Master Quest: Lessons
by potat lasaro
Summary: Following the end of his first semester at Pokemon Academy, Ash Ketchum still has a lot to learn. Though he never expected to be thrown into dangerous situations while at school, he must quickly grow and overcome them otherwise risk not being able to become a trainer yet alone stay in school. Sequel to Master Quest: Beginnings
1. Home

**Welcome back everyone to Master Quest. After some time off, it's time to get back into Ash's journey and see where he ends up through it all. For those who didn't read them, there's two one-shots that take place between the last chapter and this one. They're not too important, well, one is kind of, but they help explain where a few characters are.**

 **Ch 1: Home**

* * *

The cool air whirled in the breeze, a gust of wind bit at Ash's exposed face before he shivered from it. Not used to the temperature, the young boy zipped his jacket up as Pikachu hopped inside to stay warm; the Electric Mouse Pokémon nuzzling against the boy's body to generate warmth. Shoving his own hands into his pockets, Ash glanced forward towards the other members of his traveling party. Each of them likewise looking uncomfortable from the weather, each of them having grown numb from the frigid air. In fact, he couldn't even remember how long they had been waiting for the last bus of the day. If it wasn't a necessity of his to make it home by tonight, Ash figured it would have just been smarter to wait in his warm dorm room until morning and then take a bus during the day. But his energetic self wouldn't allow that, the sound of a running engine filling his ears; a smile crossing his frozen face as he shivered. The vehicle came to a rolling stop, the small group gathering around it as the doors opened wide. A gust of warm air escaping from them as the group sighed in relief.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out happily. His head popped out from his resting spot as his body followed shortly after it. The Electric-Type bounding up the small steps as the others followed behind him, each of them handing their ticket to the driver. Following after Pikachu, Ash sat himself down near the front of the bus, his best friend sitting comfortably on his lap.

"Man it's so cold out," Ash muttered as he soaked up the heat. His body was still shivering as the others sat down around him; Janine grabbing the seat next to him while Gary and Leaf sat across the aisle. Taking a look around the vehicle, Ash was surprised at the lack of travelers aboard it. Despite being the only one to Pallet Town for the remainder of the evening, the bus was empty except for three passengers that appeared to be asleep in the back. Whether they were supposed to still be here or missed their stop was beyond Ash's understanding. Before he knew it, the doors to the vehicle slammed shut, the bus pitching forward as Ash's body hit the padding before him. Letting a chuckle escape his lips, his mind drifted back to the cold weather he had experienced since returning from Vermilion City.

"It's never been this bad before..."

"Or maybe you just think so cause it's your first time experiencing a real winter," Gary replied, the boy removing his gloves. Casting a glance towards Ash, it was met with a swift glare; the young boy not caring for the way his rival spoke to him. "Pallet Town is typically warmer than a city like Viridian at this time of the year thanks to the warm currents brought to it by the waters from the south.

"Places like Pallet Town or Fuchsia City are typically warmer than say Pewter City or Viridian City. Those two cities typically have colder winters and springs due to the air coming down from the mountains that give off an extra chill. Though speaking of Fuchsia, why's the little ninja with us?"

Janine seemed to tense up at the question, those gathered around all staring at her for a moment. Ash wasn't sure what caused her to grow tense, especially since it wasn't a big deal that she joined them. To him, it was just going to make the break better by having another friend around. Deciding to explain the situation, Ash cleared his throat.

"She's gonna spend the break with us. I guess something happened at Fuchsia City and her dad doesn't want her there in case something else happens."

"Is that it?" Gary asked, staring at the duo. Ash wasn't too sure what that was supposed to mean, the boy merely nodding his head in agreement. Gary seemed satisfied with the answer while Leaf appeared happy over the sudden change.

"This'll be great! With you here, Janine, we'll be able to do so much together," Leaf spoke up, turning her body to face the honorary member of the Pallet Town group. Janine merely smiled nervously as Leaf reached across and clasped her hands around Janine's own hands. The bus struck a light bump, but it was mostly unnoticeable for the group as Leaf continued on. "Gary and Ash are fun to be with but hanging out with them isn't the same as spending time with another girl. And besides, we all know they'll just run off to go train the entire time."

"Obviously. Though I doubt it'll be any use for Ashy-Boy. No amount of training will help him," Gary remarked. The comment angering Ash as he leapt to his feet, hands raised in front of his body.

"Try saying that to my face and see what happens! Besides, we tied last time we battled."

The bus struck another bump, the action knocking Ash into his seat while Gary laughed at the action. Ash felt his temper rising but did his best to hold it back as Leaf tried to diffuse the situation. Muttering to himself, Ash turned to the window and stared out it; Viridian City now out of view as they made their way closer to Pallet Town. He couldn't tell how long they had been traveling, but his heavy eyes told him to sleep. Yawning, Ash stretched his arms outwards before shutting his eyelids. He might as well get a bit of sleep before they reached Pallet Town.

The rest of the trip seemed to pass by quickly for Ash, the boy being awoken from his slumber by Janine shaking his shoulder. The bus having reached their destination before he even realized it. Standing, the boy stretched out his stiff muscles as he waited for the others to move. Even Pikachu seemed to be stiff from the ride, the Electric-Type moving his limbs before scurrying up the student's arm.

Finally able to get off of the bus, Ash and Pikachu took their first steps back in Pallet Town with joy; the city having stayed the same as the last time they were here. The only difference being lights were strung around houses for the winter season. Turning to the others, Ash noticed Gary already leaving. The boy not even having the decency to say a simple goodbye.

"Don't mind him, Ash," Leaf spoke up, hands behind her back as she took a few steps in the direction of her own home. Twirling to face him, the girl smiled at her childhood friend. "You should have realized he wasn't going to say anything to you. Though, he has been getting better since the Class Battle to everyone else."

"Go figure," Ash muttered, Pikachu patting him on the back of the head.

"Well you _are_ his rival even if he won't admit it out loud. Anyways, I better get going. I promised my dad that I'd help at the shop tonight; we should meet up during the break, maybe I can get Gary to join us too."

"Sounds good," Janine added in as the young girl walked away from them. The sound of the ground crunching as her feet made impact filled the silent air as it were just Ash and Janine left at the bus stop now. Even those three weirdos from the back of the bus had vanished, Ash wondering if they were visiting someone in Pallet Town. None of them looked familiar to him, but that could have just been cause of their outfits covering most of their features. Either way, Ash didn't care as he turned towards the direction his house was in.

Taking a deep breath, Ash smiled at the smell of Pallet Town filling his nostrils. It was great to be back home after being gone for so long. Grabbing Janine's wrist, he took off, the girl surprised by the action as Pikachu sprinted ahead of them.

"Let's go! My mom probably has dinner ready for us, you'll love her cooking!"

"D-Did you even tell her I was coming?"

"Nah, but she won't mind at all," he replied with a chuckle, the girl shaking her own head at his words. Making their way through the small town, the boy quickly pointed out a few places of interest within their quiet community. Namely the post office and town hall while also pointing out his mom's restaurant that was already closed for the day. They came to a slight stop as they passed the restaurant, Ash stopping to admire it for a moment as his grip was released. Something seemed strange to him, one of the lights appearing to be on in the kitchen. He wondered if maybe his mom was still there, but as soon as he saw it, the light shut off. He couldn't help but think he had been seeing things so he rubbed his eyes for a moment. Seeing that nothing was out of the ordinary he paused to talk about the building.

"That's where my mom works, she inherited it from my grandma. I never got to meet her, but from what I was told she loved cooking; guess my mom got her love of it from spending so much time working there."

"She runs it all by herself? Your mom must be an amazing cook!"

"For sure! Her dishes always taste great and they're always fresh too," Ash stated, his mouth watering at the thought of food. Brock was probably the only person who came close to his mom's own cooking in his eyes and even then he couldn't bring himself to say that they were even comparable. Something about his mom's cooking was indisputable. "Though, she has a few people working for her. Before leaving for school I used to help out when I wasn't at Professor Oak's place."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu stated, the voice catching Ash's attention as he looked down at his leg. Pikachu had been standing there tugging on his jeans, Ash being unaware of the action. He hadn't even seen Pikachu turn back towards him. Understand what Pikachu was getting at, Ash bent over and picked his best friend up.

"You're right, Pikachu, we should be getting home," Ash stated as the duo continued on. Janine followed shortly after them, girl having been looking off into the distance for a moment. Following where her gaze had been, Ash could have sworn he saw something or rather someone, but he wasn't sure. Taking another step forward, Ash was met with a surprise as his body seemed to smack into something invisible. Janine bumping right into him.

"What gives?" Ash asked, pressing his hands against the invisible wall. It seemed to stretch for a bit, Ash unable to find an opening to get around it.

"It's seems to be some sort of invisible wall. Like the ones my dad uses for his training sessions. Someone must have put it up as a prank. Might as well just turn around and find a way around it," Janine replied, walking face first into another wall as she tried to turn. Bouncing off the wall, the girl landed on the ground with a thud. Ash coming to find out that all sides were now blocked off; it was as if someone wanted to box them in.

"I swear if this is Gary's doing..." Ash growled out as he tried to push upwards, even the area above them being blocked off. Giving up, the boy sat on the ground opposite Janine as he threw his hands behind his head. This definitely wasn't how he expected his first night back to be. Sighing out in defeat, Ash looked to the side only to notice what seemed to be a strange figure glaring at them. Squinting to get a better view, the being seemed to vanish from his sight just as quickly as it appeared; the action leaving Ash perplexed as to whether someone had actually been there all along.

In that moment, however, the boy found himself tipping to the side; his body finding out that one of the walls were now gone. Pushing his body off the ground, Ash stood while Janine joined him in the action. The duo looking confused over the entire situation while Pikachu merely climbed onto Ash's shoulder.

"I wonder if it was all cause of those flowers," Janine asked, pointing to the path of flowers that aligned the street. Ash's feet were dangerously close to trampling them, the boy taking a step away from them before looking at the flowers. In fact, the flowers seemed to run through the entirety of Pallet Town, a feature Ash didn't remember being there before. "Maybe they didn't want us ruining them."

"If they were worried about some flowers they could have just said something. I mean, a simple 'don't step on those' is better than trapping us in a box somehow," Ash muttered out in annoyance. Throwing his arms behind his head, Ash let a chuckle escape his mouth from the thought of the incident. Only in Pallet Town would something as ridiculous as this occur. As it was, he couldn't stay mad about the entire event since it was to protect something defenseless. He then decided to pick up his pace, his eyes starting to make out his familiar house off in the distance. Squinting, he could see a light source coming from the building, the boy being notified that his mother was home. Now running, Ash turned back towards his friend and called out to her.

"We're almost there! Come on!"

Janine didn't argue with him before racing after the boy and his best friend. As he ran, Ash could only think of finally making it home again and having a nice meal made by his mom. After today he was in need of some relaxation before getting back into training. As it was he hadn't trained for a few days and he didn't want his team to get rusty, especially since they just added a new member to their group in Squirtle. Finally reaching the house, Ash burst through the front door. He couldn't help it, he was finally home and was too excited to take it easy. Looking around the entrance, Ash noticed no trace of his mother except for her shoes resting peacefully.

Listening, he could hear the sound of running water coming from the kitchen so he called out to it. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Pika!"

"I'm in the kitchen, Ash. I wanted to have a surprise meal ready for you when you got home, just finishing up the dishes now. I had a feeling you didn't eat much today so hopefully you're hungry for a big meal," his mother replied, her voice bringing a smile to Ash's face. Or rather he assumed it was her voice causing the smile, though based on the growl that came from his stomach it might have been the food.

Taking a step forward, Ash stopped himself once he realized Janine hadn't entered yet. Casting a glance backwards, he watched as the young girl stood outside the entrance just staring at the front door. A mix of nervousness and awe appearing on her face.

"You coming?"

Janine jumped at the question, the girl nodding nervously. Taking her first step inside the house, Janine gazed at the interior as Ash just laughed at her reaction. It was almost like she had never been to someone else's house before, though it made her wonder what the houses in Fuchsia City were like. Pointing in the direction they needed to go, Ash kicked his shoes off as they made their way to the dining room. Entering it, the duo noticed the food made for tonight seemed to have been made in anticipation for a party. Though Ash had a feeling he could eat a good amount of it himself, and whatever was leftover he could finish tomorrow.

"Mom, I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend home for break," Ash stated in the direction of the kitchen. The sound of running water came to a stop while Ash took a seat, the boy waiting for his mother to finish drying her hands and look at them. Casting a glance at the food once more, he noticed a few of his favorite dishes sitting around; he was almost tempted to grab some but one look from Pikachu told him to wait.

Eventually, Ash watched as his mom turned to face them. The woman looking like she hadn't even broken a sweat between cooking and cleaning. For some reason, Ash felt slightly nervous while his mother's eyes rested on Janine. Something about the length of the look caused doubt to creep inside of his thoughts for the first time. He figured she would have accepted it just fine, not even needing to think it over. But now he wondered what they would do if she said Janine couldn't stay there, perhaps Leaf had space at her house? Or if the worst came to it he was sure Professor Oak would allow her to stay at his place until school started up again. Those worries were dashed however as his mother smiled at the girl.

"That's fine dear. It'll be nice to have another girl around the house. And I'm sure Leaf is already thrilled to have someone to spend time with in Pallet Town. I'm just excited I'll be able to try a few new recipes with two mouths to feed."

"Told you," Ash whispered to his friend, Janine stifling back a laugh. The sound of water running made Ash realize his mother had returned to washing the dishes, his stomach rumbling once more from the sight of the food. He wished she would just come sit down so they could eat, but he didn't dare say that especially after she had not only made all this food but allowed Janine to stay here.

"There's just one rule, Ash. You two have to sleep in different rooms."

Ash was perplexed by the comment, of course they would be in different rooms; his only had one bed anyways. He wasn't going to force Janine to sleep on the ground. Looking at Janine, he noticed how she seemed to be a light shade of red now. The boy wondering if she was growing hot from the heat inside the house.

"Well yeah, you know there's only one bed in my room. I had thought Janine could use our guest room," Ash answered as Janine took the seat next to him. Pikachu sitting to his right as his mother came to join them. Ash gave a smile to his mother as she sat across from the duo, placing one final desert onto the table before motioning for them to dig in. Not needing to be told twice, he began to stuff his plate with all the delicious foods presented before him; Janine and his mother acting with more manners when it came to grabbing food.

"She'll stay in your room and you'll sleep on the couch," Delia replied. The words were a shock to Ash, the boy missing his mouth as the carrots on his fork scrapped the side of his face. The words didn't come out in a mean tone and her face was still just as happy looking as before, but Ash could tell she meant business. He figured something had to have happened that required him to give up his room. "The guest room is currently occupied by someone else, Ash. And I refuse to have Janine sleep on the couch."

"Oh it's no problem at all, Mrs. Ketchum."

"You're our guest, Janine. And besides, Ash used to crash on that couch all the time as a kid. He'll be fine."

Ash just plopped his carrot into his mouth and chewed away. He knew there was no need for him to get involved in this conversation. And besides, by sleeping down on the couch it meant him and Pikachu could stay up all night watching official League battles to learn new ideas for their training sessions. Smiling to himself, he figured it was going to be a win-win for him: his mother was fine with Janine and he would be able to learn some new techniques. Now focused only on his food, Ash drowned out the noise of his mother and friend talking and instead devoured his food. Even Pikachu joining in as the Electric-Type poured ketchup onto the food before him.

Before long, Ash found himself unable to continue eating and placed his utensils down onto his plate. The action being a symbol from him that he would partake in conversation now; his mother taking advantage of it as she asked a question.

"How was your first semester, Ash? You did study and remember to turn in all your assignments, right?"

Ash coughed as he heard the question, the last bit of food he was swallowing getting caught as he was forced to pound on his chest. Getting it down, Ash sighed out before chuckling nervously. He had hoped she wouldn't have asked him about his grades. Yeah, he passed all his classes but some were by the skin of his teeth and he wasn't quite sure she would appreciate that. Casting a glance towards Pikachu, the boy figured it would be best to just get it over with. Sliding his eyes away from his mother, the boy began to speak.

"I wouldn't say all assignments...though I know I definitely passed every class so that's a positive. I just wouldn't be expecting my name on the dean's lists. Hehe..."

Delia shook her head at the boy, Ash no doubt expecting some sort of disappointment from his answer. Instead he was shocked once he heard her laugh from his answer. "I should have expected that from you. You're not exactly the scholar type. But that doesn't mean you can slouch off when it comes to your work. You don't want to fail your classes after all."

"I know, mom. And there's no need to worry over it cause I'll make sure to at least _pass._ Can't guarantee anything like a 'B' though," Ash replied before leaning back. Looking around the table he was met with exasperated looks from everyone. "What? It's true."

No one said a word as they instead finished their meals, the remainder of the evening passing by peacefully for the group. Eventually, Ash decided it was best to get his bed ready for the night and scavenged for extra sheets and blankets laying around the house. Laying them across the couch in a manner he would be able to use them later, Ash led Janine upstairs and towards his room. Even if he wasn't using it himself, he still wanted to take a peek at his bedroom; it had been months since he last saw the inside of it and he wondered if all his belongings were still the same. Leading her down the hall, Ash paused for a moment as he could have sworn mutters coming from the guestroom. Pausing for but a split second, the boy questioned if he should enter the room and meet this guest or merely continue on. The latter option was the one he went with as the noise came to an end; Ash figured the person was probably just getting ready for bed since it was later at night. His curiosity was peaked though, especially since it was usually only family and close friends who seldom used that room. So if his mother had let someone use it now, then they had to be either important or good friends with her. And yet, Ash couldn't picture any of his mom's old friends coming to visit now.

Walking past the room, Ash came to a slow stop in front of his door. Sweeping his hand outwards to grab the doorknob, he swung the door open to reveal its contents. "And this is your room I guess."

A small smile crossed over his face as his eyes scanned the room, it had been left exactly how it had been the day he left minus the dirty laundry of course. Taking the first step in, his eyes peered around as they landed on each and every item he had scattered about. From his League memorabilia to a some figurines sitting on a shelf, each item held significance to him. Janine likewise noticed his belongings, passing by a shelf with a few figurines on it before stopping in front of it.

"I never pictured you as a collector," she teased, picking up one of the figurines and looking at it. Ash froze for a moment before snatching it from her hands, the figurine being placed safely back onto the shelf.

"I'm not. These are just special to me so I like to keep them in nice condition and in a spot I can see them," he explained before tossing Janine's bag onto his bed. The luggage bounced around on the piece of furniture as Janine joined it by laying across the surface of the bed. Ash watched the girl rest for a moment before a yawn escaped from his lips. Staring at the time he finally realized just how late into the night it actually was and figured it would be best to get _some_ sleep before he ended up just sleeping tomorrow away completely. Picking his old alarm clock up he tossed it towards Janine, the girl springing up to catch it with one hand.

"You can use that to set an alarm. I'm not sure how early you like to get up at. The TV also works if you want to watch anything up here, just make sure you keep the volume down or my mom will come in. Or at least she used to when I would watch stuff at two in the morning."

"Sure," Janine replied as her eyes stayed pointed at the ground. Taking a sigh, the girl appeared to be thinking something over to Ash, but she never got the words out as he figured it would be best if he left. Making his way out of his own room Ash shut the door lightly as he could have sworn Janine say something. Standing against the closed door he rubbed beneath his nose while chuckling softly to himself over the fact he thought she thanked him. Turning to Pikachu, he brought an end to the action before smirking at his best friend.

"Race you to the couch!"

"Pika!"

The two-bounded forward as Pikachu took the early lead thanks to his training, though Ash wasn't one to give up easily. Picking up his own speed, Ash sprinted down the hall before diving at Pikachu, the boy grabbing ahold of his best friend's tail as electricity shocked him lightly. Still, he didn't let go and instead tossed the Electric-Type behind himself before leaping to his feet. Ash could hear Pikachu cry out in annoyance from behind, but that didn't matter as he was in first now. Reaching the stairs, Ash took his first step downwards as a bright light filled his vision and caused the boy to tumble down the flight of stairs. His body struck each stair painfully as all he could see was white, his hearing letting him know that Pikachu was involved in some way thanks to his laughter. Struggling to stand Ash leaned against the wall until fully stable on his feet, only by then it was too late as he soon learned.

"Pikapi! Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out teasingly as Ash followed the voice. Walking into a piece of furniture Ash paused a moment before rubbing at his eyes, the whiteness slowly leaving his retinas until he could clearly see Pikachu resting atop the back of the couch. His cheeks glowing with a small amount of electricity.

"No fair! Using Flash like that is cheating, Pikachu. You've spent too much time around Surge."

"Will you two boys stop roughhousing!? Some of us need to get sleep for work tomorrow!" Delia called out as Ash jumped from his mother's words. He knew she didn't anger often or easily, but he did know it was best to stay off her bad side since when it did show up things could get ugly. And the last thing he wanted to do was upset her during the middle of the night.

"Sorry, mom! We're heading right off to bed!"

"Pipi!"

The two cried out in unison before Ash dove straight for the couch. Sliding over the top, he landed atop his sheets before tossing the blankets over himself and Pikachu as he argued to himself over the idea of using the TV. The remote sat right before him so it wouldn't be an issue of getting it; it was just taking the risk with his mother. He knew there would be an old battle airing at this time of night, but if she heard them at all they would be dead. Sighing in defeat, Ash turned his body to face away from the television set before slamming his eyes shut. That seemed to be for the best as any thoughts of using the TV vanished as the fatigue he had been fighting finally washed over him. The feeling striking against his entire body like a wave in the ocean crashing against the shore; Ash yawning one more time as his thoughts became all jumbled together within his head. Yawning one final time, he passed off into a deep sleep.

Time passed by for Ash as he stayed deep within his slumber, the boy unaware of the time passing by through the night. The only noise to disturb his slumber were creeks coming from the stairs, though he paid little attention to them or the muttering that came from that direction. Instead turning his body away from the stairs and delving deeper into his sleep, the sound of a slamming door telling him that someone had left. Light soon shined in through the window, but the comfort of sleep kept him from responding as he threw a pillow atop his face to block out the unwelcomed sunlight. Moaning, he could feel Pikachu scurrying away; the action signaling that his best friend was now awake for the day and that he too should get up but his body refused. And yet, he couldn't help but question his laziness considering he was back home; it wasn't as if he had classes for the time being, he could do whatever he wanted. Stretching, a yawn escaped his lips before his eyes shot open, the boy finally awake now. Rubbing his eyes to dispel any thoughts of lying back down he proceeded to glance around the area. Noticing his mother's shoes now missing he figured it must have been her this morning that had come downstairs. It made sense to him as well, she probably had to leave for work when he heard someone. Continuing to look around, he noticed Janine watching him from the dining room table.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," she teased before stabbing a cut piece of a pancake with her fork. Popping it into her mouth, the girl playfully smiled at Ash as the boy got off of the couch and picked up his discarded blankets. "I didn't think you were ever getting up."

"I didn't want to," Ash responded with a light moan. Now that he was up and moving, he realized just how uncomfortable his makeshift bed truly was; his back now stiff and sore from having to sleep on the couch for an entire night. Realizing this, he could only imagine how things would be by the end of their break if he continued to sleep on the couch.

"But now that I'm up I can give you a real tour of Pallet Town, how's that sound?"

"Better than watching you sleep. Let's go then." Standing, Janine grabbed her now empty plate with one hand before pushing her chair in with the other. Making her way over to the sink, she deposited her dishes into it as water ran over them. "I didn't really get a chance to see much since we got in so late."

Nodding, Ash grabbed his jacket off the nearby coatrack and tossed it onto his body before slipping his shoes on. All ready, he waited for Janine to finish preparing as the girl slid her own shoes on. Throwing a jacket on, the young girl motioned that she was all set as Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder. Opening the door, the due were met with a sunny day, a light breeze passing by that caused Ash to shiver for a moment.

"It's a bit colder than Fuchsia, but not as bad as Viridian," Janine muttered as she zipped her jacket up. Ash paid no attention to the comment as he continued on his way to the center of town. He figured it would be best to start from there again, maybe even stop at his mom's for a bite to eat or even stop by Leaf's house and see if the girl wanted to join them. Turning around to see if Janine was following him he was quickly shocked to see she had already caught up to him and was by his side. It was something he was going to have to remember when it came to her, having been trained as a ninja probably made her stealthy and faster than most people.

Continuing on, they eventually reached the center of the small town, Ash unsure just what there was to show her. In hindsight he realized that besides what they saw last night there wasn't much to really see.

"Well there's the post office and a few blocks over is the mayor's office," he began to explain, counting on his fingers just how many buildings of interest there actually was. Outside of the bus stop and his mom's restaurant and the buildings he already showed, he was left with Leaf's family shop and Professor Oak's lab. The latter he was hoping to save for another day so that they could spend a lot of time there due to its expansive grounds; even with a full day it wouldn't be enough time to explore the entire grounds. "So, it's kind of funny but Professor Oak's older brothers run them. One runs the post office and the other is mayor of the entire town, but mom says he's looking to retire."

"I never thought that the Oaks were that important of a family. I guess it makes sense why Gary is like that, carrying such a prestigious name."

"Don't tell that to him, it'll just inflate his ego. It's kind of funny, when I talked with his dad after the whole Zapdos incident even he joked about Gary's ego and how 'it's something he picked up from the Oak name' or something like that. I wasn't really listening much," Ash replied while Pikachu just shook his head in disappointment. Shrugging his shoulders, Ash continued on his way as Janine followed after him. "I guess this entire town is named after Professor Oak's grandfather cause at the time he was the best trainer from here. But the story sounds a bit strange, like, who names their kid Pallet? And if they name it based on the best trainer from the town, why not name it Red Town or Blue Town? I just think Blue was messing with me back then.

"But enough about _them_ let's get to other stuff, even if there isn't much to see," he stated. Pointing forward, he marched straight by his mother's restaurant as it felt like he was being watched. Looking at the small building, he could have sworn he saw a pair of eyes looking right at him but it didn't seem to be the case. Passing the building, they soon came to a stop in front of a smaller building (though still large in comparison to some of the houses there).

"Which one is this?" Janine asked, tilting her head at the large glass door. Ash just smiled as he stepped forward, the large door sliding open on its own. His eyes shinned with amazement as the door did its act, the man at the counter chuckling at his face.

"Leaf's place. The first floor is their convenience store, the only one in Pallet Town while they live on the second floor. It's actually bigger than the outside makes it look."

"Long time no see, Ash. I see you're still amazed by that door," the man behind the counter stated as the duo walked in. Ash recognized him immediately while Janine stared from behind him.

"Hey there, Mr. Leaf's dad," Ash replied as he bounded over to the counter. Leaf's father sighed from the boy's action before taking his apron off. "And of course I would love that door, who wouldn't? Science can be so amazing! A door that opens without you needing to pull it."

"You know our campus is filled with doors like this and you don't get amazed at any of _them_ ," Janine replied, Ash merely chuckling to himself from that revelation. Still, even if other places had them, this one was different to him; maybe it had to do with it being the first of its kind Ash actually saw.

"That's Ash though, always amazed by something even if it isn't unique," Togo stated as he cleaned his glasses. Blowing on them, the older man wiped the steam off of them before placing them back onto his face. "And if you're with him then that must make you Janine. Leaf's mentioned you quite a bit, though she headed out with Gary not too long ago to train. If you hurry you should be able to catch up with them."

"Gary's training?" Ash piqued up, his head turning in their direction. Even Pikachu was interested in that news, as if they refused to let Gary get ahead of them in any sort of way. Grabbing Janine by the wrist Ash started to leave the store only to stop himself. Pausing for a moment, he was thankfully bailed out of his predicament by Leaf's father telling him they had headed towards the forest. Moving out once more, Ash picked up the pace as Janine now trailed behind him.

"If he's out training then we have to be as well, Pikachu! We'll show him some of the moves we've learned!"

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourselves? How are you so sure that you'll even find him?"

"Pidgeot, you've got to be faster than that in battle!" Gary's voice echoed as Janine sighed in defeat. Ash pointed forward in the direction it had come from, as if the boy was silently saying "this way" before rushing forward. Reaching the end of the path, the duo now climbing a grassy hill that gave way to a forest at the bottom. Though it weren't the trees capturing their attention but rather the blur moving between them as streams of water narrowly missed it. The blur soon slowed down as the event before them ended, a Pidgeot landing in the small clearing before them. Ash immediately recognizing Leaf and Gary as he ran towards them, Janine trailing behind.

"That was amazing, Pidgeot! Your speed has really increased since evolving."

"Hmph, his flying was sloppy and it cost him some speed when it mattered. You shouldn't even have to worry about dodging with the speed you possess. We'll run it again until it's mastered," Gary stated as he shoved his hand into his pocket. Ash could see what appeared to be Wartortle out as well though Leaf didn't seem to be doing anything but standing there for the time being.

"Woah! Pidgeotto evolved since the Class Battle, he must have gotten even faster than when Spearow raced him. I bet they would love a rematch!"

Ash's cry caught the attention of those stationed in the field, the young boy sprinting down the hill as he noticed Gary roll his eyes. Ignoring the action, his body came to a stop mere inches away from Gary as Fearow's pokeball rested in his hand. Even if it wasn't an actual battle, Ash still wanted to compete against Gary and show him his skills.

"I doubt your Spearow could keep up with my Pidgeot, especially once he goes all out and reaches his top speed. But losers have to dream too sometimes," Gary responded with a shrug. The boy's words seemed to reach Fearow's pokeball as the device opened of its own accord as Fearow appeared next to Ash. The sudden emergence seemed to surprise Gary for a moment thought it was Leaf that seemed more interested in the creature as she inspected the Normal and Flying-Type.

"Now that Spearow is evolved it might be an even match. Though it lacks the speed Pidgeot naturally has, Fearow are known for their incredible stamina in being able to stay airborne an entire day," she stated while lifting a wing. Ash could tell Fearow was a little embarrassed with someone touching his body but the Beak Pokémon behaved himself. Lowering the wing, Leaf started to inspect Fearow's talons as Janine finally reached them.

"Guess I'm late to the party, did the battle already end?"

"As if I'd ever waste time battling Ashy-boy. As it was, he thought a race was an even test for our Pokémon," Gary stated before petting Pidgeot along the beak. "Once Pidgeot gets up to Mach 2 and gets it fully under control nothing can beat him in speed. Not even that silly Tailwind gimmick you used back then."

"You sound scared, Gary," Janine instigated as she narrowed her eyes towards the boy. Ash seemingly chuckled at what his friend was doing; if there was any way to get Gary to agree to this it would be by getting under his skin. "If you were so sure about the end result you would have agreed immediately to put Ash in his place. I guess Pidgeot isn't as fast as you make him out to be."

Ash waited in silence as Gary's face seemed to twitch for a moment, he could tell that Janine's little comment had gotten to him. Now it was a matter of time until the boy declared the challenge to be happening. Looking to Fearow the two partners nodded in agreement, neither needing to say a word now to understand they would have to work together to win this. Seeing his rival now smirking, Ash knew what was to come out of his mouth.

"You're right, maybe I should put Ash in his place. How does a race around Pallet Town sound? One lap starting here and flying through the town before coming back here."

"Fine with me and Fearow," Ash replied, fist raised before his body. Pikachu mimicking his motion as the Electric-Type sat on his shoulder. His excitement soon turned into confusion as Gary seemed to be climbing onto the back of Pidgeot, the action catching Ash off-guard as Fearow likewise looked nervous. "Uhhh...mind explaining what you're doing?"

"If we're racing we might as ride with them. Like those races on television where competitors race alongside their partners."

"You always did find those dumb races to be cool," Leaf muttered, the words causing Ash to nervously laugh at all the times Gary would make them watch those races when they were younger. Gary didn't seem to appreciate the words though, Ash noticing the boy looked pretty angered by the way Leaf called them "dumb" but Ash wasn't sure if that was the only thing. Deciding to not wait any longer, Ash grabbed Pikachu from his shoulder and handed him over to Janine.

"Mind watching Pikachu until I get back? I would love to have him race alongside me, but I don't want to put any extra strain on Fearow."

"Sure. We'll be cheering you on the entire way," she replied happily as Pikachu sat comfortably within her arms. The Electric-Type cried out happily as Ash got onto Fearow's back, the action causing Fearow to be skittish for a second before relaxing.

Laying across Fearow's back, Ash tried to relax but his body was still stiff. Yes, he knew he had ridden with Fearow before but that wasn't during a race; they were only trying to reach Vermilion City and even then they had just been through a bonding moment of sorts. Ash wondered if Fearow would be able to fly at his best without any worries as long as he was sitting on his back. Taking a deep breath, Ash looked to his left to see Gary sitting comfortably aboard his Pidgeot, the majestic Normal and Flying-Type waiting to take off.

"Having trouble?"

"We're fine, just worry about yourself."

"If you say so," Gary remarked before pointing forward. Ash followed his finger as it moved to the left towards the hill he just came down. "We'll fly up and over the trees before taking a sharp left for the center of town. Then a deep dive towards the ground and we'll fly past the post office, your mom's restaurant and then head by Leaf's family's store before rushing back here."

"Fine with me."

Leaf took those words like both competitors were ready and moved in front of them. Pulling a small piece of cloth from her bag, the girl dropped it to the ground to signal the start of the race. Missing the signal at first, Ash and Fearow watched as Pidgeot burst out to a quick lead, dust blasting the duo in the face before Fearow finally took off.

"We'll have to make up some distance, sorry, Fearow," Ash apologized while turning has hat around. His partner didn't say anything, a boost of speed being kicked out by Fearow as Ash had to hold on tightly. Gary and Pidgeot weren't too far ahead of them, but the difference in speed was obvious; while they were just reaching the middle of the trees, their opponents were already on the descend and heading for the town. Smirking, Ash laughed before pointing a finger forward. "They never said we couldn't use any moves! Tailwind!"

"Roowwwww!" Fearow cried out, a smirk likewise crossing his own face. The air around them seemed to gain an increase in wind strength, Fearow adjusting his wings to pick up speed from it as they quickly found themselves finishing the forest section and heading towards the town. Still, the gap was too big to rely just on Tailwind. And even then, Pidgeot wasn't moving like he had during the training session prior. Either he was tired from it or Gary didn't think that type of speed was needed, Ash wasn't sure but what he did know was he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Starting to decline towards the ground, an idea came to Ash as he placed a hand atop his hat. "Fearow, tuck your wings in and use all our momentum to head for the ground. At the last second pull up and rush straight for Pidgeot!"

"Fearow," the Beak Pokémon replied, Ash feeling a shift in momentum as Fearow pulled his wings in. Between Tailwind pushing them down and gravity pulling them down to the ground Ash figured they had to be moving at a decent enough speed. Squinting due to the wind in his eyes, Ash hoped Fearow would be able to pull up at the right time, otherwise they were going to be in a lot of pain. Trusting in his partner, Ash held tight as a sudden movement told him Fearow pulled up.

Looking outward, Ash watched as much of the small town passed by them, Fearow now acting like a speeding bullet as they closed the gap towards Gary. The young boy already reaching the post office as Ash caught up from behind.

"How'd you catch up!" Gary called from behind, Ash merely ignoring him as they swung around the post office and headed for his mom's restaurant. Luckily for the two racers the streets were empty that day otherwise there probably would be quite a few angry citizens yelling at them.

"Pidgeot, fun's over. Time to tap into your true speed!"

Ash worried about that, taking a moment to look back as Pidgeot was catching up to them easily. The Bird Pokémon was starting to look like a blur to Ash, Pidgeot no doubt tapping into that speed Gary bragged about. In about less than a second, the gap was no more as Pidgeot passed by Ash and Fearow, the latter not willing to lose as he pushed himself further. Mere inches away from Pidgeot, Fearow cried out in determination as a second Tailwind was activated, the gusts of wind putting it even with Pidgeot for a moment only for everything to suddenly end.

"Bang" the noise echoed around as both Fearow and Pidgeot crashed into something invisible. Ash and Gary were likewise pressed against the invisible wall, the four competitors falling to the ground with a light thud as Ash stood up.

"Not this junk again," he muttered out, tapping on the object hidden before them. Gary didn't seem amused, especially once he found out they were trapped in a box like object with no way out. Seeing this, Ash just sat on the ground as he stroked Fearow's beak. "Might as well get comfy, Gary, we'll probably be here a while."

"You've been in this before?"

"Last night."

"Figures _you_ would get caught in the same trap twice. If I knew this was going to be here I would have just flown over it and won easily. Though, with Pidgeot tapping into his speed at the end I doubt you could have won anyways," Gary stated. Ash just rolled his eyes as he saw a strange figure approaching them, the creature making Ash wonder just what it was. He couldn't tell if it was a man dressed like a strange clown or some kind of Pokémon, his confusion being cleared up by Gary.

"A Mr. Mime, I should have figured a Psychic-Type was the cause of this. Though, it's rare for one to be in Pallet Town. I should catch it to add to my collection."

"Who says you get to catch it, maybe I wanted to try and catch it!" Ash retorted, getting in Gary's face as both boys reached for a pokeball. Neither saying a word they tossed the capture device outwards, completely forgetting about the invisible barrier that separated them from the outside world. The two pokeballs bounced off the invisible wall harmlessly as a new person joined the Mr. Mime.

"Mimey, is everything calmed down now?" Ash flinched from the voice, recognizing it as his mother's he turned away from her direction in hopes that she wouldn't notice him. It was for nothing though, as she instantly recognized his jacket. It also didn't help his case that Gary was still looking at both her and Mr. Mime in a nervous manner.

"Ash, were you and Gary the ones racing through the town like idiots? You two could have been hurt or could have damaged part of the town. Then what would you have done? Thankfully my Mimey was here to stop you two when he did."

" _Your_ Mimey?" Ash asked, deadpanning as he started to put everything together, the barrier they walked into last night next to his mom's restaurant, the guest room being used, the muttering from the room, it all made sense. "So this is the person staying at our house!?"

"Yep, Mimey and I became friends shortly before coming out to watch the Class Battle. He just stumbled on into town looking famished and after I gave him a meal he offered to help around the restaurant and house. And then one thing led to another and we became partners."

"Figures my mom makes friends with a Pokémon that's only interested in cleaning and cooking," Ash muttered as he sighed out in defeat. Gary meanwhile wasn't impressed, tapping on the invisible barrier in hopes of being let out. With a snap of his fingers, Mimey dropped the barrier as Gary fell onto the ground with a thud.

"Next time you two want to compete against each other leave it out of the town. As it is, you nearly destroyed Mimey's beautiful flowers," Delia stated, pointing to the path of flowers that aligned the paths across town. The two boys merely bowed their heads in defeat as Mimey walked back into the restaurant.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

 **And that brings us to the end of the first chapter. It's a little lighter and more of a fun time than previous stuff. But hopefully it's just as enjoyable. Sorry for being late on the update, I'll just say that anything that could happen to make me upload this later than planned did happen.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	2. The Future

**Welcome back everyone and hopefully you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **Ch 2: The Future**

* * *

"Mom, look what Mr. Mime did to my stuff! It's bad enough he woke me with a vacuum to my face but now he's breaking my stuff," Ash cried out, showing his mother his broken possession. Resting in his hand was a figurine now damaged; the object missing an arm as it sat on the table. Looking over the object, Ash placed it on the table as he shot a glare towards his mother's friend, business partner or whatever they were. Between trapping him in a box and now this, Mr. Mime was not getting off to a good start with him.

"Mime mime," Mimey replied, hands flailing around as he moved to clean the table. As soon as the rag hit the piece of furniture Ash moved his broken figure. There was no way he was letting it be broken anymore.

Delia merely sighed at the argument as she took possession of the object. Looking it over she smiled at her son. "It's nothing a little glue can't fix. Mimey just wanted to make it nice and clean, he didn't think it would break so easily. I'm sure he feels bad about it. Don't you Mimey?"

"Mime mime, Mr. Mime."

Ash just continued to glare at the Psychic and Fairy-Type before grasping for the figure from his mom. Pikachu could feel the tension in the room, the Electric-Type scurrying away and onto Janine's lap as he waited for this to end. The arm fell to the floor with a clang as the figurine was shoved into his pocket. "Being sorry for it won't fix this. You know how important this was to me."

"I know, dear...but he won't be upset over it. Why don't you go visit Professor Oak until you calm down. I'll have a nice meal cooked for when you get back."

Ash just shrugged his shoulders before exiting the dining room. He wasn't upset with his mother, he never could be. Even if at times she could be embarrassing or overbearing, he knew she meant well and could never hold anything against her. That Mr. Mime though...

Rounding the corner, he entered the small living room where Janine sat waiting, the girl petting Pikachu along his back comfortably. Grabbing his coat and hat, Ash wondered how awkward it had been for her to listen to their argument. As it was she was being forced to stay in a town away from her home with people she only knew for a few months and now she had to listen to his argument with his mom.

"Is everything alright?" she asked while standing up, Pikachu jumping from her lap and onto the armrest of the couch. Grabbing a light jacket she threw it around her shoulders before the duo slid their shoes on. Heading outside, Ash merely nodded in agreement before tossing his hands behind his head, Pikachu following them outside before leaping onto Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah. It's just annoying how she's taking _his_ side over mine. _I'm_ her son," Ash complained as they began their trek towards Professor Oak's lab. He figured visiting there would be for the best since a few days had passed by and they still hadn't visited yet. Maybe it would be just what he needed to get his mind off of this entire fiasco. Shoving his hands into his pockets once more, his fingers brushed against the damaged figurine as his thoughts drifted away towards it once more.

"So what's he like?" Janine asked, snapping his mind away from its current trajectory before his thoughts could manifest.

"Huh?"

"What's he like? Professor Oak, what's he like?"

"Oh." Ash's expression changed with the question as a smile ran across his and Pikachu's faces. The thought of his figure changed to the day he had met Pikachu, his chest feeling a bit warmer as he could have sworn his jacket was glowing a bit. "He's really nice! In fact, he's the guy who gave me Pikachu as my partner and has been kind of a grandfather for me and Leaf. You'll love meeting him."

"Pikapi! Pik!" Pikachu cried out happily at the mention of Professor Oak. Ash knew that the Electric-Type was just as excited as he was to meet back up with the man who had introduced them to each other. It may not have been a perfect first introduction, but Ash would never trade it for anything and he had a feeling Pikachu felt the same way.

Janine just nodded silently as the duo now started to climb the slight hill that lead to his front door. Looking ahead, Ash pointed above the trees to show what appeared to be a small windmill; a sign that they were nearing his house. Pushing through the last bit of the journey the duo reached the front door finally.

"He seems welcoming at least," Janine muttered as she looked around the front of the house. For a man with his prestige he didn't really seem to be imposing based on the light colors used to paint his house. Even the steps climbing up to the house had been nicely laid to allow the older man access to his mailbox. Taking a step forward, Ash knocked on the door as silence fell all around them.

For a few minutes there didn't seem to be an answer, Ash taking a moment to knock a second time before ringing the doorbell. He thought it was strange for there to be no answer, especially since Gary was now home. And Ash figured that Daisy must have been around now since her last job for Professor Oak should have been done now. Then again she _was_ always busy with one errand or another that it was more common for her to be away than around.

"Let's just go around back," Ash finally stated as he grew impatient. Folding his arms, he began to take a few steps away from the door as Janine followed behind him. Hearing a small creaking noise he paused, his eye catching what seemed to be the front door finally open.

"Ash?" a familiar voice asked out as Leaf stood in the doorway, the girl looking exhausted as her clothes seemed to be a mess. Mud sticking to the front of her outfit. Her hat was nowhere to be seen as her hair was a mess, parts of it drooped over the front of her face. "I'm glad you guys are here, it's been hectic and since Gary isn't here..."

"Gary left?"

Leaf nodded before pointing off towards the mountains west of the small town. Rising up over the forest in the distance, the rising structure stuck out to Ash. Flying-Types soaring across his vision before Leaf spoke up.

"He decided to head out a few days ago to train. Add in Daisy being away once again and here I am. My dad volunteered me to help the Professor once we heard he had nobody around."

Taking a few steps forward, Ash motioned for Janine to follow him as they went through the front door. Looking around the building he noticed that footprints seemed to mark the carpets as noises entered his eardrums. The whole place seemed off, as if the lab had been ransacked by a huge group and now Leaf was left to clean it herself. "What happened? It's like a group of Tauros ran through here."

"You don't know the half of it..." Leaf moaned as she leaned against the wall. Sliding down to her knees, the girl exhaled before closing her eyes. The entire mess had happened so suddenly that it was hard to get the details right, even now Leaf was still trying to figure it out. "Those kids are crazy."

"But Gary and Daisy aren't here."

"Not them. There's a class of them," Leaf explained before placing her head in her hands. Wiping her hair back behind her ears, the girl tried to wipe some of the now dried mud from her outfit only for it to smudge. "None of them seem to listen and Professor Oak asked me to watch them today and they've just been awful little monsters."

"I thought you said Professor Oak didn't have any students this year," Janine whispered into his ear. Shrugging his shoulders, Ash decided it would be best to check it out for himself as he removed his shoes at the entrance. Sighing, Leaf thanked the duo as she began to walk down the hallway. "I guess the tour will have to wait a bit longer..."

"Nah, if this class is too boring we'll just ditch Leaf," Ash laughed out. His childhood friend sent a quick glare in his direction but the Pallet Town native didn't care. As it was henever _agreed_ to actually help, he only took his shoes off to see the situation. Rounding a corner he quickly came face to face with a group larger than he was expecting. Counting off the top of his head, the young boy swore he saw at least ten heads, though based on their movements it could have been less.

"Why are there so many? Pallet Town doesn't have this many kids who are school age!"

"They all came here after seeing the Class Battle on television. I guess they wanted to be just like you and Gary," Leaf explained as she shut the door. The noise seemed to attract the students' attention as their eyes all darted to Leaf.

"Ms. Leaf's back!"

"Wonder what we'll do now."

"Who's the loser beside her?"

"Hope it's not her boyfriend."

"Dude, give it a rest. She's just not into you."

Their voices echoed through the room as Ash and Janine took a step away from Leaf. The girl already seemed to be frustrated from the questions as she closed a fist and shook it. Sighing, Ash felt bad for the kids cause he knew that you didn't want to anger Leaf. Even Janine looked worried by the situation as she stole a glance at Ash, the boy mouthing to her that it would be alright. Or so he hoped. Watching as Leaf slammed her fist onto the nearby desk he couldn't help but jump from the sudden shock. The kids were no different as a few of them seemed to fall out of their desks.

"Ok, everyone. Joining us are two of my friends and some pretty good trainers, Ash and Janine. They're going to help me teach until Professor Oak returns so be on your best behavior with them. Now, any questions?"

"Where's Gary?" one student asked as the others nodded in agreement. Ash felt a slight twitch in the back of his head, he couldn't believe these brats would rather have Gary over him. Especially since he made it further than Gary at the Class Battle. Fighting back the urge to bite the brat's head off, Ash instead sighed in frustration as the class seemed to grow louder.

"We want Gary, not some nobodies!" another kid joined in, Leaf looking frantically around the room as more students joined in. Having enough of the mob mentality, Ash approached the student who started it all.

Lifting him by the back of his shirt, Ash spun the boy until the duo were now facing eye to eye; both Leaf and Janine facepalming at his action. He had a feeling this wasn't how you interacted with a student, but he didn't care. He wanted to implant a lesson onto the kid in a way that would stick. Despite his struggle, the young boy couldn't break free from Ash's grip and instead gave up. The sounds of laughter making the boy blush with embarrassment as Ash sat him back down.

"You do realize Gary isn't amazing, right? I did make it further than him in the Class Battle," Ash stated in a smug manner, as if the fact finally sunk in. For the first time he could remember Ash had done better than Gary at something. Yes, there was their entrance battle but he still viewed that as a draw regardless of what Gary said.

"Who are you?" the student asked as Ash nearly fell over. Either he left less of an impression than he thought or this guy really had a one-track mind worse than his own. "I shut off the freshmen Class Battle after Gary lost. There was no point in watching anyone else since none of you were related to a Champion."

About to say something, Ash shut his mouth as the sound of a clap entered the air. Casting his glance towards the sound he noticed Leaf opening the door to the outside. Shoving his hands deep inside his pockets, Ash made his way back to the front but nor before glaring at the student. The boy sticking his tongue out back at Ash.

"I think he likes you," Janine teased as Leaf explained everything to the class. Due to the nice weather, she figured they could break into smaller groups and take the lessons outside. Ash noticed that none of them seemed to complain, not even the brat who had started a riot earlier. Instead they were already marching out the door as if they never got to go outside.

"I think I'd rather be at our school than be with these brats," Ash replied as the duo made their way outside. Throwing his jacket back on, he immediately closed it up as a gust of wind sent a chill down his spine. Despite the warmer weather it was still winter, and he would have to wait a few more months until the weather got really nice again.

Making his way over to Leaf, Ash paused for a moment as his childhood friend seemed to be leading a few of the students to him. He wasn't exactly sure what was happening but he knew he wasn't going to like it, especially once the boy from before was spotted among the students.

"Alright, group A, you all get to spend lesson time with Ash today," Leaf spoke up, the words causing Ash to wave at Leaf before turning away.

"I'm outta here."

"Please don't leave, Ash. I need your help with these monsters, nothing I do seems to work."

Sighing he relented before facing the kids again, none of them seeming pleased to be with him either. Thanking him once more, the young girl dashed off to make sure the other groups were doing just fine leaving Ash alone with the students gathered before him. Looking at the bunch he traded confused expressions with Pikachu as proved to be no help at all, his best friend apologizing to him.

"So," he finally said, tossing his arms behind his head. "What are you guys learning today?"

Ash waited for a response only to receive silence instead, none of the students choosing to answer his question. After a few minutes of their standoff, the brat from before finally spoke up as he approached Ash with a strange stone. Looking at it Ash felt the object looked familiar and yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. But as the boy touched it to Pikachu's forehead he remembered exactly what it was.

"Pika?" the Electric-Type asked as he looked between Ash and the student. Keeping his eyes on Pikachu, the Pallet Town native held a nervous look upon his face.

"Don't go poking Pikachu with an evolution stone! I don't want him to evolve unless he chooses to." Ash waited in silence as he watched Pikachu, now waiting for the moment he would start evolving. As if in that moment he would be able to stop it from taking place and protect his friend.

"Relax, moron," the young boy replied before tossing the stone into the air. Grasping it as the object fell back down, the brat crushed it to pieces. "We're not allowed to handle the real evolution stones, so Ms. Leaf made replicas out of clay. Only a moron would be unable to see the difference."

"Dude, Henry, that was a little too much even for this guy," another student spoke up as the boy from before glared at him. Watching the boy, Ash could see a lot of similarities to how Gary acted at a younger age; as if he were better than everyone else who were merely stepping stones for him.

"I'm just having some fun with the loser, making sure he knows that his generation is old news," henry stated before adjusting his hat. A tuft of hair stuck out the small hole, exposing his brown hair to the sunlight.

"Excuse me, but _my_ generation hasn't even started yet..." Ash deadpanned as the little brat laughed at him. Sighing at the reaction he couldn't help but continue to compare the boy to Gary. He had everything down perfectly right down to the mannerisms. All he had to do was ditch the hat and Ash would have believed the boy actually was Gary.

"That means nothing. I've been hearing on the news that by the time I graduate with a professional license that training methods will be improved. As it is, there's scientists in faraway regions like Kalos and Alola creating technology that'll make being a trainer easier."

 _There's more to being a trainer than just using some fancy technology..._ Ash thought to himself before sitting on the ground. He figured there would have to be someway to win this brat over. And as soon as he did, he had a feeling the rest of the group would follow along. "How's this? If you can beat me in a battle using _any_ Pokémon at the lab, I'll admit you guys are better than me."

"Sounds easy!" Henry stated with a large smirk across his face. Seeing his confidence Ash hoped that he would be able to use it against the boy and teach him a lesson.

"But if _I_ win, you need to clean that attitude of yours up."

The new addition to the bet made Henry pause for a moment, as if he was deep in thought over the possibility of actually losing. Though he quickly brushed it off. Sticking a thumb out at Ash, Henry quickly threw it downwards before smirking.

"You're on, though you just made an awful deal! Cause unlike all of these losers, I already have a Pokémon! Go, Nidoking!"

With a quick toss of a pokeball, the large Poison and Ground-Type emerged with a thunderous roar. Ash looked unimpressed at the creature as he glanced at Pikachu. Shaking his head at the thought of using Pikachu he reached onto his belt for a pokeball. Gripping it, he tossed the capture device forward as a bright light erupted outward.

"Freeeee!" the creature cried out as the Bug and Flying-Type fluttered his way before Ash. Looking at their opponent, Ash felt even with Butterfree it would be too easy and yet he realized Henry thought the same way.

"A weak Butterfree!? Are you trying to lose?" he asked with a slight chuckle. Their noise had attracted a crowd now as the rest of the students were gathered around. Even Leaf and Janine watching on in disbelief. "Nidoking, let's end it in one hit! Horn Attack!"

"Dodge it, Butterfree!" Ash called out as the Butterfly Pokémon flapped his wings. Breezing right past the charging monster, Butterfree avoided the attack with ease leaving a shocked expression on Henry's face.

"Lucky dodge. My father had Nidoking raised on the best vitamins to increase his attack and speed. No one will dodge his attack twice! Now Poison Sting! And you better not miss!"

"Nido..." the Poison and Ground-Type muttered out as his horn glowed white. Within an instant hundreds of tiny needles shot out of the body part and straight for Butterfree, Ash not making a single command as they got closer. Waiting until they were within a few feet of his partner, Ash smirked.

"Gust attack, Butterfree!"

Butterfree flapped his wings with all his might as a strong gale of wind filled the area. Trees shook as leaves fell from them as the breeze grew even stronger until even the needles were caught in it. Clashing with the leaves, the Poison Sting proved to be useless as Butterfree avoided the entire attack; flying through the strong winds until he was floating right before Nidoking.

"Now end it with Psybeam!" Ash shouted while throwing his left fist forward. It hadn't been a difficult battle, but it was still the first one he had been in since leaving Vermilion City. Feeling the excitement within him building, Ash had to fight back the urge of wanting to continue as Butterfree's antennae quickly glowed a multitude of colors.

Whipping his head forward, Butterfree concentrated the energy storing inside of him to his antenna before launching it forward. A multicolored beam shooting from the appendage and striking Nidoking in the chest, an explosion occurring upon impact. Smoke filled the area for a moment as Ash thanked his partner before returning Butterfree to his pokeball, the students looking on in amazement as Ash walked towards the smoke cloud.

"Henry was it? I'm guessing that even with all those special vitamins and supplements you never really spent time with Nidoking personally. It may not be something taught in school or sold by corporations, but a true bond with your Pokémon makes a real difference."

Calling for an Oran Berry, Ash waited until Leaf came into the now dispersing smoke as she handed it to him. Feeding it to the defeated Nidoking he expected Henry to say something to him but instead the boy remained silent. Ash figured the defeat had gotten to him badly, but the fact he couldn't even say a word made him wonder if he just had an all around poor attitude.

"N-Next time we battle it'll end differently," Henry muttered out as he hid back a few tears. "Truth is, I borrowed Nidoking from my dad to impress everyone. I thought his super cool Pokémon would win but I guess I was wrong. That's why the moment I get into Pokémon Academy I'm coming for a rematch!"

"Sure. But how about lunch first cause I'm starving!" Ash's words made both Leaf and Henry fall to the ground in annoyance.

"Is food all you think of?" his childhood friend asked as she picked herself up off the ground. Joining them now was Janine as the young girl shook her head at the two boys.

"You could have gone easy on the kid, you know that right?" she asked only to get a chuckle from Ash a response. Even Pikachu seemed to agree as the Electric-Type nodded his head. Ash could only chuckle as he thought back on the situation, he knew it wasn't the best way to handle it all but at least now the brat was quiet. "Leaf, you agree with me...right?"

"Ehhh...it was probably for the best he beat him that badly," the young girl started to say only to trail off into a whistle. Looking away, Leaf placed her hands behind her back as she took a few steps away from the group. "Henry is honestly all talk when it comes to this stuff, anything he says is just him repeating something he heard elsewhere. That guy doesn't really know what he's talking about. He's got even lower grades than what Ash received here."

"That's saying something since I practically failed everything..."

"Pika?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Pikachu," Ash responded in laughter as he watched the young kid recall the defeated Nidoking. He seemed to still be holding back a few tears as he wiped them away before joining back up with a group of students. Ash had a feeling it wasn't going to be the last time he dealt with that kid, even if it meant having to put up with him in a few years.

"But, what's his issue? Why the whole tough and arrogant act?"

"His dad is running for mayor next election cycle. Turns out Henry is the only kid to actually have family nearby here that he has to put up with. The others just get dropped off by someone but here Henry hears about his dad's plans for the town," Leaf explained, her eyes darting around as the other students seemed to be moving around the open field. Now that her lesson plan for the day was ruined, Ash figured Leaf was now trying to figure out a way to keep those monsters occupied for a few more hours.

"I guess lunch would be a good idea right about now... You two think you can keep an eye on things until I get back?"

"Of course, you take however long you need to," Janine replied before dashing off to stop one kid from pulling on a Tauros' tail. Ash just threw his arms behind his head, the boy looking around the open field to see the different students off doing their own things.

His thoughts however kept drifting back to that Henry, something about him really stuck out now that he thought about it. He wasn't so much like Gary, but someone else. Unable to put his finger on just who was the same kind of arrogant and awful student he made his way over to a tree and sat against it. Pikachu following him as the Mouse Pokémon let a yawn out.

"Tell me about it, Pikachu. We haven't even done anything yet and I'm already exhausted," the boy muttered out loud as he heard a strange noise in the background. Turning his head, he noticed that Professor Oak's assistants were seemingly returning the Pokémon back to their pokeballs earlier than usual. It was strange to Ash, especially since he didn't remember any new assistants working here.

"Hey, it's too early to put the Pokémon away for the day. You're new so I won't let Professor Oak know about your slip up this time!"

His words seemed to cause the three assistants to pause for a moment, a couple of the pokeballs dropping to the ground as Ash wondered if they were alright. As it was, he wondered how he didn't even notice them for the entire time they had been here. It would have been pretty hard to miss people working outside with Pokémon. His sudden cry seemed to garner attention as the students started to look at the three workers. Even Leaf came back outside upon hearing a disturbance from the fields, Janine joining her as they moved over to Ash's location.

"Leaf, why are Professor Oak's new assistants so bad?"

"He doesn't have any assistants right now besides Daisy," the girl replied before placing her hands on her hips. Hearing this, Ash fixed his hat slightly before narrowing his gaze at the three workers. Something about them seemed awfully familiar and yet he couldn't quite pick up on what it was. "Nobody else is in the lab except us, so I don't even know where they came from."

"I guess the jig is up," one of them stated before tossing their outfit away. Leaf and Janine quickly shielded the eyes of any students around them, Ash wondering what they were doing since underneath the outfit was another set of clothes.

"Too bad, this uniform was very slimming too," the other worker stated as he tossed his outfit backwards. To Ash, it seemed as though the short one was furious over their decisions, scratching them in the face with his fingernails as red marks were now visible.

"You two idiots, they didn't recognize us yet, they just thought something was up! But now you go and throw our disguises away..." the third cried out before tossing his own outfit away. To Ash's shock this one was actually a Meowth, setting off a memory for Ash.

Standing up, Ash started to take a few steps forward as Janine joined him at his side. Now that he recognized these three he knew he had to be careful, especially since there were so many children around. He wouldn't put it past these crooks to use them as leverage.

"You guys are Team Locket!"

"Team Rocket," Janine whispered to him, Ash feeling that these three couldn't have really been from Team Rocket based on what Janine said about the organization. If anything, they were just using the name to get away with stuff...but then again they were confronted by that Kiyu during their first interaction with him. Scratching at his head in confusion Ash let out a growl of frustration as the three thieves laughed at his outburst.

"I guess an introduction is in order.

"Prepare for trouble we're back at last!"

"And make it double our rhymes are a blast!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Man, those guys make you look somewhat decent," Henry stated to Ash, the older boy sighing at the words. Though, he didn't appear to be the only one dejected by the action, Ash noticing that Team Rocket were also upset.

"You know, mini-twerp, we're the coolest bad guys around. Do gooders start to shake with fear when we announce our presence; they just know things are about to get pretty ugly now. So be a good little brat and head inside," Jessie stated as she shooed the boy away. Henry merely stood his ground as Ash stepped forward along with Janine and Leaf. The two girls had their hands clasped around a pokeball each while Pikachu stepped forward, cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Last I checked you three were being bossed around due to being incompetent," Janine replied before tossing a pokeball forward. Zubat emerged from it within an instant, the Bat Pokémon fluttering around before landing on Janine's shoulder. "Zubat, Supersonic attack!"

"Hold on, let us grab our pokeballs first! What kind of fight is it if we're not ready?" James asked as he dropped the bag full of stolen pokeballs. His two partners seemed pissed over it as the capture devices rolled around on the ground, coming to a stop next to Ash. The boy picking them up as James grabbed ahold of what was presumably his own pokeball.

It proved to be useless however as Zubat approached the man and his two comrades before they could do anything. Opening its mouth, the Poison and Flying-Type released a powerful soundwave that caused the man to drop his pokeball as his partners fell to their knees from the confusion.

"This is sad even for you three, at least last time we met it was interesting," Ash muttered as he pointed a finger forward. Strutting forward, Pikachu shot off a blast of electricity as the attack traveled through the thieves' bodies. Each of them cried in pain as the electricity shocked them badly to the point an explosion occurred. The three thieves were launched into the air from the explosion, Ash feeling just a little disappointed at how easy it was this time. Almost as if they had wanted to get caught and mess up.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" their voices echoed out as Ash watched their bodies disappear. Sitting back down against his tree, Ash thought to himself how it was really a waste of time; anyone could have beaten those three with the lack of effort they put into that plan. Though, he figured they should just be grateful they got all the pokeballs back from them.

Looking up for a moment, the Pallet Town native saw what looked to be excitement shinning in Henry's eyes, as if the boy had never seen something like that before. Choosing to remain silent, Ash figured it would be best to let the boy believe he was that strong instead of letting him know those three were probably pretty weak. Chuckling to himself, he really did like the idea of the boy being impressed by him but those thoughts were quickly snatched away by a familiar voice.

"Sorry I took so long, Leaf, everybody. You would never believe how hard it is to track down Butterfree right now. Luckily Daisy is off researching them at a special spot right now," Professor Oak stated as the older man appeared from the bushes. Ash couldn't help but wonder what the odds could have been for the man to appear right _after_ those weirdos were sent blasting off. If only he had arrived five minutes sooner, Ash would have liked to see the older man deal with them instead.

"Why do you need research on Butterfree right now?" Janine asked while returning Zubat to its capture device. The Professor removed a few branches from his hair before pulling a small journal from his lab coat.

"Right now is the Butterfree mating season and I was curious if Butterfree act differently based on the temperature of the area. I managed to find a few Butterfree here, but they were all male so that was no good. Daisy though has seen the mating season go splendidly right now, but the big moment won't take place for a few more days. That's when the Butterfree in the nearby areas gather to find a mate."

"So it's like a huge battle and the winner is seen as the leader, right?" Ash asked, Pikachu slapping the boy for such a stupid question.

"Not at all..." Leaf muttered in response, Professor Oak chuckling at Ash's thought of it. Clearing his throat, the man started to speak once more.

"I'll be heading out that way tomorrow to meet with an old acquaintance of mine. If you'd like, come with me and you can experience it firsthand. Maybe your Butterfree would also like to take part in it."

 _My Butterfree?_ Ash thought to himself, the pokeball jiggling for a moment as Ash thought it all over. Making the decision now would be a little tough, especially since his mother would be surprised by it. "Can I think it over first and get back to you by tonight?"

"That's fine with me. Leaf, Janine, the offer is also open to you two. I'm just not going to hold class for a few days so don't worry about staying back for the students. Just let me know by dinner time tonight on what you've decided upon."

* * *

"Cleanup efforts have made it seem as if the events from late last week never even took place. Outside of Vermilion City's famous lighthouse it appears that the harbor will be just fine." Lance breathed heavily at the news, hand pressed against his face before turning the television off. He had seen enough of the news feeds from the past few days and between it and the information both Blue and Green gave him had the young Champion tired of it all.

Taking a sip of coffee, the young man placed it atop the table before looking at the woman sitting across from him. He had asked Agatha to meet with him prior to their scheduled meeting now that these events had taken place. He needed someone with a level head to help guide him through such a hard time under his reign as Champion.

"There's no doubt something is happening behind the scenes," the elderly lady finally spoke up, tapping her cane with a finger. Lance merely nodded as he watched the older woman, there was clearly something else she wanted to speak about before the meeting. What it was he had no clue. "For Team Rocket to return after almost seven years of silence means that we've been played by someone."

"Giovanni perhaps?" Lance asked while standing. The crimson haired man paced back and forth as he peered out the window before him. Down below he could see the many Gym Leaders of Kanto and Johto approaching to take part in the joint summit. He had even invited both Professor Oak and Professor Elm to sit in, since the original plans had nothing to do with this disaster. Though the former declined, the latter had accepted happily.

"His mother founded the organization and with his money and connections it would be easy to shovel funds to it and rebuild."

"I'm not saying he isn't a chief suspect, but we can't go pointing fingers at each other just yet. And besides, your operative hasn't gotten back to you at all. We might just be fearing the worst-case scenario," Agatha mused as she too stood up. Making her way beside Lance the older woman pointed her cane at the approaching group. "You hate to believe it, but any member of the League could have unknown reasons to betray us."

"Which is why your apprentice can't attend today. It has nothing to do with any mistrust in her, but rather her lacking the right clearance for this meeting," Lance replied before turning quickly. His cape blew behind him as he opened a small device, the last conversation being nearly a year ago before shutting it. He had hoped to hear back about _something_ , though the lack of news could be a positive sign at least.

"Level Eight," Agatha mused. The elder bit down on her lower lip before smirking. "Karen wouldn't have been able to meet today anyways. She has some appearance scheduled anyways.

"Though there is something I've been meaning to mention. I figured it was only right to tell you before anyone else."

"Oh?" Lance crossed his arms in interest, he knew it wasn't everyday Agatha had some big news.

"I'm stepping down from the Elite Four. Effective immediately.

"I've been watching the next generation and it's time I finally pass the torch onto them. Karen and the others need their chance to shine just as Samuel and I did."

"I can't change your mind to stay on for one more year?"

"I don't think I could honestly handle another year at my age. And besides, I've already been thinking of what I could do in retirement; teaching has always been a passion of mine." The older woman laughed for what Lance felt was the first time in a while, her face cracking a smile as he just watched on.

"Guess we should get this meeting going. It's a shame Blue and Green already left, but the fact Red is missing worries me," Lance stated as Agatha grew serious once more. Making his way to the large doors in his office, he flung them open before walking down the hallway. Strolling behind him was Agatha who was now joined by both Bruno and Lorelei, the group ready to enter the conference room.

As they approached the large doors that held the sixteen leaders behind it, Lance paused for a moment. This would be his first meeting without either Red, Blue or Mr. Goodshow. No one would be there to run it except him so he had to be ready. Steeling his nerves, the young man pushed open the door as the room grew silent from within. All the Gym Leaders appeared to be accounted for except Giovanni and Surge. The latter staying in Vermilion to help the cleanup crew while the former had meetings elsewhere. Otherwise, it appeared that all the remaining leaders had arrived.

"Thank you all for coming. We have a lot to cover and only a small amount of time so let's get started," he spoke up as the lights dimmed around the conference hall. A single light turned on as the projector above Lance quickly shot a few images onto the screen behind him.

"Originally this meeting had been scheduled to talk about the proposition handed to us by the Orange Islands only school, Pummelo Academy. After being a registered school for three years now, they can take part in the yearly school competition that is held by the schools in Kanto.

"However, their proposition was to not take part in that, but rather hold a tournament for freshmen only at their coliseum. If we go through with this, I would like to make a motion that allows New Bark University to also take part. Since no other Johto school has met the requirements to allow their own competition, it would only be fair that they take part in it as well."

"Are we sure something like this is the best idea after everything that just went down though? Think of the possible backlash for such a move," Blaine spoke up as he adjusted his glasses. Lance nodded at the question having expected some opposition to the event, hence why he wanted to let everyone voice their concerns.

"I'm sure most won't think twice about it. Such an event will bring in tons of revenue and promotional media for not only the League but the participating schools," Professor Elm spoke up as he dropped a few papers. "And besides, my students can take care of themselves if something goes down. Not that it will of course."

"It isn't the point if they can protect themselves. We will look just as irresponsible as we did six years ago if we go through with this."

"I agree with Blaine. We've created a better image since then, but even now our loudest critics don't let us forget about our mishaps," Erika spoke up as she gained a few nods of approval. By Lance's quick estimation they were probably split fifty-fifty when it came to a decision. "And besides, the League will already be spread thin by holding the Senior Division Indigo Conference _and_ the usual school competition. We won't have many trainers to who can go and provide proper security measures."

"How many do you really need though? Cause even if something is planned, no matter how many of us are stationed there it'll still happen," Chuck spoke up as he ran his hand over his beard. The argument seemed to go back and forth for a while, both sides providing valid reasons to either take part or withdraw from the invitation. Eventually, Lance had enough.

Motioning for silence, Lance shut the projector off as light filled the room once more. Turning to the board behind him the young man pulled a marker off the table next to it before drawing a small t-graph.

"Since we can't come to a unanimous decision we'll have a vote. To keep it fair, only the fourteen Gym Leaders present can have a vote. In the case of a tie breaker I'll cast the deciding vote. We'll go around the table until everyone has voted. Flint, you're first."

"As much as I'd love to watch my son compete, I don't know if I can take a risk of something going wrong. I vote no." Lance moved to add a tally to one side of the board before motioning for the next to go. One by one each Gym Leader present cast their vote until it came back around to the other end of the table.

"Blaine, you're the final vote. It's currently seven for it, six against it," Lance explained as he counted the current votes. He had been surprised at a few votes, such as Sabrina and Jasmine both voting yes while the likes of Koga and Morty had declined.

"You all know I'm in strong disagreement of an event like this right now...but I also know how heart broken by students will be if I don't show trust in them as well. I vote to take part."

"Very well. With Blaine's vote cast, the freshmen in Kanto and at New Bark University will take part in this invitational tournament. I will contact those at Pummelo later on tonight before we plan an official announcement.

"Now onto a new topic I hadn't planned for." Lance quickly shot a look to Agatha as if to say he wasn't mad but rather accepting of her choice. "It hurts to say this, but Agatha has decided to step down from her position as an Elite Four member. Likewise, I'm taking this opportunity to bring us back to modern rules that have four Elite Four plus a Champion. Along with that, Mr. Goodshow and myself have been holding private conversations about creating an entirely new Elite Four for Johto. I would serve as Champion there as well until a new one can be crowned."

"It definitely fits with how Johto and Kanto are widely seen as connected yet also separate Leagues. It would help raise involvement across Johto if we weren't seen as just second fiddle to Kanto," Professor Elm joined in, Lance noticing the excitement in his eyes. The Champion felt a little worried over it knowing full well how into it Elm could get. Silencing the professor, Lance motioned for the others to once more take part in the conversation.

"Any recommendations?"

"How about Giovanni? He's popular with the people of Kanto plus he's proven to be able to handle situations like Celadon," one person said. Lance didn't really notice who, both himself and Agatha sharing a look upon the man's mentioning. What amused him however was Blaine's reaction to the name, as if the older man was against naming Giovanni as the replacement.

 _I guess it could be beneficial to me. Giovanni would be under a more watchful eye,_ the Champion thought to himself. Those in attendance nodded at the name, none of them having any negatives to say about the absent Gym Leader.

"Surge," Blaine finally spoke up, Lance smirking as the old man waved a finger. "Surge also has the qualities. Plus he took part in the last screening and proved to be a worthy candidate. We can't leave his name out of the running."

"If we're just throwing out names... Why not include Maestro? He's already in the area, he just put on a benefit concert in Celadon. He would give our approval ratings a boost," Erika chimed in, Koga merely rolling his eyes at the name.

"A man who relies on tricks like his shouldn't be in consideration."

"Says the guy who plays ninja in battle," Daisy retorted before snapping her fingers. "I got an idea, if mister ninja lord thinks the other guy isn't worth our time why doesn't he take part in it."

"I would accept the challenge. The position of Elite Four is a sacred one, we must not hand it out to those unworthy."

"Anyone else? We have quite a few spots to fill and only four names. At this rate we'll be here a while," Lance stated as the room grew silent once more. Chairs shuffled and papers were dispersed onto the floor as everyone noticed the man writing a couple names on the board. "I would like to add both Agatha's pupil, Karen, and my own relative Claire to the list of candidates."

"About time someone put me up there," the Dragon-Type leader cried out before being shushed. Shrugging her shoulders, the girl seemed to pause in thought for a moment. "How about Elsa? Flint, how's she progressing?"

"Beats me, she's gone off on her own. Even took a student of her own now, but the last time I faced her she gave my ace a tough match. Sign her up if you want, I'd back her."

"Then add to the list Tesu. His spirit burns hot like a warrior! Plus we need a few guys with all these women being added," Chuck added in, the man quickly realizing how he worded it. "Not that it's a _bad_ thing, I just want equal numbers. So don't go lying to my wife, Claire."

Lance rolled his eyes at the comment; despite being one of the younger members gathered it seemed as if he was one of the more mature ones there. The rest of the meeting continued on as names were added or removed from the list based on how others thought, though by the end Lance felt they created a roster of varied talents and skills to take part in it.

"I want to thank you all for putting up with this headache today, I know none of you were expecting news like this. I'll set up a location for the event and let those invited know and leave something for the media as well.

"Elm, I'll contact you regarding the situation in Pummelo," the leader of the League stated as he gathered the notes written before him. Turning away, his cape waved behind him as the man departed from the room. As the doors slammed shut behind him, Lance paused for but a moment as he let the tension he had hidden so well wash over him. It seemed to have gone well, but deep-down Lance felt like he should have done better. Too often did the conversation turn into bickering between the different Gym Leaders as he allowed it to continue.

"May I have a moment of your time, Lance?" Blaine's voice startled the Champion as he dropped his folder, papers flying around the empty hallway. "I understand this part of the building is for you and welcomed guests only but I have something we must discuss. I believe there's a mole within the League."

"Very well, but let's take this conversation elsewhere. We don't need unwanted ears listening."

Leading Blaine down the hallway, the duo approached the large doors Lance had exited prior to the meeting. Opening, the young man checked quickly for any unwanted quests before motioning for Blaine to sit down.

"This is the only room in the entire building that only I have access to. So if anything gets into the public's hands from this it means either one of us are the leaker or we're being played." Lance made his way over to a small table, turning his coffee maker on as the water heated immediately, the coffee falling down into the pot. Smiling at the liquid the man paused while pouring two cups worth.

"I'm surprised you didn't throw your name into the competition, Blaine. I was hoping you'd consider," he stated before pouring a bit of creamer into his own cup. Blaine merely shook off the offer before taking the black coffee from Lance.

"I was interested, but I have no desire to fill a role. And besides, I'm more useful to the League as a mere Gym Leader," the older man explained before pulling a folder out of his lab coat. The contents spilled out across the table before them, Lance confused at what they exactly were.

"These hold all the information regarding where Giovanni's money has been placed in the past seven years. After finding out that my old pupil was being funded by an unknown source I decided to dig deeper before coming here.

"Six years ago, Giovanni began funding his research which was around the time I pulled my own funding from him due to his mental breakdown. Though that was only the first thing I found. Look at some of his other money movements."

Skimming through the paper, Lance wasn't quite sure what he was looking for. Most of the money seemed to be sent to the construction of new hotels or casinos or even a donation to a charity that only made Giovanni look better. That was until he noticed the latest transactions from just a few weeks prior.

"He bought fifty-one percent of the shares to Lysandre Labs? Why would be need the technology of a foreign company when he's also a stock holder for the Silph Corporation?"

"Not only that, but it seems he had a failed attempt at buying out the Aether Foundation. His bid to gain assets within the company was turned down by their president. It's odd, and yet nothing paints a concrete picture of his guilt. If he's truly involved he's played a careful game," Blaine explained as he took the papers from Lance. Placing them back into the folder, he tucked it safely into his lab coat. "We have no evidence but I can't shake the feeling we're being played by him."

"Agatha and I share the same feeling...but for now we can't rule out _anyone._ Even if Giovanni seems like the obvious mole, if we tried to do anything now the public would want our heads. It might be best to just play it safe and watch him from afar," Lance replied. Taking a sip of his coffee, the man sighed out in annoyance before running a hand through his hair.

"How is it that I'm always the one in charge for these things..."

* * *

 **Well, sorry for the wait but chapter two is finally out. Next chapter we'll finally get into more exciting events for sure. Hopefully I get the next chapter out sooner...haha...yeah.**

 **Sorry that not much happened in this chapter, it's more to set up some things that'll happen later on down the road. Hopefully you all understand though, so thank you.**

Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.


	3. That Tower

**Welcome back everyone! Hopefully you're not too bored of the story cause now we can get away from that downtime junk...haha... Anyways, things are about to get more exciting now so hopefully you all stick around.**

 **Ch 3: That Tower**

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to come along, everyone!" Professor Oak cried out as his vehicle hit a bump in the road. Shaking, the vehicle settled down as Ash held onto his belongings with worry they would break. The others likewise looked worried as another divot was struck, the small group bouncing around the seats. "It isn't often I have free time to come out this way so when my old friend Mr. Fuji invited me I just had to accept. I'm certain you'll all enjoy it."

" _Free_ time? I thought he cancelled his class for this trip..." Ash muttered to himself while Pikachu went airborne. Landing on Ash's head, the Electric-Type muttered out in slight annoyance as another bump was struck. Looking out the window it seemed as though the entire road was poorly paved, the pavement cracked and broken in several sections. Even the buildings along the way seemed deserted, the paint peeling off of them along with windows shattered. He wondered if anyone even lived this far away now, especially since Lavender Town was only accessible through three routes that were all out of the way; the place wasn't the easiest to reach that was for sure.

"Yep. I think he just wanted to use this as an excuse to not put up with those monsters," Leaf replied, the girl casting a glance at the older man. Chuckling in response, Professor Oak accidently revealed the true reason behind this trip before taking a sharp turn. What felt like an awful ride before only got worse as the paved road quickly turned to dirt. Glancing up ahead, Ash believed he could make out a few buildings but the now approaching fog made it impossible to see any further than a few feet clearly.

"Leaf, those children aren't _that_ bad. They're just..." Professor Oak began to say, his words trailed off due to his inability to come up with a positive word for the bunch. However, Leaf seemed to have plenty.

"Obnoxious. Loud. Demons. I can keep going if you want."

"I think they just need some manners and they'll be fine. It's really just a few of them," Janine joined in before looking out at the city they now approached. The young girl couldn't help but gasp at how deserted it seemed now.

"This place has aged horribly."

"You've been here, Janine?" Ash asked, his words catching the attention of everyone else in the car. Turning their eyes toward the young girl, everyone awaited an answer to Ash's question. Janine merely nodded at first, hand pressed against the window as a few worn down buildings passed by them. They were now in the entrance to the city and yet it still seemed deserted, not a trace of a single person.

"Yeah, only one time though. And it was quite a while ago, around the time of the incident in Celadon City," the girl pointed out, Oak nodding in agreement as if he already knew. Though, with Blue seeming to have connections to the League, Ash felt it was only natural Professor Oak knew some stuff as well. Whether that was from his own connections or that Blue told him information Ash had no clue. His thoughts came to an end as the girl sitting in the backseat next to him spoke again.

"It was never a populated town but back then people were still living here. And even this fog...is it from pollution from the nearby power plants or some supernatural event?"

"There's no such thing as ghosts, Janine," Leaf quickly pointed out, her voice sounded slightly nervous from the thought. Ash chuckled at the girl's reaction, remembering full well how much the girl hated the supernatural. Especially since she believed that more often than not science could be used to explain a situation.

"What about Ghost-Type Pokémon?" Ash teased, the boy leaning forward as he poked Leaf in the temple. The girl began to pout as the teasing continued, Ash not letting this one go. "You can't tell me ghosts don't exist when we've seen Ghost-Type Pokémon, it doesn't add up."

"G-Ghost-Type Pokémon aren't actually spirits though. There's a difference since they have a physical body! Likewise, while Ghost Pokémon seem to share properties to the supernatural there is no proof that any of them are spirits who haven't come to peace with their deaths."

"Sure, cause something with a physical body can just float through walls...let's just hope we don't run into any spooky ghosts out here," Ash teased once more, making noises as the car came to a halt. Slamming into the back of the seat before him, Ash rubbed his head as Leaf stuck her tongue out at the boy. Looking at Janine, the boy merely received a 'you deserved that' look from the young girl. Likewise, Pikachu seemed to enjoy Ash's punishment, the Mouse Pokémon laughing as Ash picked his hat off the floor.

The young boy then watched as Professor Oak opened the door and exited his vehicle, both Janine and Leaf following his lead. Deciding to not sit around, Ash exited from his own door before stretching his legs, his body a little sore from being trapped in that vehicle for so long. Now out of the vehicle, Ash looked around the town...or at least as far as he could see due to the thick fog.

"Now I'm certain Dr. Fuji said he would meet us at the Pokémon Center..." Professor Oak trailed off as he looked around. Glancing himself, Ash felt he would never find them in this fog. Eventually though, an older man approached them from the heavy clouds; his cane creaked as it struck the broken pavement with each step. At first glance, the frail looking man didn't give off the impression of a genius to Ash; his very simple choice of clothing making the boy feel like he was mistaken for an ordinary person every day.

"Samuel it's been too long! How's the family?"

"Dr. Fuji, it's a pleasure to see you again! And everyone is doing well, Daisy is even in the area right now. I was just reading over your old notes regarding your research on Mew again, they truly were ahead of their time; too bad they were dismissed by the council."

"It's better they think my research is wrong. We don't need anyone trying to go searching for Mew, imagine if it wound up in the wrong hands."

Ash tried to listen to the conversation, but unlike Leaf who seemed interested he found it hard to pay attention to this science talk. Throwing his hands behind his head, Ash motioned for Pikachu to follow him as they started to look around the small area they could see. Making sure he was always in earshot of the two older men, Ash noticed that the town really didn't hold much of importance in it. A Pokémon Center, a grocery store and a convenience store seemed to be the only things around here though a large building seemed to peak out over the fog. Ash became immediately interested in that as he heard footsteps heading in his opposite direction he wasn't sure if he should continue towards that tower or return to the others. Not wanting to be left behind, Ash and Pikachu booked it back to the vehicle as Professor Oak seemed to be getting back inside.

"Ah, Ash, just in time to help me unpack the car. Leaf and Janine went on ahead to Dr. Fuji's house but he said we can leave the car parked at the Pokémon Center," the older man explained before tossing a bag of luggage towards Ash. The boy caught it with ease before handing Pikachu one of the smaller backpacks, the Electric-Type looking disappointed at having to also help.

"Pipi..." Pikachu complained as he shifted the bag in his hands. Ash knew how Pikachu felt, neither of them wanted to be stuck carrying these bags.

"Why can't we leave the car at his house? It seems like the place is deserted anyways, so it's not like we have to worry about traffic."

"It's a bit complicated... You see, when Dr. Fuji had his findings on Mew turned down he lost his credibility even if some of us argued on his behalf. So, he retired from the world of science and opened a home for abandoned or orphaned Pokémon. But he tries to keep it as peaceful there as possible, so he doesn't have anything that could startle them like a car or even a television."

Ash sighed at that piece of news, the boy realizing that this could be a long and boring time spent at the man's place if he lacked anything to keep them busy. The only good thing was there were no items to distract him from getting in some good training. He figured both Fearow and Squirtle would love to train a bit more since they hadn't really done much since returning to Pallet Town. Plus, it would be cool to see all the different Pokémon at the house; he figured Brock would have loved seeing this place.

Following behind the older man, Ash tried to memorize the path from the car to Dr. Fuji's house in case he ever had to head back this way but the fog made it impossible to recognize anything. Finally at their destination, the boy came to a quick stop otherwise risk crashing into Professor Oak; a few of the bags falling from his hands as they landed softly on the ground. The boy quickly reached for them as the door before them opened, Ash shocked to see the inside of the building. It had an entire section separated for Pokémon, Ash immediately recognizing a few of the creatures there.

 _That's a Pidgey and over there is a Geodude! Oh! And that one's a Growlithe! When Professor Oak said this guy took care of Pok_ _é_ _mon I didn't think he meant like this!_ Ash thought to himself as Pikachu placed his bags down. The Electric-Type the scurried off to play with the other Pokémon as Ash placed the bags within his own hands down. Looking around the rest of the house, Ash noticed it lacked much especially outside of the kitchen. The only pieces of furniture seemed to be a small couch, a chair and a bed while stairs led to what Ash assumed was a basement.

"Please, make yourselves at home. I may not have much, but what's mine is yours," Dr. Fuji stated as he motioned Ash and Professor Oak inside. "I have spare beds down in the basement that I allow traveling trainers use. There's one guy down there now who's been here a few days, but I don't think he's here right now. He mentioned something about trying to catch a Pokémon within the tower or something like that."

"The tower?" Ash asked as he placed the last of the group's belongings onto the ground. His mind immediately thought back to the large building he had briefly seen while exploring the town. "You mean that large one hidden in the fog?"

"Yep. That's the one," Dr. Fuji replied as he pulled out a few cups. Pouring water into them, he quickly placed a tea bag into each cup before passing them out. Ash thanked the man for the cup before sipping from it, the liquid felt refreshing to the boy as he placed it down.

"They say powerful Ghost-Type Pokémon live there. There's even a rumor that they're the reason for the fog...which personally doesn't make sense considering this stuff isn't present in other locations where Ghost-Types dwell. Though I think people just don't want to accept that the tower is haunted with the spirits of their Pokémon who have passed."

Leaf tensed at the words the man spoke, the action caused Ash to shoot a teasing grin at the young girl. However, it proved to do little as Leaf merely slapped her checks before smiling back at him. He knew this would be a fun way to mess with Leaf while also helping with his training. If he could find these Ghost-Types and get in a good battle it would provide excellent training. Not only that, but if he could actually _capture_ the creature his team would grow stronger as a result.

"Hey, Professor Oak, do you mind if we head to the tower as well? I really want to see these Ghost Pokémon!" Ash stated happily, the boy and Pikachu both pumping their fists in excitement. "Something like this could be my only chance to experience a Ghost-Type outside of a battle; it's the perfect training opportunity."

The Professor shut his eyes for a moment as if to think. Sipping his tea, a smile crossed his face as he merely nodded; Leaf's face turning into a horrific frown while Ash jumped in excitement. The boy looked over to Janine to see if she was coming along and the girl nodded in agreement, Ash having a feeling she wasn't going to miss out on this experience. Leaf on the other hand seemed a little apprehensive towards the entire situation. Though she tried to hide it, her hands shook with fear at what Ash assumed was the thought of ghosts being everywhere in the town.

"Thanks, Professor!" Ash replied before jumping up. Leaving his belongings near the basement stairs, Ash walked around the table and linked arms with Leaf. The girl struggled to keep her seat as Ash pulled her from it with ease. He continued to pull her across the room until they came to the door, Janine joining them there as they exited the building. Now outside, Leaf broke free from Ash's playful grip and slapped the boy. Her body shaking as her eyes darted around the area.

"Why would you drag me into your adventure! I'm perfectly content staying here and listening to them talk about old stories and their research."

Throwing his hands behind his head, Ash chuckled before walking forward. The sound of Janine sighing causing him to drop the laugh and instead point forward towards the tower. "Come on, Leaf, where's your sense of adventure? And besides, if there's no ghosts you can prove yourself correct."

"Let's just get going you two..." Janine muttered as she passed the bickering duo. Ash nodded in agreement as he walked beside her, Leaf trailing behind the duo as she put up a fake look of bravery. "At this rate we'll leave Lavender Town before even visiting the tower."

"No way! We're not leaving until I meet this powerful Pokémon!"

"Th-That's even if there is one. F-For all we k-know it's just a myth," Leaf replied, but her words did little to disappoint Ash. The boy already picked his pace up, dirt being kicked up by his feet as Janine tried to keep pace. Leaf merely sighed in defeat before trudging along behind them.

A smirk crossed Ash's face as the sight of the tower finally came into view. No longer was it merely a silhouette in the background; the stone tower was now before him as Ash looked at the sign stationed before it.

"May the souls of Pokémon gone from this world rest easy..." Ash read aloud before adjusting his hat. Looking at the building, he guessed it probably had about seven or eight stories to it making his search a bit harder than anticipated. Not worried about it at all, the young boy pushed forward as the doors before him opened.

The sudden action forced him to stop, the boy inspecting the area for an automatic door as Leaf jumped from the action. Seeing this, Janine placed a hand atop Leaf's shoulder to try and comfort the girl only for it to do nothing. The duo entered slowly behind Ash as the doors slammed shut behind them. This time all three jumped from the suddenness of the doors, Ash and Pikachu letting a nervous chuckle escape their lips to hide any emotions of fear.

"It...It was just the wind. Or the hinges are weak. I wouldn't be surprised if those doors are from when this thing was built," Leaf spouted out as they walked across the entrance. There didn't seem to be anyone there, the first floor deserted as even the secretary's desk was empty. A few gravestones lined the sides of the room, Ash's eyes darted across a few as they continued their trek.

A cool breeze swept through the room, the group growing nervous as they realized the windows were all shut. The dropping temperature made Ash remember back to when he used to watch those ghost movies, no doubt this was a sign someone was here. But before he could even voice his concern the lights in the room shut off, a pitch blackness being cast onto the area. Reaching behind him to make sure the others were alright, Ash became shocked when he didn't feel anyone.

"Pikachu, give us a little light for a moment," he asked, Pikachu nodding as he built up a bit of electricity. The small spark shot off his body and exploded into the air which allowed the room to be lit for a short moment. Using it to look around him, Ash realized he was all alone now; both Janine and Leaf were gone.

"Pipi, Pii?" Pikachu asked, the darkness surrounding them once again. Ash felt just as worried as his partner did, his hand gliding across Pikachu's fur to allow him _some_ comfort.

Unable to see now, Ash squinted his eyes to try and make out some part of the room and managed to see a staircase. Moving towards it the young boy tripped not once, but twice until he finally felt his hand grip onto the railing. Taking his time to scale the many steps, Ash could see a small light from above.

"Usually they joke about walking away, from the light not towards it..."

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, not getting what he meant at all. Ash just shook his head, telling Pikachu that he wouldn't have gotten it anyways. Taking the final steps, Ash found himself in a room eerily similar to the one he just left. If it weren't for a few differences from the first level, Ash would have believed he was back where they started.

Looking around the room Ash noticed a few differences this time around. First off, there were more gravestones on this floor than the prior. Second, there seemed to be a creature he recognized just sitting at one of them. Reaching for his pokedex, Ash scanned the small creature to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. A Grass and Poison-Type, it receives nutrients from the bulb located atop its back and can go days without eating because of this. The age of a Bulbasaur is usually determined based on how big the bulb is," the pokedex explained before Ash shut it. Looking at the creature, he could tell that it had been sitting here for a while. Though what really surprised him were the plates of barely touched food sitting around him, as if someone had been bringing food to the Grass and Poison-Type. Feeling bad for the creature being all alone, Ash made his way over to it in hopes of keeping it company.

"You lose someone important too?" Ash asked as he sat down next to Bulbasaur. The creature seemed shocked to see Ash next to it, ignoring his question and continuing his stare at the tombstone. Ash understood the Seed Pokémon, he was some random person who just appeared from nowhere. "It may not be the same as your situation, but I still miss them. He's been gone for years and I barely hear from him, I bet if he were here right now I could hardly recognize him.

"Though I may not see him I still keep the memories we had together in my heart. Cause even when you're apart from someone you care for they're always with you in your heart."

"Saur..." Bulbasaur muttered in response before its body turned away from Ash. The action seemed to frustrate Ash to a point, the boy feeling his blood pressure rising. Steadying his breath, Ash glared at the creature before stealing a glance at the tombstone.

 _Here lies Gloom, a beloved teammate who can never be replaced._ Ash wasn't sure what happened to the Pokémon or the entire situation that led to Bulbasaur sitting here but Ash wanted to help. He was certain Janine and Leaf were fine right now and besides, what was the most trouble they could get into?

"So...Gloom was your teammate?"

Bulbasaur ignored the boy's question as Ash watched it shut its eyes. Not one to be ignored he continued to push the issue with another statement. Pikachu likewise tried to garner Bulbasaur's attention but the Electric-Type received nothing but a cold shoulder.

"I'm sure it was a wonderful Pokémon. Were you two good friends? I'm sure you battled alongside it once or twice."

These words seemed to get to Bulbasaur, the Grass and Poison-Type waking up as it then turned to Ash. Expecting some sort of conversation now, Ash and Pikachu were shocked when Bulbasaur tackled Ash. The action knocking Ash onto his side. Bulbasaur wasn't finished however, the Seed Pokémon tugged at Ash's pant leg with his teeth; it was as if he wanted Ash to leave this site immediately. As if his presence upset Bulbasaur.

"What are you doing?" a new voice asked as Ash turned towards it. Coming down a flight of stairs was that boy from school, Ash remembering his name as Paul. He stood there with a confused expression as Ash stood up and walked away from Bulbasaur. The Grass and Poison-Type planting itself back down at its spot.

"Oh hey, Paul! We were originally here looking for that strong Ghost Pokémon that is supposed to be here. But then we ran into Bulbasaur...I don't think he likes us being here though," Ash explained, both him and Pikachu pointing towards the Seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur paid them no attention as it went back to staring at the grave.

"Who are you again?" Paul asked, his hands being shoved into his pockets as Ash scratched the back of his head.

"You seriously don't remember me?"

"I don't remember people not worth my time."

Ash grimaced at those words, feeling a bit of pain strike him as a glare crossed his face. They may not have actually interacted much, but at this point Ash felt he was at least worth the guy's time of day. Adjusting his hat, Ash kept his eyes on Paul as the tension in the room rose.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, we met once before during the semester," the boy explained as Paul merely shrugged. It felt to him that Paul had no interest in hanging around, especially once he took a step forward. He decided to hold a hand out to stop the boy, not wanting him to leave just yet. "What's the rush?"

"I came here searching for a Ghost-Type known as Gengar, but apparently it isn't actually here. I'm not interested in wasting my time with someone like you. Especially since you've only won your past battles through stupid luck."

"So you do remember me..."

"Not really, it's just your face right now... I saw it during the Class Battle and it's hard to forget that. The way you beat Mayaka was a joke not only to you but for her too," the boy explained, moving Ash's hand so that he could get by. Bulbasaur seemed to turn at this, Ash noticing his movement as Paul came to a stop. "Plus, didn't you ever think this Bulbasaur didn't want to be bothered? Not everyone is going to want to just pretend to hang out with you. That's not how the world works."

"Well, if you think my victories are luck why don't we battle here? Or are you scared?" Ash asked, his eyes narrowed onto Paul as the boy stopped in his tracks. Ash wondered if the same ploy he had used against Gary would also work on Paul. All he had to do was show the boy he was a good trainer as well and then maybe he would start being respected by him.

Instead, a smirk crossed the purple haired boy's face before a laugh escaped from it. "Please, the only thing I'm scared of is catching your stupidity. It's pretty obvious you're desperate for a match though. Scared that you'll never get to my level and this is will be your only chance to see it?"

"What was that!?" Ash shouted, Pikachu covering his ears as the voice echoed around the room. Silence fell once more as he reached for a pokeball on his belt, Paul's eyes merely locked onto his hand as a response. "Let's go right now then. I'll show you my best and then beat you!"

"Good, you're as predictable as I thought," Paul began as he dropped his bag from his shoulders. "We'll go with a three-on-three battle. I need a good warmup before I go battle some real competition elsewhere. Plus, it'll be a good chance to test out a new strategy I've been working on."

Ash paused for a moment as his fingers let go of the pokeball on his belt. He had just been played in the manner he had hoped would work against Paul; instead he was now going to battle based on how Paul wanted. Trying to calm his breathing and heart rate, the boy gripped a new pokeball as he detached it from his belt. Not saying a word, he tossed the capture device forward as it erupted in a white light. As the light died down, Fearow emerged from it.

"Murkrow, stand by for battle!" the young boy stated as he tossed his own pokeball forward. Ash was confused when a small bird emerged opposite Fearow, the thing looking like it would be unable to match up to the large Normal and Flying-Type. "Start off with Sky Attack!"

"Krow!" the Dark and Flying-Type shouted out before flying upwards. Its body quickly gave off a bright aura as it dove for Fearow, Ash being too shocked by its speed to call for a proper counter. Before he could react, Murkrow was striking Fearow in the back with the powerful attack.

Slamming into the ground, Fearow rebounded immediately and got back up. Ash using this chance to get off a Tailwind to even the playing field. Especially since it seemed like that attack did more damage than it should have. With the wind now picking up, Fearow readied himself for the battle to come.

"That's a fast Pokémon, Paul, but can it keep up with us? Fearow, get in there with an Aerial Ace!"

"Take the attack head on and then counter with Feather Dance!"

Fearow took off flying, the enhanced speed he received coupled with Aerial Ace caused the Beak Pokémon to momentarily vanish. Making sure to keep his attention towards the battle, Ash couldn't help but smirk at the surprise in Paul's eyes when it came to Fearow's sudden disappearance. Within a moment, Fearow emerged from behind Murkrow, striking his opponent with a powerful jab of his beak only for feathers to fall all around him after.

"And now Mean Look!" Falling towards the ground, Murkrow turned to its opponent, eyes glowing red as it did so. To Ash's confusion, Fearow immediately glowed red as well; the action seeming strange to Ash as his partner continued on his flight, circling back to Ash before landing softly. Both Ash and Fearow waited for the next command to come from Paul, but instead the boy pulled out a pokeball and returned Murkrow.

"Sneasel, stand by for battle!" he shouted out, a new pokeball being tossed outward as another strange creature emerged. Pointing his pokedex forward, Ash was frustrated once more as the device told him there was no data available on it.

"Be careful, Fearow, we don't know anything about this one either," Ash warned. Gritting his teeth, the boy stared forward as Fearow took to the air once more. The surroundings weren't the best for someone like Fearow, his aerial maneuverability being severely limited while indoors.

"Ice Shard, rapid fire," Paul called out, swinging his arm to the side. Sneasel merely cupped its hands together as Ash felt a chill pass through the room. Ice quickly gathered around Sneasel's hands, the substance taking on the shape of a rigid sphere before flying outwards. The speed of the attack was remarkable, Fearow barely having time to turn his body to side and avoid as another shot right for him.

Ash could only watch as Fearow twisted and turned through the air as he avoided each attack. If there was one thing he could trust in this battle it would be Fearow's speed as the Beak Pokémon avoided each blow thanks to the help of Tailwind. Though even Ash knew they could only run for so long. Waiting for the right moment, Ash balled his hands into fists.

Sneasel appeared to pause for a moment, Ash choosing now to strike. Throwing his fist forward he quickly called out their next plan of attack. "Steel Wing let's go!"

"Rooowwww!" the Beak Pokémon shouted, adjusting his positioning to now fly right for Sneasel. Fearow spread his wings wide, dropping into a free fall as his wings glowed a bright silver. Stiffening, they struck hard into Sneasel as the Ice and Dark-Type rolled across the ground before skidding to a stop. Ash and Fearow weren't finished there, however, the duo turning back around for a second blow.

"Stand your ground," Paul commanded, Sneasel standing back up as Fearow came blasting in for a second hit. Ash could tell it did less damage than before, the wind having died down by now as Fearow's speed dropped considerably in comparison to before. The boy wondered how much fatigue his partner had after taking that attack earlier plus dodging for a consistent amount of time.

Ash's thoughts were immediately dropped when he noticed Sneasel was now holding onto Fearow by his wings, the Sharp Claw Pokémon having purposefully tricked Ash into attacking. Swinging its body around, Sneasel landed atop Fearow, Paul calling for a Metal Claw attack much to Ash's worry. Getting into a defensive stance, Ash tried to warn Fearow but it was too late as the metallic hands lunged into his partner's back.

"Fearow!" the Normal and Flying-Type cried out before spinning in midair; the sudden jolt knocking Sneasel to the ground as Fearow followed it shortly after. Sliding across the tiled floor, Fearow came to a rest a few mere inches from Ash's feet, the Beak Pokémon looking exhausted now as he stood back up. Ash didn't even have to ask Fearow if he was good, he trusted Fearow to keep going at this rate.

"Wow, Paul really is something else. I can see why he got in on a recommendation... But that doesn't mean we'll just take this laying down! Fearow, let's even the field with another Tailwind and then hit them hard with Aerial Ace!"

"Not this time," Paul replied, Ash taking a step backwards from the glare in his opponent's eye. Punching forward, a smirk crossed his face as Sneasel stood ready. "Taunt!"

"Snea," the Ice and Dark-Type muttered before extending an arm. Opening and closing its claws, it seemed to Ash like the creature was trying to egg Fearow on. Though what he didn't realize was how the winds that were increasing suddenly stopped. Falling for the bait, the duo charged forward as the familiar bright light surrounded Fearow's body. Racing forward Fearow was within striking distance only for the air to suddenly cool off again. His eyes darted upwards as a grey cloud caught his attention, the boy calling out to Fearow to cancel the attack, but it was too late.

"Avalanche!"

Sneasel raised its arms towards the sky quickly, swinging them back to the floor as ice and snow fell from the clouds above the battling Pokémon. Both were swallowed up by the onslaught of frozen materials but neither seemed to be defeated by it, Fearow managing to fly out of the icy conditions while Sneasel clawed its way through it. Now in the clear, both Pokémon were panting heavily as Ash decided to switch out.

"Fearow, let's take a break for now! Return!" Ash cried out, but when he tried to recall his Normal and Flying-Type he was shocked to see the red laser stop short of his partner. "What in the..."

"Hmph...you really haven't paid much attention to this match have you?" Paul asked, hand resting on his hip as the other hung lazily by his side. Ash glared the boy down as he took a step forward, Fearow lifting himself off the ground and back into the air. The Normal and Flying-Type wasn't going to go down without a fight, a loud cry escaping from his beak.

"I've been setting this up from the entire time, purposefully allowing hits to land so that I can take away your opportunities. Feather Dance to lower your attack, Mean Look to keep you from switching out, and now Taunt to keep you from using Tailwind."

"So in other words this has all been going as you wanted..." Ash muttered before looking at Fearow. The Beak Pokémon appeared absolutely exhausted but he kept going. Charging forward, Fearow was met head on with another Ice Shard attack, the ball of ice sending him sprawling onto the ground as he forced himself back up.

"No," Ash stated, his word catching the attention of both Paul _and_ Bulbasaur as he twisted his hat backwards. Pikachu looked at him in confusion as Ash took a step towards Fearow, the Normal and Flying-Type seeming to stand stronger. As if Ash's presence helped calm him for the time being.

"You can try to control the battle and plan steps out way in advance but there's one thing you're clearly missing out on: a true bond with your Pokémon! Are they nothing more than just a means to an end for you? Cause if that's the case I'd rather be some simple minded trainer than someone who uses his friends!

"Rowww..." Fearow muttered out, his body glowing a goldish hue much to Ash's confusion. Paul didn't seem to mind it as he stayed quiet, the boy's silence angering Ash. Pulling his pokedex out for some information on this, he was shocked to hear what it all was.

"Return, an attack who's strength is based on the friendship between trainer and Pokémon. Though never really seen visually, some Pokémon will give off a glow of energy while using it."

Ash didn't say a word, instead just placing his pokedex away before nodding to Fearow. The Beak Pokémon took off in a blaze, the gold aura leaving a trail behind him as he blasted right for Sneasel. Paul wasn't going down without a fight though, calling for a Metal Claw as Sneasel extending its metallic hand forward. Fearow crashed right into the appendage and shattered the claw made of metallic energy before smashing right into Sneasel. Both Pokémon skidded to a rest off to the side, neither moving as the match clearly ended in a drawer.

"Don't count us out yet, Paul! Cause we're chock full of surprises!" Ash shouted out as he grabbed Fearow's pokeball from his belt. Recalling the defeated Pokémon, Ash thanked Fearow for all his hard work. Even if the match ended in a draw, they were able to see two of Paul's Pokémon and Ash felt he could now figure out a way to stop this strategy Paul explained to him. Gripping his next pokeball, Ash pressed the small button on it as the capture device enlarged itself.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" he shouted out, the pokeball erupting in a blast of white light. The light quickly died down, the Water-Type emerging from it with a light cry. Paul didn't say a word as Murkrow reappeared from its own pokeball, Ash already having an idea as to what was coming. Staring down his opponent, Ash waited for the first command to be made; the boy wanting to be correct in his guess before trying anything else.

"Let's get this going," Paul said, flinging his arm to the side as Murkrow took off right for Squirtle. The Dark and Flying-Type wasted no time as it was already before Squirtle as the command was stated. "Mean Look!"

"Just like I was expecting!" Ash shouted in return, the boy punched forward with his fist as a smirk crossed his face. Moving fast, he called for a quick counter maneuver as Murkrow's eyes started to glow red.

"Withdraw!" Squirtle reacted on instinct, shoving himself into his shell as the red energy shot off of Murkrow's eyes. The rings struck the shell but appeared to be ineffective, Squirtle's body lacking the red shade Fearow had after the attack. "And now get moving, spin with Rapid Spin!"

"Squirtle!" the Turtle Pokémon cried out, Squirtle's body being rocked onto its side before rolling along the floor. Paul watched on in concern as Squirtle maneuvered around each blast of Mean Look, even rolling up the side of a wall to get airborne.

The Water-Type poked its head out as Ash called for a Water Gun attack, Paul quick to counter with a Dark Pulse from Murkrow. The stream of water collided with the inky nexus as the two blasts merged before exploding outward. Murkrow was tossed through the air, coming to a rest atop a grave while Squirtle tucked itself into his shell and rolled along the floor. The Water-Type coming to a spinning stop before his trainer. Ash kept a close eye on Paul, and despite countering Mean Look it seemed to have only fazed him for but a moment. He didn't know what to expect from the boy next, Murkrow taking to the air once more as it dodged several Water Gun attacks with precious movements.

 _We gotta get in close otherwise Murkrow will keep dodging,_ Ash thought to himself as Squirtle used Withdraw to take a Sky Attack head on. The collision left a small dent on Squirtle's shell, the power behind the attack sending Squirtle on another ride around the area. Ash watched his partner's movements, Squirtle's ability to control his path despite the attack gave him an idea.

"Keep rolling, Squirtle!"

"Squirt!" Squirtle cried in agreement as he continued to avoid attacks by rolling around. The Water-Type's speed seemed to also be increasing with each attack, whether by being rammed into by Murkrow or the explosions from Dark Pulse propelling Squirtle further along. Eventually, the Water-Type returned to a wall, Squirtle's momentum pushing him up the wall until he was at a higher level than Murkrow.

"Skull Bash, Squirtle! Do it now while Murkrow has its guard down!"

"Quick, soften the blow with Feather Dance!"

Ash silently cursed at himself for forgetting about that move as a cloud of feathers emerged before Murkrow. It was too late to stop Squirtle, the Water-Type already pushed off of the wall and was barreling straight for his flying opponent. The Turtle Pokémon collided with the soft cushion, his speed being drastically reduced from having to fly through them; though it was his attack power Ash was more worried about. The attack still managed to strike Murkrow, the Dark and Flying-Type being sent into the tiled floor as Squirtle bounced back onto its feet.

It seemed to be over for Murkrow, but just as Ash was ready to claim the victory it stood back up. With its wings spread, Murkrow took to the sky once more as Paul called for another Dark Pulse attack. Not wanting Squirtle to take much damage Ash decided to counter with Withdraw, the Water-Type diving back into his shell as the black and purple beam shot down at him. The attack exploded upon impact, Squirtle's shell rocketing around the floor before sliding to a stop next to a few graves. Getting back up, Ash and Squirtle were shocked to see Murkrow diving right at the Water-Type.

"Paul, don't attack now, the graves could be damaged!" Ash called out, but his opponent ignored him. Murkrow was now a mere couple feet away as its body glowed with energy, Ash unsure as to how he could deal with it. On one hand, Squirtle could easily dodge the attack with a last second Withdraw. But by doing so Murkrow would no doubt damage the graves behind Squirtle. Though if they took the attack head on, there was no doubt Squirtle would be done for. Worried, an idea finally came to Ash's head.

"Quick, Squirtle, Withdraw and then use Rapid Spin!"

The Water-Type did as he was asked, his limbs being pulled back into the shell before spinning in place. Ash wasn't sure how accurate his plan was going to be, but he just hoped it would lead to the least amount of damage. Feeling a breeze pick up slightly, Ash watched Squirtle as the dirt around his shell started to move. A smirk crossed the young boy's face as Murkrow flew right over Squirtle, the sudden increase of wind knocking the Dark and Flying-Type off its course.

"Mur?" it asked in confusion, being sent upwards and nearly into the wall. Swerving at the last second, Murkrow avoided the collision before flying back around and onto Paul's shoulder.

"You created a wind current to push Murkrow upwards...pretty smart for someone like you," Paul muttered out, Ash rubbing at the back of his head as a smile crossed his face. He was glad Paul at least acknowledged his plan even if he had to add in a slight jab at the end. Though, it was the fact Bulbasaur seemed interested in Ash that really caught his attention.

"It's a good plan but it won't work twice! Dark Pulse!"

"Keep spinning, Squirtle, but go to Water Gun!"

"Squirtle, squirt!" the Water-Type cried out as a torrent of liquid shot out of the five holes on his shell. With the current speed Squirtle was spinning at, it was almost as if a mini water geyser was in the tower as water rose up around Squirtle. The Dark Pulse collided against the water geyser, cutting through it but dying out almost immediately before it could strike Squirtle. The Water-Type wasn't content by just playing defense though, Squirtle moving slowly as the strength of his attack increased. The wind current having became so strong that it sucked Murkrow into it, the Dark and Flying-Type being whipped around the powerful attack before Squirtle came to a stop.

Murkrow's momentum carried it however, the Darkness Pokémon crashing into the wall before slumping over. Paul glared at his defeated Pokémon while Squirtle came to a stop. Holding his head for a moment, the Turtle Pokémon motioned that it was good to continue as Paul recalled his defeated partner.

"You're not even gonna thank it?" Ash asked, Paul clipping the capture device back onto his belt before grabbing his final one.

"Why? Murkrow lost and didn't even set everything up. He failed at his job," Paul explained before tossing his final pokeball outwards. "Grotle, standby for battle!"

The strange quadruped Ash had seen a couple months ago now stood before him. The young boy had a feeling that this was Paul's strongest, especially since after re-watching the Class Battle Ash knew this was the Pokémon who beat Gary. Unsure of what to expect now, Ash figured it might be best to wait things out once again before going in with an offensive barrage.

"I'll admit, for someone who lacks any real strategy you're not as bad as I thought. I can see how you managed to at least survive as long as you did in the Class Battle... But without a real strategy you won't be able to get further as a trainer," Paul explained as Ash just waited. The only strategy he needed was a good offense. Thanks to Squirtle's attacks like Water Gun and Rapid Spin, he could make any sort of defensive plan he wanted to.

"Thanks for the tip, but I'm more of an on my feet kind of thinker. Never been much of a plan it out kind of guy," Ash replied, his finger rubbing under his nose as both sides chuckled a bit. Whether Paul wanted to admit it or not, Ash had a feeling that this wouldn't be their last battle; or even their last disagreement. Especially with how they differed in how to give thanks to their partners.

"Grotle, start off with Razor Leaf, then right into Energy Ball!" Paul commanded swiftly. Pointing a finger forward, it was as if he was telling Grotle exactly where he wanted the attack to be targeted; Ash not having to look to realize it was on Squirtle.

Without even a mutter, Grotle's small trees upon his back glowed a shade of green before shooting off leaves. The speed and accuracy were of the kind Ash never imagined from a Pokémon of this type, Squirtle barely having time to dodge as more and more leaves shot out at him. To make matters worse, the moment Ash and Squirtle thought they were safe, a large green sphere struck the Water-Type in the chest.

"Squirt!" Squirtle cried out as it dropped to one knee. Ash grit his teeth in worry, he figured Squirtle was at his limit after a battle with Murkrow; especially since it had been their first real battle together. Though to his surprise and encouragement, the Water-Type flashed him a smile before standing up. A small thumbs up being the only sign Ash needed to know he was good to keep going.

"That's the spirit, Squirtle! It's time we turn things around, Water Gun let's go!" Ash commanded, throwing a punch forward as Squirtle repeated the action. Dropping his arms, Squirtle immediately swung his head forward and shot out a stream of water. The blast traversed the makeshift field with ease before striking Grotle, the Grove Pokémon seeming to only be slightly annoyed by the attack.

"And follow it up with Skull Bash!"

 _If we're in close then Grotle can't hit us with Energy Ball or Razor Leaf,_ Ash thought to himself as Squirtle took off. Using the water now dispersed on the ground from his attack, the Turtle Pokémon slid across the liquid and started to pick up momentum. Everything seemed to be going well for Ash, Squirtle ramming his head against the front of Grotle's body. The Grass-Type tilted backwards from the impact, its front legs flying up into the air as Paul smirked. The look on his face making Ash feel slightly unsettled before hearing the words escape his mouth.

"Earth Power now!"

"Grotle!" the Grove Pokémon replied, slamming his front legs down onto the ground with a mighty roar. To Ash's surprise, the ground glowed a golden hue as the tiles started to crack, the ground exploding with energy as Squirtle was caught in the attack. The Water-Type rolled across the floor before coming to a stop in front of Ash. Not moving, the boy figured that was the end of it for Squirtle for the time being. Reaching for his pokeball, Ash returned the defeated Pokémon to his capture device.

"You were amazing, Squirtle. Sorry about that last attack though, I guess Paul wanted us to get in close," Ash told his partner as the pokeball shook slowly in his hand. Clipping it back onto his belt, Ash turned to Pikachu who didn't need to be told what was happening. Scurrying onto the field, Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity as the duo were determined to win. Ash wasn't sure how he should play things out this time, especially since Grotle didn't seem to be very agile unlike Sneasel and Murkrow. Turning his hat around, Ash pointed forward.

"We'll stay on the offensive, Pikachu, get moving and then use Thunderbolt."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out, his legs already moving while Paul and Grotle just sat there patiently. Coming to a short stop, Pikachu jumped into the air and fired off the powerful blast of electricity. Soaring across the sky, the bolt struck Grotle directly as its body surged with electricity until dying out; the appearance of Grotle not even having a scratch on itself left a shocked expression upon Ash's face.

"Earth Power," Paul commanded with little emotion. Ash could see why they hadn't tried to stop Pikachu's attack; they were now sitting ducks as the Electric-Type fell right into their attack. The ground started to glow once more as it exploded outward, bits of tile flying amongst the shards of rock; Ash being forced to shield his face from the flying shards as they struck the helpless Pikachu.

Landing with a light thud, Pikachu was back up in seconds as Paul called for a Razor Leaf attack. Using his speed, Pikachu managed to avoid them all as Ash wondered what Paul had up his sleeve. Was he trying to lure them into another Earth Power? Or was this just a ploy to tire Pikachu out and end it in one hit? Either way, he knew they wouldn't be able to do much if this kept up; they had to do something and fast.

"Quick, Pikachu, Flash!"

"Pi!" Pikachu replied, a small amount of electricity now built up within his sacs on his face. Shooting it outwards, the room was illuminated immensely as Ash swore he saw the silhouettes of various creatures in the moment before he went blind. He didn't need to tell Pikachu the rest of the plan, the sound of his scurrying footsteps being more than enough for Ash. Soon he heard the sound of something smashed against the ground, Grotle's groggy voice alerting Ash to how it all played out. Praising his partner, Ash could start to see once more, a look of interest being present upon Paul's face.

"A new trick?" the boy asked before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I like to call it Thunder Flash Surprise Attack," Ash replied, throwing his own hands behind his head. "It's a combination move we created during our internship. Like it?"

"It's rather simple when you think about it," Paul replied as Ash glared at him. He didn't like the way he talked about his technique, especially after all the work Pikachu and himself put into it. Taking advantage of Ash's momentary lapse in judgment, Paul quickly called for another Energy Ball. The sphere formed within Grotle's mouth and struck Pikachu with precision, sending him backwards before exploding. The added explosion sending what seemed to be a Razor Leaf attack into Pikachu's abdomen.

"Now _that's_ a combination I've worked on and even then it's still simple. As the Energy Ball travels, Grotle strikes the back of it with a Razor Leaf, causing it to explode and then drive the incoming leaves right into the Pokémon. You're hit twice when you're only expecting one attack."

Ash was about to attack again, but something caught his attention while also distracting Paul. The air around them started to cool down, Ash and Pikachu finding themselves shivering for a moment as fog quickly rolled in. The Pallet Town native had no idea what was occurring as Pikachu quickly scurried back to Ash's side. Even Grotle, who had appeared rather calm this entire battle, suddenly forced Paul to recall him. It was as if something was going on within the tower that spooked the Pokémon.

"So it shows itself again," Paul stated as he turned away from Ash. Pausing a second, the young boy looked over his shoulder at Ash. "If I were you I would leave. There's a creature in here that's been scaring the Pokémon. Earlier in the week I ran into what I was looking for only for this fog to roll in. Just like with Grotle, my Chimchar refused to do anything and begged to be returned to his pokeball. None of my other Pokémon would come out either."

"Wait, what do you mean by a creature? Like an actual ghost?" Ash asked, but Paul was already descending the stairs. Looking at Pikachu, the boy had a feeling that if someone like Paul already left then this must have been pretty dangerous. Remembering about Janine and Leaf, the young boy quickly made his way to the stairs leading up to the next level of the tower.

"Janine and Leaf are somewhere in this tower with a ghost on the loose. We have to find them."

"Pii. Pipi," Pikachu replied, Ash just about at the stairs now. Ready to run right up them, he felt something wrap around his body and stop him; scared that it was the ghost, Ash struggled in its grip until whatever had him placed him onto the floor. Looking at his waist, Ash noticed it seemed to be a vine like object; his eyes following it all the way back to the Bulbasaur they had met prior to the battle.

"Saur!" it shouted out before tossing a small rock. It struck where the stairs were, but instead of heading up into the darkness it merely bounced off an invisible barrier. Ash gulped at it, since unlike Mimey's this one didn't seem to be placed by a Psychic-Type. Whatever was raging in the tower above them, it for sure didn't want any outsiders to join in. Now on the ground, Ash thanked Bulbasaur as the Grass and Poison-Type turned back towards the grave it had been watching.

 _Hopefully Leaf and Janine aren't up there..._ Ash thought to himself before sitting down next to Bulbasaur. There was nothing they could do for now but to wait and hope everything turned out just fine. Sighing, Ash's eyes stayed directed at the stairway as the boy prayed his friends would show up soon.

* * *

 **And that brings us to an end. Hopefully it was more entertaining than the last two chapters since now Ash and co will be involved in a few different events before getting back to school. Either way, Paul finally has a battle with Ash by using Ash's desire against him. Though, I don't think he was expecting Ash to put up as much of a fight as he did.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	4. That Ghost

**Welcome back everyone! Last time, Ash and co finally left Pallet Town and made it to Lavender City as a stop along the way. Though things weren't all nice for them as Janine and Leaf went missing and Ash ended up battling Paul.**

 **Ch 4: That Ghost**

* * *

 _45 minutes ago_

 _Stupid Ash and this stupid tower._ Leaf thought to herself as the group moved along towards the tower. It was now within her sight, the girl giving off a nervous reaction as they approached it. Finally caught up with the others, Leaf shifted the weight of her bag before noticing that Ash had read from a sign.

"May the souls of Pokémon gone from this world rest easy..." Ash read aloud before adjusting his hat. Gulping, Leaf paused a moment before looking at the tower. It was definitely as big as she anticipated, but hopefully that would just mean Ash would give up sooner in his endeavors. The young boy however didn't seem worried in the least, pushing forward with an excited grin only for the doors to swing open on their own. The sudden action caused Leaf to jump backwards, the girl nearly falling over from the action.

The sudden action forced him to stop, Leaf continued to watch as he inspected the area for an automatic door. Still trying to calm herself, Leaf decided to count down from ten; at this point she planned to try anything to brace herself. Not that she was scared, that would be crazy to be scared of something that didn't exist. Instead she just wanted to prepare herself for anything Ash might do.

Seeing this, Janine placed a hand atop Leaf's shoulder to try and comfort the girl only for it to do nothing. Leaf appreciated the effort though, especially since it was better than Ash trying to do some lame joke. Speaking of the boy, he was already making his way into the building, the duo followed behind slowly as the doors slammed shut behind them. This time all three jumped from the suddenness of the doors, Ash and Pikachu letting a nervous chuckle escape their lips to hide any emotions of fear.

"It... It was just the wind. Or the hinges are weak. I wouldn't be surprised if those doors are from when this thing was built," Leaf spouted out as they walked across the entrance. There didn't seem to be anyone there, the first floor deserted as even the secretary's desk was empty. A few gravestones lined the sides of the room, Leaf flinched out of reaction from them before her countdown began once more.

 _Stay calm, Leaf. There're no such things as ghosts or the supernatural, it's all just fake. And if you can prove it here then Ash will have to apologize,_ she thought to herself as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Looking around, she could see Janine just a few feet behind her, but it appeared that the girl hadn't touched her at all. A chill quickly flew down her spin as the thought of a ghost entered her mind; however, she washed it away by pinching at her cheeks. She was determined to gather proof no matter what.

A cool breeze swept through the room, the group growing nervous as they realized the windows were all shut. Leaf's first thoughts going back to those movies Ash used to make her watch. Despite how stupid they were back then, Leaf figured it would be an excellent way to see how accurate they were when it came to disproving ghosts. Though, before she knew it, she felt a strange object brush by her neck; the feeling immediately replaced by what seemed to be a hand grabbing at her ankle. Staring down in horror, Leaf noticed that there actually _was_ a hand grabbing at her.

As the girl tried to calm herself down, she knew it would be best to let Ash know of the situation. Opening her mouth, Leaf was about to call for her childhood friend when the lights seemed to all go out. In that moment of confusion, the young girl felt her entire body grow lighter, the area around her vanishing as she seemed to disappear from the world. Her vision (or what she could struggle to make out in the darkness) vanished as her head felt heavy. Fighting the urge to sleep, Leaf finally relented as she passed out.

Leaf couldn't remember what had happened, most of it being a blur to the girl as she awoke in what appeared to be a bedroom of sorts. Looking around, the girl found herself sleeping in a bed, her bag resting lazily against the headboard as she swung her legs over the side of the furniture. Likewise, her shoes were seated at the end of the bed as her hat sat comfortably upon the nightstand next to her. Sighing to herself, Leaf grew a little more at ease once she noticed Janine leaning against a nearby wall.

"You're awake," the ninja in training said as she looked around the room. Leaf joined her in the action as she took everything in, the furniture seeming out of place for a tower meant to be for the mourning of Pokémon who passed on. Children's toys littered the floor as even things like a carousel sat in one of the corners, the amusement park ride making Leaf wonder if perhaps a child had lived her before the tower became what it was today. A chill ran down her spine once more at the thought of them being abducted by the spirit of a child who died in this room, her imagination running wild as to what it could want with them. Taking one more look at Janine, the Pallet Town native pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she stood up.

"How long was I out for?" Leaf asked, the girl sliding her shoes on at the same time before she placed her hat atop her head. "And... where are we exactly?"

"Not long, maybe fifteen minutes. And as for where...it's...well let me show you," Janine stated as the duo walked towards the only window in the room. Pointing out it, Janine motioned for Leaf to gaze out and take in the view of it all, the girl doing as such. Letting out a worried gasp, Leaf frantically raised a hand to her face before looking back and forth between the window and Janine.

"How'd we get to the top floor?"

Janine shrugged before throwing her hands behind her head, Leaf following her as the two girls sat down at the table placed in the center of the room. The Pallet Town native was doing her best to remain calm, but everything had started to get to her. And now that they had awoken on the top floor of the building it made no sense to Leaf. The girl running several calculations as to the possibility she was merely still in a dream like state; that in any minute she was going to awaken from this horrible slumber and be in her bed back in Pallet Town.

"I wish I could say," Janine finally responded, the girl leaning against her hand in a bored manner; her free hand strumming against the table. "Last thing I can remember is the room going dark and you sinking into the floor. I reached out for you but then when we came through the floor again we were in this room.

"You were passed out, so I laid you down in that bed... Since then I've been trying to find a way out," the girl explained. Leaf noted how they only had two ways out: the window and a large door situated across the room from them. Knowing that Janine had spent time trying to get out of here, Leaf didn't even have to ask if the door could be opened; no doubt the answer was that it had been locked.

A small rumble rocked the building, Leaf wondering what had happened just now only for the room to grow a bit colder. A shiver ran across her entire body, the girl wrapping her arms around herself to stay a little warmer; her sweatshirt not providing as much warmth as it had upon arriving to Lavender Town. Janine seemed to be more reactive to it all though, Leaf wishing she could have been of more help to her friend instead of just watching.

"Something's here," the Fuchsia City native explained as she gripped a pokeball. Janine appeared ready to toss it, but to Leaf's shock she merely put it back away as three beings appeared before them; the suddenness of it all causing Leaf to fall backwards and onto the ground. The girl immediately picked herself up, the girl pouting at the new guests' rude appearance.

Pulling out her pokedex, Leaf wanted to gather information on the three creatures before her. Even if she knew they were Gastly, Haunter and Gengar, she still wanted to learn some new information regarding them.

"Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. A Poison and Ghost-Type, it can sneak into any place it desires. It can also use its gases to put someone to sleep

"Haunter, the Gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Gastly. A Poison and Ghost-Type, it's believed by some to be from another dimension, its tongue is said to be able to steal a person's life force.

"Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon and the evolved form of Haunter. A Poison and Ghost-Type, it loves to mimic the shadows of people and laugh at their fright."

Leaf shivered for a moment, closing her pokedex as she shoved it back into one of her pockets. Now having some information regarding their captures, the girl figured she could possibly plan a way to get them out of there. Though to her surprise, the three Ghost-Types didn't seem interested in them; instead they chose to play around with the toys as they rode the carousel or took turns on the slide. Janine likewise seemed confused by it all, the young girl rubbed at her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"I think they might just be lonely."

"Well they could have grabbed someone other than me," Leaf replied back with a huff. Even if they weren't going to do some crazy stuff to her, Leaf wanted nothing to do with them or this place. Though before she could say anything, Haunter floated over to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Haunter, haun," the Gas Pokémon stated playfully. Leaf tried to fight back, but she found her struggle to be pointless; the Poison and Ghost-Type being able to drag her across the room with ease. Leaf swore that she heard Janine laugh at her predicament but looking back at the girl she saw that the ninja in training was now being floated off the ground by Gengar. Now at the carousel, Leaf relented and got onto it, Haunter clapping happily as the machine started to spin around.

 _Let's just play with them for a bit and then once they let us out we make a break for it,_ she thought to herself, Haunter riding on the horse next to her. Leaf watched for a moment as Haunter did something to his face, the Gas Pokémon stretching it to a point where Leaf got shocked by the sudden reaction. Gripping to the pole to stay on her horse, Leaf watched with a stern glare on her face as Haunter laughed at her reaction.

She didn't appreciate the attempt at scaring her, but there was nothing Leaf could do. Looking for Janine once more, the girl seemed to be having fun with the other two Ghost-Types; Janine now playing with what seemed to be RC cars as she raced against Gengar. Leaf couldn't believe just how much fun the girl was actually having with these guys.

The carousel came to a slow stop, Leaf getting off as Haunter tried to motion for another game. Instead, Leaf made her way over Janine as the girl finished a race against Gengar.

"Three in a row, how about you give up now," she taunted, Gengar throwing his remote onto the floor only to be chastised by Gastly. The interaction caused Leaf to laugh at them, these three seemed to be like little children actually; but even then, she still had no plans to stay around longer than needed. She _was_ going to get out there as quickly as possible.

"Janine, mind if we talk in private?" Leaf asked with a fake politeness in her voice. The young girl could feel a slight anger with how Janine was having a rather enjoyable time despite their current situation and yet she couldn't stay angry. Nodding, the girl walked over towards her friend as the three Ghost-Types waited near the RC car track. Not wanting any of them to hear, Leaf leaned in close to Janine; her body nearly pressed against her friend as she whispered.

"We're not supposed to be making friends with them, we're trying to get out of here."

"I know, I know," the ninja in training replied, though to Leaf it didn't sound like it. It seemed to her that the girl beside her would much rather be playing with the Ghost Pokémon that were across the room. "I'm certain that after a few more games they'll bring us back to the first floor or at least out of the room."

Leaf merely shook her head in slight annoyance. She should have seen something like this happening, especially since Janine hung around Ash it should have been obvious she would have picked up some of Ash's attitude towards situations like this. Walking away from Janine, the girl glanced between the window and the bed as she tried to calculate if the sheets were more than enough to rappel down the side of the building. Thinking her plan over, the girl's face turned red as the thought of anyone being on the ground beneath her entered her mind.

 _Even if I get out of here, that happening would be too embarrassing,_ the girl thought as her eyes now darted around the room. Based on everything she knew, they only had two ways out; and with the window out of the question that left only the door. Granted she assumed it was locked, the girl figured it wouldn't hurt to try and open; worst case it wouldn't budge.

Making her way across the room, Leaf made sure not to disturb the Ghost Pokémon but to also motion to Janine as to her plan. Her friend merely nodded in agreement before going back to the game she was taking part in, Leaf couldn't help but shake her head in defeat at the sight. Janine appeared more content spending time with ghosts than trying to get out of this room. Once at the door, she gripped the handle tightly with both hands and turned; the door appearing much lighter than it seemed as it opened with ease. A loud creak filled the room as the door opened, Leaf able to see the stairs heading down to the previous flight.

"Haunter?" Haunter asked as he floated over towards Leaf, the girl taking a step backwards from the Ghost and Poison-Type. Making another face, Haunter caused Leaf to jump backwards in shock, the action forced Leaf to fall onto the ground as her hat rolled onto the dark stairway.

"Why are you always trying to scare me!" Leaf moaned as she stood back up. The girl quickly wiped her outfit clean of the dust that now covered it before taking a few steps closer to the stairway. Bending over, Leaf grasped her hat before inspecting it; seeing that it was perfectly fine the girl quickly placed it atop her head before seeing the now saddened Haunter.

"Haun..." he whimpered out, his hands hung low in disappointment as Leaf felt a bit of disappointment in herself for the way she acted. Looking at the Ghost Pokémon, Leaf allowed a fake smile to cross her face for a moment. The act being what allowed her to end her small grief as the Haunter smiled back at her.

Sighing at having avoided the situation, Leaf put on an act as she pointed towards the stairs. "I actually just wanted to explore this place a bit more. Don't get me wrong, playing with you is great but this whole place just fascinates me."

Leak kept the charade up despite Janine's laughter at her words, the two girls exchanging glances as Leaf took another step towards the stairs. To her horror, Haunter seemed interested in following her as the Gas Pokémon floated to her side.

"Haunter, haunt. Haunter!" he cried out, pointing a finger forward with one hand while the other made a motion that seemed to be his fist pounding what appeared to be Haunter's chest. Leaf read the message exactly as it was meant to be, the girl waving her hands in the air to try and deter Haunter.

"Oh you don't have to come with me, I'm fine to search myself. How about you stay and play with the others, they seem like they need you for something."

Haunter shook his head before grabbing ahold of Leaf's hand, the Ghost and Poison-Type dragging her towards the stairs as they started their descent. Leaf let out a momentary whimper as her feet clasped against each step, the girl drawing closer to the level below her. She could hear distant noises though, her first thoughts being that the spirits who supposedly dwelled in the tower were waiting for her. However, when they reached the end of the steps Leaf noticed the room was empty except for a few gravestones that appeared to be different than the ones on the first floor. Making her way over to them, the girl inspected the gravestones as dirt and grime seemed to be present on them.

 _The ones on the first floor were cleaned, but these look like they haven't been touched in years,_ she thought to herself as Haunter appeared beside her. The Ghost and Poison-Type seemed to have a worried expression on his face, his hand trying to pull Leaf away but she refused to move. The difference in quality was also something that attracted her attention, the graves having been made out of older stones; almost as if the higher up you were in the tower the older the gravesite was.

That theory was quickly thrown out the window when Leaf noticed a newer looking grave, the girl struggling to get to it as Haunter pulled on her bag. About to yell at the Gas Pokémon, Leaf felt a slight tremor run through the tower as what sounded like an explosion went off down below. She had no clue what it was, but a smirk crossed her face knowing that only Ash would end up involved with something while here.

Taking her bag off, the girl stuck her tongue out at Haunter as the Ghost and Poison-Type rolled backwards and through one of the walls. Inching closer to the grave, Leaf could have sworn she heard someone crying but when she looked around there didn't appear to be anyone here. In front of the grave, Leaf leaned in only to have the scare of her life; Haunter's entire being having pounced from the grave to scare her out of her mind.

A terrified scream erupted from Leaf, the girl jumping backwards as her foot now became lodged in a broken section of the floor. With her heart racing, the Pallet Town native found it hard to focus as she struggled to free her trapped foot; the movement of trying to free it finally caused the floor to shatter completely. Falling through, the girl expected to smash her body against the hard ground or even worse, one of the gravestones but instead, she landed on a soft bed of grass and hay. Confused by the situation, Leaf picked her hat up and placed it atop her head once more before picking at the strands of hay that were on her.

"Why would there be a bed here?" she asked, the sound of footsteps entering her ears now. Not sure if someone else was here, Leaf gripped at Ivysaur's pokeball only for the footsteps to grow quieter. Wishing she had her bag right now, the girl stumbled around in the dark as she tried to find the stairs that could bring her back up to her belongings. Plus, she just did not like the feel that this room gave off.

Something about it was different, a feeling of anger floating around as Leaf felt a chill run down her spine. Not wanting to stay in there any longer, she walked straight until a wall emerged before her; the girl following it until she found a set of stairs that led upwards. Her hands gripped the railing as she could have sworn she heard someone say "get out", the sound causing the hair on her neck to stand.

"Just your imagination, or possibly that stupid Haunter playing a joke on you. Just ignore it, Leaf, there's no such thing as ghosts," she told herself with each step towards the light. Finally at the top step, Leaf noticed her bag sitting exactly were Haunter had dropped it so she scooped it into her arms. Pulling a flashlight out, she was certain this would be with her regardless of which level of the tower she was going to be on. Though to her gratitude, she wasn't alone as Janine seemed to be walking towards her, Gengar and Gastly right beside her.

"You alright? We heard a scream and decided to check it out," she asked while Leaf dusted herself off once more. The girl felt like yelling "no" but decided against it, instead merely nodding she was fine. Looking around, Leaf was surprised Haunter wasn't here but then again she figured he ran off the minute one of his jokes caused trouble for her.

"Janine, I don't think we should be here any longer... We need to find Ash and who knows what time it even is; Professor Oak might be getting worried," Leaf stated as what sounded like the wind started to pick up. The shut window near them burst open, the strength of the wind nearly toppling the two girls over if they hadn't gripped onto the graves before them. Though, just as soon as it started, the wind died down leaving them in a confused manner.

"This stuff has been happening since we came here. Abducted by ghosts, floors giving out on me, voices telling me to leave and now this!"

"Are you implying ghosts are real?" Janine asked, her face telling Leaf that she too was going to have a fun time with this. Even if she seemed supportive of her, Leaf had a feeling Janine wanted to interact with some of the Ghost-Types here or possibly knew about something within the tower.

"Of course not! All these events could be easily explained. The floors are old up here so the slightest amount of weight would break them. And sudden gusts of wind are nothing out of the ordinary, especially when a Pidgey could create one just like that with less effort.

"Though, _why_ are you so content staying here? Does it have to do with whatever your dad was doing all here all those years ago?"

"N-No," Janine replied, the girl trying to act like there was nothing she knew. But the way she reacted told Leaf everything, the girl had her own motive of being here even if she wouldn't admit it. And based on how she was taking her time it was almost as if she was waiting for something to happen.

Not wanting to tip Janine off, Leaf shrugged her shoulders before she slung her bag over her shoulders. The young girl flicking the switch on her flashlight to help lighten up the room before she pointed it at the stairs.

"Well, I'm going to start heading down. If you would like to come along, now's your only chance."

"Alright, I'll head down in a bit," Janine replied, Gengar and Gastly waving at Leaf as she headed out. Once out of Janine's eyesight, Leaf balled her fists and let a light scream out due to her anger. She should have figured Janine was hiding something from the moment she mentioned being here before, not to mention how easy going she's been since they arrived at the tower. Thinking it over, she also seemed to be in a sort of rush to get here. None of it added up to anything for Leaf though, the girl reaching the bottom step and feeling the creepy chill fall over her once more.

 _Just make it across the room and then you're onto the next floor,_ she reminded herself as her flashlight died. Cursing her rotten luck, Leaf bashed the item a few times to try and get the light to stay on but it was to no avail. Giving up, she shoved the item into her sweatshirt's pocket before traversing the odd room.

The temperature seemed to drop once more as Leaf wrapped her arms around her to try and stay warm, though the sound of feet caused her to freak out once more. Her eyes darted around the room as they tried to make out whoever it was that seemed to approach her, but no one was there. Her first thought was that Ash wanted to prank her and was setting something up, but she knew Ash wouldn't do that now. Knowing him, he probably started to look for them only to be distracted by something. The feet stopped for a moment, a sound similar to crying now spreading through the room.

"It's the ghost of a crying child," Leaf muttered, the girl biting on her nails for a moment before realizing what she said. Shaking her head back and forth, the girl being accidently hit by her own hair as she tried to calm herself. "No such thing as ghosts. No such thing as ghosts."

Using the small chant to keep herself focused, Leaf took small steps across the room as the crying would be replaced by the sound of footsteps and vice versa. Taking another step forward, the girl felt her foot land on something odd, the object causing her to slip and fall on her rear end once more. Rubbing her tailbone, the girl reached for the object only to realize it seemed to be rather familiar. Pulling her pokedex out to shine _some_ light, the girl quickly dropped the object once she saw it.

"Why are bones laying around here!" she screeched out, the object clanking against the tiled floor before it rolled to a stop against a grave. Once she had a moment to think it over, the girl decided to scan it with her pokedex to make sure it was something not as bad.

"A Thick Club, an item typically used by Cubone and Marowak in battle. It's believed to help the attacking power of them by allowing moves such as Bone Rush and Bonemerang to be strengthened," the pokedex explained, Leaf letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Why is such a rare item sitting around here?" Leaf muttered to herself as the footsteps picked up. Though this time they seemed to be coming right for her, the girl finally understanding just what was making the noises.

"Cubone!" The noise rang through the room as Leaf smirked, the little Ground-Type now appearing before her as it swung its tiny club. Leaf let the Lonely Pokémon hit her on the hand with the club, the attack doing nothing to her as she pretended it hurt. Dropping the bone, she smiled as Cubone grabbed ahold of it and placed it away from Leaf. The Ground-Type started to growl at Leaf, the girl unable to take it seriously due to how cute it looked.

Understanding just why no one had come up here anymore, Leaf nodded to herself before standing back up. She figured it would be best to get going now, especially since she found her proof that there were no ghosts haunting the building. It was just a Cubone who wanted to keep people away from its home. She couldn't wait to rub it into Ash's face, though first she figured she would clean up at Dr. Fuji's house and then tell Ash everything.

While gloating to herself, a new set of footsteps entered her hearing as the girl grew shocked. However, her fears were squashed once she realized it was just Janine, the girl making her way down the steps with ease thanks to Gengar and Gastly. It was in that moment however that Leaf realized just why Janine had wanted to come here, the Cubone running across the room to her.

"Hey there, it's been a while since I last saw you," Janine stated as she picked the Cubone up. It seemed to be more trusting around her than Leaf, the girl understanding why that would be the case. Cubone weren't exactly the most interactive Pokémon when it came to humans and yet this one seemed to really trust Janine.

"You're probably surprised to see me today, aren't you? Well, I was in the area and figured it would be nice to check up on you," she stated, Cubone jumping out of her arms to show the Thick Club Leaf had found. Though, it seemed to be having difficulty lifting it up much to Janine's amusement.

"Cubone, bone, bone," it stated, swinging it around a bit before the Ground-Type was tired out. It placed the bone onto the tiled floor, an exhausted pant escaping from its mouth as the Lonely Pokémon sat down. Leaf decided it would be best to stay a few feet away as Janine sat down next to the Cubone; even Gengar and Gastly gave them some distance as the duo floated upwards a bit. The scene was a rather nice one to Leaf, Cubone talking happily to Janine as the girl listened to its stories of what Leaf could only assume were about the tower.

However, that quickly came to an end. Leaf could see it all happening the moment Haunter appeared before Cubone, the girl trying to stop it, but she was too slow. Sticking his tongue out and stretching his face, Haunter laughed at the latest face he had created only for the young Cubone to cry out of fear. It seemed as though even Gengar and Gastly were upset over this joke, the duo laying into Haunter as the Gas Pokémon floated in shame. As Cubone ran off into the room, fog started to roll across the area; both Janine and Leaf shaking from the drop in temperature.

The girl's first reaction (though she felt bad for it) was to stare over at the three Ghost-Types, Leaf definitely didn't trust them after the last time this all happened. Though to her shock, they too were cowering in fear from the fog and change in temperature, as if they sensed something coming for all of them. Janine got to her feet immediately as the girl stood beside Leaf, the Pallet Town native unsure if she knew what was coming.

"This won't be fun," Janine muttered, those few words alerting Leaf to the fact she _did_ know something. A shrill cry pierced through the room as the fog thickened to the point Leaf found it hard to see even a couple feet in front of her, the girl's legs now shook from the thought of an actual ghost possibly being there. Continuously scanning the room, Leaf looked for any signs of the supernatural that she could easily disprove but unfortunately there were no fog machines or audio recordings being played.

"Get out..." a voice whispered to them as Leaf tried to move but found herself trapped with fear. A strange figure now appeared to them from the fog, its shape reminding Ash of those old ghosts in those movies, a circular being with a wisp forming a tail at the end as it now stood before them. The wind picked up as Leaf watched her head rocket halfway across the room, the girl now speechless as the creature before them appeared to grow angrier by the second.

Leaf tried to speak up, the girl flubbing the words up as she struggled to make a coherent sentence. Casting a glance to Janine, it appeared that her friend was likewise in a similar trance as neither could move. Dirt and broken tiles flew around the room, the girls avoiding most of it as they ducked or tilted out of the way whenever it came towards them. Finally overcoming her own shock, Janine went to take a step towards the ghost only for a strong gust of wind to be blasted right into her; the force causing the ninja in training to be toppled onto the ground. Leaf tried to call out to her friend, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth, the sight of the ghost proving to be too much for her to handle.

Instead, the Pallet Town native gripped a pokeball and activated it. In her moment of thought, she was hoping Ivysaur could possibly restrain the ghost in some form, whether through a move or possibly with the debris being tossed around. To her shock, however, the pokeball didn't open as it just clanked against the ground softly; the experience making Leaf realize their Pokémon weren't going to help them.

About to give up all hope, Leaf then remembered of those who got them into this situation to begin with; those three Ghost-Types were hidden somewhere in the room even if Leaf couldn't see them at the moment and as much as she hated to admit it, they were the only ones who could probably reason with this being. They were _Ghost_ Pokémon after all.

Biting her lower lip, Leaf let her pride go, the girl giving in to the fact that ghosts might be real as she called for them. "Gastly, Haunter, Gengar! You three call yourselves Ghost-Types and you're just going to let this one scare you away? Get out here and show it who's boss!"

The only sound that responded to Leaf came from the ghost across from here, the being's continued cry for them to leave now giving her a slight headache. Dropping to one knee, Leaf assumed it was all over as the ghost started to approach her; her current state making it near impossible for her to try and run away from the otherworldly spirit. With it now before her, Leaf shut her eyes while awaiting for a blow of some sorts to finally get her. However, a welcomed noise came instead.

"Haunter, haun!" the Ghost and Poison-Type cried out, Leaf taking a glance forward as Haunter started to make faces at the ghost. The spirit had no clue how to react, merely floating there as Haunter continued his show of different faces; eventually trying to lick the specter only for his tongue to go right through the being.

 _Even Ghost Pokémon can't touch it!?_ Leaf thought to herself as Haunter got tossed to the side, the Gas Pokémon crashing into a few tombstones. With Haunter disposed of, the ghost turned its attention back onto the two girls; Janine appearing to be its target first as it hovered towards her. Leaf wondered why the ghost seemed interested with her and tried to figure out if there were any activities Janine had done while here. The only notable ones being her time spent playing with the Ghost-Types and just recently when she interacted with Cubone before it started crying. And since neither activities were related, it was hard to pinpoint why the being was interested in her the most.

"Get out..." it moaned once more, the being sending debris flying once more as it waved an arm. Leaf watched as Janine braced herself against one of the gravestones, the girl struggling against the wind and debris. Leaf quickly glanced towards Haunter and the others, none of them looking ready to get involved after the latter's failed attempt. Cursing herself, Leaf wondered if this was the end for them.

Shutting her eyes, Leaf couldn't watch as the ghost swung forward at Janine, the Pallet Town native now braced for the sound that would most likely be next. Unable to help her friend, Leaf expected screams of pain or torture to arrive any second only for the room to instead be filled with silence; even the wind dying down as the sound of debris falling to the floor created the only noise.

"Cubone, bone!" The Ground-Type shouted out, Leaf shocked to see the little guy standing before Janine. The Lonely Pokémon stood its ground, using the Thick Club from before to keep the ghost at bay. Water rolled from his eyes, the young girl unable to tell if it was crying out of fear or from something else; though based on its body language, the little guy wasn't going to back down.

"Bone, bone, cubone, bone!" it cried once more, the club in his hand being smacked against the ground. The ghost backed up for a moment, Leaf wondering if she was seeing things correctly; the being looked as if it were crying to Leaf, the action catching her off-guard.

"Wak..." the ghost moaned, its body changing shape for a moment. The circular blob quickly changed shape as it grew more rugged, the ghost then started to take on features similar to Cubone yet bigger and more defined; the shape making Leaf realize just exactly who the ghost was as she managed to draw a connection between the two.

"You're Cubone's mother! And you've been haunting this place to keep him safe ever since you passed away!" she shouted out, slamming a balled fist into her palm. It all made sense to her now as she remembered reading about an event that occurred years ago within the tower. Looking at Janine, the girl's facial expression gave all the answers to the questions that remained. "And so that means you must have been here shortly after it all took place."

Janine nodded in agreement as she left her spot, the girl placing a hand on Cubone's head as the duo shared a smile. "Yeah, the League sent my dad here to shut down an operation by Team Rocket about seven years ago. I tagged along and ran into Cubone shortly after Team Rocket killed its mother.

"Though I never realized she was still around here. I never ran into her the last time I was here," she finished explaining as the ghost hovered before Cubone. Leaf wasn't sure if she saw correctly, but Marowak seemed to be crying as Cubone dropped its club. The bone clanking against the tiled floor as the Lonely Pokémon tried to embrace its deceased mother. The action did nothing, but those gathered understood the message; Cubone's body starting to flow as its features changed. Leaf and Janine gasped in surprise, Marowak's eyes now wide open as her child grew before her. Silence filled the room as the bright light died down, the creature that was Cubone having now changed into one similar to its mother.

Pulling her pokedex out, Leaf scanned the new creature to make sure she wasn't seeing anything; her mind still slightly dazed from the day's events.

"Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokémon and the evolved form of Cubone. Having gotten over the grief of its mother's death, Marowak is now considered tougher than when it was a Cubone. With its hardened spirit, it fights to protect those who cannot protect themselves," the device explained as Marowak reached for its bone.

Grasping it within its own hands, the Ground-Type merely nodded to its mother as tears flowed from its eyes. Leaf had no clue what the conversation was, but if the pokedex was anything to go by, Marowak seemed to have finally let go of its mother death; though to Leaf it didn't seem that way, especially as the tears continued to flow. The ghost however seemed to understand the message, its being starting to fade away.

Leaf struggled to watch it all, her eyes now playing tricks on her as she tried to see what happened to the ghost. However, as Marowak went in to hug its mother one final time, the ghost seemed to vanish from this plain of existence. As if it could finally rest now that her child had moved on, though _why_ it moved on still left Leaf confused. For someone that seemed like such a cry baby just a few minutes ago, it had grown up like it was nothing.

"Maro," the Bone Keeper Pokémon grunted out, its hand extended to Janine as it helped the girl to her feet. The girl thanked it before dusting herself off, Leaf deciding to keep her distance as the duo interacted once more.

"You know, that was pretty cool of you to step in and protect me," Janine said as Marowak rubbed behind its head. Hearing that, it made Leaf wonder if the Ground-Type forced itself to evolve in a way to make its mother feel at ease and leave everyone alone; as if Marowak hadn't truly moved on but rather forced itself to believe it had moved on to appease its mother.

The two stood in silence for a moment, Leaf unsure if she should step in as well though she decided against that idea. Instead, she continued to watch as Janine hugged Marowak, the Ground-Type returning it as it continued to cry. It was a strange image to Leaf, as if Janine had become a mother of sorts to Marowak despite their short amount of time together. It was almost a wonderful image as Marowak pulled away, club resting against its shoulder.

"Wak. Marowak," it stated, tapping itself in the chest as Janine laughed.

"You know, your mother is so proud of you right now. Evolving to protect your friends even if it hurt you...it takes a lot of courage to do that," she stated as Marowak remained silent. It merely looked up to the hole in the ceiling that Leaf created a while back, the girl now making out the front of the tombstone as it read "Marowak".

 _Is that why Haunter didn't want me near it? Was that thing really trying to protect me?_ Leaf thought as Marowak trudged off, the Ground-Type taking its time as Janine waved goodbye; eventually the three Ghost-Types also taking their own leave as just Leaf and Janine remained. Neither knew what to say, everything had happened so quickly that they were both at a loss of words. Though, they could both agree on one thing, the duo both releasing a sigh as Leaf wanted to scream from this entire ordeal. Gathering their belongings, the duo made their way for the stairs and started their return voyage to Dr. Fuji's house. Though they figured this would be a story best kept between them, Leaf having a feeling they wouldn't need to promise to keep it a secret.

* * *

"And you're certain they just vanished? Ash, are you sure they didn't just walk off?" Professor Oak asked as Ash sat on the couch, arms crossed against his chest. After waiting for a while, the boy decided that if he couldn't go any further into the tower then it may have been best to return to Dr. Fuji's house; that way when Leaf and Janine popped back up they would all be able to meet up at a familiar place. Pikachu sat atop his lap, the Electric-Type munched away at a few bits of food.

"I'm certain, Professor!" Ash replied loudly, throwing his arms up into the air as the action rocked Pikachu around. "The entire room went pitch black and then they vanished. We then started looking for them, but we got distracted by Paul and..."

"You mean the boy staying here?" Dr. Fuji asked as Ash nodded in agreement. Taking a sip of tea he placed the cup down. "Too bad he left not too long ago, I didn't think he would leave at this time of night."

"Well, anyways, we got distracted by him and then this fog rolled through the area," Ash explained. "We couldn't go anywhere so Pikachu and I came back here to wait for the others."

Dr. Fuji stood up as he made his way towards the window. Opening the shade, the older man stared out it towards the tower, Ash noticing the fog having lost most of its thickness now. He wondered what his two friends were up to now, especially since there had been some strange occurrences happening at the tower before he left. He was certain Leaf had to have been scared out of her mind, though in this moment of time he just wished she and Janine were alright.

The sound of the door clanking open drew everyone's attention to it, the visitor being a surprise but not the one they expected. To Ash's shock, Bulbasaur stood in the doorway with a look of interest on its face. Even Dr. Fuji seemed surprised by its visit, the man pulling a plate out and pouring food into it.

"Bulbasaur, you're back earlier than expected. Did you run out of food?" the older man asked as the Seed Pokémon waved its vine back and forth. Putting the food back away, the man welcomed it into his house. Bulbasaur thanked him for the approval before slowly approaching Ash, the young boy wondering if he had upset the creature in some shape or form; instead the creature simply pointed at his belt with a vine.

"Yeah, those are my pokeballs. My friends rest in there," Ash explained, Bulbasaur rolling its eyes at the boy's answer. Ash shrugged in response, unsure of what Bulbasaur wanted to know until Dr. Fuji stepped in.

"Ash, I believe Bulbasaur would like to join you. Though, probably not without a battle first."

"You think so?" the boy asked back, the older man nodding in agreement. Professor Oak stood up now, the two old men examining the situation.

"You mentioned how Bulbasaur had been here for a while now, didn't you? You were worried that he wouldn't grow while here due to the fog. And while Ash isn't traveling full time yet, being active and taking part in school related activities could help Bulbasaur," Oak muttered as he placed a hand to his chin. Turning to Ash, the professor gave his approval for Ash to give it a go, the boy jumping with excitement as he raced outside. Bulbasaur and the two older men followed behind as they moved at a slower pace.

Once outside, Bulbasaur walked to an open area, Ash and Pikachu following behind him as they stood on opposite sides. Bulbasaur dub his feet into the ground as Pikachu and Ash stared him down in response. Both sides were ready to get this going, Ash honestly still being a shocked over Bulbasaur's sudden change in demeanor with him; the boy wondering if his match with Paul held any effect on the Grass and Poison-Type's changed attitude.

"Saur!" the Seed Pokémon cried out immediately, sharp leaves being fired from the bulb atop his back. Not expecting the match to begin so soon, both Ash and Pikachu were caught off guard as the attack hit them both. Ash felt the sting from the leaves run across his arms as his sweatshirt got a few rips in it, the boy tossing it off as he decided he wanted to get comfortable. A slight chill ran down his spine, but the boy ignored it as Bulbasaur fired off two vines; the objects coming from his bulb just as the previously fired Razor Leaf had.

"Pikachu, get around them with Quick Attack!" Ash cried out as he swept his arm to the side. Pikachu nodded before taking off, the Electric-Type leaving a trail of light behind him as his body spiraled around the vines. Skidding to a stop, Pikachu changed directions and headed for Bulbasaur only for the Grass and Poison-Type to smirk.

"Pika, pika, pika!" Pikachu shouted out, his tiny legs carrying him right into Bulbasaur before both of them were spun around. Pikachu lowered himself to the ground before blasting off, Ash wanting to pull off a second strike before Bulbasaur responded to the last one.

However, it seemed to have all been planned by the Seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur braced himself once more as Pikachu rammed into his body, his tiny legs holding him in place as dirt chunks flew into the air. As Pikachu's run came to a stop, however, Bulbasaur attacked. Shooting a vine forward, the Grass and Poison-Type wrapped the object around one of Pikachu's paws. The Electric-Type was now trapped, Bulbasaur sending him for a quick spin before being slammed into the rocky ground.

"Chaaaaa..." Pikachu moaned, his body being slammed a second time before Ash called for a Flash attack. Pikachu sparked his cheeks with electricity as the bright light filled the area, Ash barely able to make out Bulbasaur's vine now retracting from around Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon landed against the ground with a light thud before he rolled onto his feet.

"You okay?" Ash asked as he squinted through the bright light, it was starting to die down now as Ash could make out Pikachu's figure nodding in agreement. A smirk crossed his face before throwing a fist forward, Pikachu standing on his two hind legs to mimic him. "Alright, Thunderbolt!"

"Pika...chuuuuu!" the Mouse Pokémon cried out as he jumped into the air. Electricity flowed through Pikachu's body as it overflowed and ran along his outside, the powerful blast shooting straight for Bulbasaur as it landed a direct hit. Ash and Pikachu both smirked as the latter continued his blast, the electricity surging continuously towards Bulbasaur though to their shock it didn't seem to affect him.

Neither of them knew what was up, the attack ending as Bulbasaur seemed unscathed. Ash then noticed a small vine being dug out of the ground, dirt and pieces of torn concrete flying upwards with it as well.

"Bulbasaur sure is a smart one," Professor Oak mentioned, Ash watching as the two older men nodded in agreement. Taking his eyes from Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon made Ash regret that as he tackled Pikachu and sent the Electric-Type sprawling across the ground.

"Using his vines as a lightning rod to reduce the damage taken is something else. You can tell he's been trained well."

"Yep. Bulbasaur has been here with me for about two years though before that he was part of a young trainer's team. I guess you could kind of say that after one of his friends passed on he kind of lost faith in trainers," Dr. Fuji added in as Ash could only watch while Pikachu dodged an incoming Vine Whip attack. The two vines were all over the place, one usually shooting right for Pikachu while the other tried to strike while the Electric-Type was in the process of dodging.

Ash noted how prepared Bulbasaur seemed to be, the Grass and Poison-Type having controlled the pace since the start; Neither Ash or Pikachu being able to force him onto the defensive. The sound of running footsteps entered Ash's ears as he shot a quick glance to see Janine and Leaf running towards the group; The former asking Professor Oak what had happened. Ash sighed for a moment, glad that they were alright before placing his focus back onto the fight before him.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur cried out as another Razor Leaf shot out of his bulb. The barrage struck Pikachu while the Electric-Type was in midair, Pikachu being unable to react as vines whipped him down onto the ground a second later. Crying in pain, Pikachu grit his teeth before getting back up, Bulbasaur starting to look almost disappointed in them.

Ash knew he had to create some plan, though with them constantly being forced to play defensively it was becoming hard to counter. Bulbasaur managed to keep them at bay thanks to Razor Leaf and if they tried Thunderbolt the Seed Pokémon could always just redirect it into the ground through his vines. That was when a plan finally came to Ash. Smirking, the boy threw his fist forward before his next command was yelled triumphantly.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack once more!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in agreement, getting onto all four paws before sprinting forward. A white light trailed behind his body as the Electric-Type dashed for Bulbasaur, the Grass and Poison-Type responding with a Razor Leaf.

Ash smirked before rubbing underneath his nose; it was just as he hoped would occur. Slamming through a few of the leaves, Pikachu seemed a bit banged up as Ash ordered him to jump upwards. Just like the previous times, Bulbasaur launched his familiar vines right at the Mouse Pokémon though Ash managed to call his next command before they struck.

"Catch 'em, Pikachu!"

"Bulba!?"

Pikachu didn't respond, instead he focused on the two vines that were a few inches away. Bulbasaur tried to stop the attack but it was too late, the Electric-Type had grabbed ahold of the vines. Trying to get him off, Bulbasaur slammed Pikachu down into the ground but the Mouse Pokémon wouldn't let go no matter how many times he impacted with the ground.

"Let's end this, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted, throwing a punch up into the air while Pikachu's fur bristled with electricity. Soon, his entire body was covered in electricity before it shot down Bulbasaur's vines, the attack connecting with its target. Bulbasaur's body raced with electricity as Ash grabbed for an empty pokeball on his belt; the boy turning his hat around as he did so. Enlarging it, he paused for but a second before tossing the device forward. Due to the Thunderbolt keeping him from moving, Bulbasaur had no way to react to what was coming next.

"Go, pokeball!"

The capture device sailed forward before striking the now electrically fried Seed Pokémon, the object striking him on the forehead before opening. Bulbasaur's body changed shape, now becoming what appeared to be a strange red energy before it was sucked into the pokeball. The device fell to the ground, rocking back and forth several times as no one spoke a word. Silence fell over the area as the pokeball continued to rock back and forth, the device coming to a stop for a moment.

 _Ding_

The sound emitted from the pokeball excited Ash, the boy having an uncontrollable smile as he raced forward. Pikachu joined him as the duo laughed at their latest capture; now they had another friend to join them on their quest.

"Alright! I caught a Bulbasaur!"

"Looks like you've been busy," Janine mentioned as Leaf and herself made their way over. Casting a glance in their direction, he could make out Professor Oak and Dr. Fuji smiling at him, but his focus remained on his two friends.

"I could say the same for you two," Ash joked as he held Bulbasaur's pokeball carefully. "Where have you two been? You just up and vanished while we were at the Pokémon Tower."

"It's a long story I'd rather not explain..." Leaf muttered, a hand resting against her head. Ash merely looked confused by the situation, Janine unable to stifle a laugh from it all. Realizing that she would have to explain _something,_ Leaf sighed out in defeat. "How about we just say there were Ghost Pokémon and it didn't end well. Now if you'll excuse me I just want to go inside and forget about it."

"I wouldn't say that, they were a lot of fun," Janine replied, Leaf just shaking her head as she walked away. Now it was Ash who couldn't help but laugh, the boy wondering what could have happened with Ghost Pokémon that was so bad. They were back here safe and sound, so it couldn't have been anything _too_ bad.

Ash gave up on wanting to know, however, placing Bulbasaur's pokeball onto his waist before he lowered his shoulder for Pikachu. The Electric-Type thanked him before climbing aboard, the small group making their way back to the house as a small scream shocked them. With the voice sounding like Leaf, everyone rushed back to see the girl on the ground as her pokeballs laid scattered about. A Haunter had seemingly appeared before her making what Ash thought were some funny faces; Pikachu copying them to the best he could as the Electric-Type failed at a few.

"Not you again..." Leaf moaned while Janine got a kick out of. The reaction making Ash wonder if this was one of the Ghost-Types they had encountered while separated. Though to Ash this Haunter just seemed more like a playful Pokémon than anything else, why Leaf would be so scared was beyond him.

"Haun..." Haunter muttered, Ash wondering if Leaf's response hurt as the Gas Pokémon appeared to sulk for a moment. Leaf didn't care however, the young girl now picking up her dropped pokeballs as one rolled away from her. The action interested Haunter, the being's hand now attracted to it as Leaf dove for the capture device.

She was too late however as Haunter was sucked into the pokeball, the device only shaking once before it stopped moving. Releasing a noise similar to Ash's when he caught Bulbasaur, Leaf let out a defeated cry as she picked it up.

"Congrats, Leaf," Ash quickly stated, the boy slapping her on the shoulder as he stared at the pokeball. Janine likewise had joined them now, the girl merely shaking her head at what Ash assumed was the entire situation. "You didn't even try to catch a Haunter and you did it so easily."

"I'll trade it for your Bulbasaur, Ash," Leaf stated quickly, the boy turning it down as he placed a hand over his partners.

"No way, I would never trade any of my friends. And besides, I think you and Haunter would make a great team; he seems to like you anyways," Ash replied as he opened the door to the house. A light laugh having escaped his mouth as he did so, the boy having understood exactly _why_ Leaf would want to trade so soon.

 _With Bulbasaur on our team we've definitely grown stronger now. But we'll keep training until we can beat Gary and Paul for certain,_ Ash thought to himself before a smirk crossed his face. Sharing it with Pikachu, the duo tapped fists together as the boy assumed they shared a similar thought. Though the sounds of Leaf complaining made him wonder what they were going to do with her now. Sitting down, he decided to worry about it later as he figured now would be a good time to rest.

* * *

 **And that's the end again. I know I said** **things were going to be a bit more exciting, but this chapter wasn't really. Mainly since it had to wrap up all the Lavender Town stuff before moving on. Anyways, not much to say other than both Ash and Leaf got a new capture...even if one of them doesn't want it.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	5. A Return

**Welcome back everyone. Last time, Ash and Leaf both made some new additions to their teams even if the latter didn't want to. Also, both Leaf and Janine managed to survive a ghost, watching as the restless spirit of Marowak could finally pass onto the other side.**

 **Just a little update, this** _ **might**_ **be the last chapter for about two or three weeks. If anything, to play it safe, I wouldn't expect another one until about March. I just have a lot to deal with for school right now.**

 **Ch 5: A Return**

* * *

It was early in the morning as Ash finished packing his belongings into his backpack, whatever he couldn't fit in there would just have to be packed into Professor Oak's car. Looking around the room, Ash finally realized how empty it was now that the others were all gone; Leaf and Janine having already packed their belongings the previous night. The young boy now regretted his decision to wait, no doubt the others were having breakfast while he rushed his packing. Even Pikachu had gone ahead without him, Ash jamming his bag shut before he pulled the zipper across it. Finally ready, he tossed his backpack over his shoulder before lifting his other bag. Taking one last look at the room, Ash made sure he hadn't forgotten anything before he climbed the stairs.

Once at the top, he swung the door open only to see the house abandoned; even the Pokémon who stayed here gone. Peering around, he tried to understand if anyone were hiding in hopes of scaring him but the house was actually empty. A slight explosion sounded outside as Ash dropped his luggage with the rest exited the house. Stepping outside, Ash noticed the sun now rising before turning his attention to where the noise was coming from. Standing across from each other were Janine and Leaf, the two appearing to have a practice battle as their attacks clashed.

Zubat's wings clashed against the powerful legs of Ponyta, neither side backing down as the former decided to pull back. Circling back around, Janine called for a Supersonic attack as Ponyta dodged with Agility; the soundwaves merely striking the ground as dirt was kicked up before it left a cloud over the field.

"Zubat, use your Supersonic to find Ponyta! Then go in with Poison Fang!" Janine called out, the girl standing confidently as her partner shot off multiple soundwaves. Each one vanished in the cloud of smoke, only making it thicker before the Bat Pokémon took off; Its fangs now glowing a dark purple.

"You'll have to do better than that, Janine! Flame Charge," Leaf commanded as Ash noticed the cloud of dirt suddenly glow with an orange light. A small cry could be heard, Zubat being forced to fly away as the dirt finally settled to show Ponyta's entire body wreathed in flames.

Making his way over to Professor Oak, Ash found it hard to look away as Ponyta dashed forward, slamming itself into Zubat. The Poison and Flying-Type wasn't done though, its fangs struck hard before Ponyta fell back to the ground. Both Pokémon seemed to be panting heavily now, Ash wondering how long they've been at it. Standing in silence, Ash was finally noticed as Professor Oak tapped him on the shoulder.

"Good to see you awake, Ash," the older man stated as Zubat sent off another Supersonic attack. Unlike the previous one, Ponyta was struck by the soundwaves as the confusion took over immediately. Kicking its legs outward, Ponyta missed Zubat as it struck hard with a Wing Attack; the blow knocking Ponyta backwards and onto the ground.

"We didn't think you would make it out here in time, the battle is probably just about to end."

"What made them want to have a battle?" Ash asked, Ponyta using Flame Charge once more despite its confused status. The flames enveloped its entire body, protecting itself as Zubat slammed into the flames with a Wing Attack. As the fire died down, it appeared that the confusion had also ended.

"You," Dr. Fuji replied. The single word response confused Ash, the old man chuckling before he finished his sentence. "Cause you were taking so long, they decided to pass the time with a battle. They're both pretty good."

"Yeah, you should have seen them at school this past semester," Ash replied, Ponyta lighting its body on fire once more. Zubat however seemed unfazed by the attack, continuing onward with another Wing Attack. However, at the last moment, it stopped in midair before fluttering backwards. A Supersonic attack now being shot outwards and into the dirt before Ponyta. The dirt flew upwards, landing atop Ponyta as it doused the flames and left the Fire-Type wide open.

Zubat now dashed forward again, slashing its wings against Ponyta as the Fire Horse Pokémon collapsed to the ground. Dr. Fuji made the call, Leaf thanking her partner before she returned it to its pokeball. Janine likewise thanked Zubat, the Poison and Flying-Type landing atop her shoulder with ease before looking elsewhere. Its attention having been drawn by what Ash assumed was a new noise. Though when he looked around himself, the boy saw nothing.

"Great job, Zubat, that was amazing," Janine stated, recalling the Bat Pokémon into its pokeball. Placing it away, the girl wiped a few drops of sweat from her forehead while Ash joined both her and Leaf out on their makeshift field. Noticing him, the girl waved as Ash nodded in return. "So you're finally ready to get going?"

"Of course! I finished packing not that long ago," Ash replied, adjusting his backpack once more. "Are we ready to get going?"

"It's up to Leaf." The duo turning to their friend as Leaf looked back at them. Ash wasn't sure if she was ready just yet, especially after that battle, but her response surprised him.

"Yeah, let's just let Professor Oak know we're leaving."

"It's alright with me, children!" the older man cried out from his position. From his shoulder, Pikachu bounded over to Ash, now sitting atop the young boy's shoulder. "It'll be just like we talked about last night; you three wanted to walk to the Butterfree mating spot and I'll be driving to get there sooner. So if you're ready feel free to get going."

Ash nodded, excitement running through his body as the thought of traveling (even if just for a few days at most) was something he couldn't wait to do. Just the small amount of time he had traveled from Celadon City to Vermilion City had been so much fun. Well, minus the time he had been stuck with Domino, that he would have rather been without. Not needing to ask his friends, the trio embarked on their journey towards what Dr. Fuji had named "Rock Tunnel". The supposed path was the only one that could get them to their destination without having to take the access road driven by vehicles.

"I'll see you all in a few days! Have fun and make sure to be safe, your parents will have my head if you get hurt," the older man stated, waving goodbye to them as they waved back. Not able to withstand his emotions any longer, the boy burst forward as he broke into a sprint; Pikachu held tight, not wanting to fall off his shoulder and tumble to the ground.

Ash heard the cries of Janine and Leaf calling to him, but the boy didn't slow down as his shoes pounded against the broken concrete of the city. In the daylight it appeared to be livelier, the fog not being as much of an annoyance now as the boy could make out some of the houses nearby. Though there were only a few people passing by, Ash was glad _someone_ other than Dr. Fuji lived in the old town. Now near the Pokémon Center, Ash noticed Professor Oak's car sitting idly in a parking spot, the vehicle having stayed put for the entire night. A few trainers passed by it as they entered the Center, Ash wondering if they were also in a school or just passing by. None seemed to be his age however, one of them giving a slight wave to Ash as the boy continued on.

After what felt like forever, the Pallet Town native finally came to a rest as his shoes smashed down on some padded grass. The boy taking his time to catch his breath as the others finally caught up.

"You...didn't have to...have to run the entire way," Leaf wheezed out, the poor girl having to rest her palms on her legs while she caught her breath. Janine however seemed fine, the girl seemingly staring off in the distance as if her attention were elsewhere.

"Sorry. I just got too excited and took off," Ash responded, his hand rubbing the back of his head while the boy released a nervous chuckle. Leaf didn't appreciate it though, Ash worried that she was going to let him have it only for the girl to sigh in defeat.

"Nothing we can do about it now. Besides, Rock Tunnel should be nearby now. Dr. Fuji said it was near the northern exit of the town."

Janine nodded to that statement, merely pointing at what seemed to be a large entrance to a cave. Ash had a feeling none of them expected it to be this close, but before he could take a step inside Leaf had grabbed the back of his jacket. Pulled backwards, Ash glared at Pikachu as the Electric-Type laughed at his situation.

"Not so fast, Ash," Leaf chastised him as she let go. Ash merely shrugged in response as he adjusted his jacket, the boy waiting in Leaf to say whatever it was she wanted to say.

"According to Professor Oak and Dr. Fuji, Rock Tunnel is an intricate maze filled with wild Pokémon. We have to be careful not to anger them into attacking us."

"Easy enough, right, Janine?" Ash asked, the boy smiling over towards his friend only to receive no answer. She appeared to be looking back towards the town, as if something in there had her attention. "Uh...Janine, anyone home?"

"Pipi?" Pikachu joined in, the Electric-Type giving her pant leg a slight tug as the action attracted her attention.

"Huh?" she asked, Ash wondering if everything was alright with her. She had been acting a bit strange since her return from the tower, the girl appearing to have her attention locked onto that section of town for long intervals of time. Repeating his previous statement, Janine nodded in agreement as the boy clapped his hands in joy.

No one spoke another word as Leaf unzipped her bag, the girl tossing both of them a flashlight as Ash stared at it in his hands. "Hold onto them since parts of the cave will be dark. We'll need a light to see so save the batteries for then."

Finally ready, the group took their first steps inward as Ash climbed over a few rocks and ledges to get to the entrance. Janine and Leaf were right behind him, neither girl having an issue with the small but rugged climb. Now on a flat surface, the group of three entered the cave, another group exiting at the same time. Ash took a quick look at them, the trainers appearing slightly older than they did but even then, they seemed tired from the trek through Rock Tunnel.

Sharing a stare with Pikachu, the duo nodded before tapping fists together as they ventured deeper into the cave. Looking around, it didn't seem too crazy where they were, the area lit up nicely as signs pointed in different directions as if different paths led to different exits. Deciding to see which path they needed to take, Ash made his way for the signs as he passed a few trainers battling it out.

Leaf seemed to already be ahead of him though, the girl having read the signs as she pointed to her right. "This is the way we want to go. The sign says to follow that path and there should be another that diverges upwards through the cave."

Ash and Janine nodded as the duo followed behind Leaf, the former being constantly distracted by the wild Pokémon that appeared during their trek. A few Sandshrew popped up from the ground while Geodude climbed along the walls, Ash's head turning as if it were on a swivel as a couple Machop seemed to be training together a bit further down the path. Everything just felt like a new experience for Ash, the boy's lack of attention made him bump into Janine, the girl having stopped as Leaf looked over the two paths.

Apologizing, Ash rubbed his head as Pikachu picked the boy's hat up. The duo merely waiting in silence as Leaf pondered what direction they should take, though to Ash it didn't seem important since both paths would get them to the same location.

"If you can't decide, Leaf, just flip a coin," Ash spoke up, rustling through his coat pockets for a coin. Pulling one out, he held it within his palm for the girl to take.

"He has a point," Janine added in as she took the coin. Placing it atop her fist, the girl slipped her thumb underneath the coin as it flew upwards. The coin spun through the air, landing back in the girl's hand as she paused a moment before balling her palm into a fist. "We won't get anywhere by just standing around. Heads we go left, tails we go right."

Slowly opening the closed appendage, the girl merely pointed to the right as both Ash and Leaf nodded. The latter pulling a flashlight out as the group headed down the path, the area growing darker as they went further in.

"So, any idea how long it'll take?" Ash asked, the boy tripping over a rock as he nearly fell to the ground. Fixing his balance, he could barely make out Leaf as she shook her head. A chill ran down Ash's spine, the boy feeling slightly cold as it seemed that the temperature was now dropping. Coming to a stop, he looked around only for his flashlight to shine onto Haunter.

"Haunter, haun!" the Ghost and Poison-Type cried out, his sudden appearance shocking Ash as he jumped backwards. Leaf and Janine both turned from the noise, the former pissed at Haunter just appearing randomly. Lifting Haunter's pokeball, Leaf recalled the Gas Pokémon into it.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stay in your pokeball!" the girl shouted out, shaking the device due to the anger present in her. Ash just chuckled to himself, the boy feeling sorry for Haunter as the Ghost and Poison-Type just wanted to have some fun. Though it quickly became apparent that Haunter was the least of their worries, a swarm of Zubat quickly scattered around the pathway; the horde having been disturbed by all the noise.

"Pikachu, drive 'em away with Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted, the boy covering his face from the attacking Zubat. There were just so many though, the horde making it impossible to move as Pikachu jumped into the air. Electricity flowed through his body, the attack shooting off in multiple directions as the horde scattered. Letting a sigh out, Ash and his friends quickly realized it wasn't over as the Zubat swarm reformed and were only angrier.

"Leaf, if we get out of this I'm going to kill Haunter!" Janine yelled out as she swung at a Zubat, Ash nodding as Pikachu knocked one of the Bat Pokémon from the air. Leaf merely sighed as she tried to use her hat to knock some aside.

Just when it seemed things were never going to end, a voice Ash never expected to hear shouted out a command. Standing at the other end of the pathway was Cross, two Pokémon Ash had never seen before standing by his side.

"Lycanroc use Stone Edge! Torracat, Fire Fang!"

"Cross?" Ash muttered in shock, the two Pallet Town natives sharing a look towards the young boy as Janine waited for an explanation.

The two Pokémon sprung into action, the feline looking one's mouth erupting into flames as it closed the fire down onto a section of the horde. As its maw closed shut, the flames appeared to explode outwards and enveloped a few more of the Zubat. The canine looking one wasn't to be outdone however, the lanky creature howling before it slammed a fist into the ground. Jagged stone pillars shot upwards, the ground splitting from them as the stones struck the remaining members of the horde. Most of the Zubat dispersed, the remaining few being knocked away by Pikachu. Cross thanked his partners for the good work, the boy becoming visibly confused at the sight of Ash and Leaf.

"Huh? What are you two doing out this way, shouldn't you be in Pallet Town?"

"We're here with Professor Oak, but we decided to travel through Rock Tunnel," Ash explained, the group following Cross as he led them to a different section. The area was lit better, Leaf shutting her flashlight off as she shoved it back within her bag. It seemed as though Cross had a setup here, a small tent being erected not too far from a makeshift firepit. A large bag rested against a nearby rock, Cross sitting atop it as he seemed to be pretty relaxed here.

"Man, it's been a while since I last saw you guys. But look at you, Ash, you actually passed and became a trainer," Cross stated, running a hand through his hair while his Lycanroc and Torracat laid next to the rock he sat atop of. "Though, I haven't seen you at all. Don't tell me you're wasting time at a school."

Ash chuckled before scratching at his cheek, Pikachu likewise copying the motion as the duo shared a quick glance at each other. They never did tell anyone the entire story of how their adventure began and Ash assumed now would be a good time to start.

"Well the thing is, Cross, I did fail the final exam in Oak's class. I just managed to pass through another way but in return I had to attend school," Ash answered, rubbing the back of his head as Leaf laughed and Janine sighed in amusement. Ash figured they would have all gotten a good kick out of that, though he never did hide the fact he failed graduation; it just never came up in conversation really.

"But if I hadn't failed, I never would have met Pikachu and we never would have seen this rare Pokémon and receive this!"

Unzipping his sweatshirt, Ash opened his usual jacket and pulled out his prized feather. Though Leaf and Janine had seen it before and were amazed on their first inspections, Ash was shocked to see Cross jump from his spot out of excitement. Cross reached for the feather immediately, Ash pulling it back before the orange-haired boy could touch it.

"Where did you get that!?" Cross asked, eyes glued to the feather as Ash placed it back inside his jacket. The object started to glow for a moment, but the color quickly vanished as Ash zipped his sweatshirt back up. "I've been searching everywhere for it. Do you even realize what it is?"

"The day I met Pikachu this large bird dropped it. Since then I've kept it with me at all times," Ash explained as Cross took another step forward, the boy now being blocked by Janine. Ash looked at the ninja in training, the girl giving a look at Cross that said to back off. Taking the warning, Cross leaned against his rock as Lycanroc and Torracat now stood back up. Ash could feel the tension in the area now, Cross having a look on his face like he couldn't let them leave now.

"Listen, Ash, we're friends. Or I'd assume we are, so just leave the feather with me; I'll take good care of it," Cross stated, placing an open palm forward. Ash ignored it and just continued to zip his sweatshirt until it was shut completely. Lycanroc started to growl at Ash, the boy realizing that Cross' Charmander wasn't with them either.

"He said it's something special to him," Janine replied, the girl now growing a bit annoyed with Cross. The young boy ignored her words, stepping around her as he now stared at Ash.

"You're not worthy to hold onto Ho-Oh's Rainbow Wing, especially if you have no idea of its importance."

Ash was now lost, the boy looking at Leaf to see if she had any clue what a Rainbow Wing was or what importance it held. Instead she merely shrugged her shoulders in defeat, the girl also having no idea. Though to Ash, it must have been something tremendous if Cross wanted to get ahold of it so badly. Taking a step forward so that he was right in front of Cross, Ash stared the boy down as neither side looked away.

"I may not know what a Ho-Oh is or what's so important about this feather, but it's something special I have to always remember the day I met Pikachu and our promise. And no matter what you try and say I'll never give it to you."

"Would you wager it on a battle?" Cross asked, Lycanroc moving forward as it slammed its two fists together. Ash was at least thankful for that, being able to now tell that Lycanroc was the canine looking one which meant Torracat was the feline. Shaking his head, Ash declined the battle as Cross growled at him; no doubt the boy was pissed from Ash's response.

Ash didn't care though, he would never put something this special to him up for wager. No matter who he was facing or what they were offering, it just meant too much to him. Seeing that it was going nowhere, Cross backed down as he turned away from Ash. Lycanroc copying its trainer as the Rock-Type leaned against the rock once more.

"You can keep your stupid feather for now but let me just tell you this; the moment I beat you in battle that feather will be mine. Got it?" Cross stated, anger present in every word he spoke. Ash didn't respond, instead just staring at the back of the angered boy. Cross started to shake now as he faced Ash once more, his face having a scowl present upon it as he pointed at the Pallet Town native. "Cause it's my destiny to be the Rainbow Hero, not yours!"

 _Rainbow Hero?_ Ash thought to himself, the title sounding like it was something Cross just made up. Though based on his reaction it definitely wasn't, the boy muttering something inaudible to Ash as he broke down his tent. To Ash's surprise, it seemed as though Cross was leaving the area due to Ash's presence, but the boy wasn't too sure about it and didn't want to ask. Instead, he clinched his fist before speaking.

"Cross, you can try and take this feather from me, but I won't let you. If it means having to beat you in every battle we take part in, then so be it."

Cross now ignored Ash, the boy shoving his tent and poles into his large bag as Lycanroc and Torracat put out the fire. The area grew a bit darker, though Ash and the others noticed a bit of light appearing from a little further down. Passing by, the orange-haired boy bumped into Ash as the duo locked eyes; Ash able to feel the burning passion raging inside of Cross as the boy continued onward. He knew that Cross was serious, and it only meant he would have to kick it up a notch as well.

 _I don't plan to lose this feather, Cross,_ he thought to himself, the young boy and his two Pokémon vanishing from their sight. Deciding to continue onwards, the small group turned towards the new source of light with determination. Reaching it, the group noticed it belonged to a small clearing as Janine and Leaf forced their way through it. Ash was the next to go, the boy also able to squeeze through the opening as they all noticed what appeared to be a Pokémon Center further up ahead.

It was still a good distance away, but Ash had to admit it would be easier to reach the location outside of the cave than if they were within it.

"It seems like we took one of the many exits of the cave and ended up further down than if we had continued deeper into the cave," Leaf explained, pointing to their current location and then to their destination. To Ash it didn't seem too far, in fact, the distance seemed to be rather short since on the map it was only a handful of inches. Though he knew by now that a map wasn't exact and that the distance was scaled, an inch possibly meaning at the least quite a few miles.

"Then we should start getting a camp set up since the sun's going down. We'll finish the journey tomorrow and meet up with Professor Oak at the Pokémon Center we saw," Janine stated, placing her backpack onto the ground before pulling a tent out. Ash did the same, unraveling his own tent as Leaf helped Janine with theirs.

It didn't take long for the group to set up their camp for the night, Ash getting a fire going easily as they used wood that laid all around the area to get a good base of embers. Now ready to be cooked with, Ash stared at the other two members of his group in hopes that either of them knew how to cook.

"You already know my answer," Leaf stated. Ash nodded in agreement, knowing full well how her cooking skills were. Looking at Janine, Ash was shocked to see her shake her head no as his stomach rumbled loudly.

"I never learned to cook," Janine explained as Ash cried at the news. It seemed as though they wouldn't be eating after all so the boy tossed some kindling onto the embers to get the fire burning again. While he did that, the boy watched from the corner of his eye as Janine pulled a few sandwiches from her backpack.

"I had a feeling none of us could cook so I asked Dr. Fuji if I could make a few sandwiches for the road. This is all we have though, so once they're gone we'll have to go an entire day with only snacks as our source of food."

The fire now crackled as Ash tossed a log onto it, sparks flying around the makeshift campsite. Sounds of water rolling along filled the peaceful night while the Pokémon native to the area seemed to be getting ready for sleep. Thanking Janine, Ash grabbed for one of the sandwiches, Leaf pouring a large supply of Pokémon food into a few dishes before taking her own sandwich. Seeing the others let their own partners out, Ash swallowed his bit of sandwich before activating the release mechanism on his capture devices.

Blinded by the large amount of light created by the pokeballs, Ash shielded his eyes for a moment as his team appeared before him; the entire group sans Pikachu being surprised to see a new member of the team with them.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Bulbasaur to you," Ash started to say, the Grass and Poison-Type showing little emotion to the words. Ash had a feeling Bulbasaur would take a while to truly warm up to him, but with the Seed Pokémon with them he knew that they were stronger.

"He's gonna be joining us on our journey now and I want you to all welcome him kindly."

Pikachu led the group as he and Bulbasaur already knew each other, Ash glad that his partner took the initiative to help introduce everyone. Though it seemed to just be Squirtle and Butterfree who were taking part as Fearow sat perched in a tree sleeping. Ash couldn't help but chuckle at that, even after he evolved and warmed up to them Fearow was still not taking part in group activities. Though it seemed both Butterfree and Squirtle were fine with Bulbasaur, the latter tapping the Grass and Poison-Type on the bulb while letting a laugh out.

Glad that they appeared to be getting along just fine, Ash told them about the food for them as the group (even the once sleeping Fearow) made their way to the dishes. They immediately joined in with eating, the entire group's Pokémon all enjoying the meal.

"Mhan, Leff. Thvy really likke your food," Ash tried saying between bites. It didn't come out audibly though, the boy swallowing his food before he repeated his sentence. "Sorry. I was trying to say they really like your food. Did you try a recipe?"

"It's one that I learned from Brock. I told him how Ivysaur didn't really enjoy the food I was preparing so he gave me some new recipes before we left for break," the girl explained, taking a bite of her sandwich before looking back at what had been full food dishes. "His recipes are great! Not only have my Pokémon been eating more, but it's also helped them out; Meowth's claws aren't as brittle as before and Ivysaur's leaves are much livelier."

Ash took another bite of his sandwich before he tossed the entire thing into his mouth, the boy turning to look at Leaf's Pokémon only to notice no difference. Though, on second thought, they did seem to have more energy to Ash; maybe he just never noticed it since Brock had been feeding Pikachu and the others his own recipes since they became roommates. Putting the thought on hold for the time being, Ash turned back towards the fire as Janine threw another log onto it. The flames now roaring mightily as sparks danced across the sky. Besides the fire, the only light for them came from the stays above them, the lack of city pollution had allowed the group to admire the night sky.

Time felt like it flew by for Ash, the boy eventually ready to head off to sleep though he decided to let his Pokémon sleep outside tonight; the boy going into his tent as he grabbed his sleeping bag to join them. Janine and Leaf however went into their tent, the two girls letting their Pokémon sleep outside as well, but they wanted to stay inside the tent not that it mattered to Ash. As he unrolled his sleeping bag, Ash found himself looking at his sleeping team and smile at how much it had grown; from just Pikachu and a disobedient Spearow into all of this. Though to his worry, it appeared that Bulbasaur was sleeping by himself despite the group all being together.

Moving carefully, Ash placed his sleeping bag on the ground next to Bulbasaur before he crawled within it. The boy having decided that Bulbasaur didn't need to sleep by himself tonight. He had a feeling the Seed Pokémon heard his footsteps but acted as if his newest partner were still asleep.

The night continued to pass by for Ash, the boy having drifted off to sleep rather quickly as he dreamt of facing Paul again. He wondered where the boy had learned so much in such a short time, especially since they were in the same grade. Even Gary probably didn't know _that_ much when it came to setting everything up in a battle. As time continued to fly by, the boy was eventually awoken from his sleep by a sudden noise.

"Hey! Let go you oversized plant," Cross' voice called out, Ash's eyes now wide open as he saw the young boy being restrained by Bulbasaur. His right hand was only a few inches away from Ash, Bulbasaur's Vine Whip having kept it from moving any closer to him.

"Saurrrrrr!" Bulbasaur growled out while Ash sat up. Now fully awake, he could see that it wasn't only Cross who was restrained but also his Lycanroc; Bulbasaur's second vine being wrapped around the strange creature. Still a little drowsy, Ash rubbed at his eyes before a yawn escaped his mouth; the boy now standing as he watched Bulbasaur release Cross' wrist from his vine.

"Cross, what are you doing here? Have you just been waiting for me to sleep to steal my feather?" Ash asked, checking the inside of his jacket to make sure his feather was still there. Seeing it shine slightly, the boy sighed in relief before he shut his jacket once more.

Cross didn't respond to the accusation; the boy merely kept his glare as Lycanroc was released from its restraints as well. The two trainers remained silent for a good amount of time, the only noise in the area being from the nearby river that ran through the area. Though without a command, Lycanroc rushed forward as the Crimson and white colored Pokémon's hands glowed a light green.

"Dual Chop!"

Bulbasaur responded before Ash even issued a counter, his vines shooting out at a fast speed before wrapping around both hands. Lycanroc was now trapped as Bulbasaur adjusted the Rock-Type's momentum with a swing of his vines, the Wolf Pokémon being forced to run into a nearby tree. The force of its attack was nothing to scoff at though, the impact of its hands against the trunk caused the tree to topple over to the ground. Ash stared in both amazement and worry at such power while Lycanroc let out a Howl, its body glowing red for a moment.

The Rock-Type came right back for round two, slashing down at Bulbasaur as the Seed Pokémon dodged with ease. The cycle continued for a bit as Lycanroc would try to slash downwards into Bulbasaur only for the Grass and Poison-Type to dodge through a roll to the side, a jump backwards or by running right by Lycanroc as it attacked.

"Lycan!" it cried out, slamming its hands down into the ground as Bulbasaur rolled to the left; the impact causing a small crater to form along with Lycanroc's claws now jammed into the ground and stuck there.

"Now's our chance, Bulbasaur! Razor Leaf!" Ash shouted out, the Seed Pokémon nodding in agreement. Though before the attack could be unleashed, the sound of a tent unzipping caught everyone's attention. Cross (now in a hurry) recalled Lycanroc before dashing away, Ash unsure of where he was headed but also knew he couldn't chase the guy right now.

"What was all that noise?" Janine asked, the girl rubbing at her eyes as Leaf joined her at the tent's entrance. Ash just remained silent as both himself and Bulbasaur stared in the direction Cross had fled in, the Pallet Town native unsure of just what made this feather so valuable to the boy.

Not wanting to worry his friends though, Ash decided quickly it would be best to put up a fake sense that nothing happened; a chuckle quickly escaping his lips as he turned to them.

"Sorry about that, Bulbasaur and I just got a little carried away with some training."

The feeling of lying didn't sit well with him, but Cross never came here to hurt him he just wanted this feather for some reason. Though if it were so important, why didn't the boy just go and search for his own? It couldn't be impossible to find another; especially since that Pokémon had dropped a few of them when Ash found his.

Half asleep still, the two girls took his response as the truth and merely zipped their tent back up. A feeling of unrest came over Ash, the boy pulling his feather out once more as he saw it shining brightly. Just as he was, Bulbasaur seemed attracted to the light as well as the few scratch marks left by Lycanroc left his body. Amazed by it, the duo shared a confused look as the feather stopped shining, returning back to its usual state.

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur asked, the Seed Pokémon looking over his body as Ash placed the feather back inside his jacket. He too joined in with inspecting Bulbasaur, both of them unsure of just what happened though they were certain that Bulbasaur had been healed.

"You think the feather heals Pokémon after a battle?" Ash asked out loud before shaking his head. It could not have been that since he had the feather on him since the day he received it, and this had never happened before. Yawning once again, the boy stretched his body out before looking at his sleeping bag. The thought of sleep enticed Ash as he laid back into the piece of camping equipment; he just hoped that Cross wouldn't come back this time though even if he did, Ash knew Bulbasaur was there to help him.

"Thank you...Bulbasaur," Ash stated as he drifted back to sleep, the Grass and Poison-Type laying down at the end of the sleeping bag as he too went into a deep slumber.

* * *

"I can't believe you kidnapped me," Kumo muttered in annoyance as Kai continued walking forward. The young boy wasn't paying attention to his brother or whatever he was technically considered at this point. The entire relationship between them confused Kai, especially since he had always been an only child, but he then attends a school cause of his father and finds out he has a twin...maybe. Shaking his head, Kai paused for a moment as his eyes scoured the area as all they saw were mountains.

"You're still testing me? You're very determined to see my ideals," Kai finally replied, the boy now pulling a pair of binoculars out. Kumo just shook his head in annoyance, the boy taking a swig of water before looking around himself. "Though you'll come to find I will not stop until we find father's lab."

"That's what I'm worried of..." Kumo stated in response, the two boys now deciding to set up camp as the sun started to set. Neither said a word as Ninetales sent a small burst of fire onto a pile of wood, Kumo rubbing his hands together as the heat reached his body.

Meanwhile, Kai was still looking around the area in hopes that they could locate the lab and find his father. He had so many questions that needed answering that he couldn't wait much longer. Scratching at his face, the boy grew irritated with his lack of success so far, though he knew they were on the right track. Something about this area felt familiar, as if he had been here once before.

"If you don't stop you'll go crazy," Kumo told him, Kai turning as he noticed Kumo having set up a campsite for the night. Placing his binoculars away, Kai sat down on a nearby stump before taking a sip of water. They had been at this for a few days now, maybe even longer but Kai wasn't sure. They had lost track of the days since neither had a calendar and their sticks they had been using were lost in the wind one day. Though Kai didn't care how many days it would take, he was determined and he hoped Kumo realized it by now.

"You know, we don't ever...well, talk," Kumo stated as he pointed between himself and Kai. "We're like the same person and yet we know nothing about each other."

"Father taught me that interpersonal relationships are a waste of time unless used to further your goals," Kai stated in response, the boy merely staring at the fire as it glowed in the now darkened area. The sound of Pokémon all around broke the silence, the stars above helping to paint a picture as Kai continued his deep stare.

"Of course he did..." Kumo sighed out as he leaned his face against a palm. Kai wondered what was wrong with that, it wasn't like knowing anyone made him a better trainer. If anything, it had made him a worse trainer, his desire to battle Ash Ketchum had ruined his chances at winning the class battle. "You know it never hurts to get to know someone."

Neither boy said a word as was customary at this point. If they weren't searching for Kasai's lab then they were eating or sleeping, neither action usually met with a conversation. Kai continued to stare at the boy across from him, their relationship definitely an odd one to him. Since he first met Kumo, the young student couldn't help but wonder just what their relationship truly was; him being one of three people he had an interest in, the others being his father and Ash.

"So...you...farm?" Kai finally asked, his question causing Kumo to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Coughing, Kai decided to repeat his question in a better manner or so he hoped it would come across as such. "Farming. It's what you do, right?"

Kumo shrugged as his eyes darted up to the sky, the boy sighing for a moment as a smile crossed his face. The emotion seemed out of place for Kai, the student unable to understand why Kumo would be smiling in this situation.

"Yeah. You could say that much. It isn't the best but I can't complain. It's better than being dead."

The last sentence sent shivers down Kai's spine, the boy wondering what those words had meant especially since Kumo had admitted to knowing a bit more than he had regarding father. But, did father really run experiments and then disposed of those he deemed failures? His father was an awful man but even this seemed a bit too far.

"But seriously, Kai, lighten up a bit. I think you're stiffer than that stump you're using as a seat," Kumo cried out, reaching into his backpack for a bag of chips. Opening it, the boy popped one into his mouth before standing, one hand on his hip while the other held tight to the bag of chips. "You're too serious about it all. Battling, being the best, father. You have to go with the flow and just let things come to you sometimes."

"Being the best is all I know. Father instilled the thought that if you're not number one then you're a failure," Kai explained, his hand running across Ninetales' fur. The Fire-Type purred happily as he continued the action, the sound bringing a small smile to Kai's face for the first time in a while.

"There's no time for fun or relaxing. If you're not spending your time training then it's a waste of time."

"That's your issue, bud," Kumo stated, pointing a chip at the boy before tossing it into his own mouth. The crunch from the chip sounded louder than usual, mainly due to the silence in the area at the moment. "You listen way too much to Kasai and don't think for yourself. For someone who hates the guy you seem to preach what he taught you. Can't you see he's just using you at this point?"

Kai sighed out, his hand stopping its motion of petting Ninetales to reach up to the sky. In that moment Kai wished he could just pull his father's lab out of thin air, he was running out of ideas on where it could be. Turning his attention back to Kumo, the driven boy shook his head as a frown formed on his face.

"Father might be an asshole, but I owe my life to him. If by becoming the best in the world can do it, I will repay father."

"Dude, you honestly have lost any sympathy from me now. One moment you want to find Kasai to teach him a lesson and now you're agreeing with him. What? Did he implant some sort of chip into you at some point?" Kumo asked, laughing at his last sentence. Kai however didn't understand what he meant, the boy instead tossing a few pieces of wood onto the fire before he looked at the ground.

"It's sleep time. I'd recommend getting some rest since we start again in the morning."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Kumo replied, getting onto the ground as Kai did the same. "I'm so glad we're staying at the this five-star hotel though. I heard they have the softest rocks to sleep on."

Kai didn't respond, the boy drifting off to sleep as he felt Ninetales next to his body. The night seemed to drag on for Kai, something about the area putting him at unease as he tossed and turned throughout the night. He couldn't figure it out, but he just felt scared of their current location like he had a traumatic experience here.

Finally asleep after several hours, Kai seemed to be within a lab of sorts as fire soared through the building. Science equipment appeared to be shattered as glass and a strange liquid were spread across the floor, Kai walking through it all as he found two men under a table. Moving the piece of furniture, Kai dropped it in a heartbeat as he realized the men were dead; their bodies having been caught in whatever explosion occurred there.

Footsteps entered his hearing as the boy turned towards a hallway and walked in that direction. Though he quickly found himself unable to go any further into the laboratory as what seemed to be an invisible barrier kept him at his current location. Off in the distance however, he saw a strange creature as it threw a person down the hallway. Kai couldn't make the creature out, it being too far away for the boy to get a clear view on it but he noticed it had a tail of sort. Its feet smacked against the broken glass and spilt liquid, sending it flying in different directions before turning its gaze to Kai.

The boy felt fear run through his entire body for the first time in forever as the creature walked towards him, it raised its hand as a blue glow appeared over its eyes. It was a monster Kai had never seen before as he felt his body being lifted off the ground, but before he could expect anything to happen he found himself back on the rocky ground next to Kumo and Ninetales.

"Dude, come on man it's only a nightmare," Kumo stated, Kai looking around the area to see he was at their campsite. There was no lab, no creature and most of all no dead people. It had just been one awful dream.

"It was all so real though. It felt like a distant memory," Kai muttered, hands shaking as Ninetales looked to him. Eevee likewise joined him, the Normal-Type having let herself out of her pokeball Kai assumed. "Everything that happened just was too real."

"Well, I hate to ruin your wonderful morning, but in clear daylight I can see a building further up ahead."

Kai stood up weakly, the boy's body shook as he took a few steps forward. Guided by Ninetales, the boy pulled out his binoculars as a small building that was seemingly obscured by wildlife could be visible. Seeing the building, Kai dropped his binoculars, the item rolling to Kumo's feet as the young boy took a step back. He felt like throwing up but there was nothing in his stomach that could come up, instead the boy dry heaving as he fell to his knees. He couldn't understand any of this, why was he breaking down all of sudden? That was when an image flashed into his mind, he had been to that building before it was just a very long time ago.

"That's the lab."

* * *

 **And now chapter 5 is done. Hopefully you all enjoyed it with the return of Cross who is heavily interested in the Rainbow Wing. Though I just want to clear something up, the scene at night with him he had no intentions of hurting Ash or trying to battle until Ash woke up. His only intention was to take the feather and get out of there.**

 **As for Kai, I think his own problems are just starting to happen themselves. But the creature he dreamt of had been mentioned previously.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	6. Questions

**After a long break I'm back. Sorry, school was just awful. Anyways, have a new chapter...**

 **Welcome back everyone! Last time, Ash and co ran into Cross as the young trainer seemed to have a strange interest in Ash's feather. Elsewhere Kai and Kumo continued on their little adventure, the duo finally locating Kasai's old lab.**

 **Ch 6: Questions**

* * *

"You know, we can just say we went and instead just turn back. Not like anyone is going to ask us about it," Kumo stated, Kai ignoring the boy as the duo finished gathering the last of their supplies. The sun was above them as a few Flying-Types flew across the sky, besides a light breeze there was little noise in the area. It had been by pure luck they found the lab, but it was even luckier that it had been so close to them the entire night. After a timeless search, he was so close to his goal; Kai, not wanting to waste anymore time, threw his backpack over his shoulder before moving ahead. Kumo trailed right behind the boy as they started the trek towards their destination, one more determined than the other. A tense feel having fell over their two-man group.

Neither spoke a word as the wind blew through nearby trees. Along with the occasional noise from Ninetales, those were the only sounds created. Kai stepped forward, his foot stepping on a branch as it cracked in half, the boy pausing as if something would happen. A new sound entered the area as Kai grew tense from it. Stopped in his tracks, Kai glanced nervously around before a few Rattata ran past them, a sigh escaping his mouth. Luckily it seemed as though no one were around, the boy not wanting anyone else to be here when they began their search for answers.

"You actually gonna keep going or am I allowed to go home? Whichever way that would be..." Kumo muttered, his body crashing into the motionless Kai as the impact caused the boy to nearly fall over. Keeping his balance thanks to Ninetales, Kai shook his head before he continued onwards. Now wasn't the time for him to worry or let his thoughts distract him. He had spent too much time planning for this to let anything hold him back, especially Kumo's made up stories.

"No one is leaving until we get to the bottom of this. Don't you want to learn the truth?" the boy stated as the duo grew closer to their destination. With every step Kai took, a sense of doubt crept into his mind; as if his subconscious was trying to warn him of whatever might have awaited him in there. Swallowing his worries, Kai pushed forward as he passed some downed trees and Pokémon who made their homes within them. Making his way through some more wildlife, he found a metallic door resting upon the ground; the object having been ripped from its hinges and abandoned a while ago, rust and vegetation now covering it.

Stepping over the destroyed door, Kai and Kumo stared at the dark entranceway as neither spoke a word. Knowing that standing around would get them nowhere, Kai and Ninetales took the lead as they ventured into the dim entranceway. Kumo waited however, Kai noticing that something had caught the other boy's attention before he too entered the building. Needing more light, Ninetales brightened the hallway while they walked down it, the Fox Pokémon lighting some of the overgrown vegetation ablaze. Casting quick glances down each corridor, Kai quickly came to the realization that the place had been deserted for a while as each room seemed abandoned and overrun by vegetation. The building likewise seemed to have had better days, damage present to it by what must have been caused by a fire of some sort. Black soot being plastered onto the once clean walls along with some parts of the structure being completely burned. The damage leaving the entire compound structurally unsafe.

Kai couldn't help but wonder what the place had been like before, their small group passing by what seemed to be a kitchen as Kumo shook. Shattered glass and what appeared to be a Pokémon of sorts were present in the room, though the creature seemed to vanish as soon as Kai noticed it.

"Let's find your answers and get out of here. It's bad enough we even came looking for it, but now we're walking through Kasai's old lab. Do you know how dangerous this is? Imagine what Kasai will do if he finds us..."

"Nope. Remember, that's why we came here," Kai responded, swiftly kicking at a door. The object rattled to the ground, the boy peering inside before he walked through the opening. Kumo appeared to sigh at his obliviousness but Kai ignored it as he continued down the corridor. He had a feeling that whatever answers he desired were elsewhere. Everything they had seen so far had nothing to do with his father's work but rather leisure activities or just hanging out with those who worked here. Nothing that a scientist would do work in.

Something about the abandoned complex seemed familiar though, Kai knowing he had been here at some point. When? He had no clue. But moving through the hallways felt natural to him, his body seemingly on autopilot as he as he journeyed down the hallways without a thought. Entering certain rooms, Kai would know almost instantly which direction to take as they discovered new paths. His pace now picked up as Kumo trailed behind him, the other boy constantly checking their surroundings as if someone had followed them here.

"Keep up."

"Slow down," Kumo shot back, the boy rubbing some soot from what seemed to be a broken picture frame. The now airborne soot caused Kumo to cough, the action disturbing the shattered glass as it fell from the frame and landed against the ground; the frame falling apart. The picture that had been incased was ripped and burnt slightly, pieces of it now tarnished, but despite it all they were able to make out two men; Kai recognizing them as his own father and Blaine, both of them appeared to be younger when it was taken as the latter seemed to still have hair atop his head. It was also the happiest he had seen his father in a long time, or rather for the first time now that he thought about it.

Though it were two others in the photo that caught their eyes. Despite the dozens of assistants that stood amongst the lab, it was a young boy and an older woman who were that struck both Kumo and Kai's interest.

"That's me," the duo spoke at the same time, their same response getting a worried look out of Kai. The words from Kumo seemed to unravel him for a moment, only to make him remember why he was here. To unravel the truth.

Kumo however didn't seem worried from it, the boy instead placing the damaged photo into his backpack gently. Kai was glad for that action, he wanted to examine the photo again once they had better lighting.

"Remember what I told you during the Class Battle? It's all true, why else do you think I don't want to be here."

Kai remained silent, instead turning away from his brother or whatever Kumo was to him; it was all too confusing right now as the boy gripped at his head. A searing pain passed through it as his dream began to resurface. Playing it off as just nerves, Kai pushed onward through the hallways. Nothing would stop him now; not a headache and definitely not Kumo, not with how close they were now.

"Nine..." Ninetales muttered out, the Fire-Type likewise shaking for a moment before Kai rubbed the Fox Pokémon's fur. It seemed to calm Ninetales, as its own nerves calmed down.

The journey through several different passageways led the duo past a couple sleeping quarters and another mess hall, the entire compound having seemingly been built for a large group to do work. Though, none of that interested the boys as Kai and Kumo approached a door that seemed to not be destroyed yet. The object being one of the few doors not off its hinges, but unlike the others seemed to still be in a working condition.

"I'm not going in there. I'm not the one going through a midlife crisis at the age of twelve, so I'll wait here," Kumo stated, his hands pressed against his chest. Kai raised an eyebrow in confusion at the boy only to go on without him. If Kumo didn't want to know the truth, then so be it. Taking a few steps forward, he was now face to face with what he hoped would be his answers.

Placing a hand against the door before him, Kai gripped the handle and turned it slowly, the door creaking as it was pushed open. Though sticking, the door was able to be budged just enough so that Kai and Ninetales could enter. Beyond the door was a dark room, a few lights flashing about as Kai stumbled through the darkness. Eventually finding a switch along the wall, the boy flicked it upwards as light flooded the room. Though the moment they turned on he wished they hadn't. Scattered around the room were broken vials, its contents having dried over time but the room still having an odor to it as Kai immediately covered his nose. The stench was revolting as Kai gaged from it, the boy quickly composing himself as he walked around the broken vials.

The line of computers he noticed had a few monitors smashed as glass littered the floor making it dangerous for Ninetales to move around. Staying put, kai noticed warning signs flashing on the few still working, as if something dangerous had gone down. Unsure of where he would find answers, Kai moved deeper into the room only to freeze; his mind suddenly racing back to his unsavory dream as he saw an image from it again. The culprit for his sudden flashback being none other than the computer screen before him, Ninetales making its way across the broken glass to join Kai.

Right before his eyes on the screen was an image of the creature from his dream, though it looked smaller and cuter to Kai than whatever it was that tore through his dream. The one who appeared in his dream being a monster while this seemed to be an almost perfect opposite of the dream creature. The screen before him had it labeled as "Mew", the young boy noticing a few books written by some man named Dr. Fuji scattered around a desk, burn marks covering the outside of them as he wondered what the insides were like. Much like the outside, their contents appeared badly damaged, the pages falling apart as he skimmed through each one. Finding them pointless for the moment, he left them be before turning away from it all; his eyes attracted to a large tube of sorts.

Or at least that's what Kai assumed it was as he moved closer, the object (or what remained of it anyhow) giving off a cylinder shape. Ninetales stayed away however, the Fire-Type not trusting the shattered capsule or the strange liquid that had pooled in the bottom of it. Some cables seemed to have come detached from it, the objects sparking slightly from above the capsule. Almost as if something broke out of it.

"It's like that liquid in my dream..." Kai muttered, his hand running through it the substance. His fingers were cut slightly by shards of glass located amongst it, but the boy didn't care. Though different, it seemed to be just water to Kai and yet the boy could tell there was more to it just by touch. Pulling a small container from his bag, he scooped a bit of the liquid into it before putting it away; he had a feeling it would be of use later on.

"Come on, Ninetales. There's more to this place we haven't seen yet," Kai stated as he led his partner deeper into the lab. Entering a clearing now, the duo looked around as nothing seemed of importance. A few books scattered along the floor while more vials lay shattered all around. The only thing that was still salvageable being another computer. But unlike the others this one was different, it didn't have charts or detailed information on it but rather a blank screen.

 _This is odd..._ Kai thought to himself as he moved the mouse, a cursor appearing before it ran across the screen. Still nothing appeared, the boy smashing his fingers against the keyboard out of frustration as sound suddenly erupted from it.

"Testing, one, two. Is this recording?" Kai jumped at the voice, being that of his father only seemingly much friendlier. Turning the volume down slightly, Kai became attentive towards the screen; the tone his father used being a shock for Kai as he never remembered him sounding so friendly. Rummaging behind the screen, Kai managed to find a loose cable which he quickly forced back into the slot. He figured it must be the reason for the lack of video considering the audio now present.

"Today is a remarkable day not just for Pokémon but human advancement as well," Kasai's voice echoed out as his face finally appeared on the screen, a crack running down the center of it. "For on this day, we have made history; the first cloned Pokémon has been realized on February sixth. Through hard work and determination by my professor Dr. Blaine and myself along with the books of Dr. Fuji, we have cloned the Mythical Pokémon Mew. Or as we've come to term our creation, Mewtwo."

The screen quickly changed angles, the sudden jerking of it making Kai nauseous for a moment. The camera now focused on the cylinder object Kai had passed by just moments ago as a creature, small and frail, sat inside it as liquid flooded the tube. Though he couldn't make out the creature properly, it seemed to hold similarities to that which had been on a previous screen. Kai realizing that this must have been their "Mewtwo". Smaller tubes and wires seemed attached to its body, the creature in a hibernated state as it floated amongst it all.

"This is the creature they talked about at Cinnabar Island," Kai muttered, his finger pressing down on the arrow key to speed things up. He had no intention of spending who knew how long in this lab to uncover his answers. Scenes of the team celebrating scrolled across the screen, Kai swearing he had seen what looked to be a younger version of himself on it as well though he knew it couldn't have been the case. He would have remembered being here for such an event. Still not getting his answers, Kai sped the video up even more until suddenly an explosion erupted across the screen, Ninetales yelping from just the audio of it all. Fire roared out as glass and liquid flew all over the lab, most of the electrical equipment seemed to suddenly explode as well leaving just a handful of computers operational.

"There's an emergency going on in the stasis tube! The test subject has seemed to have broken out of it and is causing a rampage!" a voice echoed out, Kai watching the tape as it showed stuff reminiscent of his dream. Liquid sprayed out of the tube as workers appeared to be either dead or unconscious across the floor, Kai finding himself unable to look away from the scene. The creature dubbed Mewtwo was making his way through the lab, Kai figuring that he was now watching the security feed instead of someone actually filming. The creature appeared to talk though the audio failed to be captured amongst the explosions. Yet Kai had a feeling it was only the workers since it was impossible for a Pokémon, even one created by humans, to speak.

Kasai and Blaine appeared on the screen, the former clutching onto a woman Kai had seen earlier on the film. He couldn't understand why, but he felt sad seeing her in her current state; the two scientists failing to wake her as Mewtwo came in and flung them across the room. Kai wanted to call out to them, to stop that creature himself but he found himself unable to move, his knees shaking as he saw the young boy he had claimed to be himself laying motionless amongst the rubble. Mewtwo fired off what seemed to be a Shadow Ball, the lab exploding once more as a fire raged through the area.

Looking at himself, Kai thought back to Kumo's words. How they're all the children of Kasai in a way as the scientist seemed to stand once more. At this point Mewtwo started to destabilize, its molecular structure not used to this stimulus as it split apart before forming a liquid puddle on the ground. Kai still confused over the entire situation as he heard his father speak once more.

"My family..." Kasai muttered out loud, holding the young boy in his clutches. The man seemed to be crying at what happened, Kai unable to truly understand what was being said as the audio and visuals started to break up; static covering the screen as the recording ended. A blank stare was plastered on his face, the boy running his fingers across his body to make sure he was really there after that video; going as far as to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't another dream like the events from the previous night. Ninetales looked at him with concern, but the boy paid his partner no attention for the time being.

Seeing that he wasn't sleeping, the boy ran his fingers through the keyboard before him as he tried to find more video evidence of the previous events. He wondered if it had just been something planted by his father to make him lose interest, a staged video that would creep him out or if something had actually gone down. But searching through the computer's files seemed to have only led him to a few more pieces of interest as he clicked on the next item he found. The sound of static entered his ears as the video popped onto the screen, its contents a bit blurry in comparison to the previous one.

Struggling to make out the video, Kai chose to just listen as the words broke in and out of the static noise. He couldn't recognize the voice speaking though it sounded feminine, but whoever it was seemed pretty convincing as his father quickly agreed to whatever her demands were. Kai quickly paused the video, trying his best to fix the video's quality to no success. Zooming in and adjusting the color, he managed to at least know it had been a woman his father was talking to. He wondered just what the woman had offered, her voice breaking in and out of the video as if it had been edited to keep something a secret.

"This is useless," Kai muttered, going to the next file as he clicked on it. This one being much clearer, though the room it was from seemed somewhat familiar to Kai as he noticed a few of those strange containers in the background, their structures filled with a strange liquid along with a body of sorts. He wondered what had gone down in this section of the compound since it seemed to not be damaged like his current location.

"Test subjects seven, eight and nine are all failures," Kasai muttered on the recording, the crazed scientist now looking like the one Kai recognized. He seemed to be scribbling away in a notebook before throwing it across the entire room. The pad of paper crashed against a wall, landing softly against the ground before Kasai collapsed, hands grasping at his lab coat before letting go. Pounding at the ground to relieve his frustration, the man seemed to just give up, his hands sliding towards the strange containers.

"My child...you will see this world again. I promise you on my name as a scientist."

Kai watched on in confusion, one of the containers now empty as the body floating within it disintegrated just as Mewtwo had done previously. The other two followed shortly after, beeping now filling the audio as lights flashed in the distance. Kasai stood back up, his body moving weakly towards the computers as he crashed into them.

His fingers worked endlessly as they smashed down onto the keyboard, the containers being drained of their liquid as the noise came to an end. Kai couldn't pull himself away from the video as the sound of footsteps now entered the current file, Kasai's reaction making it seem like it was something he had expected though wished they hadn't arrived.

"Ohohohoho, it appears another failed batch has occurred here," the newcomer laughed out, Kasai turning slightly as he ignored the voice. For some reason it sounded oddly familiar to Kai, as if he heard that annoying laughter previously. Shaking the suspicion off, he watched on in shock as the video cut off abruptly, darkness engulfing the screen as the next file started playing.

"Why would it just end? It doesn't add up at all. Between this one and the previous one it's as if someone has been editing these videos..." Kai muttered out, pausing the final video before looking at Ninetales. The Fire-Type seemed to be on high alert, as if it sensed something was watching them in this moment. A chill passed down Kai's spine, the boy shaking for a moment as he looked around the destroyed area once more. Pushing through it all, he resumed the final file but not without noticing that the date showed to be roughly two years ago.

"Test numbers fifty-eight, fifty-nine and sixty appear to be successful for the time being. All three subjects of Project Phoenix have remained stable for the past few months while thanks to the DNA manipulation of cloning I've been able to get them to be the same age they should be now. Subject fifty-nine appears to have the greatest potential with battling and thus most attention has been pushed onto him. It might be due to the base DNA I was forced to use, the original source being too diluted to be used without some sort of base to build off of.

"I was fortunate enough to find a 'willing' provider however," Kasai muttered, his hands pulling at the sides of his face as the camera showed what appeared to be a new container. It wasn't standing with the others but rather laying on a cart of some sort. The man looked familiar to Kai, his face striking a strange similarity to a classmate of his much to his worry and yet he couldn't figure out who. His thoughts were cut off as Kasai began monologuing to the camera once more, the man now laughing as he moved along his way.

"Subject sixty, however, is deemed to be my perfect specimen, his lack of emotional turmoil proving to be the perfect trainer. Emotions won't hold him back unlike fifty-eight and fifty-nine, however he also can't be allowed in public for the time being. Fifty-eight has already been put up for adoption as have the other surviving failures, a farming family who lost their child in an accident.

"I feel for them and yet this failure should be fine. Kumo will be his name for when they come. Fifty-nine and sixty however will be continued to be groomed by me, their minds manipulated to create the ultimate trainers to exact my revenge on those who caused all this. Shall any of the failures remember their time here, I'll dispose of them accordingly."

"Definitely sounds like father..." Kai muttered, the boy pausing the video for a moment as he looked at the screen. In the background there were definitely three children, and one looked like Kumo quite a bit. Despite being said to all be the same age, Kai could have sworn Kumo appeared to look slightly younger. But the one that really shocked him was the boy who took the same appearance as himself. He felt his hands shaking now as his legs gave out; gripping onto the terminal before him, Kai forced himself up onto his feet as his heart raced.

Everything didn't add up, he would have known if he had been a clone...right? Or was this all part of his manipulating? Was he even real or was the entirety of his life just one large lie? Ninetales tried to comfort him, but Kai brushed past the Fox Pokémon as he fell into a pool of liquid.

"What am I?"

"Ohohohoho, so the lab rat has scurried back to his testing station," a voice cried out as Kai whipped his head around. Standing on the ceiling appeared to be a masked man of sorts, a Hypno by his side as a Gengar stuck halfway out of the ceiling. The creature looking similar to the one he had noticed upon their arrival.

"You're the same person from the video...give me some answers now! Explain what went down here. Please!"

"Tch...Control that vehement temper of yours when talking to a being above yourself, you filthy clone," the person replied, swinging a finger forward as Gengar cupped his hands together. Dark energy swirled between the two hands, a large ball having formed as it was shot down towards Kai, the boy forcing himself to move as it crashed into the ground. The floor shattered apart as the explosion rang throughout the room, broken glass flying around as the computer system was caught in the blast.

"Ninetales, Flamethrower!" Kai countered as he leapt to his feet, his knees shaking as he tried to get into a new state of mind. Pissed at the computer being inoperable now, the boy decided it would be best to take his anger out on the one who caused it. Ninetales nodded in agreement as it formed the stream of fire within its throat, the blast rocketing out of its maw and straight for the three planted on the ceiling.

The masked man didn't issue a response, his Hypno acting instinctively as the three glowed for a moment. In the instant that the Flamethrower were to smash against the ceiling, the three vanished before reappearing behind Kai. The boy gasped in surprise as Gengar used this moment to fire a Night Shade, the beam of energy striking Kai in the back as he toppled forward. Ninetales growled before rushing towards the opposition, the masked man letting out a condescending laugh.

"Please, a cloned failure such as yourself could never compete against the pinnacle of perfection. Gengar, dispose of the foolish one. But make it look like a tragic accident."

Kai grit his teeth together before turning towards the voice, Gengar already having built energy for another Shadow Ball. The boy was about to call for Ninetales to counter, but he found it impossible to speak; his eyes noticing that Hypno's pendant was now moving back and forth, his body being enshrouded in a blue glow as was Ninetales. He had forgotten about Hypno since it had never attacked them, but that now seemed to have been a mistake on his part.

"My colleague expressed extreme disdain for you or any of the other failures who may ever enter this abhorrent research laboratory. And thus, I've been tasked with ridding the world of all you derelicts. Gengar, disintegrate him!"

"Gar!" Gengar cried out, another large Shadow Ball forming between his hands. This one appeared larger than the previous one, Kai knowing that they meant business with this attack. Kai braced himself for the incoming attack as the energy continued to swirl, there was no way he could dodge it as long as Hypno had him and Ninetales trapped. Realizing that his time was limited to possibly a minute or two at most, he cursed himself for not being better prepared.

The Shadow Ball was launched forward, both Gengar and the strange man cackling as the blast disintegrated the floor. The attack managed to cross the terrain with such speed and precision that Kai knew he hadn't been the first one to fall for it. Kai cursed himself for falling into such a trap, the computer now having been set up to cause him to lower his guard. If only he had paid more attention to his surroundings instead of to the video files then maybe he wouldn't have been in this mess. Closing his eyes, Kai heard Ninetales whimper out as the Fire-Type was waiting for the blast as well.

Accepting his fate, Kai wished he had done a few things differently in his life; maybe accept others into his life a bit more or even just open up slightly. Now braced for the attack, Kai was surprised to feel a gust of wind fill the area as an explosion went off before him; the boy being kicked back only to realize it hadn't been the Shadow Ball but rather a Sandstorm that had pushed him away. The raging storm having been used as a shield to block the incoming sphere of energy and only being halted by its creator, a Dugtrio sitting in-between the two sides.

"And you thought I was joking about the whole 'kill whoever enters this place' thing," Kumo stated, the boy scratching at the back of his head. Kai rose to his feet, the boy now able to move freely. Not wasting a second, he quickly threw his arm forward as Ninetales leapt into action. A growl erupted from its maw, flames forming immediately.

"Flamethrower!"

"Hypno, make yourself of use!" the masked man snapped out, the Psychic-Type responding in tandem. Hypno leapt forward, its hands moving rapidly as a green barrier of sorts shielded the small group from the encroaching flames, the entirety of the fire just going around the small group. As the fire died down, Hypno stopped its movements, Gengar using this opportunity to emerge from behind the retracting shield to fire off a Night Shade attack.

"Gar!" the Ghost and Poison-Type shouted out, the beams of energy striking against the ground due to the rushed attack. Concrete and tiles were kicked up, some of the spilt liquid from before splashing against Kai and Kumo amidst the explosions. The two boys shielded themselves, Dugtrio already on the move as it shattered the ground even more with an Earth Power.

"Let's try to keep this place as in tact as we can!" Kai shouted out over the now blaring alarms. It brought him back to his dream for a moment, the raging sirens making him wonder if anyone else could still be in this laboratory. If the dates from the videos weren't doctored, then this place had been used at least two years ago if not more recently.

"Which is it!? Live or keep the lab in one piece?" Kumo replied, using the shattered area to get close to Kai. Now together, the two boys knew they had to figure out a better plan; but with their lack of teamwork Kai felt it might have been best to just do it his own way.

Not stating a word to Kumo, the confused boy eyed his Ninetales. The creature recognizing his intent instantly as it bound across the shattered room and leapt for Gengar. Kai could hear Kumo crying out in annoyance, but he didn't care; this was his chance to land an ending blow and finish it all off. Or so he thought.

"Such a blundering buffoon. Let your emotions take control and cloud your judgement. Now, Gengar!" the masked man shouted out, Ninetales phasing right through Gengar as the image vanished. A new one emerged next to Ninetales before striking the Fire-Type with a Shadow Ball, Kai unsure if the Ghost and Poison-Type had used Double Team or if it merely faded away and reappeared to attack.

"Nine!" the Fire-Type yelped out, skidding across the shattered floor as its body crashed against the broken tiles. Ninetales came to a slow stop, Dugtrio emerging from the ground to block an incoming Shadow Ball attack with another Sandstorm; the sphere of energy merely ricocheting away from the sand barrier.

Kai was shocked to see Kumo helping him, the boy glaring right at Kai as the sound of an explosion erupted in the background, the Shadow Ball having struck a support wall. It seemed as though the entire laboratory was growing unstable from the sudden action, even the masked man growing worried from it all.

"Do you want to die?" Kumo asked, Kai staying silent as his comrade grabbed at him. "You think we stand a chance right now in our current state? We shouldn't be fighting but running!"

"I see why we ended up differently," Kai muttered, knocking Kumo's hand from his chest. He was tired now, his body feeling the urge to sleep but Kai fought against it. Not now. He couldn't afford to give into any fatigue. He had to continue fighting for the time being. "While you think of running and living for another day, to live for your family...I have no such thoughts. Though even if we wanted to run right now there's no way he would let us.

"I guess the reason why I need these answers so badly is cause unlike you, the only ones I care for are Ninetales and Eevee. Between keeping them safe and finding my answers nothing else matters to me at this point, and because of that I'm not running until I figure this out! I at least thought _you_ would like to know the truth too!"

"Dude, the whole building will be coming down soon," Kumo pointed out, Dugtrio using another Sandstorm to block an incoming barrage of Shadow Balls. The two boys stood still however, their current (and only) exit still blocked.

"I'll create an opening for you. Run and get out but I'm staying."

Ninetales leapt forward once more as if on cue, this time shooting off a barrage of Energy Balls. Each orb of energy having struck around Gengar and Hypno, the latter unable to erect another shield due to the continuous assault. Keeping the barrage up, Ninetales switched to a Confuse Ray, the ghostly energy managing to strike Hypno with ease. The Psychic-Type stumbled backwards, falling onto its trainer for a moment only to be kicked off by the masked man.

Noticing a chance, Kai motioned for Kumo to get going but the boy just stood there. Something seemed different to Kai though he couldn't worry about it for now. Shaking his head, the boy muttered something Kai couldn't quite make out only for Dugtrio to strike Hypno. The Ground-Type emerging from the ground before striking its heads into Hypno.

"Why aren't you going?"

"I kind of want to see how this all plays out now. Besides, I have a feeling you need me right now, bro," Kumo replied, Dugtrio destroying the ground around the Masked man and his Pokémon. Kai was surprised by his sudden change in attitude, as if the boy had finally realized he had been hiding from his past in a way. Taking all his anger out on Kai during the Class Battle, but ever since he brought Kumo along with him on this expedition he had warmed up slowly to Kai. And now it seemed as though with the chance to learn _something_ he wasn't going to pass it up. "Now listen, I want you to use Flamethrower with all your power when I say to.

"We may not be able to beat them now, but if we cook them slowly with Flamethrower they'll lose the strength to fight."

"And I thought I was bad..." Kai muttered out, hand plastered to his chin as Kumo shook his head in frustration.

"We're not killing them! Just raising the heat enough that it causes them to drift off to sleep."

Nodding, Kai merely watched on as Kumo told Dugtrio to use Sandstorm once more, this time the attack seeming to encompass the masked man and his Pokémon as sand whipped all over the room. The storm raged on, those held captive now unable to escape from it; not even Gengar was able to phase through it without being in pain.

In that moment, Kumo shouted out for Kai to attack. The boy finally understood the plan as Ninetales lit the raging storm ablaze. A stream of continuous flames erupted from Ninetales mouth, the Fire-Type not relenting as the tower of whirling sand quickly caught ablaze. The room started to heat up for the two boys, Kai sweating profusely as he could only wonder how bad it was inside that raging inferno. Waiting, Kai noticed how the heat was evaporating whatever liquid that remained around the lab until none of it were left for his eyes. He felt it seemed to be their way of breaking free of whatever restraints this building had on them prior to today.

Waiting for the attack to die down, Kai made his way back over to the broken computer system, wondering what would be lost forever from the machine and if there were any others just like it that he could check out. He was hoping that just perhaps he could get _some_ data from it. Even if it were the awful security feeds.

"That's the main system, right?" Kumo asked, the boy keeping his attention to their captives as a flash of light blinded them. Worried at what it could have been, the boy quickly commanded Dugtrio to drop the Sandstorm. As the wind and sand died down, a now scorched Dugtrio revealed that whoever had been in the inferno were now gone. The only clue that showed someone had been there was the now half burnt mask that laid on the ground.

"Dammit! They got away!" Kumo shouted out, bending over to pick up the mask. Dusting off the last remnants of sand and a few bits of ashes, the boy inspected the mask as if it looked familiar to him. Getting a nervous feeling from it, the boy quickly tossed it across the room as it clattered against a few broken machines as a shiver ran through his entire body.

"Who cares about them, help me with this," Kai replied, messing around with the machine as he yanked at cables. The entire system had been ruined, the computer no longer booting up as the device remained silent. Ripping the casing off, Kai wondered if the hard drive within could be saved as he recklessly pulled the innards of the computer apart and quickly stuffed them within his bag

"Dude, that thing is not turning on especially now that you tore everything out," Kumo muttered out, making his way over to the hurrying boy. "It's best we just cut our losses and get going. Do you really want to die from this building possibly collapsing on us?"

"We can't leave."

"Excuse you?"

"We can't leave. Something still needs to be checked," Kai repeated, the boy throwing a few more pieces of the computer into his pocket. That last video he had seen regarding the man, it left an uneasy feeling within him; as if that man wasn't exactly as willing a participant as his father had claimed.

The boy felt that if he could find _any_ information regarding him, it could possibly help him on his search. Even with the information gathered today, Kai had only been given more questions than answers. Who was that guy? That creature from the video? Was it recreated or was the one who disintegrated the only one? And why had someone been hired to kill them if they returned? Something wasn't sitting right within Kai as he turned away from the destroyed computer.

"Listen, Kai, you might want to hang around here but after that skirmish I don't think the building will be hanging around much longer," Kumo stated. Kai ignored his words, walking towards the exit and immediately heading down an unexplored hallway. He wondered if perhaps this entire facility held other laboratories within it and if so, what other experiments could possibly be happening within them. Though the shaking of the building made Kai realize he had to move fast, otherwise he risked the chance of it collapsing on them.

Hearing the sound of Kumo's footsteps behind him, Kai paused as his brother caught up. No words left his mouth however, the boy merely continuing onward as Ninetales stayed by his side. A sigh could be heard from Kumo as the boy followed once more, their small group turning down various hallways; each just as ruined and destroyed as the last. After what felt like no time at all to Kai, the boy approached what seemed to be a dead-end as another shake filled the hallway.

"See? Nothing else is here," Kumo stated in an annoyed fashion. The boy crossed his arms as he leaned against the hallway, a sudden shaking sensation filling the entire area as he grabbed ahold of the wall.

Kai didn't believe this was the end, he knew his father was hiding something else; he could feel it within him, as if there was something within the lab Kasai wanted to be buried away forever. Resting his head against the blank wall, Kai decided to scan his hand across to see if any bumps or imperfections might have been implanted into the wall to create a secret passage or possibly a trap door of sorts. Anything at this point would be welcomed by the boy.

"Seriously, Kai? We're in Kasai's old lab, not a secret base," Kumo moaned out as he turned away from the snooping boy. Kai ignored him once more, finishing his scan of the entire wall only to find nothing of interest with it.

"I figured it was worth a try, they always have them in those movies."

Turning away from the wall, Kai sighed in defeat as he ran a hand through his hair before leaning backwards. His back leaned against the cold structure as his eyes darted around the corridor they had just traversed. The young boy felt he was striking out here now that the computer was useless and the duo being unable to find anything else. About to give up, Kai quickly noticed something strange about a tile on the ground and approached it slowly.

"Man, give up already. The old man probably already cleaned this place out. That computer was the last piece," Kumo stated, only to shut up when Kai approached the tile. Inspecting it, the young boy ripped it from the floor to reveal a small button beneath it; Kai pressing it without a second thought. Before either boy knew what was happening, the wall Kai had previously been leaning against descended into the ground. A new corridor that quickly emptied out into a large lab filled their views.

Unlike the previously destroyed lab, this one seemed to be in top condition; computers running in the background as what appeared to be numbers and charts flashed across their screens. Kai felt a weird presence about the room, as if something that should have remained locked away existed in there. The boy stumbled across the room, his eyes fixated on a strange device; cables running from it as oxygen levels appeared next to it.

"You think that's the original us?" Kumo asked, the boy tiptoeing towards the device as Kai peered inside of it. An older man rested amongst a vat of strange liquid. Kai ran his hand through the liquid, the substance moving with ease as he made eye contact with the unconscious face.

Something about the person seemed familiar, as if he had seen them before not that long ago. Paying no attention to that thought, Kai started to pull at the multiple cables attached to the device as computers beeped out in alarm.

"There's no way he's us. This guy is too old," Kai answered, sprawling the unconscious man across the tiled floor. His body landed with a powerful thud as both boys noticed the lack of an arm, the appendage having been severed at some point; though any worries of the man being dead passed immediately as they heard a cough escape from his lips. The strange liquid splashed atop the tiles, Kai stepping back from it as he glanced at the monitors. All of them were blank now, a set of six pokeballs now noticeable as they sat before a blank screen.

"So, who is he?"

"Beats me," Kai responded, the boy grabbing the six resting pokeballs before he turned back towards the man. Leaning over, he threw the unconscious person over his shoulder as he made his way for the entrance. "No point in hanging around here now. The computer with all the info on it is busted."

Kumo remained silent, standing in his current location for a second as he stared around the cold and abandoned room. Despite everything being off now, the boy figured there had to be more to whatever Kai wanted to know; so to leave now felt weird to him. "You just find some near naked man and want to leave? What about all the information you wanted to find!"

"I told you, the computer broke. Even with the hard drive and other parts from it, I doubt we'll get answers from it. And besides, we'll get more out of this guy."

"I'm not gonna be able to go back to the farm anytime soon...am I?"

"Nope."

* * *

 **And that's the end. Sorry for the long wait…I guess those couple weeks turned into a few months. I blame school, going for a Masters in Computer Science is awful.**

 **Anyways, Kai has finally started to get some answers…kind of. Though, how the unconscious man will play into it all is yet to be seen. Hopefully it works out for him in the end, cause otherwise he didn't really get much out of the trip other than being attacked.**

 **Next chapter (which will hopefully be out sooner) will go back to Ash and co.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	7. Goodbye

**Welcome back everyone after another long intermission...please don't get upset. But, I'm hoping to have a more consistent upload schedule coming soon (I really am a broken record now...). Anyways, hopefully you enjoy the chapter because I hated writing it. Butterfree is such a pain to write about at times.**

 **Chapter 7: Goodbye**

* * *

"Stupid fire! Those disorderly cockroaches couldn't just roll over and die like the putrid dogs they are!"

The voice echoed across the open plain, a young man standing there as he planted a hand against his face. It seared with heat, the aftermath of his previous skirmish having left its mark upon his body. He could feel the burn already settling, though it was nothing that would cause proper scarring. In fact, he figured it would be fine after he checked back in with the others; he would make sure to have it properly examined by one of the doctors.

"Have those pests been exterminated or must I send someone else?" a new voice asked, an older man approaching from behind. His steps carried next to no sound with them, the scarred boy only picking them up thanks to his trained hearing.

"Shut it, Kasai!" the boy screeched out, immediately recoiling in pain as he grasped his face once more. Even the slight breeze in the area was bringing him pain; though he ignored it as best he could. "Those Neanderthals only managed to force my retreat through an undermined thought! A blasted vortex of flames, those wretched simpletons will suffer for this."

"Sounds like excuses from the one we call The Alpha. And here I thought you would be the one to gain my trust among the group. Perhaps I placed too high of expectations upon you; especially when your brother warned me of your immaturity."

Kasai turned slightly, hands tucked inside his coat pockets before pulling a watch from it. The boy looked at it slightly, the object all dented as the sun shined over the broken glass. Why someone would keep such a piece of garbage was beyond his wildest thoughts. Though the words spoken by the man angered him more than the searing pain across his face. Growling, he spat towards the ground as his hand ripped apart the grass.

"Don't even speak of that imbecile. He speaks so critically of me and yet he dawdles at the base. No desires to carry out the remaining phases of this dastardly project."

"And yet he doesn't fail when he chooses to leave on missions," Kasai stated, shoving his watch back into his pocket he sighed out. Thad watched the man as he stared in the direction of his once promising lab; all that remained were the destroyed remains. The infrastructure now starting to collapse from the rampage that occurred prior as dust and dirt were flung into the air. "She's not too excited you know.

"To have _him_ out of the lab now and to have someone, even my idiotic son, know _anything_ about our plans isn't welcomed. She's sending assistance for your next mission."

"I don't require such displeasure. I work sufficiently while alone!"

Kasai ignored the comment, Thad growling at the man for such a response. Instead, the pointed off into the distance before chuckling. "You know, over there was some of my first research before studying under Blaine. Butterfree mating. Such a simple subject and yet it brought me much joy. It's the reason I built my lab out this way. It should be about that time of the year."

Now it was Thad's turn to ignore the man. The damaged boy kicking a stone across the plain they stop atop, the rock coming to a stop eventually. He didn't care about any stupid research or of any partners. All he desired was to know when to be in position and how many simpletons he would need to dispose of if necessary. Kasai seemed to understand, the man turning towards the impatient child with a smirk on his face.

"I suppose you don't care much for my reminisce."

"You'd be correct there fossil. Now, when is this all going down? Timing is everything for a stealth assignment such as this."

"Relax. Two days from now, the Silph Company is hosting their yearly stocks holder meeting to show new products and upcoming projects. Those moronic fools had planned their own invasion but Giovanni decided against it. The others will be easy enough to fool; they'll cause the distraction so we won't need to waste foot soldiers. You'll have a short window after the original attack and the responders reaching the scene. Use it wisely."

"As if you would need to caution me," Thad responded. Placing a new mask atop his face, the boy grimaced in pain before nodding. Kasai didn't respond as the boy appeared to be sucked into the ground, Thad chuckling to himself as everything turned black around him. "Kasai, just know you're listed as important to her...otherwise I'd end you for those disparaging remarks."

* * *

The sound of rivers vanished into the distance as silence filled the surrounding area. Ash and his friends continuing their journey towards the site Professor Oak had told them about as their attentions were constantly tested. Seeing a group of wild Mankey, Ash pulled a pokeball from his belt, Pikachu's cheeks sparking in anticipation only for a force to yank him away from them.

"We don't have time for that. As it is, we're behind schedule," Janine stated, the girl not letting go of Ash's collar despite his best attempt. Ash figured she knew best, but he still really wanted to catch one of the many Fighting-Type Pokémon gathered in the nearby forest.

Finally giving in, Ash placed the capture device back on his belt as Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder. Turing his hat around due to his boredom, Ash stared off in the distance as a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto filled his view. Any bodies of water that they had previously used to guide their way were now out of his view, the nearby mountains covering them up. Pausing for a moment, Ash grabbed at his stomach, the action causing his two companions to stop out of slight worry.

"I'm starving! If we can't stop to catch some Pokémon can we at least stop for lunch?"

"Alright, but then we need to get going right away. No more playing around either, unless you want to miss out on it all," Janine stated as she and Leaf began to pull out their packed meals. Ash had already begun digging through his before the two girls could even sit down on a nearby log.

"Guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship," Leaf teased for a moment, laughing at her words as Ash sat confused. Putting his food down, he stared at the two girls before wiping his mouth off.

"What do you mean by that?"

Janine merely shook her head at the response, her eyes resting on Leaf as the girl continued to chuckle silently at the interaction. Not getting a response, Ash returned to his meal. The few remaining rice balls quenching his hunger for the time being, or at least until they reached their destination. He was slightly hoping that Professor Oak would have something decent cooked for when they got there. Jumping to his feet, the boy looked around the area as a few more Pokémon off in the distance seemed to be flying off. Their white and black wings signaling to Ash that they were nearly upon their destination.

"So, what exactly is the plan anyways? Honestly, I only agreed to come along to travel a bit before school," Ash chuckled out, the two girls just shaking their heads in disbelief. Eventually Leaf spoke up, the girl placing her leftover food back into her bag.

"We've been over this several times, Ash," she began, standing up as she unwrinkled her clothes. Janine joined next to her, the ninja in training watching the Butterfree heading over the trees and towards the mountain edge. "Once we meet up with Professor Oak and his granddaughter Daisy we're heading towards Saffron City to catch a bus back to Viridian City. School should be about to start by then in about a week. Give or take a few days."

Ash nodded, Pikachu also seeming to have the plan down as the duo shared a fist bump. Pointing forward, he started off once more in the direction of the Butterfree.

"Then let's stop wasting time!" he yelled over his shoulder as he caught a glimpse of his two companions laughing at his energy. The boy chuckled in response, his feet carrying him into the distance as the sound of water returned to his hearing. Trees were slowly vanishing from around him, the colorful scenery changing to a rocky area as the mountains gave way to a large body of water. Ash just stared out at it, the sun shinning beautifully off of it as the water sat peacefully. Butterfree flew around as they interacted with each other; a pit growing tighter in Ash's stomach as he watched them. Unaware of his two companions reaching up with him, Ash took one more step forward as one of the pokeballs attached to his belt opened. Ash didn't need to look, he had a feeling this would have happened.

"Freeeee!" the Bug and Flying-Type cried out happily. He circled around the open landscape for a moment, staring at the other Butterfree before coming to a rest atop Ash's head. The boy chuckled softly, but it lacked any of his usual joy. Instead, he cleared his throat before looking up at his long-time friend.

"Pipipi? Pikapi?" Pikachu asked in confusion at the sudden appearance of Butterfree. Ash wasn't as caught off-guard though.

"You want to take part too, don't you, pal?" Ash asked, the happy cry proving his suspicion correct. He bit the inside of his cheek before putting on a smile; if that's what his Pokémon wanted then he was going to help him achieve this dream.

"I'll do everything I can to help you find the perfect mate!" he screamed out, Butterfree flying back into the air happily. Throwing a fist into the air, Ash assured his resolution despite knowing what this would lead to. He couldn't think about himself in this situation, not if he was to make his own Pokémon happy. It was the least he could do for Butterfree. It was at that moment however he realized one major problem. Throwing his hands behind his head, Ash let an authentic chuckle escape from his mouth. "I...I just don't know anything about this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, we know," Janine muttered as Leaf made her way over to Butterfree. The childhood friend pulled a small piece of fabric out of her bag and tied it around Butterfree; the object looking like a scarf of sorts as the yellow fabric rested around his neck.

"Now you'll stand out to all the others," Leaf said, patting Butterfree on his head before she took a step backwards. Butterfree thanked the girl before flying off into the crowd of Butterfree, Ash remaining silent as his two friends joined him. "You alright?"

"Of course I am," Ash replied, doing his best to keep a straight face on. Emotions were running through him at that moment, a mix of fear, worry and even joy causing him to be all confused. He wanted Butterfree to be happy and find a mate, to have a family of his own...and yet Ash didn't want him to leave _his_ family. His Pokémon were more than just creatures to achieve a goal; they were a family to him. And in that moment, watching Butterfree fly around to interact with others of his species, Ash wondered if perhaps he would lose a member of his family forever.

Butterfree continued to fly around, Ash watching out for that yellow fabric to make sure it was doing alright only for his attention to be pulled away by the sound of an approaching vehicle. Turning around, the group of three saw none other than Professor Oak and his granddaughter arriving.

"My, it appears you three beat us after all," Oak stated, the older man exiting the vehicle with a few bags of equipment. He carefully began to set up the telescopes and research tools while Daisy propped open a laptop; the girl typing away on a makeshift table. Ash didn't even care if she didn't say hi to them, he was too preoccupied to think about it.

"Is your Butterfree out there, Ash?"

Ash didn't respond to the question immediately, the boy seeing Leaf making some sort of motion in response as he kept his eyes locked on Butterfree. He didn't seem to be having much luck out there currently. Each female he approached either having found a mate they were interested in or weren't willing to give Butterfree the time of day.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, tugging at Ash's hair to gain his attention. This jolted Ash away from Butterfree and back towards the group. Realizing he should respond or otherwise the others would think something is up, the boy nodded before pointing happily towards Butterfree.

"Yeah, he's the one with the yellow piece of fabric," he finally stated, Oak turning his equipment in the direction of Butterfree.

Writing something down, the older professor chuckled before calling Ash over. The boy couldn't help but wonder just what he wanted to show him but he looked into the telescope before frowning. "It appears he's found one he's interested in."

Ash watched as a smile formed across Butterfree's face, the Bug and Flying-Type circling around an odd colored one. It was pink, something Ash had never seen before when it came to a Butterfree. Pulling his pokedex out, the boy looked through the device to see if there was any information and yet all he found was an alternate coloring for them; but it lacked the same shade of pink that this one had. Even Professor Oak appeared to be stumped by it, the older man keeping a constant eye on the pink female while Ash's partner tried his best to win her over.

Showing off his powerful attacks, Butterfree flew around the group, neither of his tactics seeming to please the pink Butterfree as a few more males swooped in. Sighing out in disappointment, Butterfree lowered himself towards Ash, the Bug and Flying-Type sitting atop the ground with a dejected look on his face. Ash couldn't help but feel bad for his Pokémon; even if he didn't want Butterfree to leave him, he wanted the Bug and Flying-Type to be happy. And he knew that would only be if Butterfree found his own mate.

"Cheer up, Butterfree, I'm sure you'll be able to win her over," Ash stated, his words causing the Butterfly Pokémon to look up at him with slight worry. The Pallet Town native tried his best to look confident for his partner, adjusting his hat before knelling in front of Butterfree.

Raising two fists, Ash smiled at his long-time friend before punching forward with a fist. Pikachu copying the motion before it let out a slight cry of his own. "All it takes is for you to show off your true strength and you'll have any mate you want. You're much stronger than any of these other Butterfree."

"Well you have trained it exceptionally," Professor Oak spoke up, looking away from his research while his granddaughter continued to watch the gathered Butterfree. "Electroweb, Psybeam. Those aren't easy moves to teach a Butterfree for a beginner. Especially since the former was taught while still a Caterpie.

"But how about we break for lunch? Daisy made a delicious meal for today, so I'd hate to see it go to waste. Let Butterfree reestablish his strength before giving it a second chance."

"Didn't you two just get here? And we just ate not that long ago," Leaf said dryly as the older man already appeared ready to pack up. Seeing that it was useless to argue, Leaf turned back towards Butterfree to try and reassure him.

"And besides, it doesn't look like that pink one has found anyone she's interested in either," Janine pointed out, Leaf nodding in agreement. The two girls patted Butterfree on the back, their assurance helping the Bug and Flying-Type during these trying times. Ash turned from his friends, staring out towards the gathered group as a few Butterfree seemed to begin pairing off. The young boy unable to think of anything but the possibility of today being his last moments with Butterfree.

With the sound of a car door shutting, Ash was pulled back to his senses, a light hand landing on his shoulder. Turning to his side, Ash expected to see Pikachu resting comfortably. Instead, he locked eyes with Janine, a worried look spread across her face as Ash quickly tried to look away. The last thing he needed was for anyone to catch onto his true feelings about today. Though it appeared to be happening, the boy cursing himself as his friend spoke up.

"You haven't been yourself since we got here...are you alright?" she asked, her voice filled with worry as Ash kept his eyes on the Butterfree. Behind him, he could hear Professor Oak saying that their site was just up ahead so they would leave to lunch set up. The vehicle heading off down a slight dirt road, Ash and Janine now alone except for Pikachu and Butterfree. The two Pokémon holding their own conversation as Ash mused over the question.

"Of course I am," he lied, throwing his arms behind his head. Though one quick glance at Janine told him the girl wasn't buying it. Her eyes looked stern and yet filled with worry, something Ash hadn't expected considering even Leaf hadn't picked up on anything yet. Sighing, he realized he had no way out of it as he pointed off towards a log; the duo proceeding over to it before they sat down.

"I'm scared...

"What if I never see him again?"

It came out soft and weak, something Ash rarely felt inside of himself. It made him feel sick that something for the betterment of his Pokémon had him like this. He thought of himself as a monster for even having a sliver of hope that Butterfree would fail to find a mate and stay with him. What kind of trainer was he?

He expected Janine to say something, to tell him how he was wrong to feel this way but it was just silence. Did he anger her to the point she refused to speak to him? Was their friendship damaged or possibly even over now? Clinching his fists, Ash let out a sigh before pulling his hat down over his eyes.

"You probably think I'm a monster for being like this."

"Never."

Her single word caused Ash to look up, the girl smiling as sunlight shined through the trees. Ash was unsure if he heard the girl correctly and merely blinked in confusion. Looking away, he watched Pikachu give some words of advice to Butterfree; the Butterfly Pokémon shooting his attacks off into the surrounding vicinity. The action seemed to pick up some attention towards the single Bug and Flying-Type, but Butterfree paid them no attention as it flew a bit higher.

"I'd only think you're a monster if you _didn't_ feel like this," she continued, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "It's never easy to let go of someone, no matter who it is. But, like my father always taught me 'look to the good times when you miss someone. Because as long as you have those memories, they're never truly gone'."

Ash remained silent, responses flooding his mind as the sudden cry of the nearby Butterfree drew his attention elsewhere. Even Janine jumped from the sudden noise, a strange contraption hovered over the Bug and Flying-Types. Ash could have sworn it was a helicopter, but the large net sticking out of its bottom made it impossible to be as such. Though, his bigger worry were the contents of the net: all the Butterfree appeared trapped within it. Well, all except for his own; Ash's Butterfree having avoided the capture. Running towards the helicopter-like device, Ash cupped his hands before yelling out to it.

"Whoever you are, let those Butterfree go! You're messing with their mating season!"

"Oh, we already know, Twerp."

"So you might as well conserve your breath."

The two familiar voices made Ash groan, the boy slapping his own forehead as the two humans appeared atop the helicopter along with their partner. The Meowth smirking as he played with a remote in his hand, the net scooping up more Butterfree. Running to the edge of the cliff, Ash felt himself restrained by Janine as he fought to not fall over. Any feelings of worry and regret were replaced with anger towards the three thieves.

"At least let us say our motto," the Normal-Type stated, his two partners standing back to back.

"Prepare for trouble, we're back at last."

"And make it double, it'll be a blast."

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!"

"Was that whole thing really necessary?" Janine asked, immediately gaining the ire of Jessie. The magenta haired woman glaring at the girl before her words echoed across the area.

"We take a lot of time to practice it so just sit there and listen. It isn't even that long. In fact, I've argued we could go for something bigger and grander at times."

"Might as well, you've already had us record an instrumental for it. Though your voice wouldn't fit with the music. It's too calm and you're too loud," James sighed out, his partner immediately delivering a punch to the back of his head. Grimacing in pain, the man fought back tears as he struggled to stay standing.

Meowth merely shook his head, the Normal-Type pressing a button on his remote pad as he ignored the two squabbling humans. "And _dis_ is why we've been relegated to mostly low-level tasks now... No point in losing dis loot though, better scoop and scram."

"Oh no you don't! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash cried out, his partner nodding before he scurried over to his side. His body was already glowing with electricity, the Electric-Type jumping into the air. The electricity surged through his body, dispersing outwards and towards the helicopter. Though more precisely towards the section of the helicopter the Pokémon thieves were standing atop.

But the attack never landed, instead being redirected towards the net and shocking the Butterfree inside. Ash immediately telling Pikachu to end the attack as they planned their next move out.

"You like? It's our state of the art anti-Pikachu lightning rod net," James stated, laughing childishly as the electricity surged from the net and up into the helicopter. Its propellers now spinning even faster as Ash held onto his hat for good measure. "Last time we met, you might have thought we were defeated rather easily."

"Not really," Janine butted in, her answer causing her to receive glares from all three of the Team Rocket members. She merely rolled her eyes at the action as Jessie appeared to continue the explanation...or whatever it appeared they were doing.

"Shut it ninja twerpette," Jessie stated, whipping her hair around before continuing. "We took the blast full force to see what the weakest level of strength we would need. That way, your little Pikachu wouldn't be able to send us blasting off. It was a necessary sacrifice even if my perfect skin was damaged for a few days."

Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity once more, but Ash put his arm out. The signal alerting Pikachu to not attack further as the helicopter backed away from the cliffside, the sun now shinning in his eyes as he was blinded. In that moment, he could see Butterfree attacking the net, trying his very best to free the rest of his species though it did little. Instead, he was met with an electric discharge from the net that was felt by all the Butterfree.

This didn't deter it, Ash silently cheering on his partner as he wanted Butterfree to show everyone just how capable he was. Though, even when the electric shocks ended it proved useless as the net still remained. Turning his hat around, Ash decided to step in and help his friend.

"Butterfree, use your Psybeam attack!"

"We're not sticking around for that," James stated, tossing a pokeball outwards as a strange creature emerged. It looked familiar to Ash, and yet it confused him greatly. "Weezing, Smog attack!"

Black smoke engulfed the entire area as Ash couldn't see a thing, even his own ability to breath now being put into question as he choked on the gas. Though amidst the confusion, he could make out a blue and purple beam soar outwards. The blast merely vanishing as it failed to make impact with anything. The sound of Butterfree crying in pain shortly followed, Ash barely making out the strange creature before reaching for a pokeball on his belt.

"Fearow, blow this smoke away!" he shouted, his now trusty Flying and Normal-Type emerging from his pokeball with a loud cry.

"Roooooowwww!" the Beak Pokémon crying outwards with mighty flaps of his wings. The gusts continued to pick up in strength, each one creating a breeze that eventually blew all the gas away only to reveal that Team Rocket and the Butterfree were all gone. Though to his surprise, his own Butterfree was also missing. Janine continued to cough beside him, the girl reaching for a bottle of water out of her bag to bring an end to her small coughing fit.

"Butterfree!" Ash called out in panic. No response. Ash's eyes scanning the entire area as he hoped to hear back from his longtime friend. But with each passing second with no response he knew what had happened.

"He must have followed them."

"Which way though?" Janine asked, the duo searching for any indication to where the thieves flew. The previous Smog attack gave them the perfect chance to escape as there were no trails. Without skipping a beat, Ash sent Fearow to go search the area in hopes he could find anything. Janine likewise helped out, Ash watching as the girl tossed a pokeball outwards as Zubat emerged.

"Go and use your Supersonic to see if there's anyone hiding around here."

Taking a deep breath, Ash paced around the area only to stop for Pikachu to climb atop his shoulder. Though he resumed immediately as he pondered where Butterfree was. An engine sound filled his ears, but the boy paid no attention to it until the car was right upon them; the passengers spilling out of it, food hanging from their mouths.

"What happened here?" Professor Oak asked. The man dabbed at his face with a handkerchief handed to him by Daisy before looking around. "We were just sitting down to eat when a large cloud appeared off in the distance. Then when we saw a Psybeam attack it must have meant something went wrong."

"Team Rocket showed up and stole all the Butterfree," Ash explained, Pikachu sparking from his cheeks due to the frustration. "And I think my Butterfree chased after them."

"They couldn't have gone far," Daisy said, speaking up for what Ash assumed for the first time since he arrived there. Pulling a few maps out of the car, se rolled them across the ground. Everyone crowded around, Ash noticing all the different markings on there: no doubt from her time researching the area prior to today. "If they're flying it leaves them with limited places to land."

"But what if they don't land?" Leaf asked, Daisy merely smirking at the young girl. She gave a hardy laugh before rubbing the top of the younger girl's head, Ash seeing that famous Oak ego shining through her now.

"They would be forced to land eventually to fuel up. Especially with all that weight. But they can't land in the forest or risk ripping their net. And the mountains also pose a risk for a safe landing."

"That just leaves this valley of sorts then," Oak stated, circling it with a red pen. Daisy glared slightly at the older man for ruining her map, though Ash felt it was the wrong time to complain over something so trivial. "It provides them with plenty of coverage while leaving them room for a safe landing or takeoff."

Ash nodded, knowing that area was nearby due to previously camping out that the night prior. Without another word, everyone piled into the vehicle as Professor Oak started it up. With a push of the pedal the group set off for their destination while Ash kept an eye out for Fearow in hopes he found anything. The boy sat quietly, his nerves finally catching back up with him as he gripped at his pants in anticipation. It was one thing to lose Butterfree to him finding love; but if he was stolen from him, he would never be able to live it down.

"It'll be alright, we'll find Butterfree and everyone else," Leaf reassured him. The girl removed his hat to make him look around, Ash now noticing a worried Pikachu in his lap. The Electric-Type no doubt having sensed all his worry.

"She's right. We won't let them get away with this," Daisy chimed in, the girl quickly changing the reason however. Her next words made Ash shiver in fear, having only heard them spoken in a similar tone when she was beyond angered. "I'll make them regret messing with my research."

Ash wanted to respond, but a loud thud atop the roof of the car made him pause. Peering out the window, the boy noticed his Fearow resting comfortably atop the speeding vehicle. With a slight cry, he acknowledged his trainer seeing him as Zubat joined the conversation.

"Fearow, row!" the Beak Pokémon stated, pointing a wing in the direction they were headed. Zubat reassured the claims, launching a Supersonic towards a specific direction. Ash took the hint and leaned back into the vehicle pointing in the same direction. Professor Oak understood, changing their path slightly as the ride became bumpy from the off-road travel. Noticing the now uncomfortable travel, Ash thanked Fearow before recalling him into his pokeball. Zubat likewise was returned, Janine thanking it for all the help.

"Does anyone even have a plan for when we get there?" Professor Oak asked, the man jolting upwards for a moment before looking around. No one said anything, none of them having actually planned anything. "I see, we'll have to wing it then. Just promise me if things get ugly, you kids get out."

No one had a chance to say anything, Professor Oak slamming the breaks on as Ash slammed against the back of his seat. Looking out the window, Ash immediately jumped out of the stopped car as Butterfree dodged an attack. He was alright still, but clearly tired; bruise marks lined his body and Ash could have sworn Butterfree was poisoned.

"Come on, James, how haven't you finished off that stupid insect yet?" Jessie's voice echoed outwards, Ash taking her words rather hurtfully as Butterfree avoided a Gyro Ball at first. Weezing circled back around, slamming into Butterfree back and sending it towards a large snake like Pokémon.

"Maybe if you and Arbok actually helped out more it would be finished by now," James explained, Arbok launching off what Ash recognized as a Poison Sting attack. The hundreds of needles crashing into Butterfree's body as he shrieked out in pain. Ash continued to run towards his friend, wanting to reassure him that help had arrived. But Butterfree rose back up, shaking off the needles before launching a Psybeam that was quickly dodged.

"Meowth here thinks it's cause yous two rushed dat evolution onto Koffing and Ekans just ta make 'em stronger. Too bad ya didn't actually train them better," the feline stated, promptly being kicked away by James. The man began to shed tears, for what, Ash couldn't figure out if his life depended on it.

"Meowth, don't you dare say anything bad about Weezing. He evolved out of love towards me and I won't let you bad mouth him!"

"And that goes double for any insults towards Arbok," Jessie added in, tossing a rock at the Normal-Type. It landed with a loud thud against his stomach, Meowth wheezing in response to the hit before standing back up.

 _Never expected them to be so caring..._ Ash thought to himself as he watched Butterfree get back up. He decided to run right for his partner, paying no attention to Team Rocket's sudden realization that they had been found. Instead, pulling an Antidote from his bag and spraying Butterfree. The Butterfly Pokémon screeched in pain, shifting slightly from the sting only to recover. His poison now healed allowing him to fly better.

"Okay, Butterfree, let's show them what happens when they mess with your mating season," Ash stated, standing straight as he looked at the group of thieves. Pikachu waited patiently on his shoulder, both of them knowing that for the time being he couldn't attack. Not with the net still containing all those Butterfree. Though much to his relief he noticed what seemed to be Leaf's Haunter faze in and out of the net with a few Butterfree at a time. Meanwhile it seemed Professor Oak and Daisy were busy trying to cut through the net anyway they could. Ash also noticed Butterfree staring at the net with worry, the boy patting his partner on the head for a moment.

"Might take a while. Let the others worry about that and we'll take care of these guys."

"I don't know what you're talking about over there, but stop ignoring us! Arbok, use Poison Sting attack!"

"Weezing you help out with Smog!"

"Chaaabarkk!" Arbok cried out, the Cobra Pokémon launching a barrage of sharp needles towards Butterfree and Ash. Weezing was right next to them, a thick cloud of gas rolling out of his own mouth as it covered the field. Ash's vision was now impaired, but he didn't have to worry much as Butterfree was already on the move. Calling out for a Gust attack, the Bug and Flying-Type kicked up a powerful breeze.

"Freeeee!" he diligently cried. Within moments, the gas cloud was gone as were the needles. Or rather the needles had been launched back where they came from. Arbok swatting most away with its tail, though a few became lodged. The Poison-Type cried out slightly from the pain before shaking them off.

Ash knew that wouldn't be enough to beat Team Rocket, while not the strongest people he had faced, his past experiences showed they were resilient and would just keep getting back up. Throwing a finger forward, Ash called for a Psybeam attack only for Weezing to spin right through it. The Poison-Type colliding with Butterfree and sending the Butterfly Pokémon higher into the sky. Arbok ready to attack as it sprung into the air, the tip of its tail glowing purple.

"Meet it head on with Tackle!"

Butterfree didn't respond, instead correcting his flight pattern before shooting right for Arbok. Butterfree took the first move, ducking just under the Poison Jab before circling around and slamming himself into the Cobra Pokémon's back. Arbok crashed into the ground with a loud thud before getting back up. Unfortunately, Weezing had used that time to fire Sludge attack at Butterfree; the glops of sludge and poison soaking Butterfree's body as he cascaded down into the ground.

Ash cursed at himself while Team Rocket mocked him. He knew Butterfree could keep going, but at the moment two on one was getting a bit difficult for both Butterfree and himself. Even if he had experience facing multiple opponents before, he usually had someone by his side giving him a hand. Butterfree stood back up despite all the damage that had been placed onto him. Looking back at Ash for a second, Butterfree dashed forward as his antenna glowed with the familiar blue and purple coloring.

"You know, if the villain route doesn't work out we could always go into extermination work. This Butterfree is the perfect training partner," Jessie stated, yawning as she lazily pointed forward. "Arbok, Screech attack!"

"Only problem with that, Jess, are the uniforms. You know I look horrendous in jumpsuits," James added in, Weezing spinning at an incredible rate. Arbok opened its mouth alongside the attacking Pokémon as a startling noise erupted outwards. Pikachu whimpered out as he fell from Ash's shoulder, the boy himself forced to cover his ears as he took a knee from the pain.

Looking over at the net, it appeared the same was the case for everyone else. The gathered group having been forced to stop due to the noise. However, Butterfree continued on as he fired off the Psybeam attack once more. This time however, he didn't stop there and instead flapped his wings. Ash was amazed with the timing, the Gust attack actually slowing Weezing down just enough to the point he couldn't spin right through the Psybeam attack.

Looking at the net, Ash quickly formed an idea as Weezing flew backwards and towards the net. With the majority of the Butterfree now out, he figured it could work too.

"Quick, use Electroweb on Weezing!"

Team Rocket laughed at the command, Meowth pointing at their net with a smirk. "Did yous forget bout our net? Or are ya just dat stupid?"

"Oh I know all about your _empty_ net," Ash stated with his own smirk. Butterfree cried happily as the electrical webbing shot from his mouth and flew outwards. To Team Rocket's shock, Weezing was right in the way of the net as the Electroweb smacked against his body before pulling him against the net. Electricity surging through both Weezing and the net as Team Rocket finally noticed its bareness.

"What did you do with all our stolen Butterfree!?" Jessie cried out, a vain visible on her face as she stomped her foot. James was too busy trying to free Weezing to make much of a statement. The man being shocked repeatedly by the electrical surge though he didn't seem to care. Pulling at the webbing proved to be useless as he resorted to just recalling the Poison-Type to his pokeball.

"Don't ignore me! Arbok use your Double-Edge attack!"

Both Ash and Butterfree turned towards the incoming Pokémon, but neither had a chance to counter the attack. And in his current condition, Butterfree had no chance at dodging the attack. Bracing for the impact, Butterfree was pleasantly shocked to see Arbok frozen in place; a blue hue surrounding its body as the pink Butterfree from before fluttered next to him.

"Freee..." she cried out happily, a blue glow radiating from her eyes as it spread across the other members of Team Rocket. Ash was grateful for her, extending a nod of his head to her as the members of Team Rocket were pushed against their own net. Electricity surged through them all as Pikachu scurried over to the two Butterfree with a sly smile: Ash not needing to be told what it was for.

"Time to end this. Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Butterfree, Psybeam!" he cried out while punching upwards. His two Pokémon nodded before their respective attacks were launched. Pikachu's Thunderbolt managed to land first as the electricity surged across the entire net and into the helicopter. The vehicle exploded from the amount of electricity only for the net and Team Rocket to follow behind it thanks to Butterfree's Psybeam.

The blue and purple beam soared across the barren landscape before crashing against the group of thieves and exploding on impact. The power behind the attack and mixing with the already charged net caused an explosion to occur, the blast sending Team Rocket sky bound as Ash just watched on.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

The noise traveled off into the distance, Ash paying little attention as he rushed to Butterfree's side. The Butterfly Pokémon nearly collapsing from all his injuries and fatigue. Catching him in his arms, Ash cradled his longtime friend with a soft smile on his face.

"You really are something else, Butterfree," he stated softly, the Bug and Flying-Type nuzzling against Ash softly. Sighing, Ash realized that these were going to be his last moments with Butterfree considering most of the others had flown off. In fact, the only ones still left were just his own and the pink one. "You've grown so strong just like we promised. Words can't describe how proud of you I am, Butterfree...

"But...I can't help you anymore."

"Free?" Butterfree asked, a few tears forming in his own eyes. Ash didn't have to say anything, they both knew what was coming next. Pulling Butterfree's pokeball out, Ash pushed down on the center button for a few seconds as a ding noise was heard. A slight flash of light covered Butterfree's body as the release was completed. Butterfree was now a wild Pokémon again. Ash fought back the tears as best he could, but a few escaped and landed atop Butterfree's head, the Bug and Flying-Type now crying himself.

"You and I both know this was coming today, even if I didn't want to admit it for a while. But, I can't hold you back for selfish reasons, Butterfree. You've found someone special to you and I know that together you'll always be looking out for each other. And because of that I can now feel assured that you'll be just fine out there." Ash then turned towards the pink Butterfree, a smile still on his face as he tried his hardest to stay strong. "And please take good care of Butterfree, he's really important to me so I'm trusting you to keep him out of too much trouble."

"Pipipi..." Pikachu muttered out. He was crying as well now, the tears flowing as Ash reached into his backpack once more. Pulling out his last potion, he sprayed Butterfree carefully as the now wild Pokémon didn't move. Once finished, he let his grip of Butterfree go as the Butterfly Pokémon fluttered into the air. Within no time flat, the other pokeballs attached to Ash's belt opened as the other members of his team appeared. Though he figured Bulbasaur and Squirtle weren't affected much, Ash was appreciative of the fact they too said goodbye. Even Fearow gave his own goodbye, flying off towards the nearest tree as it nodded to Butterfree.

"Ash..." Professor Oak said, his voice alerting the boy that everyone else had arrived by his side. "I know this is hard, but if they don't leave now there won't be enough sunlight to guide them across the ocean."

"I know..." he stated, fighting back the next round of tears. Pikachu was shaking hands with Butterfree now, the Electric Mouse Pokémon no doubt wishing Butterfree the best of luck before they parted ways. Wiping away all his tears, Ash stepped forward, hugging Butterfree for one final time. No words were said, Ash unable to say anything as Butterfree started to fly away.

Ash lowered his head for a moment as he thought back to all their moments together. Images of his capture as a Caterpie to his battle during the relay portion of the class battle ran through his head. His evolution into Metapod brought a smirk onto his face before their match against Corey and his evolution into Butterfree alongside their battle against the Celadon University students ran through his mind.

"They're almost out of sight now. I was hoping to get a better view but the sun is causing a glare," Daisy stated, placing her camera down as Ash snapped back to attention. Running towards the edge of the cliff, Ash and his remaining Pokémon stood there saying their final goodbyes.

"I'll always remember you, Butterfree! Take care, buddy!" Ash shouted out, his hands waving like crazy as the others joined in. Each of them doing their own goodbye except Bulbasaur. The Grass and Poison-Type watching carefully. "Thank you for everything! Have a wonderful time!"

"Pipipi! Pipi!" Pikachu cried out from Ash's shoulder, waving just as he was. Though it was the silent salute from Squirtle and Fearow's mere acknowledgement of Butterfree that surprised Ash. He hadn't expected _everyone_ to have a hard time with this. Continuing his goodbyes, Ash found himself just rambling things off, Butterfree's image growing smaller as Ash swore the Butterfly Pokémon turned around for a second. Tears falling from his eyes as the wind picked up.

"Rooowww!" Fearow cried out, Ash realizing that the Beak Pokémon was assisting Butterfree with a Tailwind. The additional speed blew Butterfree and his mate out of view, Ash now lowering his arms as he stared at the ground in sadness. His last words muttered softly as he fell to his knees, scooping up what appeared to be a piece of the fabric Butterfree had been wearing. It was all torn up now, but Ash handled it carefully as he placed it within his pocket.

"Be happy, old friend."

* * *

 **And Butterfree is gone. And yes, while an AU, Butterfree had to be released just like in canon. It's too big of a moment for Ash as a character to not say goodbye to one of his first captures. Though, it also doesn't mean all the canon releases will occur as well. Since some of them may not even be caught by Ash.**

 **Anyways, hoping to get the next chapter out sooner…maybe…let's just aim for sooner than three months from now. That sounds good.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	8. Ambushed

**Welcome back everyone. Last time we left off, Butterfree had been released despite Ash's battle within himself. And now, he's off to Saffron City to then get back to school. Unfortunately we all know things are never that easy. But, hopefully you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 8: Ambushed**

* * *

"And as you can see based on the projections, the Silph Scope would be able to bring so much money back into the company, and by extension your own pockets," a round man explained, Giovanni merely rolling his eyes in boredom. They had been at it for who knows how long now and even after they finished today they still had another full day tomorrow. How he wished he didn't need to be here, but his status in Kanto relied upon these usual meetings held by companies he had a stake in. If it weren't for that, he would have been training for the upcoming Elite Four invitational.

"The device also will interest more than just your typical trainer afraid of ghosts. Think about it for a moment will you: researchers could use it to help us understand Ghost-Types better, supernatural shows could use it. Even just everyday people who want to relive their past adventures could use it in their day to day lives."

Giovanni turned his head away slightly. He couldn't listen much more to these pointless devices, even if the latest was somewhat interesting. The yearly Silph Corporation shareholder's meeting was something he used to adore…and yet, these last few years were underwhelming. The only item of interest that brought him here was the prototype pokeball that never fails; his information on it having come from one of his planted moles within the company. Looking out the window for a moment, he appeared perplexed as the sound of footsteps cut through the room. Their sound having emerged from what looked to be hundreds of people storming the building. Though it was the object that landed within their room that worried him the most.

"Everyone get down!" the Gym Leader shouted in a rush. Flipping over the desk he sat at, Giovanni felt his papers and other utensils fall against his body as the now identifiable Voltorb exploded. Shards of glass and chunks of the wooden floor flew outwards, the desk providing some shelter for Giovanni as those on the opposite side of the room weren't so lucky.

"My, my, my….am I intruding upon your little meeting?" the voice was one he couldn't mistake, especially once he saw the handkerchief through the slight amount of dirt still floating around. Stepping around the newly formed hole, Mizu appeared before everyone as the doors and windows on the floor entered an emergency lockdown procedure.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Giovanni roared out. He stood up immediately, tossing the desk off of his body and towards the shorter man. It never reached its target though, a large tail emerging from the smoke to smack it upwards towards the ceiling. Mizu merely smirked, the man playing coy with Giovanni as he took steps closer to his boss.

"Please don't try anything stupid today, Mr. Gym Leader. I would hate to see what I'd have to do to all these lovely bystanders."

Giovanni listened to his subordinate, placing Persian's pokeball back into his suit pocket as he took a seat. The man currently raking his brain for any possible reason for this, perhaps Mizu had missed the message. But that couldn't have been it, Giovanni was certain everyone had seen the message to cancel the attack. And yet, he could smell a rat from hundreds of miles away; someone within his own organization is playing everyone, including Giovanni himself. Sighing, the man allowed himself to be restrained by the few grunts that accompanied Mizu, the cuffs digging into his hands.

"Now that he's out of the way…" Mizu began to say, pausing to only sneeze into his handkerchief. Placing the used garment back into his shirt pocket, the man moved over towards the broadcast cameras. The grunts were already ahead of him, having made the broadcast live so that the entire region could see what truly was going down.

"People of Kanto! Today, Team Rocket have officially returned from the depths of despair with our planned attack on the Silph Corporation. At this very moment, hundreds of our operatives are holding the building hostage so you law enforcement better not try anything funny. Today is a bright day for Team Rocket as our dreams are now one step closer! Though…if you want this travesty to end, merely bring us the Master Ball manufacturing plans and we'll be on our way.

"You have two hours. After that I can't promise these hostages will be safe."

Giovanni sat quietly, his eyes piercing into Mizu as he tried to figure it all out. He knew Mizu wouldn't go through with this unless he had been certain that it was the plan. As it was, he could see just by Mizu's body language that he was uncomfortable. Something was clearly up with the entire situation. Closing his eyes, the man started to wonder who it could have been that fed the false information. Especially since the only ones that knew of the original plans were his top four subordinates.

 _It appears I'll have to investigate this affair after I get out of here. Perhaps my organization is in need of a cleansing._

* * *

The sun was shinning brightly, Ash adjusting his hat while his feet continued to move ahead. It had felt like forever since leaving Professor Oak, but in reality, the small group had only been split up for a few days now. Though he had grown to accept Butterfree leaving, he still felt an emptiness with him and if he could leave that area quickly it would be for the best.

Taking a whiff of the fresh air, Ash stretched his arms in excitement as Pikachu cried out in agreement. The city skyline they had been searching for was finally in view. " _That_ one has to be Saffron City, right?"

"Yes, Ash," Leaf replied, stuffing her map back into her backpack. Sighing, she couldn't help but laugh as her eyes stared at the skyline. "I never realized how many cities are in Kanto though. We must have seen some interesting places"

"I think it's bet we don't mention them again," Janine joined in, hands behind her back as Ash nodded in agreement. He had to say, some of them were odd towns. But they had provided some fun the past few days, even if some of them were best forgotten. Though, as they grew closer to the city, they quickly found out something was not normal with this city either. The streets appeared empty, the entire place giving off the vibe of a ghost town to the three students. Not even a single car roamed the streets as the small group continued into the city.

Passing by a few buildings, Ash noted how empty they were. In fact, they seemed to be closed despite it being the middle of the day. Sirens rang out as the silence was broken, the three students jumping backwards as a police car sped by them. Casting unknowing glances, the group became confused to see the vehicle disappear down a different street. This was definitely not what Ash expected.

"All citizens are to return to their places of residence. If you don't have one, head to the nearest Pokémon Center immediately! This is not a drill, please cooperate and thank you."

The message rang through the streets as the three students looked around for the situation, though nothing popped up around them. A strange noise could be heard in their opposite direction and the group figured that had to be a part of whatever was going on. Seeing an officer jump out of an alleyway and chase a Raticate, they decided to listen to the broadcast. Making their way over towards a Pokémon Center, the group stopped for only a moment when they felt someone was watching them.

"What're ya doing?" a man asked, his police uniform looking a bit dirty as he wiped dirt off of it. The guy walked over to the three students as Ash felt he didn't look the part of an officer. The boy could have sworn he saw some blood up near the collar but ignored it as he tried to understand the situation. Despite his position, Ash didn't get a relieved feeling from the man; especially upon him pulling a pokeball out of his pocket. The older man held it menacingly, the ball rolling between his fingers before enlarging it. "Haven't ya listened to the broadcast? Team Rocket are ransacking the city."

"We're sorry, sir," Leaf stated, bowing slightly to the man. Ash continued to stand on guard, Pikachu standing at alert now as the man reached forward. He forcibly pushed Leaf onto her knees, the girl letting a surprised noise exit her mouth; his hand forcibly being pushed onto her back to keep her from standing. Leaf reached at the man's side, trying to use it to stand only to be pushed away and be thrown even harder into the ground. Upon trying to stand once more, her hand slid against his walkie-talkie before his foot forced her to hit the concrete sidewalk. "Have you called in any outside help? Gym Leaders? Maybe Champion Lance?"

"Stay on the ground before me. Know you're place, citizen. To even _think_ that I would need the help of those stupid Gym Leaders is an insult to myself and my entire police family. Beg for forgiveness."

"The police aren't usually like this," Janine pointed out, staring down the man as Ash nodded. At this point he had a feeling there was more to the police force here than they were letting on.

"You're not actually part of the police are you?" Ash asked, moving forward as he pushed the man slightly. He tripped backwards, the action being enough to get his hand off of Leaf. The girl was helped immediately onto her feet by Janine; the young ninja in training pulling a pokeball out as she stood ready. Ash merely held his eyes on the man, the officer standing back up as he dusted his uniform off once more. He was now glaring at them, Ash swearing that if looks could kill, then they would all be dead by now.

"You'll regret that," he stated, pressing the button on his pokeball as a Golbat appeared beside him. A wicked smirk appeared across his face as Golbat swooped forward, its wings glowing white. Ash ducked just in time, the attack soaring overhead as his hat fell off. Leaf and Janine were just as quick to dodge, the duo diving to the side as they rolled along the sidewalk. Golbat swung back around, Pikachu meeting it head on with a Slam attack. His tail connecting with Golbat as the Bat Pokémon spun off course. "We've already trapped Giovanni, arguably Kanto's strongest Gym Leader. Team Rocket will not be stopped!"

The man seemed different now, as if in a rush to finish things off as he called for Golbat to use Double Team followed by Screech. Ash could hear sirens coming from all around, no doubt the man wanted to end things before any witnesses showed up. Pikachu covered his ears from the pain, Golbat taking this chance to attack with Wing Attack once more. This time its attack landed, Pikachu being flung into a nearby trash can as trash spilled out. Pikachu shook a banana peel from his face, rolling to his left to get away from Golbat once more. The Poison and Flying-Type kept Pikachu on the defensive as he leaped over another Wing Attack.

"So that's what's going on..." Ash muttered, Janine and Leaf now joining him as the former handed Ash his hat back. Placing it atop his head, Ash glanced at Pikachu as the Electric-Type dodged once more.

"We've been planning our return for years, everyone working their asses off just to please our boss. The man who provided us with a chance to live when the world shunned us away! Hardships and toils were always prevalent, but he made sure to encourage us. I didn't spend years working my way up the police force for someone to stop us."

"What's with the crazed mood swing? There's no way this guy is mentally sane," Janine stated, Ash agreeing as he called for a Thunderbolt attack.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out in joy, his body glowing with electricity before jumping off the knocked over trash can. Now higher than Golbat, Pikachu twisted his body around as the lightning shot from him. Roaring across the sky, it connected with Golbat, the Pokémon dropping to the ground burnt to a crisp. The Poison and Flying-Type failed to move, the man visibly frustrated as he recalled it. He was about to throw a handful back out in response, but the man was just as surprised as the three kids when a handcuff was slapped onto his wrist.

"C-C-Captain?" the man stuttered out. He was sweating now, the man trying his best to weasel his way out. "What are you doing? I was just trying to make sure these hooligans here were sent to one of our emergency shelter Pokémon Centers. We can't have the young future, as bothersome as they are, out in this danger."

"I heard the entire ordeal over your communication device," the woman stated, Leaf merely smirked as Ash wondered if she had a doing in it when her hand smacked it. Though, he was unable to believe that the officer looked just like the officer from Vermilion City. She didn't seem to notice his staring, too busy restraining the culprit to pay the three kids any attention. Once finished, she turned her attention to the three children, deeply sorry for what went down right here.

"I never would have imagined that today would go like this...but thank you," she said gratefully, a sigh managed to escape her mouth. Wiping sweat from her forehead, the captain gave a salute to the three children. "Who would have thought that Team Rocket would launch an attack on the Silph Corporation."

"So that's what's been going on?" Janine asked, Officer Jenny merely nodding as she stared around the street. Ash could tell she was still on edge even with the person caught, the boy knowing she felt she was needed elsewhere. Another police car flew by them, the sight of it being enough to warrant Officer Jenny that she had to get going. Jumping onto her motorcycle, the older woman turned to the three students with a stern expression.

"Please report to the nearest Pokémon Center and remain there until the situation is clear."

With that, the officer rode off as her restrained passenger rocked wildly in her sidecar. Ash just watched until her vehicle was out of view, the boy immediately turning towards the largest building in the city; no doubt in his mind that everything going down would be in there.

"So the Silph Corporation…"

Leaf twitched slightly at those words, the girl knowing exactly where Ash's thought process was headed. Ash figured she would have known, it wasn't exactly a secret he had been hiding. Even if he just found out, he couldn't just sit around and do nothing, he had to help out in some way.

"Don't even think about it, Ash," Leaf stated strongly. The girl clasping her hands onto his shoulders. The girl stared him down, Ash chuckling slightly as he merely scratched at his face. He didn't blame his friends, in fact, he wasn't even expecting them to come along with him.

"You heard Officer Jenny: we need to get to a Pokémon Center immediately. Janine, help me out before he decides to run off. Janine?"

The young girl was also interested in the building, her eyes fixated just as much as Ash's had been. Leaf looked defeated, the girl unsure of why her friends would want to get involved when the authorities are handling it. A gust of wind blew by, the silence on the streets making it sound stronger than it was. A few bins were knocked over, their contents spilling to the sidewalk as Ash removed Leaf's hands from him.

"Leaf...I can't just sit around and do nothing if there's someone who needs help right now. I know we're not supposed to get involved or do anything since we haven't graduated, but I have to help somehow. You and Janine head to the Pokémon Center but I'm heading to that building."

Ash then opened a pokeball, Fearow emerging with a light yawn as Ash climbed atop him. He had no plan or even an idea as to what was awaiting him, but the boy was ready for action. Sitting firmly atop the Beak Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu raised a fist to the sky, as if they decided to send a signal to Team Rocket that they were coming. Fearow started to lift off the ground only to pause when Janine spoke up.

"I'm coming too. No way am I letting you head into this alone." Ash nodded, the boy scooting upwards on Fearow so that there was enough room for the both of them. Pikachu likewise moved into Ash's lap to help create a bit more space. Fearow grunted slightly from the extra weight, but he appeared perfectly content with pushing his limits at the moment.

Though before they could take off, Leaf ran up to the duo. Hands thrown into the air, she quickly looked around Fearow to see if there was any room left. But between Ash and Janine there was nowhere for her to sit; and even if there were, Ash knew Fearow couldn't have carried three of them. "How am I supposed to get there?"

"Head to the Pokémon Center," Ash stated firmly, the boy pulling a slip of paper from his jacket before handing it to Leaf. The girl unfolded it, staring at a number messily written down across the page. "I need you to try and get a call out, but who knows if any of the street phones are working. I can't waste time running to a Center, so could you?"

Leaf had no time to answer, Fearow lifting up into the air with a mild grunt. Dashing outwards, the Normal and Flying-Type had to move slightly slower due to a combination of the increased weight and the countless buildings in their path.

"Hold on tight," Ash stated, Janine merely nodding as she wrapped her arms around his body. Placing a hand atop his head, he called for a Tailwind attack. The sudden gusts of wind managed to assist Fearow, the Beak Pokémon moving slightly better amidst the city skyline. Twisting and turning around the buildings, Ash routinely stared down at the streets only to notice officers and what appeared to be professional trainers apprehending Team Rocket members.

"It's just like that time in Celadon all those years ago," Janine sighed out. Ash merely nodded, his eyes and mind too focused on what faced them ahead. It didn't help that he had no plan or even any thoughts on what to do; his impulses having gotten the better of him once more.

Now approaching the building, Ash looked at the large letters atop it as they spelt out "Silph". He knew next to nothing about the company except that they created support items for trainers. So if Team Rocket was after them then it must have been for some sort of product they were testing out.

"How are we even getting in? No doubt the police have the front locked down," Janine shouted over the roaring wind. It was a bit hard to hear since Fearow could pick up more speed thanks to the lack of large buildings, but he could still figure out what she had said. The building was fast approaching too, so he had to figure something out quickly.

Looking at his best friend, a smirk crossed his face. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the windows."

Janine let out a slight gasp at such an idea, Ash laughing at the concept he just thought of. Especially if it didn't work out. Pikachu didn't argue, instead he started to build up an electrical charge. Upon growing closer to their destination, he released the built-up energy. The electricity shot forward while also kicking back into Ash slightly. He figured it had shocked Janine as well, the girl jumping for a second before tightening her grip. He could feel her pressed against his back now as the Thunderbolt crashed against the glass.

At first it seemed to have failed, the attack proving to be useless until Ash noticed a crack. Calling for a second Thunderbolt, Ash braced himself as Pikachu fired off the electricity. The blast traversed across the sky before slamming into the glass. The window pane exploding this time as glass shattered outwards, Fearow soaring through it all. Ash could hear the cries from below, people running as the glass smashed against the ground. Though it meant nothing to him as Fearow crashed against the tiled floor of the Silph Corporation, Ash and Janine flailing off of Fearow upon the impact.

"Not my best idea..." Ash muttered, his left hand clasping his head while his right held a pokeball. "Thanks for all the hard work, Fearow. Take a long rest."

Fearow merely nodded as he returned into his pokeball, Janine walking over to Ash as she swept dirt and broken glass from her outfit. The girl proceeded to slap Ash on the back before they broke into laughter.

" _This_ is why I can't leave you alone in a situation like this. I've got to make sure you make it out of here since I'm not done with you just yet."

"Hey! I'm not that incapable," Ash responded in good faith. The boy cleaning himself off before staring around the room. There were empty cubicles nearby, a few having been wrecked during their entrance, but most seemed untouched. Though the amount of paper and files thrown around showed the place had already been a mess prior to their arrival.

"We really should get moving though. Our entrance no doubt drew attention," Janine stated, a serious look crossing her face. She couldn't figure out which floor they were on, the dim lighting in the room making it hard to see more than a few feet ahead. Realizing this, Ash gave Pikachu a light head pat.

"Pikapi, pika!" he cried out, understanding exactly what Ash meant. Electricity began to build within his body, the Electric-Type glowing brightly before zapping it all outwards.

Ash covered his eyes for a second, using his free hand to shield Janine's eyes as the blast eradiated and brightened the room. It was fading quickly, but at least it provided them with the direction of the stairs they needed. Or at least he assumed they needed. The duo traversed the room, bumping into a few objects along the way until they finally found the stairs.

"So what are we even supposed to do? We're just two students," Janine pointed out, the duo taking their time climbing the stairs. Though he wished to move faster, Ash knew it wouldn't be wise; not with who knows what awaiting them on the next level. And even without that worry, he was having a difficult time as he climbed each step. The boy nearly tripping a few times only to be assisted by Pikachu.

"I don't know. Beat them?" Ash replied, the boy shrugging to himself in the darkness. He could hear some noise up ahead, unsure if it were members of Team Rocket he prepared himself for battle. "Knowing what was going on, I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. I had to help out somehow."

Neither one of them spoke another word, the duo freezing as they peered over the side of the railing. The room appeared empty, but unlike the previous one it was dimly lit. Perhaps whoever had been here prior was now gone, the elevator looking to be currently in use. Ash took the next step with great caution, looking around the room to see files tossed around and a few computers broken. Off in one corner appeared to be a few scientists knocked out but appearing to be just fine. Janine appeared beside him, the girl placing her arms behind her back.

"To think they would attack this place during a shareholder's meeting…"

"Does it really surprise you though? They did go after a Pokémon like Zapdos with civilians around."

Janine shrugged at that response, Ash noticing a few of the tiles being marked differently. Unsure if it were a trap placed by Team Rocket, he stepped around them as his eyes glanced by a computer. Designs for a pokeball of sorts being displayed on it. He cared little for that though, choosing to head towards the stairs. At this point he figured that if he were to help he had to make it to the top floor.

"We should make a plan before heading up. We got lucky that there was no one here," Janine stated, grabbing Ash by his shoulder to stop him. Ash nodded in agreement but merely continued, his mind rather focused on one task.

"They're probably all on the top fl-" Ash began to say, his voice being cut off by a sudden eruption of stones from the ground. The attack moved faster than he could, cutting off any chance at evading until Janine pushed him against the wall.

The stones barely missed, the shards shattering against the entrance to the stairs; the exit being cut off in the process.

"So we meet again," the familiar voice stated as Ash could make out the woman alongside her Tyranitar. He bit his lip for underestimating Team Rocket's defense. They hadn't put everyone on the top floor, instead they were waiting two floors above their entrance to lure him into a false sense of safety. "How's Surge been?"

Ash could tell she was sincere about the question, no doubt the two had some sort of connection no matter how crazy Ash viewed it at times. He remained silent however, hands balled up into fists as the woman across the room frowned at his response. With a snap of her fingers, Tyranitar roared out in anger. Sand was whipped up around them, visibility near impossible as Ash felt his hat go flying somewhere in the room. That mattered little as he had the taste of sand fill his mouth, thirst overcoming him as he moved away from the remaining pillars of stone.

Janine was more prepared, pulling her ninja outfit up slightly so that it formed a mask of sorts for her. Or maybe it was a separate article of clothing, Ash couldn't tell in this storm. He quickly called for a Thunderbolt in the direction he thought Kiyu was in, Pikachu quickly launching the attack with little charging. The electricity was quickly swallowed up by the Sandstorm, the projectile never reaching its intended destination. Ash tried to focus on the area before him, the boy grabbing a pokeball and tossing it forward.

"Squirtle, was away this storm with a spinning Water Gun!" Ash shouted out, the capture device exploding outwards as the Water-Type emerged. Not wasting a second, the Turtle Pokémon stuck his entire body into himself, spinning rapidly as water shot out. Raining downwards, the water managed to weaken the Sandstorm just enough for Ash to see through it.

Now with a view of Kiyu, Ash called for a second Thunderbolt. Pikachu nodded, leaping upwards as his entire body glowed normally. The electricity focusing into his cheek sacs before it shot outwards. Kiyu was quick to respond, Tyranitar launching a Stone Edge attack as it punched at the ground. Stones erupted outward as they shot for Ash and Janine. The Thunderbolt exploded against the surging rocks, though it was overpowered by the sheer amount of them; Ash and Janine forced to jump away from it. Pikachu however was caught in the middle of it, a pillar shooting upwards from underneath him. Now sky bound, the Electric-Type caught by Squirtle as they both landed on the ground.

Turning to check on Janine, Ash was shocked to see her vanish before his eyes. Even Kiyu seemed disappointed in it, a hand on her hip as she sighed out.

"That's a disappointment. I thought Kasai disabled them."

"What did you do to her?" Ash asked, regrouping with Pikachu and Squirtle as the former shook off the Stone Edge with ease. "Where'd she go!"

"She's fine, or at least she isn't dead. Who knows where that sent her," Kiyu stated. The woman seemed different, as if she didn't want to be here, though that meant nothing to Ash. The woman flicked a few strands of her now longer hair before pointing forward. "Hyper Beam."

"Tyran!" Tyranitar roared outwards, an orb of energy forming within its mouth. Ash had little time to react, the blast shooting outwards as he ducked low to the ground. He could feel the power of the blast soar over his back, his clothes being burnt slightly as the blast erupted against the nearby wall and continuing until it shattered the glass windows. Standing up, Ash looked at the destruction as a worried expression crossed his face. Had Tyranitar gotten stronger? Or was Kiyu just holding back last time? Yeah, it had destroyed a boat, but this was a stronger built building that the Rock and Dark-Type cut through with ease.

"We need a plan..." Ash muttered, casting a hopeful glance that Janine would show back up. But nothing happened as he turned back to Pikachu and Squirtle, the duo waiting for a plan. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ash tapped a pokeball on his belt as Bulbasaur emerged. The Grass and Poison-Type looking surprised at the current situation. "We'll just overpower her with three attacks at once!"

Tyranitar was stirring once more, the mighty beast roaring as Kiyu patted it along the back. The Rock and Dark-Type stomped its foot, a roar bringing another storm into the room. This time Ash removed his jacket and used it to cover his face, his partners ready for anything as Tyranitar emerged before them.

Its left arm was glowing green, its arm directed right for Pikachu and Squirtle as the former evaded with ease. Squirtle was a bit slower, the claw about to slam into him as vines whipped forward and wrapped themselves around the glowing arm.

"Saur..." Bulbasaur growled out, the Grass and Poison-Type sliding slightly as he held the arm back. Ash took this chance to attack, calling for a Skull Bash as Squirtle nodded. Ramming his head into Tyranitar's gut, the Water-Type rolled away from the confrontation as Pikachu followed it up with a Thunderbolt.

Tyranitar roared out, flailing its arms around from the pain. Bulbasaur was now airborne, Ash using this chance to call for a Razor Leaf attack. Bulbasaur didn't acknowledge the attack but fired the leaves regardless. The razor-sharp projectiles slashing against the mighty beast as Ash called for a Thunderbolt and Water Gun combo.

"Pika!"

"Squirtle squirt!"

The two Pokémon launched their respective attacks, the Thunderbolt conducting with the Water Gun as the stream sparked with electricity. The projectile slammed into Tyranitar, the power of it making the beast drop to a knee for a moment. Recovering, it quickly slammed a fist into the ground as a Stone Edge erupted all over the floor. Ash grit his teeth, but before it could strike anyone Bulbasaur acted.

"Bulba!" the Grass-Type shouted, his vines shooting outwards and grabbing Pikachu and Squirtle. The duo were immediately thrown into the air as they avoided the attack. Bulbasaur however wasn't as fortunate, a pillar striking his underside before Tyranitar slashed outwards with a Dragon Claw. The impact shot Bulbasaur towards a wall. Though he never struck it, Ash jumping between the wall and Bulbasaur as he protected his Pokémon.

"You alright?" he grunted out. Bulbasaur nodded slowly, Ash petting his head before standing up. "Don't let up, guys! Pikachu, Squirtle, bounce off the ceiling and use Slam and Skull Bash!"

"Pikapi!"

"Squirt!"

Kiyu could be heard chuckling as the two Pokémon bounced off the wall for Tyranitar. The sound of footsteps having alerted Ash that she was on the move. Kiyu was now in view, a snap of her fingers brought Tyranitar back to her command. "Dear, you'll need more than that to win. Give them a whirl and then Hyper Beam."

Tyranitar stood patiently as Pikachu and Squirtle closed in, the large beast not moving a muscle until the attacks landed. With a roar, the Rock and Dark-Type gripped onto the two attackers; its hands gripping tightly onto Pikachu and Squirtle's tails as the duo were tossed away. They spun through the air as Tyranitar reared its head back, the same energy from before being built up once again.

"Trip him, Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted, Bulbasaur's Vine Whip shooting out. The vine snapped around Tyranitar's ankle, the beast and Kiyu shocked by the quick reflexes as the Grass and Poison-Type pulled backwards. Tyranitar fell backwards, the blast shooting off and towards the ceiling for a moment as the attack ripped through the floor above them before Tyranitar closed its mouth. Ash was surprised, the creature having hurt itself to stop the attack. Though, he himself wasn't without pain, the blast having slammed him against the wall as his shoulder was now killing him. Standing back up, shards of glass lodged themselves into his hands as he fought back the pain.

"I tried to hold back since you're Surge's...but no more games. Dragon Claw," Kiyu muttered, Tyranitar dashing forward as its arms glowed green. Ash couldn't get a command off in time as the beast slashed across Pikachu and Squirtle. Kiyu didn't stop there, calling for another Sandstorm as it only formed around the two battered Pokémon. Ash called for a Razor Leaf but the attack did nothing, Tyranitar cutting right through them with a Dragon Claw attack.

Ash's vision was starting to blur, despite only landing a few attacks Tyranitar had taken a lot out of him and his Pokémon. Ash felt his body give out, dropping to a knee as Bulbasaur stood before him. Both Pikachu and Squirtle were exhausted, the duo now airborne due to a Stone Edge attack. Slouching against the ground, Ash knew they were done for. And Fearow was in no condition to fight after their trip here, so it was all up to Bulbasaur. It wasn't looking good and Ash felt that maybe he should have listened to Leaf and just leave it to the professionals. To think his journey might already end.

A crash soon filled his ears though, the boy using all his strength to look over in its direction. A man stood there huffing, his arms bleeding slightly as glass stuck out of them, though it meant little as Ash smiled towards the man.

"Thanks, Leaf..."

* * *

"Mayaka, did ya finish packin'? Cause I'll leave without ya," Surge called out, the man carrying a suitcase towards the front of his Gym. The competition to decide the new Elite Four was just a few days away and the man had to get there soon. As it was, the League was forced to change the site from Fuchsia to Cerulean City. Surge was fine with that, it was a quicker drive for him. There was no response to his question, the sound of the television and then the girl cheering caused him to call again. "Mayaka!"

"I heard ya! I'll finish after this match!"

"That's not what I asked at all! Go pack," the man cried in response. He felt a vibration in his pocket, but he ignored it for the time being to finish his argument. "We still need to pick Ketchum up, so go pack!"

"Hotshot's coming?" Mayaka asked, her voice sounding slightly excited from that revelation. He had a feeling she had missed hanging out with a few of her friends...if she could call them that, Surge wasn't too sure. As it was, the only ones she had spent time with during the break from school had been Corey, Rue and himself. Though the girl still didn't move, Surge slightly annoyed as he felt his pokegear vibrate once more.

Pulling it from his pocket, the looked at the number. It was one he never seen before, but it was from Saffron City of all places. Ignoring the call one more time, he was shocked to see them calling back immediately. Now he was curious as to who could be on the other end, the man answered the phone only to hear a voice he didn't recognize.

"I don't know who you are, but we need help!" a young voice cried out, Surge quirking an eyebrow at the statement. Her breathing appeared to be rather heavy, as if she had ran for quite a while. He could hear her taking deep breathes, after a few having managed to get herself under control. Pausing, she spoke once more, Surge intently listened to her words unsure if he should believe them or not. "Team Rocket has the Silph Corporation held hostage and are attacking Saffron City to keep the police distracted."

Surge moved his head away from the pokegear from his head, his mind confused by such a statement. Walking into the other room, he ripped the remote from Mayaka and changed the channel. The girl complained about the match being shut off, but quickly shut up herself as news reports showed that the person on the line wasn't lying. Several news stations were on the scene in Saffron or at the outskirts for those not as crazy. It seemed to be mayhem in there as Surge shut the television off.

"How'd ya get this number?" Surge asked, the man having only given it out to a handful of people. Mayaka, Corey, Ketchum and a few people within the League. And since Mayaka and Corey were with him, or Mayaka was. Corey was packing the car for the trip. He hoped with all his might that it wasn't how he thought the person received it.

"Ash Ketchum gave it to me and went to help at Silph Corporation."

"Damn it, Hotshot!" Surge cried out, Mayaka jumping from the sudden eruption. The girl fell from her chair, rubbing her behind as she stood back up. Surge was beyond angered now, out of everything that kid should have done he did exactly what he shouldn't have. "Mayaka, grab your bag. We're leaving now."

"But I'm not even packed."

"No time now.

"Listen...whoever ya are, stay somewhere safe. I'm on my way," Surge stated, hanging up the call before he lifted Mayaka up by the back of her jacket. The girl tried to break free but Surge held on too tightly, marching out the front door with her. Corey chuckled at first, but upon seeing Surge's look he stopped.

The Gym Leader plopped his adopted daughter down in his vehicle. Corey jumping in as Surge slammed the door shut. Neither of the students said a word as the older man started the engine and peeled out of his property. Speeding through the city, Surge tried to make up any time that he wasted; even running red lights until he was finally out of Vermilion City.

Picking up speed, Surge played with the radio in hopes he could get a news station. Speeding around a corner, he looked back to see Mayaka grasping onto a handle while Corey looked ready to hurl his lunch.

"M-Mind...letting us know what's happening?" Corey asked, the boy forcing his lunch back down. Surge swerved to his left, managing to avoid a pack of Rattata before heading back onto the road. He could see the city skyline of Saffron up ahead, but it was still too far away for him. Pushing the peddle even further down, Surge felt the kick of the engine as the car rocketed forward.

"Team Rocket, Silph Corporation takeover," he stated. At the moment he had no time to chitchat with the boy, all he could do is hope he would make it in time. "And of course, our little friend got involved."

"Figures," Mayaka replied, the girl enjoying the speed that Surge drove at. Cracking her knuckles, a sadistic smirk crossed her face. "Can't wait to kick some ass."

"No," Surge replied. Taking his eyes off the road to look at them, the man nearly went head-on with a truck though he swerved out of the way at the last second. Slowing down for a moment, the man stared at the two in his backseat. The look in his eyes proving that this was no laughing matter, what he was about to say he meant.

"You two will not get involved no matter what. Once we reach the building, stay either in the car or with an officer. Corey, make sure she doesn't wander off too."

Mayaka sighed at those words, Corey merely nodding as Surge looked back to the road. One of the entrances to Saffron appeared to be blocked off but that didn't stop the man. What appeared to be signs marking that the entrance was closed were just nuisances to Surge. Slamming through them, the man lost control of the car for a moment before recovering. He could hear Corey hurling his lunch, but the man ignored it as he drifted down a side street and towards the Silph Corporation. He could see a few men dressed in black outfits chasing the car, a Golbat and a Raticate on his heels.

"Raichu, get 'em off us," Surge stated calmly, the man turning down a street as he opened a pokeball. The large Electric-Type emerged onto his vehicle with a light roar, immediately sending off a Shock Wave attack behind them. The electrical currents surged across the pavement until striking the two pursuers, Surge laughing in triumphant as one hit seemed more than enough.

He quickly gave his attention back to the street, being forced into an alleyway due to a horde of Team Rocket members waiting for him. Crashing through trash cans and other items, Surge found his way to the other side of the alley rather quickly as Raichu stopped any pursuers once more. As they emerged from the alley, Surge smirked to himself as he slammed his foot down once more. A horde of Team Rocket members awaited them here too, but this time he was ready to call their bluff.

His tires screeched as he burned rubber, skid marks appearing against the pavement before the car rocketed forward. A few of the Team Rocket members screamed, diving out of the way while a few others stood their ground. Eventually though, they too evaded the possessed-like car as it drove right across where they had been standing. Pulling on the emergency brake, Surge braced himself as the car went into a spinning frenzy before stalling to a stop next to a few officers. He could see the Silph Corporation building up ahead, a powerful blast shattering most of the glass windows.

"Found you," he muttered, turning to Corey and Mayaka as a few officers gathered around the battered car. "Good, some help. Listen, there's a group of Rockets down the road. Go and grab as many as you can before they escape. Raichu, stay and help out down here."

"Wait...that's the Vermilion City Gym Leader! Why's he here?" one of the officers asked, the man being the only one to still be standing around. His fellow officers had already ran off in the direction Surge had stated.

Surge didn't answer the man's question, instead pulling a second pokeball out as a Magneton emerged. The Electric and Steel-Type immediately equipped itself onto his back, the older man hearing Mayaka ask why she was never taught something like this. He didn't respond, Magneton shooting out electrical waves that projected him skywards. Surge grunted from the shocks, it wasn't something he used often since the electrical currents caused some pain. It was just the fastest method to get up there.

He could hear both the police and Team Rocket call out in shock at him, the man taking on the appearance of a shooting star if one were to head from the ground into the atmosphere. He could feel some of his clothes burn, the edges of his shirt now seared as the glass windows were growing closer. Inside he could make out what seemed to be Tyranitar launching a Hyper Beam, but the blast was directed upwards. It was in that moment he saw a Bulbasaur, it must have tripped the large beast.

Within moments though, Tyranitar was back on the offensive as it struck down a Pikachu and Squirtle. No doubt now that Ketchum was on this floor. Giving Magneton a signal to output more energy, the man felt a burning sensation erupt through his body. It was nothing compared to what came next however. Covering his face with his arms, Surge shattered the large windows with his body; shards of glass jabbing into his arms as he landed triumphantly.

Looking around the room, he saw Ash passed out on the floor while a Bulbasaur stood over him. On the opposite side was Kiyu and her Tyranitar, the Gym Leader looking eyes with her before he returned Magneton to its pokeball.

"Figured it was you." Surge tossed a pokeball out, Electabuzz emerging only to run forward with fists covered in an electrical current. "Now let's end this!"

* * *

 **And the attack in Saffron is already going off. Not much to say really, other than next chapter will wrap most of it up. Otherwise, just stay tuned for the next chapter. Hopefully I get it out as quickly as I did this one.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	9. Success

**Welcome back everyone! Last time, things in Saffron City were going down while Ash and his friends arrived (cause they obviously can never get a break). Though even with Ash wanting to help he may have just put himself in a tough situation and only made things worse.**

 **Anyways, hopefully you can enjoy the chapter.**

 **Ch 9: Success**

* * *

Light faded away as Janine felt her body land on the ground, the girl glancing around her new surroundings. To say she was startled would be an understatement, the girl pulling her face mask down to breath slightly better. The room was barely lit, the girl being careful as she traversed it. From what she could see there were no stairs present, and the only way in or out was what looked to be a service elevator. She wondered how Ash was doing, the last she had seen was him evading an attack before everything went blurry for herself.

"I don't like this..." she muttered to herself, a creaking noise alerting her attention. Jumping to look at it, she quickly tossed a kunai only to barely miss a Rattata. Appalled at her behavior, she placed a hand atop her chest before using a few breathing exercises to calm her nerves. But those didn't help, the girl still on edge as she heard what reminded her of a chalkboard being scratched.

 _Relax!_ she declared, slapping her face hard enough to leave marks on her face. She was never like this...and yet she found it hard to actually stay composed. A scattering noise filled her ears once more, the girl ignoring it as she figured it was just that Rattata again. Or so she hoped.

" _Boom_!" The attack nearly caught Janine off guard, the girl rolling to her side as the dust settled around her. Squinting through the particles in the air, she noticed someone sitting atop one of the many crates. The person jumped from their perch, a Galvantula scurrying down from the ceiling alongside them. Janine didn't need an introduction to them, the Plusle and Minun sitting atop their shoulders told her exactly who attacked her.

"You again?" Janine asked, standing as she wiped the dirt from her clothes.

"You again?" Sanda mocked, hands on her hips as she glared at Janine. The ninja in training didn't have time to deal with her and went to step forward only for a barrage of needles to shoot forward. She dodged them easily, tossing a ninja star only for it to be blocked by a kunai in Sanda's hand. "What's the rush? Unlike before when your daddy was around, I'm willing to fight now. So let's play. Galvantula, Pin Missile! Plusle, Minun, let's hide!"

The young girl jumped away, hidden in the darkness as Janine barely made out the two Pokémon on her shoulders waving their hands emphatically. Their hands gave off a light electrical pulse before it faded away. Galvantula likewise vanished, though Janine knew better than to drop her guard. Not after the last time where she saw it use Camouflage.

Sanda's laughter filled the room, Janine glancing around as she was unable to find its location. The voice constantly changing position as a barrage of missiles flew right at her. She jumped to the side, avoiding them with ease before whipping out two pokeballs; Venomoth and Zubat emerged from them in an instant.

"Zubat, try to find where they're hiding! Venomoth, do you see Galvantula?" Janine asked, the former flying off into the darkness. Venomoth hovered around slightly, searching for any trace of Galvantula. It finally managed to do so, but only thanks to it launching a Discharge attack. Zubat fluttered around it with ease while Venomoth barely avoided it. The Bug and Poison-Type ended up crashing into a stack of crates, their contents spilling outwards as Janine kicked them away.

"Venomoth, Bug Buzz! Let's drive them out," Janine shouted, throwing her arm to the side as she rolled to avoid the Discharge.

"Veno," the Bug and Poison-Type chattered out, a green pulse extruding from its wings. The Poison Moth Pokémon kept its position, the waves of energy cancelling out the Discharge and forced Galvantula to appear. Taking their shot, Janine issued for a Psybeam attack. Venomoth fluttered around towards Galvantula, the bright purple and blue beam firing off immediately as it struck the EleSpider Pokémon. A puff of smoke appeared upon impact, Janine cursing at herself for forgetting about Substitute.

Pin Missile immediately rained down from the ceiling, Janine bracing herself as it struck both herself and Venomoth. Her clothes being ripped slightly from the attack, Venomoth following the barrage as it slammed into the ground. Venomoth struggled to get up, but the Poison Moth Pokémon forced itself to do so. It quickly looked around but there was no sight of Galvantula. Janine sighed out, closing her eyes for a moment as she heard the Bug and Electric-Type scurry.

That wasn't the only thing she heard, however. Sanda's voice echoing around the room as it cast a troubling feeling over Janine.

"The itsy-bitsy Janine snuck into the Silph co. Stepped on a pad and ended somewhere else. Out came Sanda to clean this whole mess up. And the itsy-bitsy Janine was never heard from."

"You're kind of a creep," Janine replied, her opposition laughing manically as Galvantula jumped down atop of Venomoth. Janine was shocked to see that, calling out for Venomoth to shake itself loose to no avail. Galvantula instead kept it trapped, releasing a Discharge onto the Poison Moth Pokémon.

"Zubat, we need help!"

"Zuuuu," the Bat Pokémon shrieked out, its wings glowing a bright white as it collided with Galvantula. The attack did little as the Bug and Electric-Type swatted it away with ease. But that was all Venomoth needed, using the small chance to launch a Psybeam; the attack erupted against Galvantula's underbelly as it was launched upwards. Zubat circled back around, the Poison and Flying-Type using Supersonic against the walls as it avoided another round of Pin Missile.

The missiles rained down again, Janine feeling them cut away at her clothes and skin once more before she hid behind some crates. They provided little protection, but the girl figured it was better than staying out in the open. Trying to formulate some sort of plan, she wondered how Galvantula grew faster and stronger as the battle continued. The EleSpider Pokémon raining a Discharge down upon everyone as she thought so.

Venomoth dodged the attack thanks to its Double Team but Zubat wasn't as fortunate. The Bat Pokémon being struck by the electricity before it crashed into the wall. Sanda could be heard laughing, the girl getting an aroused reaction from the battle as Janine called for a Bug Buzz. The attack was released, the green energy shooting off in all directions as she heard a light squeal. Janine knew she couldn't waste this opportunity, the girl commanding Zubat to head over there.

Galvantula was faster however, the Electric and Bug-Type cutting Zubat off as Venomoth tried to help. The latter was knocked away with ease, Galvantula releasing a webbing of sorts that ensnared Venomoth. Janine called for Zubat to attack, but the Bat Pokémon was stopped by another round of Pin Missile. The girl cursed herself as Zubat was hit by the barrage of attacks, Sanda's laugh starting to irritate her.

"And you call yourself a ninja. Daddy must be disappointed in you," Sanda teased, Janine gritting her teeth as the hidden girl was managing to get to her. Galvantula vanished from her sight as Janine took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She hoped to rely on her other senses to find the hidden creature, but the noise of Sanda, Plusle and Minun made it impossible to listen for Galvantula's footsteps.

"Stay calm. Remember your training," she told herself, the girl continuing to listen. Though, she felt something different now, a change in the air as it felt a gush of wind was coming for her. Rolling to the side, the girl struck the wall as she opened her eyes. Drilled into the boxes she had been standing next to were dozens of needles. A Pin Missile no doubt. Looking around the room, she noticed there was still no signs that could help her. Zubat likewise was becoming a bit sluggish while Venomoth struggled under the webbing that held it trapped.

 _What would Ash do..._ she thought to herself, the girl picturing Ash and his Pikachu rushing into battle. Picturing his many battles since they met, Janine thought of just one way they could at least buy some time.

"Zubat, fly to the center of the room and start spinning while using Supersonic!"

Zubat didn't waste any time to respond, instead getting to what seemed the closest to the center and releasing the screeching noise. Janine immediately took part of her outfit and ripped it, shoving the torn fabric into her ears before rushing to help Venomoth. Grabbing ahold of the sticky webbing, Janine felt electricity pulse through her hands. She ignored the sensation, instead pulling away at the substance only to hear a loud bang. Looking behind her, she found Galvantula having fallen onto the ground in a dazed and confused manner. Though Zubat seemed crushed underneath it. Now both of her partners were trapped and without much of a plan she was defenseless against Sanda.

"Your reckless plan didn't work out after all..." Sanda muttered, the girl emerging from the shadows as Plusle and Minun stopped moving their arms. Seeing this, Janine wondered if they had been assisting Galvantula through a powerup of sorts. Though that meant little in the moment as she held a kunai close to her body. She had to stay prepared for whatever was to come. She had to make it out of here alive. Her body ached in pain, the girl ready to pass out but she knew she couldn't afford to let that happen for the moment.

A strange buzzing noise passed through the room for a moment as Sanda seemed to press something against her ear. Or maybe it was something inside her ear, Janine wasn't too sure. All she could tell was that Sanda was pissed, the girl pulling a pokeball out as she recalled Galvantula into it. Janine thought that was strange, though with Plusle and Minun still around she felt that anything was possible. Perhaps she had just recalled it to end the confusion. Or even that she had a stronger Pokémon hiding in the shadows.

"Relax," Sanda stated, the girl narrowing her eyes at Janine. The ninja in training wasn't sure what was about to happen, Sanda tossing a small orb of sorts downwards. The sphere exploded against the concrete, smoke filling the room as her laughter got on the last of Janine's nerves. Her voice then echoed across the room.

"You got lucky this time. But the next time we meet I may not fall back when commanded to."

Janine didn't drop her guard, instead she listened for any traces of her. The only noise being that of retreating footsteps and the elevator closing shut. The smoke quickly vanished, Janine realizing that she truly was all alone now as she dropped to her knees in despair. She was so weak on her own, the girl realizing that had things gone just slightly different that she may not have been alive still. Grabbing ahold of her two pokeballs, she returned her two partners to them before she forced herself to stand up.

"Pathetic. I need to step my training up," she stated as she stumbled into the elevator. Pressing the only button inside, she quickly found herself fighting off sleep. In her last few moments of being awake, the girl couldn't stop thinking about the two Pokémon atop Sanda's shoulders. "Cheering Pokémon...hands waving...those lights...

"Helping Hand."

Upon making the realization, Janine noticed that she was now in the main lobby of the building. Police seemed to have entered now, no signs of any Team Rocket members. For the first time all day, she let a small smile cross over her face. She hadn't been as weak as she thought, Sanda was just much stronger than she predicted. Next time they met, Janine knew she would be much more prepared.

* * *

A light breeze burst into the room, Surge feeling it as he ripped a few shards of glass from his arms. Taking his shirt off, he ripped the fabric and wrapped the pieces around his arms to stop the bleeding. He let a sigh out as Electabuzz copied his actions; neither one of them fully ready for what was to go down. Even Kiyu and Tyranitar seemed hesitant at first.

"So, winner take all?" she asked playfully, the same look she had when they first met now sitting on her face. Surge smirked at that, glad that she was still the same person he knew...even if she had decided to sign up with a criminal organization and run a terrorist attack. He didn't need to say a word since Tyranitar was already rushing forward, its claws clashing against Electabuzz's arms. Sparks flew as Electabuzz whipped his tail around, the appendage becoming stiff as a metallic layer coated it.

The tail slammed into Tyranitar's knee, causing the mighty beast to drop down and allow Electabuzz a clean hit. His electrically charged fists rammed straight into Tyranitar's face as the Rock and Dark-Type fell backwards. Surge knew better than to play it safe, commanding Electabuzz to jump back right as pillars of stone erupted from the ground.

"Quick, Thunder!"

"Block it with Sandstorm!"

The two Pokémon roared in agreement, the antenna atop Electabuzz's head glowing with electricity. The blast shot outwards, its power ripping through the tiles before them as each one shattered into tiny pieces. Tyranitar was unphased, a typhoon of sand surrounding it as the Thunder attack couldn't break through. The storm slowly moved outwards, encompassing the entire room. Surge found it difficult to see, the man squinting through the storm as he thought he saw the Bulbasaur from before grab ahold of Pikachu and Squirtle. He wasn't certain, but he felt that with Bulbasaur around that Ketchum would be fine.

"Ya know,"

"This is just like our first encounter"

Kiyu finished Surge's sentence, the two adults smirking as Electabuzz run through the Sandstorm. The particles striking his body while his hands charged with electricity. Reaching Tyranitar, he swung forward, but the sand surrounded the beast once more as the attack failed. Kiyu was quick to counter, commanding for a Dragon Claw as her partner slashed downward.

"Defensive maneuvers, Electabuzz! Protect, quick! Then right into Iron Tail!" he exclaimed, the green barrier expanding outwards until Electabuzz was covered. Tyranitar's claw smashed against the barrier, the Protect holding strong as the glowing claw merely bounced off it.

The impact though forced Tyranitar to take a step backwards, Electabuzz taking full advantage. Swinging a fist forward, the Electric-Type forced the Sandstorm to protect against his fist while his tail landed a blow against Tyranitar's side. The Rock and Dark-Type roared out in pain, grasping at its side.

"Hyper Beam!" Kiyu commanded, the woman snapping her fingers as her partner whipped its head around. Surge bit his lip out of disgust, Tyranitar launching off the powerful blast. Electabuzz had no time to dodge, taking the full blast head on as he was pushed right into a wall. Surge could hear a commotion up above, but he couldn't focus on it in his current situation.

The Sandstorm whipped up once more, Electabuzz standing as he smashed his fists together.

"Tell me, why are ya doing all this? What exactly is the point?" Surge asked, the man lowering his guard to show he wasn't up to anything. "I thought ya had a nice job with the League at one point. Helpin' with some spyin' or somethin'. Why choose these fools?"

"I didn't have a choice," Kiyu responded, fists clenched as she threw one forward. Tyranitar acted in a similar manner, its own fist smashing into the ground as a line of stones shot for Surge. The man jumped away from them, the attack continuing until it shattered the last remaining panes of glass. Casting a glance out the window, he noticed that the streets were calming down now. Almost as if Team Rocket was moving out.

"That's bull! Everyone has a choice about something!"

"I told you before that everything would be explained eventually! Tyranitar, Hyper Beam!"

"Protect, Electabuzz!"

"Electa!" Electabuzz cried out, the Electric-Type extending his arms outwards. A green barrier formed around him once more, the protective shield deflecting the Hyper Beam around him as it crashed into the edge of the building. This time the entire floor rocked, Surge feeling that the entire building would come down if they continued.

He called for a Thunderpunch once again, Electabuzz racing forward as he landed two powerful punches to the Rock and Dark-Type's face. The beast staggered backwards before retaliating with its own Dragon Claw attack. Both Pokémon slamming their fists into each other's face, neither backed down from the challenge as Surge himself attacked.

"Ya can trust me! Just tell me everythin'," he shouted out, his sudden charge catching Kiyu off guard. The man tackled her to the ground, his makeshift bandages coming undone as they wrestled. "Ya don't have to keep it a secret. Let me help!"

"I can't!" Kiyu shouted, kicking Surge off of her as he skidded to a stop. The man coughed, a hand pressed against his stomach. He didn't feel any breaks, but that last kick had done a number on him. Even Electabuzz seemed to be nearing his limit, the electrical output on all his attacks was dropping. Tyranitar easily matching the attacks in just raw strength alone, or so Surge assumed. Keeping a better eye on it, he could also tell Tyranitar was getting exhausted. No doubt the continuous battling had an effect in that.

Standing, Surge stared down his opposition, Kiyu seeming to be anything but calm as her body seemed to be shaking. This made the man curious, rushing forward as his target merely leaped over him. Surge turned quickly, lunging with a punch that was quickly parried only for his leg to sweep outwards. The action caused Kiyu to trip, a few pieces of glass being lodged into her arm.

The girl cried out in pain, Surge feeling bad for the action but he continued on the offensive. Punching downward, his blow missed its target, Kiyu evading the fist. She quickly countered with her own kick to his face, Surge now stumbling backwards. Kiyu stayed on the offensive, charging at him but Surge expected as much. Planting his feet, he turned slightly as his action caused Kiyu to rush by him. Grabbing a hold of her, he placed her in a tight lock as Electabuzz soared past him.

The Electric-Type crashed against the wall, getting up slowly as a Stone Edge slammed into him. Surge went to call out for him but Kiyu was already trying to break free. Biting into his hand, the woman did all she could to get loose. Though it only strengthened his hold, the man pulling her in tighter. She continued to squirm, but Surge held strong, wanting to get answers.

Instead, all he received was a Hyper Beam coming right for him. Releasing his hold, the Gym Leader dove to the side, part of his body struck by the blast. His side burned with pain now as he saw the mark, Surge ignoring it as Kiyu stood opposite of him. She wasn't acting like herself, more erratic and without thinking things through.

"What's wrong with ya!?" he shouted, his entire voice echoing through the room. He could see Ash stirring slightly, the boy leaning on his elbows as he struggled to stay awake. That helped relax him, though it seemed to also have an effect on Kiyu. Water ran from her eyes now, the girl punching her own leg out of frustration. Surge was confused, just how deep had she gotten herself into trouble this time? Her emotions were getting the better of her. It was then he saw the message spelt out before him.

"Help...me..." she cried out, rushing at the man once more. The words were hard to understand, almost getting caught in her throat as she let a hiccup come out. Surge felt like an idiot, unable to do anything to help the one he cared for the most. She was in trouble, in way over her head and he merely confronted her. Though, it wasn't like she had given him much of a choice. What with attacking him and not even trying to say anything until this moment. That was one thing he had to admit about her, she was always committed to her job regardless of how deep she got in. But now...now it was odd to see her asking for help.

Tyranitar and Electabuzz stopped their own battle for a moment, the two Pokémon watching as Kiyu stormed across the destroyed room with precise agility. The girl slashed out at Surge, but the Gym Leader merely dodged each attack; her nails barely passed by without landing a scratch. Her actions were erratic now, Surge grabbing ahold of her wrist before he spun her around. He quickly locked the arm behind the woman's back before leaning towards her head.

"What did you get yourself into this time?" he whispered, the woman breaking loose of his hold. She jumped backwards, Surge now getting annoyed at how she was handling this. Surge now charged at her, the woman sliding between his legs before standing back to back with him. The Gym Leader heard something hit the floor, an earpiece it seemed.

"I'm in too deep. I can't even remember what I signed up for."

"What does that even mean!?" he screamed out, jumping away from her before a hit could be made. Looking around the room, he saw a few security cameras were still operational. It left him with little when it came to getting her out of here. Or at least out of here without the police and Team Rocket coming after them. Scooping the ear piece in, he heard an order for evacuation to take place though it was obvious Kiyu had no plans to do just that.

"I don't know," Kiyu admitted, shaking as she wildly threw punches forward. Surge blocked each one with his own hands, diverting each blow to the side as his own fatigue was kicking in. "There was a flash of sorts and poof. I barely remember anything. There's some days I can't remember a thing and then there's stuff like the Zapdos incident I remember clearly.

"This isn't what I signed up for!" she shouted outwards, Surge allowing himself to be punched in the chest. The blow pushed him back towards the broken windows, the man catching his breath for a moment. Hands on his knees, Surge watched as Kiyu was likewise catching her breath. Both Tyranitar and Electabuzz having resumed their own battle now as the latter struck hard with a Thunderpunch. He was quickly countered however, a Dragon Claw straight to the top of his head creating a small crater in the floor.

Surge let a slight cough escape his mouth, the taste of blood and dirt circling throughout. The situation wasn't pretty, the kid was down, Kiyu was having a breakdown and he could barely stay standing. Despite just joining in on this tussle, his body was already reaching its limits due to the effect Magneton had on him. With one more sigh he quickly wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead before continuing. He closed the distance between him and his opponent, one thought running through his mind as he threw a punch forward.

"Kiyu, you can still do that technique right?" he asked, a slight smirk crossing his face for a second as Electabuzz stood back up. Scanning the area, the Gym Leader saw plenty of objects that would work; and with Ash out of the way he wouldn't try to stop any of this. Kiyu merely nodded, knowing exactly where Surge was taking it. Of course, he knew they had to sell it well for the cameras though. Throwing the punch, it grazed by Kiyu's face slightly as she wrapped her arms around it. With a swift toss, Surge was on his back as he cried out from the pain.

"Of course I can. Don't think this is my first time in a while," Kiyu responded with a smirk of her own. A helicopter buzzed by the window, the blades creating a gust that blew her hair around. Surge wasn't sure if it was the press, the police or someone from Team Rocket themselves but none of that mattered in the moment. Kicking his legs out, Surge managed to trip Kiyu off her balance and give himself a chance to stand. Now on the ground, she rested a hand on her side before calling for a Stone Edge from Tyranitar.

Her partner quickly slammed its fist into the ground, a barrage of stone pillars erupting from the ruined ground as Electabuzz was flung backwards. Surge shook his head in slight annoyance; even if they had to keep the act up for those watching, she didn't have to fight back so well.

 _Quit fighting back now. We got all the footage we need!_ he mentally screamed, his eyes shooting daggers at the woman. She merely chuckled, Surge realizing that this was the calmest she had been since his arrival. Standing, Surge brushed some dirt off of him as Electabuzz drew next to him. Tyranitar likewise got next to its trainer, both sides awaited for the other to attack first.

"And here I thought I was your first time," he replied with a chuckle, Kiyu likewise laughing from the words. Cracking his knuckles, Surge now rushed forward, his hands scraping across the ground for a second. A trail of blood was left on the ground behind him as he tackled Kiyu to the floor. Electabuzz and Tyranitar were also in a struggle, a Sandstorm surrounding them as any chance at seeing them had vanished.

The two adults struggled against each other as they rolled across the floor. Shards of glass jabbed into his arms and back, the sand stinging at his wounds as it found its way into his cuts. The trainer bit his tongue to keep himself from crying out, Kiyu likewise remaining silent until she finally spoke out. A playful grin covered her face as she leaned in closely.

"Never said you weren't the first… just that you weren't the only."

The struggle continued until Kiyu managed to push Surge off of her, the woman jumping to her feet quickly as Surge weakly stood back up. He was now growing frustrated at the girl as he opened his clenched fist. She knew he was at his limits and yet she continued to make it all a game. He sighed, his neck cracking for a moment before all the tension in his body vanished. It was time to bring peace back to her life, a small shard of glass sat resting upon his now bloody palm as he rushed forward.

"At least promise me that I was the best?"

"Truthfully? For a man of your stature you came off as a little stiff and rough around the edges. Though, you were better after a little practice. I did keep coming around, didn't I?"

Silence filled the room, the Sandstorm disappearing as Electabuzz stood alone. The only sign of Tyranitar being a pokeball that rested by the Electric-Type. Kiyu's words trailed off, blood being coughed out of her mouth almost immediately as Surge forced his palm forward. The shard of glass connected with Kiyu's abdomen, the impact being enough to fake a lethal blow. Ash cried out across the room, the boy trying to crawl over to the seen only for Surge to ignore his complaints; the older man was too occupied with completing the plan. Otherwise it would have been pointless to even risk such a stunt. With all his might, he quickly yanked the shard out though careful. He didn't want to cause more damage than what was done; no doubt the surgery for it would leave her in a bit of pain for a while. Looking at the bloody piece, he threw the shard against the wall as it shattered. Electabuzz moved over towards Ash, throwing the boy and his three Pokémon over his shoulders before facing Surge.

He continued to pay them no attention, his focus on the woman in his arms. He could feel her breath, but it was faint so he couldn't rely on that alone. Moving his fingers towards her neck, he felt a very slow pulse. One that was nearly unreadable unless one had been trained specifically for it.

 _Good,_ he thought. Smiling, he lifted Kiyu's motionless body over his shoulder before turning towards his trusty partner. Ash looked pissed at him, but Surge didn't care. He knew the boy would come around once he found out the truth.

"Let's get out of here, kid."

"But Janine..." he muttered out, his last bit of adrenaline leaving him. Surge could see he was fighting the urge to sleep. Noticing the boy's hat, he placed it atop Ash's head with a light pat.

"She'll be fine. Help's on the way now. Besides, we'll only get in the way."

* * *

He couldn't remember much from the past day, Ash stirring in his bed as he rolled over. A yawn escaped his mouth as he glanced out the window of his hospital room. A curtain ran across the center as it separated his side from Janine's, the crowded hospital having to put them in the same room. He had just woken up for the first time since leaving the Silph Corporation, the boy scratching at the IV drip in his arm. Machines were keeping track of all sorts of things, the lines moving steadily as the boy turned back towards the window.

A smile crossed his face as he saw Pikachu for the first time, the Electric-Type sitting on the windowsill asleep. Ash could tell he was exhausted, the Mouse Pokémon sleeping away. His other three pokeballs rested next to Pikachu, Ash wondering how everyone was after the events that had gone down. He had a lot on his mind really, the boy growing impatient as he sat in the bed. His body ached, the bandages made him itch all over and he was just entirely uncomfortable as he tried to readjust himself only to fail.

"You finally awake?"

The soft voice startled Ash, the boy turning towards the curtain as it slid open. Janine revealed herself on the other side already awake, a smile crossing her face as Ash noticed she too was bandaged up.

"I'm glad you're fine. To say I was worried would be an understatement."

"Janine, you're all..." Ash started to say, an inability to finish his sentence. He couldn't get the words out, his thoughts constantly getting stuck in his throat as he looked at his friend's condition. Janine knew what he was trying to say, the girl merely nodded before laughing.

"Yeah, I got a bit banged up. But it's nothing compared to what you've been through. I heard everything..." she trailed off at the end, her eyes darting away from Ash. The boy felt responsible for making her worry, a sigh escaping his mouth. He still felt responsible for everything, not just his own condition or with Janine but even Kiyu. If he had never rushed in there, then perhaps Surge wouldn't have had to kill her.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Janine answered, a smile crossing her face as Ash relaxed. It was comforting in the moment, a way for him to not go off the deep end of his thoughts. "It was my choice to go with you, you never forced. But just as I said when we left, I'm not done with you. Not until I see you reach your dream. So until then I'll be by your side whether you want me to or not."

Ash wasn't sure how to respond, his mind feeling like a blur as his voice got caught in his throat. He had so much he wanted to say. About everything that went down. About how he felt responsible for it all even if she felt how she did. And yet, he couldn't figure out what to say. Silence remained over them, a nurse entered the room and slid the curtain between them shut. Upon realizing what was happening, the boy felt a light blush from embarrassment creep upon his face. The old bandages fell to the floor, Ash being reminded of the new set being placed due to Janine's momentary cry from the pain. Though he didn't have much time to think about the situation as a voice from the corner of the room startled him.

"Thought ya were never gonna wake up," Surge spoke up, the man stood from his small stool. Ash could have sworn no one was there when he woke up, but then again he was a bit groggy from everything so he might have missed Surge. Ash braced himself as the Gym Leader approached him, the boy expecting a berating from him about his carelessness or about how he put lives in danger. Instead, he felt the man's hand planted against his hair as it rubbed against his scalp gently.

"I'm just glad yer alright, kid." Ash sighed as his worst fear seemed to have been for no reason. Though, upon thinking that, he saw a look in Surge's eyes; one that made Ash know this wouldn't be the end of things. Increasing the pressure from his hand, Surge pushed down harder and harder on Ash's head as the boy felt the pain seep through his body.

"If ya ever do somethin' this stupid again _I'll_ make sure ya don't make it out. If they don't kill ya I'll do the honor!"

Ash chuckled at the words, Surge ending his slight torture as he instead sat at the edge of the bed. The young boy adjusted his own body, his body already wanting off the mattress as the curtain slid open again. This time however, Ash was surprised to see so many people waiting behind it. Janine was now in a fresh set of bandages, the medical item covered by a gurney as gathered around her were Leaf, Mayaka, Corey and Giovanni of all people. Though, there was another person with them, the woman seeming familiar but Ash unable to figure out why. She seemed odd to Ash, wearing a sunhat and glasses inside as he was forced to stop his thinking.

"Gahhh! What were ya thinkin', Hotshot! Ya could've died. Corey, let's teach him a lesson," Mayaka stated, Ash beginning to sweat buckets as the girl stomped her way over. He quickly looked to Surge to try and contain her, the man just walking away from the scene.

Before he knew it, he was in a headlock, the feisty girl not letting go as Ash tapped at her arm. He thought that by the end of everyone yelling at him that he would actually die. Casting a glance towards the rest of the remaining group, he was grateful when Corey came over. Restraining Mayaka, the older boy gave Ash a quick slap to the back of his head before dragging the angry girl away.

"Let go of me, Corey, yer supposed to be helpin' me not him!"

Laughter erupted from all the excitement, a few nurses poking their heads through the door to make sure nothing was amiss. Though to Ash's surprise, Pikachu remained asleep through the noise. The Electric-Type had to have been pretty exhausted he assumed.

"How about we let them rest. Besides, I'm pretty sure Surge has some things he wants to talk about in private," the woman stated, her voice finally alerting Ash to her identity. Lowering her glasses for a moment, Kiyu winked at the boy as he jumped in worry. Surge however stopped him, grabbing ahold of Ash's leg before he could jump from the bed. Ash wasn't sure why he had allowed her to get away, but if Surge felt it was fine...

"Don't worry about her," he stated, arms now folded as Ash sat up on the bed. Janine likewise pushed herself up, Giovanni grabbing a chair from corner for himself. The atmosphere became tense, Ash wondering just what could have really went down as Giovanni cleared his throat.

"What the two of you did was nothing short of idiotic. Not only did you place yourselves in harm's way, you caused others to be hurt as well." Ash flinched from the words, the strength of them proving just how serious the situation was. He held tight to his sheets, his knuckles beginning to turn white from the pressure he exerted. It was when Giovanni bowed that Ash let go, the man's action causing the two students to look on in confusion.

"And that's why I must thank the both of you in person. Your actions are exactly what a noble human should do. Members of the League Committee weren't too thrilled however and they wanted to have you barred from getting a professional license. But I used all my connections to protect you two. Just lay low for a while; try to stay out of too much trouble. Okay?"

Ash and Janine didn't reply, neither sure of what to say. Instead, Giovanni took his seat, legs crossed as he stared at the small television set. Ash hadn't even noticed it until then, the captions on it mentioning something about a tournament of sorts as different trainers appeared on screen. No one spoke, all four in the room silent as Ash could have sworn he felt the tension between the two Gym Leaders. Finally Surge spoke up.

"Aren't ya supposed to be at Cerulean by now?"

"I can't thank those who risked their lives to help me?"

"Ya did already. So get goin'."

Giovanni shrugged his shoulders, Ash unsure of why the two held animosity towards each other. But that wasn't his place to ask, especially since Giovanni stood to leave.

"Wait!" Ash shouted, the action causing everyone to jump except the still asleep Pikachu. "How did you get out of the Silph Corporation? Weren't there all Team Rocket members on that top floor?"

Giovanni coughed, Ash swearing he saw the man sweating for a moment as Surge seemed to notice too. The older man looking at Giovanni curiously now as he smiled towards Ash.

"Honestly? It was a miricle. There appeared to be some radio transmission that went through to all of them and shortly after a helicopter was on the roof. They must have used it to escape since once we heard it land they all ran up to it. I'm just glad no one got hurt.

"Though I just ask that you all cheer me on. It isn't every day you get to compete for an Elite Four position. Right, Lieutenant?" Giovanni asked, the man letting the last few words hang on his tongue as Ash could hear the annoyance within each one. He was surprised at how Surge ignored the remark, though for Ash the revelation of where he was headed excited Ash. Giovanni placed his chair back, exiting the room in the process as Surge waited. They heard his shoes clap against the tiled floor until they were out of range, the burly Gym Leader rolling his eyes once he felt it was safe.

"Can't stand that guy. And his story smells like bullshit."

"Hold on," Ash said, ignoring the last few sentences as his eyes were stuck to the television screen. On it had images of trainers such as Surge, Koga and Giovanni, Ash shocked to see that the stadium being built at the moment was for such an event. "What's this about the Elite Four and why aren't you there?"

"That dumb thing? I ain't takin' part," he explained in such an easy manner. Ash felt his face hit the mattress sheets as he recovered, the Gym Leader smirking in a nervous manner. A laugh boomed across the room as Surge flicked the television off. "Bad timin' for me. And besides, who would want to be an Elite Four member? They get no privacy and have to follow even more rules."

"Haven't you wanted to be one for a while now?" Ash sarcastically asked. Janine laughed from the question, Surge growling at the two kids as they grew silent.

There was a knock at the door, the three all looking to see the disguised Kiyu standing there. Though Janine didn't recognize her, Ash could tell she was on alert. Surge however wasn't alarmed, the man merely motioning for her to enter as she pulled up a chair. As she sat down, Ash could see her grab at the spot Surge stabbed her; the wound obviously still hurt considering it happened only a day ago. Surge moved towards the door, shutting it as he leaned a chair against it to keep anyone from entering.

Ash felt it was odd, but he ignored the feeling for a moment. He trusted Surge to not put them in any danger. Kiyu then removed her hat and glasses, Ash shocked to see not only a new hairstyle for the woman but also a different hair color and her eyes had a different color to them as well.

"Meet the new Kiyu. Or rather Kiyu is 'dead' accordin' to the coroner report. This is...uhhh, actually I don't know what yer goin' by now," Surge stated, the man rubbing at the back of his neck. The action amused Janine, the girl slyly looking at Ash as the young boy copied the action. Growling at himself, the man folded his arms quickly, his stitches now apparent to Ash. "Never mind it's not important right now. Kiyu, ya promised so do it."

"Please, I'm a woman of my word. I told Mayaka and Corey and now I'll tell these two," she stated, running her hand through her hair. She paused for a moment, her hat resting in her lap as she gripped it. The outer rim bent slightly as Ash watched her bite down onto her lower lip. "I don't remember much of my mission...so I view it as a complete failure honestly. But to keep it from getting too long, I had been contracted by the League to infiltrate an organization that they were worried about.

"At the time they weren't anything big, just black-market salesmen, inner city gang recruiters and the occasional delinquency. Nothing too crazy...but...when I was hired things changed. They became more unified, their efforts mobilized and eventually I climbed the ranks to become one of the top four leaders.

"And yet, everything's a blur," she admitted, Ash hearing the disappointment in her voice. He frowned at how much she was beating herself up over this; it didn't matter that she nearly killed him, he still felt bad that she viewed it as a failure. "Names and faces don't add up, the people I served with now blurs to me. Even the mission here in the city, all I remember was that they were after some files. They needed to create some sort of capture device."

Pikachu yawned, the action drawing Ash's attention away from the story as his best friend jumped into his lap. Scratching him behind the ear, Ash enjoyed the time spent with Pikachu as he overheard a bit about a masked man and his Hypno. Though there wasn't more information to the description as Ash went back to spending time with Pikachu. Even Janine lost interest at one point, calling for Pikachu to jump towards her as the Electric-Type snuggled against her.

"These two lost interest so quick...How can someone care about saving a building of hostages but not all this information?" Surge muttered, a mix of anger and disbelief filling his voice. Kiyu merely chuckled at the Gym Leader as she stood up. Surge assisted her until she was comfortably on her feet. She whispered something into his ear, the older man grinning as she walked away and out into the hall. Ash was confused by the grin, though he had little time to think on it as Surge smacked his bedside.

"Listen up, kid. I _was_ plannin' on bringin' ya to the tournament. But since yer all laid up in this bed I gotta head there without ya; so watch it on tv. Trust me, it'll be quite the learnin' experience," he stated, making his way for the door. Ash called out to the older man, Surge stopping a moment as he glanced back at Ash. The boy once again found the words he wanted to say trapped within him, though the Gym Leader understood. With a flash of a thumbs up, Surge walked out the door and down the hallway.

Ash couldn't think, the boy noticing Janine trying to talk to him but he just couldn't hear her. His brain was running at a thousand miles per hour and everything that everyone had told him was getting mixed together. Stories about gangs and tournaments and how they were used to choose the leaders caused Ash to lay back on his bed. Pikachu rejoined his best friend, Ash wrapping an arm around the Electric-Type as he quickly found himself drifting off to sleep. The boy deciding to leave all of this behind and to just stay focused on the future.

* * *

 **And that wraps up Saffron City's issues. A bit short since it only relied on two chapters but I didn't want to drag things out any longer than it had to be. Anyways, next chapter might not be out for a couple weeks, depends on how much free time I get in the coming week.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	10. A Reunion

**Welcome back everyone. Last time, we saw the end of the scuffle in Saffron and now we're off again. Only this time (and for the next couple chapters) it won't be focusing on Ash since he's kind of in a hospital bed. Anyways, hopefully you enjoy it.**

 **Ch 10: A Reunion.**

* * *

The car continued down the road as trees passed them in the distance, Corey unable to watch the scenery pass by as he struggled to keep his lunch down once again. Surge merely laughed at the boy, turning a corner as Cerulean City became visible to them.

"Ya really have a bad case of motion sickness, don't ya?" the Gym Leader asked, Corey merely denying the question as the car began to slow down. Entering a side road, Surge cast a glance at the newer buildings that the city had finished building a few years prior. One being the new Cerulean Gym which doubled as an aquarium and as a place for the sisters to perform for their fans. Corey didn't care at all, finally getting his stomach under control as they entered a main road.

"I'm fine with a normal driver..." he muttered out, his answer soliciting a laugh from Kiyu as the car slowed to a stop. The boy noticed a rather large and fancy looking hotel as the engine was shut off. Surge leaning over his seat to look at the two students back there. His voice lost any sense of joking as he kept a blank stare at them. Corey stiffened up from the look, the boy curious if they were perhaps in trouble for some reason. While he did his best to restrain Mayaka in Saffron, there were a few moments she snuck away; perhaps Surge had heard about that and he was going to reprimand him for it.

"Listen, there's more than just watchin' these battles as to why I brought ya hear," the man explained, pulling a pair of shades from his sun visor. Placing them on his face he smirked at the two of them as Corey relaxed from it. "Enjoy yerselves. It's the last week before school starts back up. But don't do anythin' too crazy, there's a lot of people you can form connections with that'll help ya both in the future. Got it? So go have a fun time."

"Don't see the point in tellin' me. I'm always on my best behavior," Mayaka stated, arms folded behind her head. Corey chuckled from the words, the boy receiving a stare from Mayaka as Surge soon joined in on the laughter. The man adding his own two cents to the conversation.

"That's bullshit you little punk."

Surge exited the vehicle with that, the man opening the trunk as he pulled their luggage out of there. Corey soon got out to help him, the boy noticing that Mayaka managed to find something for herself while they were in Saffron. Considering she had nothing prior, he was at least glad she found something even if it was just a shirt or two tossed into a shopping bag.

"I've missed this," Kiyu stated with her own laugh. The older woman exited the car as League employees approached them. The woman stiffened from their appearance, Corey wondering if the League had been made aware of what actually went down with her yet. Though she quickly loosened up once they merely grabbed the bags of luggage. Surge assuring them that they're just here to take their items to their room and to park the car. The older woman turned her gaze towards Mayaka, the young girl standing bored.

"Mayaka, how about we spend some time to catch up?"

"I'll have to pass. Tough decision too," she replied immediately, the girl walking off into the city as Corey felt bad for Kiyu. Yes, she lied to them for who knows how long but it wasn't like she did it to harm them. Though he had a feeling that eventually the younger girl would warm back up towards her, it would just be a matter of time. Surge likewise didn't appear bothered by it, the man merely shrugging his shoulders as Kiyu sighed out in defeat.

"I wouldn't let it bother ya," he admitted, Mayaka turning down a street and out of their sight. Corey agreed with the man as he too made a motion to head towards the rest of the city. He figured since there was still at least a day before the event started that he could at least explore the city.

With just a light wave of his hand, the boy dashed off towards the newly constructed Gym in hopes that a battle was taking place. Thanks to their location, he could still see the building off in the distance, the colorful design of the circular building made Corey wonder what the Vermilion Gym would be like if Surge ever rebuilt it. He had heard stories about the previous version, how challengers had to search for switches to open the way to face Surge, but they had been removed before he had been taken under the man's tutelage.

The building continued to grow in size, Corey shocked to see just how large it actually was once he was before it. The building sitting on the edge of the town away from the busy sections. However, it seemed to be just as packed as the shopping district, the boy following a line of people as they all entered through the glass doors. He wondered if they were all here to watch a battle too. He wandered around the halls as he noticed all kinds of Water-Type Pokémon were present within the aquarium style of the gym. In his honest opinion however, the sight felt kind of odd. As if they were here to be shown off to the public and not to test a challenger's strength like the other Gyms would.

Eventually he found his way to a set of double doors to which he entered, a large pool along with other props and stages being smack dab in the center of the room. Bleachers surrounded the pool, Corey shocked to see such an oddly designed Gym only to realize it seemed larger than an official field size, even the bleachers surrounded where the trainers should have stood. Unsure of what he got himself, the boy sat down at the nearest bleacher as the place only seemed to be half full.

Down below in the large pool he noticed a few of the Water-Types from before, or maybe they were just the same species but different ones overall. He figured there was no way the same Pokémon in the hallway would be in that pool. Either way, he quickly realized this wasn't a gym battle once three young women emerged atop a diving board. A stage light shining onto them as they welcomed everyone to their water ballet. He recognized the three immediately as the Gym Leaders of the city, the boy wondering why they weren't preparing for the huge event coming up.

Corey looked on in disappointment, the boy watching for a moment as they dove down into the water. Moments later they emerged topside, the three of them riding atop a Gyarados. While he found no interest in the performance, the boy had to admit they were good at it; their ability to coordinate with their Pokémon within an instant had to translate into battle. Or at least he hoped. Though, the show made him wonder just how much time they actually focused on their duties as Gym Leaders in comparison to their shows. From what he heard from Surge they didn't seem like much more than airheads, but their performances today made him question it.

"I thought you were in town to watch the big tournament, not ogle at girls," a familiar voice stated, Corey about to jump only to find himself in a headlock. The boy struggled against the tight hold, eventually tapping against the arm as he was let go. Turning towards the voice, the boy's face dropped as he noticed both Neesha and Fergus standing there. The latter had a grin plastered on his face as Corey just glared at him.

"Please, I thought there was a battle so I came to watch."

"Someone didn't read the sign then."

"Shut it, Fergus. Don't make me beat you in front of Neesha," Corey remarked, the two boys butting heads as their third companion merely sighed. Eventually Neesha separated the two, standing between them as she mentioned people were staring now. Noticing, Corey made his was down the bleachers. Thee other two following behind him until they all exited the main auditorium. Now in the hallway, Corey leaned against the wall as his finger bounced between his two friends.

"So what brings you two here. Actually, let me rephrase that. What brings you here, Neesha. Since we all know Fergus is here to just stare at girls in swimsuits."

"The tournament of course," the young girl replied, pulling out a program regarding the event. Corey hadn't seen one of them yet, the boy having hoped to pick one up as a souvenir. Especially since he heard it contained information regarding the participants, both those competing and those who withdrew from it. "When I got your message saying you were coming, I just had to get here. Plus my teacher is taking part."

"Wait, Ms. Elsa is taking part?"

Neesha nodded, her hair bobbing around as Corey congratulated her on her teacher making it in. The boy quickly explaining how Surge also was picked to take part but chose to decline for the time being. It was an odd decision when he was first told by the man himself, but Corey merely figured that he had wanted a bit more personal time than what a member of the Elite Four would be given. That was when he realized something, the boy smirking towards Fergus.

"Your teachers didn't get in did they?"

"That isn't important!" Fergus shouted, Corey taking that as a yes. Enjoying his friend's reaction, Corey decided to take the conversation outside as he tossed his hands behind his head. Leading the others outside, the young boy shielded his eyes from the sun before he gazed around the area. He could see the stadium being built for the tournament, the finishing touches being added by workers. Signs hung from the front of it, Corey unable to make out what they said due to the distance.

"So, Corey, see anything you liked back there," Neesha teased, the boy jumping from the sudden question. He could feel the heat traveling to his face, Fergus caught in a fit of laughter as Neesha laughed too. Corey merely paced his breathing as he tried to get calm again; how he wished he never entered that Gym now. "But seriously, it's nice to see you again.

"I'd just wish you kept in contact more often. I was nervous about you after that news report of you and that Zapdos. Sometimes you're too reckless."

"Him? Reckless? Corey doesn't do anything unless he's either told by that muscle head Gym Leader or if he's thought it over. Sometimes it seems like you need to grow a pair," Fergus stated, Corey rolling his eyes at the remark.

Though, he found it funny to be coming from Fergus of all people considering the stories they had been told. From all his accounts, it seemed as if Fergus was the one who backed down from confrontations or just a situation he had no chance of winning. Even if in all his stories he made it sound like it would have been wrong to continue the confrontation, Corey had a feeling it was just the boy wimping out. As if on cue, Fergus jumped upon hearing his name. Corey followed the voice, surprised to see it belonging to a red-haired girl and she did not seem happy. She couldn't have been too old, maybe around Ash's age though to see Fergus react in such a way caused himself and Neesha to laugh.

"Fergus, what are you doing standing around? I thought my sisters told you to help finish the preparations at the stadium!" the girl cried out, Fergus merely rolling his eyes at her.

The boy marched his way over towards her, towering over the redhead as she didn't appear intimidated. In fact, she met his stare with one of her own. Throwing his hands onto his hips, Fergus leaned towards the girl as Corey wondered if a fight was about to break out. Instead, Fergus merely backed down.

"Geez, Mist, would it kill you to treat me with respect? I am your senior. Plus, they didn't _tell_ me to do it, they asked me. There's a difference."

"My name is Misty, not Mist, get it right. And as long as you're representing our Gym you'll do as you're asked. Whether it's mandatory or not. This event could bring a lot of publicity to us for more than my sisters ballets."

With a light huff, the girl marched back into the Gym. Corey just stood there with a stupid grin on his face as Fergus shot him a glare. He figured the boy wasn't too happy to have that happen right then, but Corey couldn't pass up the chance to tease his friend. Though thinking about it, he couldn't understand why he considered him a friend. Especially since he only supplied headaches and asking to copy Corey's homework.

"I think you need to grow a pair, Fergus. Especially when you let a girl who's probably a sophomore boss you around."

"She's a freshman," Neesha corrected him. The answer made Corey laugh, the boy finding it hard to believe that Fergus would not only let someone that young talk to him like that but also to listen. Yes, Corey knew Mayaka didn't always treat him with respect, but the boy also knew she only acted how she did not out of disrespect but because she was raised by Surge.

"You wanna go, Corey? I'll show you something tough."

"You wouldn't last a minute, chore boy."

Corey began to roll his sleeves up, the boy stopping as Neesha placed a hand on both their chests. The girl pleading with them to not start anything, Corey instead glanced away from Fergus. He didn't want to upset Neesha and so he consented to her command, rolling his sleeves back to their normal length. Fergus merely sighed out in protest as he folded his arms. Realizing that this wasn't going anywhere, the boy walked off as he muttered about being volunteered to set up stuff without his consent. Though Corey felt that it was really just the fact he couldn't hang around them anymore. Not that he thought Fergus would ever admit it at least.

Corey had a feeling that wasn't the last they would see of him during his time in Cerulean, the boy however having no time to dwell on it as Neesha took him by the hand. She quickly dragged him away from the building and across the grassy field, the duo finally coming to a stop as they witnessed an old but welcome sight: a bridge that expanded upwards to a route north of Cerulean City. It wasn't too far from the Gym and yet it seemed abandoned. Even if not too many people traversed up that way anymore, the bridge brought a smile to Corey's face as Neesha also seemed overly happy.

"You remember what went down here?" she asked, nudging the boy playfully as he nodded. His eyes shimmered as he looked at the now worn-down bridge. A few planks were missing as what was once a majestic bridge appeared ready to collapse, the boy wondering if there was anything they could do for it.

"How could I forget? I met my two best friends here. They wouldn't let me forget even if I tried," the boy joked, Neesha jabbing him in the side as he grabbed at the spot in pain. Even if it were a joke, he had a feeling Neesha didn't appreciate it. Raising his hands in self-defense, the boy motioned that he was only joking as Neesha stopped her jabbing. Realizing that now it was just the two of them, Corey found himself slightly nervous. His hands sweaty as he wiped them on his pants, his word unable to escape his throat.

"It's where we established ourselves as the Big Three...though I still don't know why teach had us take on Nugget Bridge."

"Hey, it was fun. Plus it gave you and Fergus a rivalry."

"Don't remind," Corey muttered, his hand resting against his face as he thought back to that day. Although the day had been a major pain for him, he wasn't sure what he would have done through his years in school without Fergus pushing him on. And to think it all started over them arguing about who could finish the challenge in a shorter time. "But it's funny how we both had the exact same time."

Neesha nodded, Corey's stomach rumbling as the girl slyly smiled at him. The boy didn't like that look, knowing exactly where this was headed. Pulling his wallet out, the boy made sure he had cash on hand as she spoke.

"How about we grab a bite to eat. It'll be your treat since I finished with a faster time."

"You just _had_ to go there, didn't you? It's been almost three years and you won't let me forget...guess I deserve it for running my mouth that day."

Neesha giggled, the action causing Corey to blush slightly as a gust of wind cut through the area. It wasn't until now that he realized they weren't alone. Across the bridge appeared another young trainer, the boy alongside his Charmander and a Pokémon he had never seen before. The rock-like canine charging at the Charmander as it struck it hard. Neesha likewise saw the action, the girl giving off a sigh of displeasure as she launched a glare off in the trainer's direction. Obviously he wouldn't have seen it, but the boy seemed lost in thought, his Charmander covered in bruises as they could hear him berate it for being weak. How it lost to a Grass-Type despite the advantage. How he didn't understand why he kept it on his team anymore.

"I can't stand trainers like that. Pokémon aren't just tools to use. They're our friends and family," Neesha stated. Corey could only nod as he watched the boy make eye contact with him. No words were said, but Corey could feel a strange mix of confusion and anger coming from the kid as he recalled his two partners. The strange boy then wandered off further down the route, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"We might as well go. All the good restaurants will be getting packed soon," Corey finally stated, his words breaking the tension that had settled in the area. He wanted to chase down that boy and give him a good talking to, but it would be pointless. He could tell whoever that was had no intentions of listening to him or anyone else on how to raise his Pokémon.

"Just remember, this isn't a date," she teased, Corey getting red in the face from such a comment. He couldn't understand why she would even imply that. If anything, maybe Mayaka had gotten her to be a part of some large prank on him. Or maybe Surge convinced Ms. Elsa to get Neesha involved in one large prank. It would be the perfect chance to get back at him.

"What? No. No. Why would you even question that? It's just two friends having lunch. And with our luck Fergus will find us and eat our food," he quickly stated. The words flying from his mouth as his hands waved around crazily. His reaction getting a laugh out of Neesha as the girl held her stomach. At that moment Corey felt his face heat up even more, realizing that he had just been played by the girl once again.

"You're so easy to mess with. But I like that about you. Makes things never too dull."

Corey groaned out in annoyance at that, having wished for just a peaceful day. Instead it had become anything like that, the boy instead having a tense filled drive in and now being made into a joke by his closest friend. Though, he had to admit it was nice to have so many people around him. The boy threw a hand towards the sky, his open palm being squeezed shut as he imagined reaching for the sun.

 _Keep shooting for the stars,_ he told himself. He knew he couldn't stop with so many people rooting him on, even if owning his own Gym was kind of a simple dream. During the previous semester he had been approached by several companies in hopes that he would advertise their equipment while he took a journey, but he turned them down. He didn't desire to head on a journey but rather start building his Gym and going through the proper requirements to get it as an official League registered Gym.

The duo continued their walk into the bustling streets of Cerulean, Corey now able to see the fully constructed stadium. Despite it just being a temporary one, the thing looked so amazing. Corey had never seen one before as it towered over all the other buildings; the structure making him wonder just how large the actual Indigo Plateau was. Rounding a corner, the boy could have sworn he saw Mayaka followed by what seemed to be Kiyu, but he quickly lost sight of the duo when Neesha pulled him into a small restaurant.

He thought of how peaceful the place was, only a few tables occupied as they were seated immediately at a booth. The boy believing that it was great, they were almost done with school and then their careers could officially begin. Looking at the menu before him, his thoughts trailed off as he tried to make small talk with Neesha. The girl clearly enjoying it as she continued the conversation.

* * *

The streets were packed as Mayaka navigated them, the girl excited to see such a city for the first time. Despite having just been in Saffron City, she hadn't a chance to actually explore it outside of one day where she went to a shopping store with Rue. Her friend having been in the city at the time as she stayed with her father for the week. It had been fortunate for Mayaka since she had to admit she didn't know much about clothes. Most of the stuff she wore having been tough for her to even decide on. And a few of them came only after Kiyu convinced her they were meant for her.

 _Kiyu._ That name made Mayaka stop for a moment, the girl growling through grit teeth as she clenched her fists. She didn't care why she had done it, but she had joined with an organization that was pretty much branded a terrorist organization between their attacks in Vermilion and Saffron. She could never understand why Kiyu would have joined up with them. What would be so important that she would risk everything?

The girl quickly shook her head before kicking at a rock on the street. The object rolling along the sidewalk as Mayaka grew amused by the many buildings once again. While Vermilion may have had buildings similar to this, Mayaka felt an urge to explore them unlike those in Vermilion City. Each of them showcasing the city that sat near the ocean, the girl able to hear ships pass through if she strained her ears just enough. The city was different for her, none of the people she passed recognized her at all. The result being that she could wander around without being hounded by business owners to get Surge to do commercials or advertise for them. She could just explore and act like a normal citizen, even if she knew a certain someone was following her.

Entering a random store, the girl dashed through the aisles in hopes of losing her pursuer. Past house appliances and decorations, electronics and even sporting goods. She wanted to stop and look around at everything but she didn't want to risk being stopped. Turning to take a peek behind her, the young girl quickly found herself situated in the clothing department as she facepalmed. Out of every spot it had to be her least favorite. It appeared she wasn't alone however, a young boy searching through the racks of clothing only to peek up every few seconds. She thought he was a bit weird but decided to just stay away from the creep.

The girl let a sigh out before remembering she needed actual clothes now since she never packed for the trip. Feeling around in her pocket, the girl felt one of Surge's League payment cards she had swiped from him. Though she had a feeling he knew where it was. With nothing else to do, the girl started looking through the racks of clothing with utter boredom. Flicking through shirts and hoodies along with pants that would be decent for the colder weather in Cerulean. Finding something she liked was harder than she assumed it would be, the girl just getting to the point of tossing a lot of stuff into a small basket. Feeling that a couple shirts, a new jacket and some pants were enough to hold her over, the girl made her way towards the register only to see her pursuer waiting for her. Kiyu standing next to the cashier with an almost bored expression on her face. The girl cursing as she wondered how she found which department she was hiding in. Not to mention the exact store.

Mayaka jumped back towards the racks, hiding amidst their large selections of clothing as she waited. Seeing that the older woman had no intentions of leaving her location, Mayaka decided to circle around to another register elsewhere. Taking a step back, she bumped into something as she toppled backwards. Her fall being broken thanks to the person underneath her. Standing up, the man brushed himself off before pulling a comb out and fixing his now messy hair. Mayaka had to admit, he looked better with the messy hair, his now neatly combed look giving him an almost prep school look thanks to his dress shirt and tie. It seemed as though she had run into the creep, his first words to her making the girl question who would be worse: him or Kiyu.

"It appears fate has shined her hand onto me today. A goddess sent my way," the man stated, Mayaka acting like she was ready to barf from his statement as he kissed her hand. Pulling it away with disgust, she quickly grabbed her basket as he continued on.

"Never once in all my travels I've found beauty that rivals yours. This must be what they mean by love at first sight."

"Ya always hang around women's clothing or are ya just here in hopes of gettin' a show from someone?" She replied, taking a step away from the man as he continued onwards. She figured that describing him as a man was technically wrong, the person appearing closer to her age than that of Surge. Seeing her being pursued by this guy now, she paused as her basket landed on the ground. She could feel a headache starting to form from all the annoyances today but she tried to ignore it. "Fancy, can I help ya? Otherwise get lost."

"No can do. I can't just abandon a damsel in distress. Allow me to be of assistance," he stated, dropping to one knee as he extended a hand forward. Mayaka swatted it away as she breathed slowly. She wanted to beat this idiot up, but doing so would only bring attention to herself and get Kiyu over here. "I'll do anything you desire."

"If it gets ya to leave me alone, go distract that lady." Mayaka quickly pointed towards Kiyu, the young boy's eyes lighting up once more.

"Oh, such a beautiful young woman. Surely she's you're mother, no? I see the genes run well."

"I get it now. Yer just a horny guy. Ain't ya?" Mayaka asked, eyeing the guy as he merely denied the claim. Though to her surprise, the man made no retort as he instead moved towards Kiyu. The older woman seeming to be uncomfortable from his flirting as Mayaka used it as an opportunity to sneak away. Now at a register, the young girl paid for her few items before darting out of the store. There was no sight of Kiyu or that obnoxious stranger, allowing her a chance to finally relax for once as she sat down at a bench. Pausing, Mayaka felt that perhaps she had been a bit tough on that other guy, but the way he talked and acted just rubbed her the wrong.

"Why is it that I attract idiots," she muttered, rubbing at her temples. This was not how today was supposed to go at all. Between Kiyu now being with them and then this weirdo she was starting to think it would have been better if she just stayed at home. Her stomach then rumbled, the girl looking at a nearby clock to see it had been a few hours since they first arrived. The girl having skipped breakfast and decided against an early lunch; she had no desire to get sick on the drive here. Rummaging through her pockets, the girl found some change and directed her focus to a vending machine sitting outside a building.

None of the choices seemed to interest her, finally deciding on a bag of chips as she inserted the change. She didn't have a chance to receive them, however, the girl having to scatter once she saw Kiyu coming in this direction. Mayaka having no clue as to how the woman managed to keep tracking her down. Grabbing her bag of clothes from the bench, the girl dashed off in a random direction as she swore she saw Corey and Neesha walking by.

Passing down a few streets and alleys, the young girl eventually found herself located at a dock. A ferry appearing to be set to leave in a few minutes for a trip through the route past the city limits. Mayaka figured this would give her some alone time and purchased one ticket. She quickly climbed aboard the vessel, leaning against the railing as the breeze picked up. A horn from the small ship alerted Mayaka to their takeoff, a smirk crossing her face as they pulled off in the direction of a cave. To the girl's surprise, the entrance was blocked off, guards seemingly stationed near it as their uniforms were marked with the League's symbol.

"That's a special training ground only those permitted by the League may enter. Chip?" a voice asked out, Mayaka reaching over to accept the food only to see it was Kiyu. The girl immediately tossed the chip over the side of the boat, storming away as Kiyu followed her.

"Why are you here? Stop following me!"

"I just wanted to talk. Spend time with you, Mayaka."

" _Now_ you want to," she replied, anger evident in her voice as she crossed her arms in frustration. A few other passengers looked in their direction, Kiyu pulling her hat down further to conceal her face. Mayaka smirked at that, the woman obviously didn't want a public display. Leaning against the railing next to her, Mayaka pointed at the woman. "You want to talk? Get talkin' cause I have nothin' to say."

Kiyu sighed at that, standing next to Mayaka as the girl moved away. She wasn't going to be next to her during this. Kiyu seemed to pick up on that as she didn't bother moving again. Mayaka remained silent, waiting for the woman to finally speak up. Kiyu was struggling however, her thumbs being twirled as she thought up the correct words. After a few moments of silence, the older woman finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry. Ok? I'm sorry that I put you in danger with the event pertaining to Zapdos. It was never my intention to get you or anyone involved. I had to play my role otherwise no one would have believed me.

"You know I would never put you in harm's way."

"If that's what you think I'm mad about then you don't know me at all," Mayaka replied, the girl looking to the side as they passed by an old bridge. A bit further in the distance she could make out a campsite of sorts, an orange haired boy sitting around as a fire burned. She didn't say another word, looking at Kiyu in hopes that she would understand just what she did to make her angry. She had forgiven her for the incident in Vermilion, especially once she found the truth out but there was still something she couldn't let go.

Kiyu was visibly confused, the older woman trying to think back for events that may have happened. Though the only major ones had been recently, all her other missions were rather low level or kept at the base. If anything, she was disappointed in herself for failing at her mission.

"Can you at least help me figure it out then?"

"Really?

"Well how about the fact ya been a part of some secret like this for years and don't let us in on it?" Mayaka asked, hands balled into fists as they shook. The girl was trying to control her breathing as her whole body started to shake, her voice cracking slightly. "I... I thought we we-we're a family. And then ya just hide stuff from us. Are we not important to ya! I thought ya were never coming back after that night! And it hurt. A lot!"

Kiyu didn't respond, the woman pulling Mayaka in for an embrace as the girl finally let everything she had been holding inside her burst out. She didn't want to cry, she had to keep a tough image up but she couldn't help it. She'd been through so much in a short amount of time, bottling it all up until it finally burst. Kiyu ran her hand along Mayaka's back, the girl having a few hiccups from her crying.

"It's alright, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere," she replied, releasing Mayaka from her grip so that she could look down. For the first time, Mayaka noticed a ring sitting atop her finger. The girl shocked at the object which meant only one thing. "I officially retired from my position. Between my failure with the last mission and my injury I doubt I'd be able to pull off many successful attempts. And of course your father pounced on the chance to propose again...this time I accepted."

"Wait...he didn't screw it up this time?

"I was just ready to settle down," Kiyu replied, her hand running through Mayaka's messy hair as she tried to straighten it. The effort was useless, the hair just remaining in its usual position when she finished her motion. A small smile crossed Mayaka's face, the girl quickly hiding it as Kiyu turned her around. The girl sat comfortably upon her knee, something she hadn't done in years. And yet it felt natural despite the pain it caused Kiyu at that moment.

"Ya still never answered me. Why hide it all?"

"Surge can be a bit of a loudmouth. If word got out about my work then you and him would have been in danger. If anything happened to me that would be fine. But if you two got hurt I would never forgive myself. But I'll always be here for you, cause let's face it, I wouldn't trust Surge to raise a child on his own. He'd probably leave you stranded in a cave or some other unsuitable place. Calling it 'training'."

Mayaka remained silent, the girl not responding as the boat redocked. Mayaka noticing that the short ride was over. Kiyu made a motion to stand b Mayaka sliding off her knee as the older woman walked away. The young girl realized that Kiyu was giving her some space now as she noticed the bag of chips. Taking them, the girl walked off the boat as her view of Kiyu vanished immediately. She felt mixed inside, she wanted to forgive her and yet...she found it hard to do so. Something making her hold back as she walked back into the city, the streets now bustling with people.

Mayaka merely returned to the hotel, her emotions still a mess as she climbed the stairs silently. Her chips ran out rather quickly, her stomach still crying for food as she reached their room. Upon opening the door, she was hit with a familiar smell as a plate of food was left for her. Scanning the room, she found it empty as only their luggage sat in a corner. Time seemed to pass by for the girl, eating her meal in silence as she pondered what the rest of the trip would be like. The girl glanced at the clock, seeing that it was getting late as she pulled some clothes out of the plastic bag. Her body seemed to move on autopilot as everything became a blur as before she knew it, she was in her bed.

Her head landed against the soft pillow, the girl struggling to stay awake as the emotional toll from today had drained her. The sound of a door creaking open kept her awake as she heard footsteps in the other room as who appeared to be walking into the room. She could hear Surge and Kiyu talking in the other room, their voices low as she struggled to hear them over Corey's footsteps. Mayaka gave up at trying to understand them, instead turning in her bed as she managed a glance at the lit up Cerulean City. It seemed so bright and alive at night, the girl wanting to go and explore it one of these nights only to have Corey's whispered voice shock her.

"You should really be sleeping. We're getting up early tomorrow."

Mayaka merely ignored the boy, pretending to not hear his words as she rolled back over. A smirk then crossed her face as the memory of him and Neesha entered her mind. "So how was yer date?"

The sound of shoes smacked against the ground, Mayaka watching out of the corner of her eye as the boy sat on the edge of his bed. Head resting against his hand, the boy shook his head in annoyance. Mayaka swearing she saw a bit of red on his face, the poor lighting making it impossible to tell.

"It wasn't a date," he replied, pulling the covers of his bed down. Sliding under them, the boy yawned before looking to the ceiling.

"It could have been if ya just grew a pair. She likes ya. Ya like her. Just ask if she wants to do somethin'. Just the two of ya."

"It isn't that easy."

"Sure it is. Yer just too afraid. Which, honestly is a bit dumb considerin' ya helped face a Zapdos. Seriously, just ask her. Better yet, if ya don't ask, I will."

Corey muffled a sigh with his pillow as Mayaka chuckled, the girl continuing to fight off the urge to sleep. She wasn't sure why she wanted to help Corey now of all times. Maybe it was from her emotional outburst this afternoon or maybe she was just tired of seeing the boy tiptoe around the subject. Especially when it was obvious how they both felt. Mayaka wanted to continue on, but the girl felt her eyelids shut. No matter how hard she tried to open they remained shut as she gave into the urge to sleep.

Time seemed to freeze for Mayaka as she slept, the girl unaware of how quickly it was actually passing. Her dreams seemed to range for her, at one point she was in the middle of a championship bout with Lance of all people before it magically transitioned to her back in the school. She was visibly confused in her dream, the girl suddenly back in Saffron where she became powerless to stop Kiyu from dying. The last section startled her, the girl flailing out of her bed as her body landed with a loud thud against the floor. Everything had gone from zero to sixty in no time at all, the girl unsure if she was still in a dream or not.

Finally waking, Mayaka saw Corey just stare at her in confusion as he continued to brush his teeth. She didn't say a word to the boy, instead grabbing for her plastic bag of clothes as she threw on whatever she pulled out. Now dressed in a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a lightning blue unzipped hoodie, the girl appeared ready for the day. Though she felt it wasn't like her usual clothes, she figured it would do for the next few days. Otherwise she planned to just wear the one set she had on when she arrived here every day.

"Hurry it up! We've gotta be there soon!" Surge called, the older man cracking their door open slightly. Mayaka peeped through the crack, seeing the Gym Leader dressed in some rather nice clothes for what seemed like the first time since the S.S. Anne incident. Also waiting seemed to be Kiyu, the older woman wearing a dress as Mayaka had no clue what it was. Her lacking knowledge in fashion being presented. She figured she would just call it a dress, the piece of clothing running down her entire body as it seemed to be rather form fitting.

Now walking through the door, Mayaka and Corey entered the main section of their hotel room as they joined up with the two adults. All of them exiting the hotel in a rather rushed manner before Mayaka noticed a vehicle for them. Surge didn't need to tell them what to do, Corey and Mayaka entering it as the chauffeur opened the doors to it. He likewise opened the door for Surge and Kiyu as they sat across from the two students.

Without a single word, Mayaka threw her hands in her pockets as the car advanced towards the stadium. The path to it filled with vendors and fans as she wished to go and explore all of them. Instead, the vehicle drove right past them, the girl pouting as she saw stands selling some interesting items. She just wanted to jump out of the car but sat quietly.

Eventually the vehicle came to a stop, the large stadium right before them as doors were opened. Mayaka jumped from the vehicle, Corey exiting behind her as Surge and Kiyu joined them. The older man reaching into his pocket as he pulled four tickets from it. Without a word, he passed them along to his three guests before slipping his own back into his pocket.

"The openin' ceremonies begin in two hours. Be at our seats before then. Otherwise just don't cause too much trouble," the man explained, walking into the stadium erected before them. Mayaka could see where the structure had been temporarily built, the girl wondering why they wouldn't just keep such an impressive stadium for future events. Though it didn't really bother her too much, the girl taking off as she looked at the nearest stalls. What had seemed interesting on the way in eventually revealed itself to be just run of the mill souvenir stands.

A camera flash caught the girl by surprise, her sight leaving for a moment as she rubbed at her stunned eyes. As her vision returned, a frown appeared across her face due to the sight of an unwanted individual.

"Oh, how fate has us meet again, madame," the voice spoke, Mayaka turning away as he followed her. Despite every turn she took, the boy seemed to find her. Mayaka shocked at his ability to find her until a Beedrill landed beside him, a camera of sorts strapped to its chest.

"Since I can't ditch ya, mind explain' what's the camera for?"

"You could say I'm a freelancer when it comes to photography and cinematography. I've been contracted to capture memories of this place. Though upon spotting you I couldn't help but capture your stunning beauty. Those clothes bring out the passion in your eyes."

Mayaka glared at the boy, her stare not driving him away which confused him. Seeing that she wasn't ditching him at all, she sighed out, extending a hand. The boy didn't understand at first, not until Mayaka told him to shake it. Not needing to be told twice he shook it with great joy until she forced him to stop.

"Thanks for yesterday...uhhh...whatever your name is. I'll call ya Fancy...I guess."

"My friends call me Arrow. Cause I shoot straight for my goals and don't turn back. As for yesterday, I could never turn my back on anyone of such beauty. Neither you or your stalker."

Mayaka laughed at the name, the girl finding it genuinely funny while also liking his attitude. She could do without his flirting, but the girl ignored it for the time being as she gently tapped his arm. "So yer a pervert who's into photography. Careful with that, I don't wanna read the news about some police raid on yer computers.

"Name's Mayaka."

"Oh I know all about you. I've been keeping track of all up and coming stars, especially those attached to the Vermilion Gym. The use of your Magneton is quite sufficient as it allows your true battling intensity to shine brightly," he explained. He turned his attention away from Mayaka for a moment to address his Beedrill, the Bug and Poison-Type soaring into the air as it appeared to get a drone shot of the stadium. He then took a few pictures of people passing by, Mayaka unable to help but wonder who would hire such a young person to capture this event. Sure, she had seen professionals also working around the grounds, but he didn't seem to be with any major companies. That detail supported by the lack of a press pass.

"Ya know, I can get ya into the building to get better shots," Mayaka offered, the girl feeling it was the least she could do to help the poor guy out. He seemed desperate to get decent shots, speaking into a now noticeable microphone as he looked at a device of sorts on his wrist. A live video feed appearing on it as what must have been Beedrill provided the footage. The boy stopped his work as he immediately took Mayaka's hands and shook them furiously. The girl growling at the action as he released them.

"Of course! I would love such a view of the inside. My contractor couldn't provide a press pass so I'm stuck on the outside. But if I got some prime action shots, I just know it could lead to other businesses hiring me." The boy brushed a strand of his hair from his face, his eyes shinning with excitement as the duo walked towards the stadium. Getting closer, Mayaka could hear the festivities from inside as she assumed some time had to pass since they arrived there. Though she had hoped the matches didn't start yet.

"Think of it as a thanks for yesterday."

The duo conversed a bit along the way back, Mayaka learning that Arrow likewise had lost his parents at a young age only to be adopted by a well-meaning woman. Though he didn't see her much now, he had admitted he would do anything for her regardless of the consequences. Mayaka laughed at that, saying how they weren't too different with them both being adopted. Though, she felt the "do anything" part was a bit extreme, not that she told him. Instead she changed the topic immediately, learning how he never applied to attend school since his dream of photography didn't require a license.

Once at the back entrance, Mayaka flashed her ticket to the gatekeeper as he allowed her to enter with ease. Arrow however was declined entrance, Mayaka having assumed it would have occurred as such. Stopping, she turned towards the guard.

"It's alright. This guy's with me. He lost his pass helpin' me out earlier."

"I'm sorry but I can't let anyone in without a pass."

"What's the big deal if ya let _one_ photographer in without a pass?" Mayaka asked, hands placed behind her head as she leaned against the stadium's outer wall. "It's not like I'll snitch on ya."

"Just following the rules, ma'am." The guard adjusted his hat, Mayaka using this as a chance to move the photographer along. Waving him towards her as he walked past the guard. He didn't seem to care however, Arrow confused by the entire situation. Though he remained quiet until they were deeper in the corridor, the path splitting off towards the box seats and the main halls of the stadium.

"That made no sense. Why allow me to go through?"

"See, _that's_ the privilege of being Surge's kid. I've heard stories about the guards not caring much depending on who it is. They saw me with the Vermilion Gym Leader earlier, so they let you through no problem."

"Isn't that kind of a problem?" Arrow asked, the boy adjusting the strap of his camera. Mayaka merely laughed at his concern, the girl recognizing it as a big problem. But it wasn't her problem to worry about. About to run off, the girl was stopped however, Arrow holding her arm to keep her there. "I just want to thank you for this chance. And it isn't much, but here's my business card if you ever need a photographer.

"I'll do one job for free. The only type of work I don't do are birthday parties."

Taking the card, Mayaka shrugged her shoulders before walking away. The girl unaware of the smirk present upon the boy's face, his eyes darting to the screen attached to his wrist as she heard his fingers tapping away at it. Instead, she continued down the hallway, pulling her ticket out as she searched for her seats.

Making it through the concourse, the young girl made it to the actual field section of the stadium only to see the opening ceremonies come to a close. An older gentleman with a long white beard finishing up his speech regarding how today's event would shape the future of both Kanto and Johto thanks to the eleven fine trainers participating. Hearing such a low number, Mayaka narrowed her eyes at the fact Surge declined to commit. No doubt the man could have outlasted a few of them.

Finding her seat, the girl ran down the stairs until reaching her aisle. Sitting in there was already Surge and Kiyu along with Corey and what appeared to be Fergus and Neesha. The latter trying to talk to Corey but the boy too preoccupied by the upcoming battles. Sitting down, the girl elbowed Corey in the ribs as he coughed out. Mayaka glaring at him as he realized just what was going on, the boy quickly apologizing to Neesha.

 _Why are all men seemingly stupid when they shouldn't be,_ Mayaka thought to herself, the sound of an announcer cutting her thought process. Following his voice, Mayaka noticed the same man who hosted their Class Battle down on the field as two women approached it.

"The first match in today's event seems to be quite the stunning one based on the looks of things. We have the princess of the dark, the mistress of midnight! Trust us lads, you don't want to run into her at night; Karen!"

Mayaka watched as the screens around the stadium focused on the woman dressed in the yellow top. Her hair running all the way down her backside as it reached her lower back. Mayaka was more interested in the strange Pokémon she had on the field, the black creature having never been seen by her before. Its yellow spots seemingly giving off a slight glow as Mayaka remarked how it seemed to resemble an Eevee. In a strange way of course. Across from it was a Pokémon she _did_ recognize, an Alakazam meditating in front of its trainer. Mayaka likewise knowing her from the few times Surge interacted with her.

"And her opponent in the opening match today is none other than the well-known Mistress of Psychic Pokémon. Upon becoming qualified as a Gym Leader, she wiped out the rival Fighting-Type Gym in her hometown of Saffron and displayed her dominance in battle. The all-seeing and all-powerful Sabrina!

"Now, these matches have all been decided to be one-on-one battles with the winner being whoever is still standing at the end of this match. There are _no_ rules other than that. Begin!"

Mayaka stared on in anticipation, Sabrina taking the offensive upon the start of the match. Calling for a Psychic attack as Alakazam's eyes glowed a shade of blue. The energy shot outwards before it struck and engulfed the canine-like beast only to slide right off its body like water. Mayaka was confused, the attack having no effect as she allowed Corey's thoughts to enter her ears.

"It only makes sense to counter a Psychic-Type trainer with Dark-Types. I wonder how Sabrina will overcome it. _If_ she can overcome it."

"My vision was correct I see. Dark-Type," Sabrina's voice echoed out, Mayaka realizing that both contestants were wearing mics. Karen merely laughed at her words, Sabrina calling for Alakazam to use Psychic on the ground as chunks of the field were ripped out. The rocks raced across the field, Karen not having to issue as command as her partner danced between the encroaching attack with ease. Mayaka amazed at the coordination they had together.

"You'll need more than just psychic powers to win today, sweetie. Umbreon, Toxic attack!"

"Breon!" the creature shouted in affirmative, its body pulsating for a moment as it raced forward. The rings covering its body glowed slightly as a perspiration seemed to flow from its body as well. The liquid landing on the ground as Umbreon continued its dart towards Alakazam.

"Block with the field!"

"Kazam!" Slamming its hand onto the field, Alakazam released its psychic energy onto the field, a slab of stone appearing before it as Umbreon shot off the poisonous gunk. The attack splattered against the rock shield, some spreading to around the field as Karen smirked.

"Jump and into Feint Attack." She brushed her hair back during the command, Sabrina surprised as Umbreon leapt directly over the shield and landed behind Alakazam. In one fluent motion, it kicked backwards and struck the Psychic-Type. However, instead of smashing into its own erected shield, Alakazam vanished in a split second before reemerging above the field.

Mayaka couldn't look away, Sabrina calling for a Focus Blast immediately as its spoons glowed with energy. Swinging them outwards, the spheres of energy cascaded down onto the field as it sent Umbreon onto a dodging spree. The Dark-Type danced around the field, more of the secretion from before being scattered about as Karen didn't seem worried in the slightest. Taking her eyes off the fight for a moment, Mayaka stared at Surge as the man seemed mesmerized by the match before them. She could tell he already knew the outcome, the man just seeing if it would go the same way he felt it should.

"You can't run forever!"

"We don't have to!"

Alakazam continued to rain down the Focus Blast barrage, Umbreon appearing to be more like a ballerina with its precise dodging techniques though to Mayaka's surprise, Alakazam was only firing off half the amount of attacks when compared to previously. One of its spoons was merely charging up energy before the Psi Pokémon vanished in a blinding light once more. It reappeared before Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon having no time to react as the Focus Blast attack hit it head on.

Smoke filled the field as Romeo cried out in amazement, the man admitting he found it hard to describe the scene before him as the smoke and dust vanished. Mayaka felt her mouth fall open at the sight as well, Umbreon standing perfectly fine despite the blast and instead Alakazam seemed to be the one in pain.

Umbreon's eyes were now glowing blue, two large chunks of the field likewise glowing the same color as they held Alakazam pinned between. The Psychic-Type having dropped its spoons from the sudden attack as its body also appeared covered in the purple goop that littered the field.

"This match is over," Surge muttered, the man leaning his chin against his open palm. A huge grin covering his face as Mayaka noticed the purple goop was seeping into Alakazam.

"Oh my! It appears Alakazam has found itself stuck between a rock and a hard place thanks to Umbreon's own Psychic attack!" Romeo declared, Mayaka rolling her eyes at the awful commentating.

"Tell me, Sabrina, have you studied the innate abilities of your partners? Or even the abilities of your opponents? Because if you had, you'd have known that Umbreon releases poison when it sweats. And you've been making him sweat pretty much the entire match."

"I miscalculated," Sabrina replied, the woman placing a hand to her forehead before shutting her eyes. The stadium could hear Alakazam cry out from the poison as its trainer refused to concede the match. Instead, Alakazam merely teleported out of the trap, breathing heavily as it levitated its spoons over to it.

Karen smirked at the resilience, even Mayaka loving the no nonsense going on as Umbreon suddenly cried out in pain itself. Its own body glowing with the same toxic goop Alakazam had.

"If _you_ had known about Alakazam's ability you wouldn't have tried to poison us for so lo-"

"Heal Bell," Karen interrupted, Sabrina looking being shocked as Umbreon's body showered in a white light. The toxins seeped out of its body before conversing onto the field as Alakazam dropped its spoons from the pain. The look on the younger woman's face said it all as Umbreon raced forward; Alakazam was forced to fight on the defensive as it quickly used its psychic abilities to bring the spoons back to its hands.

The Psi Pokémon was immediately commanded to use a combination of Shadow Ball and Focus Blast, but the two attacks couldn't deter Umbreon. The Moonlight Pokémon gracefully avoiding each attack as it closed the distance. Karen called for another Feint Attack, Umbreon about to land it as Alakazam teleported away. Chunks of the field shooting right for the Dark-Type as it was buried.

A cry came from Alakazam, the poison affecting it once more as Umbreon moved the rocks off itself with its own Psychic attack. It was only met with a Focus Blast to the face however, Sabrina calling for a continuous barrage to keep Umbreon from having a chance to attack.

Karen didn't seem worried however, Mayaka noting how she took time to stare up at one of the box seats. An older woman sitting up there as the young girl struggled to make out who it was. That didn't matter however, Umbreon suddenly showing off incredible speed as it dodged the focus blasts.

"You know, there's no such thing as strong or weak Pokémon. It's something I tell everyone I face, whether I win or lose considering not too many trainers specialize in the Dark-Type. It's been fun, Sabrina but let's end it."

Sabrina didn't have a chance to respond, Umbreon being commanded to use Psychic on the field as chunks of rock floated to create a staircase towards Alakazam. The Psychic-Type vanished before Umbreon could reach it, the exact move that Karen had expected.

Clutching at her head, Karen snapped her fingers with her free hand as the staircase of rocks fell immediately. Umbreon joining them in the downward descent as Alakazam emerged below it all.

"Nowhere to run. Teleport again!" Sabrina called out, though Mayaka could tell that wouldn't work. Alakazam had dropped to one knee, its spoons discarded to the side as it breathed heavily. Though, what she didn't understand was why Karen had dropped to her knees while clutching her head.

"She held out well considering how much psychic energy that thing pushed out," Fergus spoke up. Mayaka looking at him as Alakazam thrusted its arms upwards. The falling boulders started to slow down, but it wasn't enough as their speed was still too great. Crashing into the ground, the projectiles exploded upon impact as rubble covered the remaining bits of the field.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Mayaka asked, she just had to know what caused the woman's collapse.

"Remember how she mentioned Umbreon's innate ability? Alakazam has one too; its psychic energy is so powerful that it tends to give off headaches to those who aren't trained to handle it. She lasted a while though, must be due to her training of Dark-Types."

Fergus stopped talking that instant, the sound of rubble moving had alerted everyone to the field as Umbreon emerged standing. A passed out Alakazam present on its back.

"And that does it, folks! Umbreon is the victor and Karen shall advance to round two!" Romeo declared, Mayaka wondering why they even had rounds if there were only eleven people taking part. She felt a battle royal may have been better suited at this point.

"We'll now have a short intermission as the field is prepared for the next match! Hopefully not every battle will end with it completely destroyed..." Romeo muttered, the girl watching as he wiped his face clean of any sweat. Though she hadn't given him credit during the match, the man had been constantly running around the outside of the field, trying his best to get a great angle of the action.

Though, looking at the tournament bracket, the next match didn't interest her as much as the third match had. That one having matched Giovanni up against Clair.

"That's the big one right there," she told herself, eyes shining with anticipation.

* * *

 **Not really much to say here, other than in regards to the tournament just because you lose it doesn't mean you can't be considered for a spot. It's more to see who would be the best prepared for the spot by testing them in one-on-one matches.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	11. The Tournament

**Welcome back everyone! Last time, the tournament officially began as the Dark-Type specialist Karen proved to be too much for Sabrina and her Alakazam. Also, Corey had a bit of a reunion with two old friends. Or at least one friend and one acquaintance he considers a friend which even he doesn't understand why. Anyways, enough rambling.**

 **Ch 11: The Tournament**

* * *

An explosion erupted across the field, Corey gripping at the railing in front of his as the wind generated from the blast flew through the stadium. The boy was left speechless from the display, Will and his Xatu proving to be quite the formidable foe as they easily countered Pryce and his Mamoswine despite the type disadvantage. His use of Double Team proving to be beneficial on both the defensive and offensive fights.

Though if he were honest, that match itself wasn't one he had been too interested in and it seemed to be a general feeling for the crowd. The gathered people now squirming with anticipation for the chance to see Giovanni fight without holding back. Speaking of, the man was making his way onto the field before preparations were completed. His opponent waiting in the tunnel as the crowd's excitement continued to grow.

"This won't be much of a match," Surge muttered, the words causing Corey's ears to perk up. The older man noticed this, keeping his eyes trained on Giovanni as he spoke. Corey then noticed how Clair was already making her way to the field. "Gio is not on the same skill level as everyone else here, he's already equal to the likes of an Elite Four member. If ya plan to beat him, yer gonna have to hit him hard and fast. Ironically that's how Persian attacks."

Corey nodded, the boy's ability to speak suddenly stolen from him as Romeo approached the field once more. The man's hair now becoming a mess as he paused a second to comb it. Without having a chance to even introduce the two contestants, their Pokémon already going on the offensive as Dragonite launched forward at Persian.

"Look at that speed, folks! Clair has raised her Dragonite to be quite the speedy individual, using a Dragon Dance during its pursuit of Persian," Romeo exclaimed. Corey found it funny how the man was doing all the talking as the two trainers down below had no interest in chatting unlike the previous two bouts.

Now before Persian, Dragonite swung its tail around as the now glowing appendage connected with Persian. The Normal-Type skidded backwards for a moment, appearing to be little more than annoyed at the attack. Copies emerged around the entire field as they immediately cleaned themselves, Giovanni ordering for it to launch a Power Gem at their opponent. The small gem atop Persian's head glowed brightly before energy exploded from it, the attack taking on the shape of a giant rock as Dragonite slammed through it. The Dragon and Flying-Type undeterred by the multiple copies. Its Dragon Rush proving to be an equal match in power for the time being.

Corey was slightly disappointed in the match so far, the two combatants not putting up as interesting of a fight as he assumed they would have. Dragonite began to whip its wings around, the sudden action kicking up a powerful wind storm. Corey felt his own jacket whip in the breeze as all the copies of Persian were destroyed within seconds. Though, he questioned the thought process behind teaching Dragonite three Dragon-Type moves and one Flying-Type attack, surely there could have been better coverage and variety between the moves.

"Alright. Warm up's over," Giovanni mused, loosening the cuffs on his suit as Persian crept low to the ground. In less than a moment's notice it bounded forward, claws wreathed in a shadowy energy. Its movement had been so precise that its muscles didn't give off any sound. Before Dragonite knew it, the Normal-Type swiped forward, its claw jabbing straight into Dragonite's stomach as it recoiled from the pain. The impact sent the beast hurtling backwards as it struggled to regain its composure.

"Don't let up. Power Gem once more."

"And it appears Giovanni has turned things up a notch! His Persian is sending a flurry of Power Gems right at Dragonite as neither it or Clair seem to have a plan." Romeo spun his mic around with the last statement, Corey noticing that the woman was starting to clam up. Her usual proud attitude having left her in her most important match.

She just stood there, unable to get a command off as Persian raced around the field with ease. Its claws shinning with a glimmer of white as they slashed against Dragonite. Its precise movements along with the ability to nearly vanish left Clair with no way to counteract Giovanni's strategy. And just as Surge predicted, Giovanni appeared to be leagues above his opponent. The attacks proved to be more than enough, the Dragon and Flying-Type collapsing from them as the crowd sat silently. If they hadn't seen it themselves, they never would have believed just how one-sided the match truly was. Persian was standing perfectly fine, no damage appeared upon its body as it groomed itself once more.

Clair remained silent, the woman unable to comprehend just what went down. Corey nodded at her situation, the same result having occurred to him when he had faced someone who completely overpowered him. And from that he had learned so much, studying under him for years now.

"But...how? Where? Those attacks..." Clair stuttered out, unable to complete any of her questions. Her hands shook with confusion, her eyes looking up to her cousin as Lance merely kept a straight face. He couldn't play favorites here.

"Don't feel bad, Clair. You're Dragonite is trained exceptionally well, it's just unfortunate you faced me first," Giovanni explained, kneeling down next to his partner as he rubbed behind Persian's ears. The crowd was now cheering in excitement as the bracket updated itself, Giovanni's image now placed alongside Karen and Will. Corey wasn't too sure how the next round would work out for matchups considering that there was already a bye this round. Would they perhaps allow two byes so that there would be a final four? Or would they do three matches and have the finals be a three-way showdown? His thoughts were quickly wiped clean upon the announcement of the next match beginning.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to continue?" Romeo asked, Corey noticing how there was little cleanup needed following Giovanni's stunning victory. Though, Clair still stood down there by the field. The boy wondered just how much this battle had shaken her, though she eventually left his view. Most likely returning to a waiting room as the new combatants were introduced.

"Our first contestant is none other than the master of music, the man fluent in the art of flute playing, you all know him much more likely from his concert battles than for entering tournaments! It's the musical madman himself, Maestro!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as a young man approached one side of the field, though Corey found it funny how it was mostly feminine screams. The boy having heard about this trainer once before for having a large following, though as Romeo pointed out his actual tournament participation wasn't something to write home about. He had finished in the top four at the Indigo League Conference two years ago but after that hadn't taken in part in any major League sanctioned tournaments. Rather choosing to participate in local town events and charities to raise his popularity, a move Corey figured worked very well if he was participating today. Though, he seemed rather out of place, his cape flowing behind him as a flute twirled in his hand. He too seemed to be rather nervous, his body language giving away any chance at bluffing in the match as he appeared rather stiff.

"And his opponent might not be as much of a fan favorite, but I believe he could win a few fans over by the end of today! The principal of Poison-Type teachings, the notorious ninja, it's Koga the poison ninja master!" The crowd burst out again, though this time it wasn't as loud or at least that's how Corey felt. Though despite the clear fan favorite, the ninja didn't seem worried at all as he stood cool and collected. His Crobat resting atop his shoulder as a Jigglypuff appeared before Maestro.

The room grew silent, Corey swearing he could make out the smallest of noises as the referee declared for the match to begin. Koga didn't state a command, merely nodding his head as Crobat soared forward. Its wings glowed a bright white as it approached Jigglypuff. Maestro didn't appear phased as he instead lifted his flute to his mouth. Corey found this odd, why would he play a song instead of issuing a command?

The sound emerged outwards, Corey caught off-guard by the peacefulness radiating from it as Jigglypuff inflated itself and dodged the attack. The Balloon Pokémon flew right over Crobat as the Poison and Flying-Type was commanded to circle back around. As it did so, Corey noticed the change in tune from the flute as Jigglypuff deflated itself to dodge once again.

The flute was lowered from Maestro's mouth, the man and his partner bowing for a moment as he breathed in. Placing the musical instrument to his lips once more, a new sound played as Jigglypuff started to spin on the ground.

"And Maestro has taken no time when it comes to taking control of this match! His flute style proving most effective against Koga as he and Crobat seem unable to land a blow!" Romeo declared as Jigglypuff shot forward. The Normal and Fairy-Type appeared to pick speed up as it rolled around, occasionally inflating itself to try and strike Crobat only to either miss or just barely land a strike. Koga however seemed unimpressed by the comment.

"The match has just begun, commentator. It's too early to decide on a winner or loser."

With a swift movement of his arm, Koga quickly called for Crobat to engage with a Poison Fang attack, the Bat Pokémon's fangs glowing with a purple hue. Corey couldn't understand the purpose of this as the Poison and Flying-Type merely bounced off the now rock solid Jigglypuff, leaving itself open for an attack. The Rollout landed with ease now, just as Corey expected...and yet he couldn't help but think Koga still had control over the matter. Crobat quickly recovered from the attack as Koga commanded a Double Team attack. Copies of the Poison and Flying-Type flooded the field as Koga awaited a possible counter.

"Why must we drag this on?" Maestro asked as he prepared to bring his flute upwards once more. As odd of a tactic as it was, Corey was enjoying the way he used his flute to communicate alongside his Pokémon. "Pointless battling only brings harm onto our family, we should celebrate not fight."

Corey just rolled his eyes at that comment, the boy noticing everyone else alongside him in that regard. He had a feeling Surge wanted to yell at the guy for such a comment especially since he accepted the invitation. Instead, it was Koga. The man remaining composed despite such a ridiculous comment.

"The honor of the League is not a pointless battle! If you had no intentions of taking part, why accept the invitation of such a tradition?"

"Easy there, I never said I had no intentions. I just hate to bring unnecessary harm to someone. It's just, in all honesty there's no way you can win if you can't even land a hit."

For once Corey agreed with the man, as it became more and more obvious that Jigglypuff appeared untouchable through its use of Rollout and just inflating itself to avoid attacks. The opposite was true for Crobat, the Bat Pokémon's attacks proving worthless in their attempted assaults towards the Balloon Pokémon. Without another word, Maestro raised the flute back to his lips as a new order of notes was played.

They were similar to the one used for Rollout yet different, the boy finally piecing the man's strategy together as Jigglypuff released a massive soundwave around the field. Koga smirked as the soundwaves destroyed Crobat's copies, the man surely having figured out the connection as well. Though to make sure he had it right, he called for one more Wing Attack as the notes changed.

Instead of attacking, Jigglypuff floated into the air to avoid before the noise sounded exactly like that of the Rollout one. Jigglypuff spinning like crazy as it slammed right into Crobat's back. The two Pokémon collided with the ground only for Crobat to get up easily, the action getting a smirk from Koga.

"So that's your gimmick," he commented, Maestro taking a step back before regaining his composure. Corey knew for certain now that the trick had been figured out.

"See, someone like Maestro ain't that good for the League. He's tough alright, but he relies on that flute," Surge spoke up, Corey nodding in agreement. Now that the different sounds had been figured out, the boy wondered just how this match would continue. Though it seemed to just be Crobat rushing forward once more.

Maestro sighed at this, about to play his flute once more only for Koga to yell a command.

"Supersonic!"

"Cro!" Crobat cried out, the sonic waves shooting across the field. They didn't seem to have a target in mind, instead the awfulness having drowned out the flute's wonderful sounds. Jigglypuff stood confused, unable to recognize which pattern they were going with and instead was struck hard by its opponent. The attack caused it to roll across the ground, Maestro about to play once more as another Supersonic disrupted his music.

"Jiggly..." the Normal and Fairy-Type grunted out as another Wing Attack landed. It was now bruising from the attacks, Maestro shook from being figured out as he tried once more to play his flute only for a third Supersonic to disrupt it. He dropped to his knees as Jigglypuff confused the command for a Rollout, the Balloon Pokémon missing the attack badly as Crobat circled back towards its trainer.

"Drop the gimmick and battle with all your heart," Koga spoke up, Corey waiting to see what Maestro would do with the words. The man seemingly looked towards Jigglypuff before back to his flute, the latter just as scratched up as the former now. Maestro didn't respond as Koga sighed at his stubbornness. Corey likewise felt annoyed at him as a Poison Fang sunk into Jigglypuff defeating the Balloon Pokémon.

"And that does it! Without the masterful abilities of his flute, Maestro was no match for Koga at all. I guess you could call him a one trick Ponyta! Huh, good right?" Romeo stated, the crowd letting out a collective groan at the awful pun. Corey could care little about that as he instead watched Koga approach the defeated man, extending a hand towards his former opponent.

"An excellent battle," he stated with a calm exterior. Maestro met the hand halfway, the man clearly not over the match as he wiped away what seemed like tears. Jigglypuff likewise was hobbling over to him, the man quickly embracing his partner as they hugged.

"I was useless, Jigglypuff. All our practice went to waste. As once the flute was defeated, I couldn't think fast enough, my mind having become reliant on our music."

The man was clearly beating himself up too much as he let the tears flow now, Corey feeling bad for a moment. Koga placed a hand atop the man's shoulder now, the action causing him to stop as he looked at the older man.

"A gimmick does not make a trainer. Your skills are your own, you just became too reliant on the flute. Refocus on your trainings. Grow together and master your flute _and_ basic teachings. And once you do, come find me for a rematch. I'll be waiting."

Koga didn't allow the man to respond, walking away as his scarf blew behind him. The crowd continued to cheer from the battle, Corey imagining most were unaware of what just occurred. Though, to his surprise it seemed like many in attendance were disappointed in Maestro's loss as the stands quickly lost people. Open seats all over the stadium as he watched people move down from the nosebleeds.

"He's right," Kiyu finally spoke up, Corey having forgotten she was even here due to her silence. Her eyes were trained on the man, having a similar look how she looked at people during her time undercover. "His skills in raising that Jigglypuff are remarkable. To have such similar but different sounds to mean different commands and to execute them flawlessly is no easy task."

"He just needs to learn how to react properly when it fails him," Surge continued on as the next match appeared to begin.

"Well, thanks to another round with a lack of damage to the field, we won't have to wait long now! So, in the fifth match we have a matchup of two up and coming youngsters. Their skills in battle having taught us all just how fearsome the next generation is going to be. She's a whiz in the shop and on the field, you won't bend her confidence! The defensive wall of steel, Elsa!"

The young woman made her way out onto the field in her overalls, a welding mask strapped to the back of her head. A yawn escaped from her mouth as Corey looked to Neesha since he had a feeling what that was about.

"She was kind of up all night designing new support items for Silph again," the girl explained, Corey just sighing at that fact. "I told her to get some rest, but she argued that if these prototypes weren't completed then they wouldn't hit shelves in time for trainers to use them. I think she got three hours of sleep."

"Three hours?" Mayaka asked, the girl nearly falling from her seat as Neesha laughed at the question.

"Yeah..."

Their conversation ended as Romeo continued his introduction as another woman marched onto the field. Corey noted how opposite the two opponents looked, as while Elsa wore overalls and a welding mask...her opponent wore nearly nothing. Or at least the cloak she wore over her body made it appear like she was wearing next to nothing, the young student hoping she had something else on. Otherwise it would seem a bit impractical to wear at a battle.

"Isn't there a dress code?" Corey asked, getting bopped on the head by Fergus.

"Don't complain. I think the League needs more people like this."

Corey didn't have a chance to respond, Neesha beating him to the punch as she bopped Fergus on his head. The young boy laughed at the sight as Neesha smirked towards him. Corey was grateful for the action as Romeo finished the introduction, revealing the woman to be the one who went by the stage name Femtame. Corey quickly searched through his program, the information listed for her showing that this was merely a name she used for battling though she preferred her true name to be kept a secret. He thought that was a bit strange, but stopped caring as two Pokémon emerged on the field, one appearing to be a purple bird while the other seemed like a few gears just put together. Corey having never seen either of them, though he was fortunate enough that Surge had.

"Oricorio and Klinklang...ya would think they would use Pokémon native to Kanto and Johto..." he muttered out, arms folded as the first commands were shouted. Klinklang began to spin rapidly, lightning sparking from its body. A grinding noise shot out through the stadium, Corey being forced to cover his ears from the sound. Though when it finished, Klinklang's gears were now moving faster, Corey interested in how it could affect the fight.

"Corio!" the Ghost and Flying-Type cried out in response, its arms shaking as it appeared to do a dance of sorts. Its feathers fluttered from its body, moving towards Klinklang as they got lodged into the Steel-Type's gears.

"And that Feather Dance nullifies the attack boosting quality of Shift Gear!" Romeo cried out, Corey wondering just what was going to happen now. Would Elsa go for another Shift Gear of would her plans change? Though, he also found it funny how someone described as defensively minded wanted to increase their offense.

Looking back towards the field, Corey was surprised to see both sides switching up their strategies. Elsa immediately went onto the offensive with a Zap Cannon; the gears that composed Klinklang's body giving off an electrical pulse. The attack shooting off with a jolt as Klinklang slid backwards. The crowd waited for Femtame to declare a counter, but instead Oricorio just soared away from the blast with ease. Its arms waving in the breeze as a similar electrical pulse formed around them.

"It has Zap Cannon too!?" Mayaka cried out, standing as she clinched her fists. Corey chuckled, his action getting a glare from the girl as he raised his arms in defense.

"It's Mirror Move. You can tell by the glow surrounding Oricorio's body," Neesha explained for the boy. Corey grateful for her joining in. Though, now that she said it, the light blue aura was more presentable as the Ghost and Flying-Type threw its arms forward. The electrical blast erupting from them as it dug up part of the field. Klinklang dodged with ease, the blast erupting against the back wall of the stadium.

"Seems I'll have to go back to the drawing board for this project," Elsa muttered, her hand scratching the top of her head. Corey could see a spark in her eye, but the cool and calm look Femtame told him she had no worries. "Klinklang, Gear Grind, let's go!"

Klinklang didn't respond, its two larger gears shooting from its body as they trashed towards Oricorio. The bird stood its ground, weaving in and out of the attacking structures as if it were putting on a dance recital. Its arms fluttering about with elegance and grace, energy forming amongst them before it shot off.

"This match, so rudimentary. No artistic vibes at all," Femtame finally said, Corey unable to believe these were her first words that weren't a command. Between her and Maestro, the boy wondered if the League really did their research on some of the people they invited. "Bleak and gray...this match moves so slow. Why does it have to blow? Gears spin just like a dance, but with one glance...this match is a game of chance.

"That was pretty good. I've got to remember to write that one down," she muttered, hand plastered to her chin as Corey facepalmed at the poem. Or he thought it was poem, maybe she was just rambling, but he couldn't tell. Either way he felt it was awful. Though the revelation that she was an "artist" made her rather unique choice of clothing make a little more sense.

With everyone caught off-guard by her random words, Oricorio swung its arms forward. A large blast of energy surging forward as it avoided the swirling gears to strike Klinklang. The Steel-Type moaned out, its gears rejoining its body as a strange symbol appeared atop Oricorio's head.

"Here, enjoy _my_ own poem. Stupid and brash, I act rash. But stupid and confused is your face now. Hey, Neesha, watch this combo now that Lock-On is used," Elsa called out, Corey looking at Neesha as the young girl just covered her face. He could see it burning up, no doubt his friend was embarrassed from the sudden shout out by her teacher. Though, it did bring attention to the mark stuck atop Oricorio's head. The Ghost and Flying-Type rubbing away at the mark only for it to be stuck.

"A tattoo?" Femtame asked, everyone in the stadium groaning from her remark. The reaction made Corey feel bad for the girl, she definitely came off as an airhead to him. Though her use of dance related moves to avoid attacks while attacking herself was brilliant.

"Let me think...Lock-On, Dock-On, Stock-On...nope. Got nothing.

"Doesn't matter though, Oricorio, let's daze and amaze! Teeter Dance!"

"Klinklang, don't let that stop you! Zap Cannon once more!"

Both Pokémon readied their attacks, Oricorio dancing swiftly as it captivated the crowd. A pink aura radiated off of its body, the energy spreading across the entire stadium as Corey felt his entire body grow tensionless. He felt so much more at ease, as if all his worries were gone but he also found it harder to stay focused. His vision growing blurry as he rubbed at his eyes.

It appeared everyone else had the same issue except for Surge and Kiyu, the two adults appearing unphased by the energy. Even Klinklang was deeply affected, the Steel-Type firing off the Zap Cannon towards the ceiling as Femtame let off a laugh. Corey wasn't sure about that reaction, the boy watching as the Zap Cannon came soaring straight down towards Oricorio. The Dancing Pokémon dove to its left, avoiding the blast once more only for it to change directions.

Both trainer and Pokémon were shocked as Oricorio now took to the sky only to be followed once more. Amidst their confusion however, they missed the second Zap Cannon that was fired. Two trails of electricity now following the Ghost and Flying-Type until they finally struck. With the impact from the two blasts Oricorio stood no chance, falling to the stadium floor in defeat.

Corey didn't care to wait for the announcement, standing up as he turned to everyone in their section. With the final member taking part today having a bye, he figured there would be a short intermission between now and the next match.

"I'm gonna get a snack. Anyone want anything?"

He immediately regretted the question as it seemed that everyone had been waiting for someone else to get up. Each person (even Kiyu) having an item of sorts they desired. Getting the entire list down, the boy decided to beeline it to the nearest food stand as what appeared to be the next round of matchups were decided upon. He could hear Romeo stating they would begin soon and so he started to make his way across the aisle. Only stopping when Neesha following him caught his eye.

"I'll help. Seems like a lot to carry for one person," she stated, Fergus about to stand up too only for what seemed to be a combination of Surge and Mayaka pulling him back into his seat. Corey just let out a confused smile from the action before the duo climbed the stairs towards the concourse. The area now crowding up with the remaining fans. Though it hadn't seemed it, time had flown by since they first arrived. The sun now shinned brightly, Corey noticing how it was now getting later in the afternoon.

The smell of food entered his nostrils, Corey gendering at the food only for the duo to pass by a long line. They had hoped to find a shorter one and yet it seemed that was impossible. Eventually they settled on what appeared to be a shorter line. The booth wasn't anything to write home about, but the food tantalized Corey's taste buds as his mouth filled with saliva from the smell alone.

"You still planning on becoming a Gym Leader?"

"Huh?" Corey asked, pulling his attention away to see Neesha standing there. Arms folded behind her back, the girl seemed to be somewhat bored from waiting in line. Or maybe she had to use the restroom, he wasn't quite sure honestly. But the small talk appeared weird to the boy until he realized they were the only two out of their group present. "Of course! Scyther and I are gonna build the world's greatest gym. And then once it is built, we'll take hundreds under our wings and help them all."

"There you go again, showcasing your burning determination. It's what I really like about you; you never let anything keep you down," Neesha replied, Corey not responding as they took a step forward. In the background he could see on a television the next round matchups. Koga and Giovanni having both received byes as the remaining four were matched up. He wanted to see who would be facing who, but Neesha blocked his view as she stepped next to him.

"When we were freshmen it felt like we were all equals. But now you've taken leaps and bounds and Fergus and I can only look at your back. Sometimes I feel we're holding you ba-"

"Never say that!" Corey shouted. It was louder than he meant, but it got the attention of Neesha for sure as the girl shut her mouth. The young boy shook his head, a light chuckle leaving his mouth.

"Don't ever say that. Without you and Fergus I'm not here right now. You two may never realize it, but I'm driven by the both of you. Especially you. Your undying passion to grow despite the pain and setbacks. The way you get back up regardless of the outcome; win or lose you're ready for more. Fergus' drive to become the strongest. I'm fascinated by how he trains to the point I've adapted it into my own style. I try to emulate both of you in those forms; to draw from your best qualities and expand on them.

"Cause otherwise I'd be nowhere close to where I am now. You two keep me moving forward," he finished, the boy rubbing the back of his head. It hadn't meant to just come out like that, but once he had started, he found it hard to stop. Neesha seemed to be slightly embarrassed by the outburst, her face red as a Tamato Berry as she twirled her fingers about.

Silence fell over the two as they took another step forward in line, Corey now unable to formulate a sentence. He could feel his own face heat up, a cough escaping as the two looked away from each other. He wondered if he perhaps overstepped his boundaries with what he just said, the boy about to speak up again. He wanted to now know something that had been eating away at him since Mayaka spoke last night.

 _Just ask,_ he thought. The young student found his mouth a bit dry, rubbing his tongue around the inside of his mouth to try and create saliva. It didn't help in the least. Corey sighed, opening his mouth only to be cut off. Music began to play, the duo noticing a stereo of sorts on the counter as one of the workers turned it up. The two employees before him suddenly breaking into a chant of sorts as what must have been their Pokémon cooked behind them.

"Prepare for trouble our food is a blast!"

"And make it double the flavor always lasts!"

"To protect the world from overpriced treats!"

"To sell you snacks that are overly sweet!"

"To denounce the evils of hunger and thirst!"

"To extend our brand to the regions afar!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Rocket Express is here for the food serving fight!"

"Surrender now you won't best us in this fight!"

"Meowth!"

"Charbok!"

"Weezing weez!"

Corey and Neesha were silent from the sudden motto or cheer or whatever these two claimed it to be. All Corey knew was they picked the wrong food stand as he noticed a Weezing balancing an order atop his head. The Poison-Type bringing it over to a waiting customer before he bounded back to the stand. Behind him an Arbok moved diligently, flipping burgers with ease as its tail wrapped around the spatula. Even the Meowth worked in an amazing fashion, his claws slicing through ramen with ease as the newly sliced noodles fell into a boiling pot.

He'd never seen such well-trained Pokémon, none of their movements seemed to be wasted as now Weezing carried off a few more orders.

"James, I felt you were a bit flat there in the middle. We definitely need to find a better rhyming scheme for 'To denounce the evils of hunger and thirst' and 'To extend our brand to the regions afar'. They don't really rhyme," the magenta haired employee muttered out. The blue haired one nodded, arms folded across his chest as the music stopped playing.

"Have to agree there. Though I ran out of ideas for rhyming with thirst. I think we also need to work on the instrumentals though. They kind of overshadowed us as well."

Corey coughed, the boy attaining their attention as the two employees appeared flustered. He couldn't believe they had forgotten about their customers. They swiftly apologized, the two employees taking in his large order with ease. The young student watched on as the Pokémon worked in sync as they finished the order in such a short time. The TV in the background tried to draw his attention away, the first match seemingly coming to a close as Karen defeated Will thanks to her Murkrow. Corey couldn't look away any longer, turning to the television only to see the two trainers leaving the field.

He cursed at his luck, having wanted to get a better viewing of a second Dark vs Psychic matchup. Instead he missed it to pick up food for everyone. Before he knew it, the Weezing from before floated towards him, their tray filled with food balanced atop his head. Corey thanked the Poison-Type, lifting the tray as Neesha joined him once more. He hadn't even noticed she wandered off, but the new sweatshirt she wore told him exactly where she went.

"You really have to check out the gift shop before you leave," Neesha stated, lifting a bag up as she pulled out different collectible items. A few of them caught Corey's eyes, the boy definitely had to pick up one of the posters at the least. Though he knew now wasn't the time, not with the food in his arms. Luckily Neesha recognized that, the girl beginning to make her way back to their seats. Corey didn't say a word, following her as he watched her walk ahead of him. And for the first time in what felt like forever, the boy felt a drop of worry twist itself inside the pit of his stomach.

The form of his friend walking forward, away from him. It had been in his head for a bit now, but he buried it deep down, he didn't have time to worry. Not with graduation only a few months away. Corey knew he needed to keep his image up and appear as a marketable trainer to sponsors and there was no time to worry about his friends as much as it killed him. He had a feeling that once they graduated they wouldn't see each other much. Fergus already had mentioned his plans to travel far and wide to grow in strength. And Neesha was most likely going to spend most of her time with Elsa meaning she wouldn't be seen.

The boy stopped in his tracks, Neesha noticing this as she stopped as well. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer, because once they graduated who knew how many other guys would try to gain her attention. Looking at the girl, Corey noticed an appearance of worry on her face and he just smiled. "There's nothing to worry about, Neesha. Just thinking about something."

"Like what?" she playfully asked, Corey just walked away, Neesha following him now. She tried to probe for an answer, but he just remained silent until they reached the stairs that would lead to their seats. He now paused, the boy not caring about the food as he placed them on an empty seat. He turned to the girl, a stupid smile on his face as he tried to control his breathing.

 _Now or never,_ he thought, his heart racing as he finally spoke out.

"I've been thinking for a while and we should do something fun together. Just the two of us."

"So like a... date?"

"...Yes," he stated, pausing in a moment as his heart pounded in his chest. He wasn't sure if he had just messed up his chances with her, the girl silent for a good couple minutes. Down below, he could hear the two trainers about to get started but that meant little to him at that moment.

Neesha remained silent, Corey noticing her face now a light red as her finger twirled around her hair. Every second she remained silent felt like an eternity for Corey.

"I'd love to."

Corey felt a weight lift off his shoulders as a goofy smile took over his face as he quickly tried to hide it. His own excitement made it hard for him to pay attention to Neesha's next words, the boy playing the response over in his head once more.

"But what took so long to ask?"

"Huh?" he asked, confused by the sudden question. He hadn't expected something like that to be asked, the boy rubbing behind his head as he thought it over. Luckily for him, he had more time to think about it as Neesha spoke up once more.

"It just feels like this is so sudden from you," she stated, the girl rubbing her foot against the top step. Corey could have sworn she wasn't actually annoyed at his sudden and impromptu question. The boy tried to think over a valid response, though nothing came to his mind except the conversation with Mayaka. He instead blurted something out he wished he rather didn't.

"Guess you could say I finally grew a pair."

Corey mentally groaned at his words once they were spoken. Out of _everything_ he could have said those were the words he used to explain his reasoning. He looked over towards his friend, the student expecting some sort of laughter but instead Neesha was quiet. The girl looking as if she were fighting back a smile.

"Well that's good," she playfully teased. Her figure retreated away, her shoes clapping against each step as she moved towards their section once more. Corey felt lighter now, the boy's heartrate coming back down to normal as he wiped the sweat from his hands. That had gone much better than he expected, the boy jumping at the sudden introductions of the next match. Though he paid little attention to them as he grabbed the tray of food.

Making his way back down to his seat, he felt a smile cross his face. An almost idiotic smile. But he didn't care, he finally did it and it was a relief. Passing the tray of food down the aisle of seats, the boy munched on his burger as the crowd roared all around him.

"Alright everyone! Let's get this final match started to see who'll remain!" Romeo cried out, his microphone spinning between his fingers. Corey didn't really care much for the battle; his mind was too busy thinking of other details as the host chimed in again.

"Our first participant, Brent, is known all throughout Kanto and Johto for his skills as both a trainer and as a firefighter. Moving from Sinnoh at a young age when his father was stationed in Kanto, he quickly fell in love with the Fire-Type and became famous for his burning passion.

"And you already know her, but his opponent is none other than the mechanical marvel, the tinkering thinker, Elsa! While her first match was a mixed bag, there's no doubt she's feeling confident in her skills. Even if the self-proclaimed defense trainer focuses elsewhere, she's sure to fight until the end."

"She's been working between the matches…" Neesha sighed out, Corey straining his eyes as he looked to the older woman. Her clothes appeared to have grease stains on them now as her arms also appeared to be singed slightly. If he hadn't spent so much time talking to Neesha about their teachers, he wouldn't have been able to pick up the slight details. Her opponent however seemed to be the opposite.

Decked out in plain clothes, the only defining feature for the man was his jacket tied to his waist. The coat blowing slightly behind him as he stood proudly. An Arcanine quickly joined him, the Fire-Type howling loudly as the man seemed to pause for a moment. It almost seemed like he was chanting something. Or maybe he was giving Arcanine a pep talk, Corey couldn't tell. Though he stopped wondering once Elsa countered with an Aggron. The Steel and Rock-Type landing on the floor with a loud thud.

The impact caused a minor quake, Corey feeling it from up in his seats. Both trainers exchanged pleasantries and before Corey could say a word to anyone, Arcanine was off.

"Burn bright, Arcanine! Flame Wheel! Now," Brent cried out, whipping his arm to the side. With a light growl, Arcanine bounded off, flames escaping from his body as they covered the Fire-Type. His speed continued to increase, the flames molding into a circular pattern as Arcanine tore up the floor.

Aggron stood his ground, merely waiting for a command as Arcanine slammed into him. A light grunt escaped from him but there didn't seem to be much pain. In fact, if it weren't for the noise, Corey would have assumed the attack did absolutely nothing. Flames continued to encapsulate Aggron's body as the Steel and Rock-Type held tightly to Arcanine. A swift throw accompanied the grab, Arcanine flying through the air as the flames died down.

Elsa quickly countered now, calling for a Stone Edge as Aggron struck the ground. Pillars rose up, taking the majority of the field as Arcanine found no room to land safely. No matter what he would strike one of the pillars of stone and Corey was amazed at such a combo. Though it appeared Brent wasn't worried.

The man simply shrugged it off, Arcanine managing to flip his entire body in midair thanks to his flames. Now engrossed in them, the Legendary Pokémon used their power to land safely atop the Stone Edge attack before pouncing. The output of his flames increased now, matching his higher speed as he darted around the field. Bouncing like a pinball he pushed off each pillar, the push off managing to increase his speed ever so slightly with each bounce. Corey felt he was watching some sort of show instead of a battle, Arcanine's flames creating a dazzling display as the pillars shattered from the intense heat and pressure.

The shattered stones glistened all around Arcanine's flame covered body as he bounded towards Aggron. Once more the Steel and Rock-Type held his ground. Only this time Elsa fought back.

"Just like when shaping metals, you heat and cool, the thought carries into battle! Water Pulse let's go! Douse those flames!"

"Agggro!" the Steel and Rock-Type shouted, his hands cupped near his side. Corey could see the water particles forming within it and before Arcanine could stop the attack was thrusted forward. The sphere collided with Arcanine's body as steam covered the field, a thin layer making it difficult for Corey and the others to follow. Though the sound of a collision told Corey that Arcanine still landed his attack however.

The Iron Armor Pokémon skidded backwards, the steam vanishing as Arcanine's flames died down. The Legendary Pokémon seemed completely fine as he lowered himself, ready for another attack. Elsa tapped at her chin, the girl pondering her possible counters while Arcanine howled out in anticipation. Corey knew better though, noticing the red aura encapsulating the Fire-Type as the expressive noise came to an end. She didn't seem worried however, instead playing with a trinket on her person.

"The fire burns bright, the fire burns with might! Our flames won't die until victory is within our sight! Arcanine, Flame Wheel!"

The command seemed to snap Elsa out of her thoughts, the girl releasing the trinket as she swept her arm to the side. "Aggron keep him at bay with Stone Edge! Give me a few seconds to think over our outcomes."

"What's she talkin' 'bout, Neesha?" Mayaka asked, placing her soda down as Surge leaned forward. The Gym Leader seemed to be staring at the inventor on the field, as if something caught his eye but Corey couldn't understand why. Instead, her turned his attention back to the girl next to him.

"Let's just say she plans things out well in advance. She treats the most important part of a battle like a blueprint even if it doesn't always seem it," Neesha replied, the sound of stones being shattered drawing the attention away from her. Jagged bits of stone laid across the field now as Arcanine decimated Aggron's attempt to stall as he slammed into the Steel and Rock-Type. He was immediately tossed however, a Water Pulse shooting right at his airborne body.

Brent wasted no time to counter, the fired-up trainer pumping his two fists as he shouted for a Wild Charge. Arcanine's body dropped its flames immediately as an electrical current surrounded the Fire-Type instead. The Water Pulse being nullified upon contact with the electricity. However, Arcanine wasn't so fortunate as he landed back onto the field, a barrage of Stone Edge emerging below him as they struck his underside.

"Arc..." he moaned slightly, sliding backwards as the electrical current dispersed. Brent didn't seem worried despite the now heavy breathing from his partner. Corey now realized why, the recoil from using Wild Charge in such a fashion having took a toll on the Fire-Type. He had no time to rest however, a continuous barrage of Stone Edge now forcing him to be in a defensive stance. Releasing a Flame Wheel around his body, Arcanine dodged the emerging pillars with precision as the ground continued to erupt below him.

"'Kay, Aggron, let's go for it!" Elsa's voice called out, her partner letting out a sigh of relief as the stones stopped their assault. Without hesitation, Elsa pulled at the trinket again. This time Surge stood up, the man nearly falling over as he tried to get a closer look.

"Shit," he finally muttered out as the woman placed a finger to the object. A bright light flew off of the object while a similar one emerged from Aggron's tail. Corey swearing he saw some sort of stone attached by a band of sorts.

"Neesha did you know this?"

"Sorry, Surge, she made me promise not to say it," the girl replied, smiling nervously as Aggron changed shape. His body appeared to grow in width as a stronger plate of armor emerged over his chest. His head changed as well, a pointed chin now apparent along with a now present third horn sticking straight up. Though his arms seemed to grow spikes of sort, his tail shortened in length but made up for it with a new coating of steel.

"Amazing! This is a truly unexpected outcome for this match as Elsa has Mega Evolved her Aggron! Such a rare process being showcased here today was not expected from any of the participants. How will Brent react to this!?" Romeo asked out, all eyes now on the young man opposite the behemoth. He didn't appear to waver however, instead looking as if a fire had been lit within him. He stomped forward, no fear within him as Arcanine growled in anticipation.

"Now this is the challenge we've awaited. Our fire burns bright with determination!"

Elsa merely nodded. Her Mega Aggron stood patiently, both him and his trainer awaiting the next command from Brent. Instead, a laugh erupted from the man as he appeared to be enjoying himself much more than he should have. As the noise died down, however, Arcanine rushed forward. His body now encased with flames once more as Aggron held his ground.

"Let's hammer this home. Water Pulse into Stone Edge! Consecutive blasts then follow up with Screech!"

"Gron!" the Steel-Type cried out. His hands cupped together as a sphere of water formed between them. With a single, swift thrust the sphere fired forward as a second followed right behind it. Arcanine and Brent didn't flinch as they charged straight into it, steam engulfing the field once more.

Arcanine's flames were still visible despite the steam, the lighting allowing all those around the stadium to see the Fire-Type's course of action. The aggressive Stone Edge having caused him to ditch his original path and leap around the Rock-Type attack. To the untrained, it seemed to be a random path Arcanine was running but to Corey it was much more. The switch between Water Pulse and Stone Edge had now left Arcanine at a disadvantage as his flames were weaker than before. Not only that, but to Corey it seemed as though the Legendary Pokémon was being pushed directly in front of Aggron.

And before he knew it, Corey felt himself covering his ears from the sudden disturbance that filled the arena. Fighting through the pain, he struggled to make out what appeared to be Aggron letting out a powerful Screech attack. The soundwaves able to slow Arcanine down as he merely bounced off of Aggron. If he hadn't seen it, Corey would have assumed Arcanine had merely backed off. The Legendary Pokémon was whipped away immediately, Aggron sending him airborne while Brent tried to figure something out.

Elsa however was prepared, the girl snapping her fingers as she called for a Metal Burst. Based on the way Surge sighed out, Corey figured the match was over; Aggron's body became engrossed in a metallic coating, the energy radiating from it before converging upon his face. With a simple swing of his head, Aggron launched the built-up energy straight for Arcanine.

"We won't go down without a fight! Heat up, Arcanine, Flame Wheel!"

"Arroooo!" Arcanine cried out, his body engulfed in flames. The energy struck Arcanine regardless, an explosion encapsulated the Fire-Type as smoke covered the entire field. Though to the surprise of everyone, Arcanine appeared to still be standing as the smoke blew away. Brent however knew differently.

"You can rest pal." As he finished those words, Arcanine fell to his side; the mighty Fire-Type having already been unconscious following the previous attack.

The crowd cried out in excitement, Romeo making the official call as Corey paid little attention to it all. Brent made his way across the field, thanking Arcanine for a tremendous battle before the energetic battler approached Elsa. Corey strained his ears in hopes of listening to the conversation between the two trainers.

"So _that_ was your big trump card? Becoming a pure Steel-Type?" Brent asked, the man brushing some dirt off of himself. One hand rested lazily on his hip, the other extended towards Elsa as he awaited a response.

The winner merely tilted her head and winked playfully, taking the man's hand within her own as she shook it. "We knew you enjoyed a no holds barred fighting style, so it was a matter of using it against you or sticking to our way. The former seemed a better idea.

"But we couldn't just drop our style of tanking hits. So if we made you keep attacking and powering up, well Metal Burst would be even stronger."

"I see..." the man muttered out, appearing to ponder if perhaps he was becoming too readable in battle. Corey didn't have a chance to hear anymore of the conversation, the now approaching Surge causing him to stand. The burly man mentioning how he needed to use the restroom as it seemed nearly everyone else followed suit.

Sighing to himself, the older student looked over to the scoreboard and saw that only four trainers remained now.

"Wonder how it'll all play out. How will they fill these spots if most of these guys seem like gimmick trainers or unprepared?"

As he leaned backwards and pondered, the boy felt his eyes grow heavy for a moment. He figured it would be fine to take a quick nap before the last few battles began. Besides, with everyone gone it was quiet in their section for the first time in a while. A yawn escaped his mouth as he shut his eyes, his mind playing back all the matches as he felt himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

"There's the money shot," Arrow stated to himself, the young boy clicking away as his shutter continued to go off. He paused for but a moment to see his collection, several wonderful options now at his disposal as his Beedrill flew down towards him.

"Get some good footage? His match was so fast I didn't have time to grab anything substantial."

"Beebee," Beedrill buzzed out, Arrow detaching the cameras all over its body. Beedrill seemed to appreciate that, the Bug and Poison-Type crying happily at the lack of weight upon its body. Arrow thanked his partner for its hard work as the duo watched the exchange between trainers from the previous match.

With a short intermission before the start of the final few battles, the photographer decided to play back some of his footage; the match he grew fascinated in was none other than Giovanni's. The boy went to work, adjusting the playback features so that it would play slowly. Every frame showing just how precise Persian had attacked so that he didn't waste any energy.

"Quite the specimen. I can see why boss wants info on him," Arrow recalled, his free hand running through his hair as he pondered a thought. Why was it only Giovanni they were interested in? What about the other potential winners? They would have to worry about them in the future as well and yet he had been specifically told to focus on Giovanni.

A second thought came to the boy's mind, his hand now hitting himself as he muttered about his own stupidity. With precise and gentle movements, the boy placed his cameras away before pulling out a Pokégear; the device ringing almost immediately as he awaited the person on the other end. Within seconds the line was picked up, a smirk crossing Arrow's face as he scratched at his face. For a moment he thought he saw the girl from before walk by, or at least she was a few sections away from his current location. About to go walk over towards her, he heard breathing on the other end and knew it would be best to speak.

"Yo, boss, I got the footage like you asked."

"Then you can return back immediately. I know for a fact he isn't taking part any longer," the voice stated. The answer caused Arrow to sigh out, his shoulders now slumped as even Beedrill seemed disappointed. It wasn't often they were allowed outside unlike the others. Due to his lack of battle experience, he was never sent out unless it involved reconnaissance work. His sigh didn't go unnoticed though, the man picking up on it and questioning the action.

"Is there an issue with that? You know how we are about remaining secret. We can't just have everyone running around in the spotlight."

"I know, Kasai. I know. It's just there's this person I met and maybe instead of coming right back I could enjoy the rest of the matches in peace. Maybe spend a bit of time with them and all that. You know, normal kid stuff."

Silence fell between the two parties, Beedrill moving in close as it too wanted to listen in. The duo felt their hearts beating at an uncomfortable rate as they awaited Kasai's answer. Though the one they received was not the one they wanted. All their energy being sucked out of their bodies when they heard the words spoken.

"Absolutely not. Interaction with outsiders risks our mission. Return to the base immediately and forget about those odd thoughts. It's bad enough _that one_ is enrolled in a school setting. You know how he is with interactions."

"Should have sent me instead."

"Hmmm?" Kasai asked, Arrow jumping at the response. He hadn't even meant to say anything, his last few words slipping out by mistake. He quickly covered for his blunder, telling the older man that it was nothing. Just some background noise and that he would return immediately.

"Farewell sweet freedom. Beedrill, we've encountered so many firsts here. Our first store, our first taste of League life and of course our first view of a female that wasn't on film. Alas we should return otherwise who knows when we'll be allowed out again."

Beedrill didn't respond, instead it merely went back inside of its pokeball. Arrow knew it was a bittersweet moment as he stared around him. His secluded section kept him from the sights and sounds that one would truly experience during an event like this. Instead he could only pretend to be with the others in the stands. Another sigh escaped from his lips, the boy slinging his bags over his body before making his way for the exit.

The disappointed boy climbed down the flight of stairs and down a slight hallway before coming to the concourse section he had walked through upon entering the building. He glanced around the area once more, hoping that no one would recognize him as he tried to leave silently. Instead he felt something grab ahold of his strap, the force being enough to keep him from moving.

"Oi! Think ya can just run outta here?" The voice belonged to the one person he had hoped wouldn't see him. He felt his body being spun around as he now came face to face with the girl, a look of annoyance on her face as he merely gulped. He didn't want to make a scene and that was exactly what Mayaka was doing, a few people now watching them as the boy found himself tugging at one of his straps.

"If it isn't the beautiful, Mayaka. What have I done to earn your presence?"

"Cut it with the sweet talk junk," the girl stated, arms now crossed as Arrow found his straps freed of her grip. He could make a run for it if he needed to, but doing so would have only looked worse. Though to his surprise she didn't seem upset or angered, but instead enjoying herself. "Why don't ya come and join us. We've got a few extra seats anyway. Plus ya seem finished. What with ya bags packed an' what not."

Arrow shook his hands back and forth, his forced rejection to interacting with people bringing him disappointment. Though to his surprise even Mayaka seemed a little disappointed from his answer; the girl taking a step forward as if to intimidate him only for the boy to think quickly. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a business card of his. Even if they were fake, he had put his real Pokégear number on them in hopes of interacting with people.

"I gotta get going, boss says so. But if you ever need a solid just give me a ring."

Handing the card over, Arrow didn't give the chance for a response. Instead he booked it out of there, the young boy looking back over his shoulder to see Mayaka confused over the card. What he couldn't tell was what she did with it upon him turning down a hallway. Now able to see the doors he entered the building through, the young boy felt the cool breeze hit his body as the streets were now lit up; the sun having set across the duration of the day. Arrow wasted no time to walk down the street, the boy peering at a few vendors as he stopped for only a few minutes at each. The interested photographer used the last of his spending money to purchase a few souvenirs as his Pokégear vibrated.

A message from an unknown number sat in his inbox, the boy hesitant to open it. Looking around to make sure his contact hadn't arrived yet, he clicked on the message. There wasn't much to it, but the few words brought a smile to his face.

 _This better not be some prank ya, perv,_ he read to himself. The boy immediately responding with a simple "of course not" before shutting off his Pokégear. With the device off, he took one last look at the stadium and sighed.

"Is our mission even worth all this? _What_ even is our mission?"

* * *

 **And that brings an end to this chapter. Sorry about the long wait. Just been busy with school and typically when I've had free time it's been spent on other things. Like the new Pokémon games. Which, I want to say right away, I have no plans to incorporate Galar into the story. I also have no plans to incorporate the new characters from the new anime series like Gou either. That might change as I go along and outline later entries. But even then, he wouldn't be a major character.**

 **Anyways, hopefully you all enjoyed the different battles. Because if I'm honest I was running out of ideas to try and keep them all different without making them too gimmicky.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	12. A Night

**Welcome back everyone. Last time most of the tournament ended and we were left with just the last four participants. Don't really have anything to say this time so let's just jump right in.**

 **Though, sorry for the long delay between chapters again. I'm hoping to finally be back onto a normal schedule with at least one chapter a week. Though some times it may be one chapter every two weeks.**

 **Ch 12: A Night**

* * *

"That was a lackluster endin'," Surge moaned out. The burly man leaned back in his seat, eyes fixated on the field before him as the three-way battle came to an end, the smoke dying down. He had heard rumors of Giovanni possibly leaving after his first match, but the Gym Leader hadn't expected such an event occurring today. Not with the prize that was on the line. In turn, it forced the League's hand since they had to quickly alter the end of the tournament; choosing to go with a free for all between the remaining three.

He had to admit it was interesting to see a battle like that take place, even if the outcome was rather predictable for him. Almost immediately Koga had been forced onto the defensive, his Muk being the target of attacks from both Karen and Elsa. Though he managed to show off his experience by handling them with rather ease, turning their two-on-one into an advantage as their attacks eventually led to Karen's defeat. Unfortunately that's where it also ended his luck.

"Sucks that Koga lost due to a type matchup of all thin's. Guess y'all can say that chick got lucky. If only Muk knew some moves that weren't Poison-Type attacks."

"You make it sound like you would have beat everyone down there. So why didn't you compete?" Fergus asked, leaning forward as he prodded Surge. The older man ignored the question at first, merely standing just as everyone else had already. He had a few things he needed to get done before tonight; as it was, he was being forced to join the participants at the celebration party later tonight so that left him with even less time.

"Guess he didn't enter cause he was scared. Corey, your teacher seems like a coward."

Those words finally broke through to Surge, the man growled with slight annoyance as the action startled Fergus. The boy jumped for a moment, turning away from Corey and Neesha only to see the hulking body of Surge move past him. Kiyu followed closely behind him, the two adults getting to the stairs with little attention paid to those still near the seats.

"Corey, two thin's," the Gym Leader finally said. He glanced over to the boy, the student now looking nervous. Surge took that cue as to try and relax, the man sighing outwards as his shoulders relaxed. "Number one, make sure ya and Mayaka are ready for the party tonight. We can't be late. And try to dress formalish. Not like with the S.S. Anne...just don't wear ya orange tracksuit.

"And number two. Shut Fergus up before I shove his head so far into the ground people on the other side of this planet will think he's a Diglett."

He didn't wait for a response as he continued up the stairs; the sound of Mayaka's chortled laughter filling his ears. As he reached the top of the stairs his eyes narrowed, a few members of League security were waiting for him. No words were needed between the two groups, their reason having already been explained prior to arriving in the city. It hadn't always been planned as such, but after the incident in Saffron City and Kiyu joining Surge on his trip to Cerulean, the League felt it was best if he met with them. Though he knew it wasn't _him_ they really wanted to see. But he was certain that his voice would be heard.

"Ya sure yer ready?"

"Not at all," Kiyu responded, the woman walking next to Surge as they followed the members of security. People muttered all around them as Surge felt eyes glued onto them, he figured something like this would have happened. He was being escorted by security following the end of an event for selecting the next Elite Four members, people were probably wondering why he didn't take part. Or at least why he was being escorted. Surge didn't care though, ignoring them as he reached down and squeezed Kiyu's hand. He figured the least he could do was provide emotional support for the time being.

It was something neither of them wanted to do at the moment, especially since even Surge himself only had a basic understanding of it all. He had hoped to hear and understand the details a bit more so that he could help Kiyu, but between the surgery to heal her stab wound and then the time it took for her to change her outwards appearance it left them with little talking time. And even when they did have time, they had kind of wasted it on other things they had both waited a while for. Something they both had longed for, but neither would admit it out loud.

The small group reached a flight of stairs, the guards dispersing as they left the Gym Leader alone with Kiyu, their climb beginning. With each step he found his breath being caught in his throat, Kiyu's hand shaking. The action surprised him, the usually calm and prepared woman seemed like a scared child being brought to the dentist. They finally reached the top, the makeshift room looking a mess as Lance sat at a table.

"So if we move Bruno to Johto and then let..." Lance trailed off, the man tossing a few papers in frustration, Surge's eyes resting upon one of them. It wasn't anything too fancy he realized, in fact it seemed to just be scrap paper with possible combinations for Elite Four members.

"Put that stuff on hold, Lance. Unless ya want the press to think we had a hand in it," Surge spoke up, his words causing the Champion to spin around. His cape joined him in the action as it generated a breeze, a stack of papers being spilled across the floor. Lance paused for a moment, thinking about grabbing them before he waved it off, it made no difference if he picked them up now or later. Instead he approached Surge, grasping his free hand as the duo shook.

"We wouldn't want that. Especially since you were supposed to compete." Lance let a chuckle escape at his own words' Surge merely groaned in response as he pulled away from the champion.

The Gym Leader took a few steps to the side as he grabbed one of the many boxes that sat in the corner. He planted himself firmly on top of it, the man crossing his arms as he sat impatiently. He wanted answers, or at least more answers than what Kiyu could provide him.

"Spill everything. Now."

Lance nodded, the younger man placing his body against his makeshift desk. A hand was planted firmly against the object, his other ran through his hair as Surge felt an annoyance well up inside of himself.

"Where do we begin, Kiyu," Lance asked out. The woman merely shrugged, Surge's eyes darting between the two. He had no issues with Kiyu since it was a usual job for her, but he had grown a bit distrustful with the League. Especially with their recent agreements with Giovanni in the past and their suspicious behavior as reported to him from the last meeting. Why were there private meetings held after a League wide one?

"How about from the start?" the woman finally answered. Surge agreed with that while Lance merely nodded. He pulled out a few papers from the pile next to him and placed them off to the side so as not to lose them. Surge could tell the man was more occupied with the restructure issue but he didn't care. This had to come first. Otherwise there would be bigger issues than what they had before them.

Surge waved his hand, the motion being understood clearly by Lance as he coughed. The floor was all his. The young man pushed off of the desk, standing straight now as his arms folded behind him neatly. A few beads of sweat were present on his forehead, the man almost stalling for time if Surge hadn't known better.

"We wanted to prevent another Celadon from happening."

The words finally came out, Surge not too impressed by the sound of them. Of course they wanted to prevent another incident like that, especially since it was their poor planning that led to it. But instead of letting others know about it, they went behind the majority of the League and did their own investigation.

"There were rumblings about another organization being built. The remnants of Team Rocket perhaps, and as Champion I couldn't sit back and do nothing. But I also couldn't bring the League into this. Or at least the entire League," Lance explained, the hands moving wildly as he spoke. Surge stood now, arms still crossed as he looked between the two individuals.

"And that's where I came into it. The League contacted me to find any info I could," Kiyu explained, brushing her hair slightly as she took a step closer to Surge. "There were talks going on in places that the League had no contacts. Talks of some rather strange things.

"There were rumors that the leader of Team Rocket survived. Talks that the entire event in Celadon had been an inside job to weed through the weaklings in the organization. That they planned to now grow in the shadows, rising up through the cracks to build an empire in secret."

"So let me guess. The League asked you to join in on it? Was this yer "big mission" all this time?" Surge asked, the man eyed his fiancée as she merely nodded.

"It wasn't the League. I received approval from just the committee to hire her. All payments were kept off the books to keep people from growing suspicious. The only ones who had a say in this were myself and Goodshow, but even he didn't have the full understanding."

"We're not soldiers, Lance!"

Surge flipped one of the nearby boxes, a rattling sound echoed across the room. Papers scattered about as Surge's breathing was uneven. It felt like something had finally snapped within him; all his pent up frustration just wanting to be let loose on the man standing opposite him. A headache was on its way now, he could feel the inside of his skull pounding as a hand fell onto his shoulder.

"You may not be a soldier, but you know I had a name as hired help always looking for my next pay," Kiyu explained. Her presence brought his blood pressure down, but his eyes stayed locked on Lance. The man had stepped over boundaries, going right past the League and onto the committee for confirmation. A part of him wanted to reveal this to the others, but it wouldn't have looked good. Not with the events that had transpired; it would have only strengthened Lance's decision.

"To get back on topic," Lance interrupted. The man appeared bothered by the sudden outburst, flipping the box right-side up as he stood before Surge. "The mission was never meant to get this serious. Just go in, find out the truth and what they had planned. We didn't expect her to rise through the ranks and gain their trust so easily."

"And even there I failed. Years of work, wiped from my memory."

"No doubt they were playing it safe before such an important mission. But is there _anything_ you remember?"

Kiyu nodded slowly, Surge remembered what she had told him. There wasn't much left, but she could remember a few details. They wanted a feather of sorts. For what? She was unsure but it was of high importance for the organization. As for the individual who wiped her clean, it had been some masked individual; the person keeping their identity a secret even though Kiyu admitted she had never seen him around any of the bases before. There was only one other key detail she could provide.

"They're clearly Team Rocket."

"That much was certain when they launched the attack on the S.S. Anne. Though, before Saffron it could have been passed off as a group trying to use the name to strengthen themselves. In a way to gather interested individuals by using a common name. Now the media is having a field day with their confirmed return," Lance explained.

The man moved back towards his desk where an article sat. Surge peaked at it quickly, the title calling into question Lance's ability to lead through these times. The man could understand the sentiment; two attacks in such a short amount of time didn't look good for the young Champion.

Lance placed the article down as he started to pace back and forth, the action causing Surge to stare at the younger man; he didn't want drawn out talks. Just get to the point so they could all be on their way. Lance apparently noticed those sentiments as he cleared his throat.

"As you can tell, it was a failure on all fronts. Kiyu has next to no memories of her time, Team Rocket is out there doing whatever, and I feel my trust is shattered with you."

"Bold to assume I even trusted ya," Surge replied with his trademark smirk. He could see Kiyu shaking her head in slight annoyance, but it only elicited a chuckle from him.

"But I'm asking for your help here anyways. You've got contacts everywhere, right?"

Surge remained quiet; his eyes narrowed upon the Champion. He didn't like where this was headed and based on Kiyu's body language she too didn't feel comfortable about the incoming question. Lance continued however, the man opening his mouth as Surge held a hand up to keep him from beginning.

"Listen, I'm not here to talk about that junk. Ya need me to do somethin'? Bring it to a vote with the entire League. We ain't playin' ya little G-Men games. Got it?"

There was no response, silence fell across the room as Lance looked to be at a loss. Surge took his reaction as one that meant he had been right; the Champion had plans for him to go behind everyone else and do his own investigation. Surge merely turned away from the younger man, hand raised to at least signal he was leaving before he spat on the floor. Without another word, the duo of Surge and Kiyu exited the makeshift office as Lance remained silent. The sight of his hands being balled to the point his knuckles turned white was the last image Surge saw on his way out.

And if he were honest? Surge didn't care how upset Lance might have been at him for his actions. To the man, if any repercussions were to come his way it would be from the League Committee. Not a boy pretending to play secret agent.

"You could have played nice," Kiyu murmured as the duo made their way back into the main section of the stadium. A decent portion of the crowd had tapered out, Surge unable to see either Corey or Mayaka in the area. He gave a shrug as he figured they were off doing whatever. So long as they made it back here in a few hours.

"Ya know how I am when I don't like someone."

Kiyu just hummed out an affirmative response, the two walking in silence as they occasionally peaked into the main stadium. The seats were quickly torn down as a wide-open floor filled the area. In fact, the usual hallways to the seats were now transformed into a balcony of sorts; the duo making a stop to look down from them.

"He means well. The boy just needs guidance I feel. Though it might have been a mistake to allow him as the League's representative with the G-Men," Kiyu stated, the woman grabbing ahold of Surge's arm. He took the hint with ease, wrapping the appendage around the woman as he brought her in close. He could smell the fragrance of her perfume as added pressure was placed onto his shoulder.

Normally he'd have complained about the action being done in public, but right now he didn't mind. It seemed to calm his nerves as the thoughts running rampant in his mind slowed down. These past few days had been too much for him, especially coming so soon after the events at the Vermillion Port. He didn't want to admit it, but deep down he knew it was coming. That way he'd felt all those years ago; the tight knot in his stomach that had haunted him after all the casualties. It had returned and this time he felt there was more to worry about.

"What if I'm not strong enough?"

The words caught Kiyu by surprise, the woman removing her head as she looked at Surge. The man remained still, his complexion not giving away any emotion despite the choice of words. She was silent from them however, the only other time they had escaped from the man's lips had been prior to his match against Lance years ago.

"I can't go through another Celadon. Too many innocent people perished that day and I won't let it happen again. But what...what if I'm not strong enough. I've got those three to look out for and I swear if somethin' happens to 'em. I'll make whoever hurt them regret it."

Kiyu moved her arms upwards, the woman cupping Surge's face as the man felt her warm lips plant down onto his. Her presence had always been one he could rely on to be his rock. Especially when he had moments that made him waver. Before he knew it, his fiancée pulled back, a teasing smile plastered on her lips.

"You punched a Zapdos. I think we can both agree that you won't go down easily," she answered, the Gym Leader letting a laugh escape from the bowels of his stomach. It echoed outward as a few workers gazed in his general direction before returning to work. The stage appeared nearly completed, though Surge felt it would be too soon to release the results.

"Besides, I'd be more worried for whoever crosses you. We both know how you can get, especially backed into a corner."

A simple nod was all Surge replied with as they exited back into the main concourse. A few fans still stood around the circular hallway, but there were more noticeable individuals now. The sight of a few former challengers at his Gym making the burly man question just what would be going down in a few hours. As he made his way towards the exit, a few other trainers stuck out to him such as Blaine or the two individuals causing problems for Dark City in their respective quests for owning an official Gym.

Surge laughed at the sight of the two bumbling fools, his action causing them to look at him for a moment only for him to leave them behind. He felt you could argue he held a soft spot for their dedication, but then he would always remember how the League voted that they would never operate a Gym until they cleaned up their mess. And to Surge, that meant not destroying their town every other day.

 _Is it even called a town when there's only a handful still livin' there? I know we sent someone there a few months back to get 'em to stop. Doubt it worked,_ Surge thought to himself as himself and Kiyu made their way outside. The brightness created from the streetlights blinded them for a moment, the Gym Leader pulling out his trademark sunglasses as they rested on his face. Kiyu rolled her eyes at the action but Surge elbowed her in response; he knew they were pointless, but he just enjoyed their presence on his face.

Time appeared to speed up the Gym Leader following their exit from the stadium; everything seemingly passed by in the blink of an eye as time flew. As if someone had shot him into the future, Surge noticed that it was nearly time to return to the stadium for some announcement. His short amount of relaxation now gone as he placed down the strange knickknack in his hand. He asked the shopkeeper if the item could be reserved though he wasn't sure if he even wanted it.

The thing was nothing special, just a little Pikachu statue he felt was nice. Though, he also felt there was no need for it at the moment since it wasn't that important. He quickly paused his action, instead buying the little trinket; cash being handed over as he shoved the tiny statue within his pocket. Kiyu eyed the transaction with interest, a smirk pressed against her face as Surge ignored her.

Instead he continued into the building, the area now packed with pro trainers as the realization hit him like a sack of bricks. "It isn't tonight is it? Please don't be..."

"What?"

"The new rankings for trainers," Surge moaned out as they turned down a hallway. Several different types of pros lined the hallways. Their conversations being mixed as Surge struggled to mute them out.

"Yeah, it took some time but I've finally won my fifth badge. I'm hoping that's allowed me to crack the top one thousand this time."

"My Seel has been trained extra well. It's gotten to the point I feel it'll evolve at any moment."

"Dude! It's been too long, when was the last time we battled? We gotta go at it later."

His head started to pound as each conversation entered his ear cavity. Surge quickly took a deep breath, Kiyu confused by his sudden anger as everyone had assumed Surge loved this event. Or at least the chance to move up in the rankings.

Whatever his problem had been, Surge knew he wasn't going to sit around and let someone notice him (as hard as that would be for him). Instead, he continued onward until the duo were now standing on what had been the battlefield used earlier today. One wouldn't be able to guess that now however; the

dirt field replaced with a carpeted floor as hundreds of trainers stood around. Hundreds of tables set up as some were occupied by professionals, others marked for the media as they placed their equipment all around the area.

Surge continued to dodge people as he found an empty table, the man quickly plopping himself into a seat. Kiyu joined him but with more grace than he had shown; the woman still confused over Surge's attitude towards the event. A waiter came over to their table, immediately handing a menu to them. The burly man wasted no time, ordering a steak meal with a beer while Kiyu ordered a seafish plate with a water.

"Want to tell me what's with the attitude?"

"I hate attendin' this thin' in person. "

Kiyu blinked in surprise, the answer seeming so childish for the man. Though based on his crossed arms and pout, one could argue he was acting like a child who had been tricked into going to the doctor's office. He appeared to loosen up after that, turning to face her as his arms unfolded. With an outstretched palm, he shook his head.

"Imagine bein' a Gym Leader and not bein' in the top thirty."

"Aren't a few Gym Leaders not in the top thirty?" Kiyu asked, a blank expression present on her face. She quickly noticed her drink had arrived, thanking the waiter before taking a sip of it. Surge merely chuckled at her question, arms folded behind his head. The noise started to settle as the crowds gathered at different tables, the media now getting into position to report on it all.

"Master is always just hard on himself," a new voice boomed out, the sound of a chair scrapping against the ground indicated the individual was joining them. Surge and Kiyu both turned to their left, the appearance of Brent being a shock for the latter.

"I've told ya to stop calling me that. Yer not a pupil of mine."

Brent just chuckled, his palms resting comfortably on the table before him. Surge continued to glare at the man, Brent unfazed by it as his face contorted into a smile.

"I forgot. You don't like it when I call ya that," Brent replied, the burly Gym Leader doing all he could to keep from punching the man. His fists tightened up, but instead he merely sighed. A smile now covered his face as Kiyu stared on in confusion; the two men quickly shook hands as if nothing was wrong.

"Well aren't ya gonna introduce me, Master? I heard ya got engaged but I'd never imagine you could catch quite the looker."

"Sure thing. Just stop calling me master," Surge replied, the slight sound of a yelp filled the area as Surge loosened his grip.

"Brent, this is my fiancée Kiyu. Kiyu, this is Brent.

"The very first person I trained and the guy who lost earlier today."

"Ouch. That hurt, Master."

Kiyu remained silent, the woman unsure of how to respond as the waiter brought over her drink. The liquid swished around as she played with the cup. "I always thought Corey was your first?"

"Officially yes. But this idiot wouldn't stop botherin' me until I agreed to take him on as a student. Though technically this was before all the school bullshit," Surge explained. The man noticed Corey and Mayaka enter the area as he quickly waved them down. He noticed a response from Corey, the Gym Leader glad that at least one of them knew their location before returning to his story.

"So pretty much it went like this," Surge started to say. He paused briefly to take his beverage from the waiter, the man taking a sip before he placed it down onto the table. "This idiot shows up to my Gym after movin' into Vermilion City. I kick his ass and he bothers me for a good two or three weeks askin' to be trained by me.

"And so I took him under my wing."

"Ya make it sound so boring," Brent complained. The younger man had spread himself across the table, Surge lifting him by the back of his shirt; his food being placed gently as he pushed the man backwards and into his seat. "At least mention how much I grew under ya. Or how about the time we snuck into the women's bathhou-"

"Thud" the noise echoed outwards as Surge's hand slapped Brent. The Gym Leader seemed unfazed by his action, though his compatriot wasn't the same. Brent gripped at his head; a sensation equal to a support beam falling onto him now raced through his skull. Surge returned back to his meal, Kiyu now eyeing him as the man tried his best to ignore his gaze.

"So... what _did_ happen that day?" she asked. Surge gulped quickly, the man immediately pounding on his chest as his meal struggled on its way down. She held a smirk on her face, Surge having a feeling that she just wanted to tease him; her playful eyes making it all the more obvious as his face started to heat up.

He continued to ignore her, instead looking around the room as he laid eyes on Corey as the boy was now by himself; Mayaka must have ran off elsewhere. Though he wasn't surprised to see the boy being interviewed by a few reporters. As it was, he was being picked as a favorite to bet on for the upcoming Indigo Conference. If he competed anyways. Surge couldn't read the boy's intentions and whether he planned to compete or not. He would have plenty of time to acquire the necessary number of badges, but Corey had never really shown much of an interest in competing.

"Hey, Brent, don't ya have a student too?"

Surge could see Kiyu pout at his continued attempts to ignore her, but this time he was serious. He had read about the man putting in a claim for a student, though he had no clue who it was. At first he had assumed the man would have been one of the many he scared away from even thinking about the Ketchum boy, but the firefighter appeared to have no interest in him. Instead putting in a claim for someone from a faraway region.

The interest from Surge filled Brent with excitement, the man placing his freshly poured water onto the table. The impact caused the piece of furniture to shake, water splashing onto the tablecloth and soaking it.

"Sure do! And she's a keeper for sure!"

"She?" Kiyu asked, the woman pushing her plate forward. "It wasn't Rue was it?"

"Nah she went with that karate guy. The one Sabrina beat so she'd be the official gym," Surge answered. "I heard this one is from a faraway region."

"Sure is. Her Absol is strong, especially for only being a second year. Had to make a big push to steal her away from the trainer she went with last year," Brent bragged. Surge looked away from the man for a moment, not wanting to laugh at his hardy reaction. Though, to his surprise he found that the table was starting to fill up as Corey and Mayaka made their way into seats. They appeared to be joined by both Fergus and Neesha. Though the latter seemed to also be joined by her own teacher, Elsa.

No words were spoken by the newly joined, even Surge remaining silent as he heard the media begin to make their move. Within seconds, he had forgotten Brent's entire reply as the sight of Lance entered his eyesight (a scene he quickly lost sight of from the sudden flashes of light from all the cameras). The Champion seemed to have begun talking, though Surge cared little for it. The conversation seemed to have centered around Giovanni suddenly leaving, a business problem it seemed, though Surge turned his attention back to the table.

"Weren't you supposed to have another here?" Elsa asked, a yawn passing by. The older girl pushed the utensils away from her spot, her head resting against the tablecloth. "I should have skipped but Neesha wouldn't let me."

"Yeah, Corey, where is this kid you've been talking about?" Neesha asked. Corey just chuckled at the question, Surge likewise rubbing at the back of his head. Both Kiyu and Mayaka sighed out at the question however, the latter answering with no hesitation.

"Hotshot's in the hospital like an idiot."

"Master, you didn't..."

Surge scoffed at the idea, the man biting into his meal. His teeth ripped apart the steak with ease, a few pieces landing back on his plate as he took a swig of his drink. "Of course not. Kiyu did it this time."

Water shot out across the table, Surge watching as Mayaka moved herself out of its way. The liquid dispersed across the ground as the sound of Kiyu coughing made Surge laugh. The sound of media rumbles caused him to stop and turn his attention towards the stage for real.

"You didn't have to sound so calm and convincing about that!" Kiyu shouted, but Surge ignored it. Everyone else seemed to have the same idea as the burly Gym Leader, their eyes locked onto Lance as several other guests were growing impatient.

The Champion gave no recognition to the feeling of impatience that filled the room; instead taking his time as a large screen was lowered behind him. The device lit up without any notice, Surge groaning as his suspicions were finally confirmed.

" _It_ is tonight... Let's see how low I am this time."

"Before we begin tonight, I'd like to personally thank those who took part today in our exhibition showcase. All the matches will allow us to finalize our decisions within the coming days," the man stated, his voice booming outwards as the speakers shook. Lance motioned for someone, a sound operator heading behind the stage as the volume seemed to lower.

Surge turned away from the young man, instead choosing to indulge himself in the last of his meal. A few of the others seemed to have had the same idea, Corey digging into his seafood platter while Brent still waited for his own meal.

"Sir, how long do we have to stay?" Corey asked. He dabbed at his face with a napkin, the student looking rather bored from their current situation. The sight of so many media personalities meant they had to be on their best behavior and Surge could tell that both of his pupils wanted out of here.

"Stay for the top ten at least. Then when the media is crowdin' the stage sneak out. Take Mayaka with ya unless I leave first."

Corey nodded as Surge finished off his meal, the man leaning against his chair as Lance introduced the first of the top ten. To no one's shock it had been one of the monster three as he had called them when they first started off. Though their popularity had slid from their lack of focus in the public eye, Surge felt their places atop the rankings would always be there. The image of Green slid into the tenth spot, Surge realizing that it wasn't going to be a live presentation once again. Most likely the majority of them weren't even in attendance.

"So she went up this time," Fergus stated, Surge arching an eyebrow at that. He thought Green had dropped a few spots, but perhaps his memory had been wrong.

"Fergus she was eighth last time," Neesha stated, though the boy appeared adamant about his statement.

"Nah uh. This is her first time in the top ten since three years ago when she was eighth. Trust me, I collect her trading cards. Especially the rare ones."

The table merely narrowed their gazes at the boy, Fergus shrugging his shoulders as the ninth spot was quickly revealed to belong to Clair. Surge was shocked at this choice, especially considering how she performed earlier in the day. Not to mention her lack of time as a professional, only having become a Gym Leader a few years back.

"How'd she get up there? Card boy, explain."

"' _Card boy'_ he calls me," Fergus muttered, Corey giving the boy a good whack to keep on topic. A curse slipped through his lips, the boy holding his head in pain as he looked towards the older man. "Keep in mind that it's fans who vote for the rankings alongside the professionals. There's multiple categories that go into this. Strength, reputation and public appearance are just a few.

"She built up a huge fanbase during her three-time run in the Johto League. Two-time runner-up and then winning in her third attempt before being named a Gym Leader wins you some fans. Especially with her original outfit."

Surge merely nodded at that answer though he ignored the last bit. The man still felt it was too easy of an excuse however. Though in a way he really didn't care enough as the next few slots were revealed, the man noting how Karen, Koga and Bruno took the eighth, seventh and sixth spots respectively. He silently chuckled to himself, saying how he had five chances left despite know where four of them remained. Instead, he turned his focus towards the table once more; Mayaka and Neesha seemingly involved in a conversation about Corey. Or at least he assumed as such based on how the boy tried to stop whatever they had mentioned. Though it was hard to hear anything as the roars of the crowd echoed through the arena floor. He had stolen a few glances earlier in the evening, but he hadn't noticed just how many of the gathered trainers had been ones he defeated.

None of them stood a chance at taking a top five spot and yet they all sat there nervously as the fifth ranking got revealed.

 _Must be their first times here,_ the burly man thought, his smirk more present as the owner of the fifth spot ended up being Blue. He quickly shared a look of interest with Kiyu, no doubt his fiancé understanding that Blue's sudden rise in the standings was from his appearance with Zapdos.

"So ready to give up yet?" Mayaka asked, the girl folding her arms behind her head. Surge wanted to yell at her, but instead decided to keep his cool and ignored her. This entire day had him on edge and he figured that the sooner it was over, the better it would be for him. Though he wasn't quite sure if he would leave the city immediately or stay for a few more days; perhaps he'd be able to actually get a decent rest in and be rejuvenated for his next few challengers.

"The fourth spot was one that we felt would be met with mixed reactions," Lance stated. The words snapped Surge from his trance, the man watching the screen as the number four quickly faded away to reveal a man he had never seen before. His outfit resembled one of an adventurer, maybe an archeologist of sorts; but either way he seemed ready to explore anything. Ruins, a forest, a cave. Any of them seemed like an easy trek for this man as Lance finally revealed who it was. "Many of you don't recognize him, I'm certain of that. But just recently I had the pleasure of facing Brandon the Pyramid King in a hard fought match.

"For those who haven't heard, he's one of the seven Frontier Brains and the strongest of them all. He even gave me a run for it during our exhibition."

"Frontier Brain?"

"You didn't hear, Master?" Brent asked, the man leaning forward as Surge pushed him back into his seat. The man chuckled at the action before getting back to his point. "The Frontier Brains are seven trainers handpicked to run the Battle Frontier in Kanto. The Frontier is a competition of seven different facilities that only trainers invited by the owner of the entire Battle Frontier can partake in. It's a separate entity from the League so this is a big deal."

"Is that so?" Surge asked, interest evident in his voice as the screen showcased a few of his battles. Between his team of Pokémon and his strategies showcased on the screen, Surge felt the man would be an interesting challenge for another time. A way to see just how he stacks up with the higher ranked trainers.

Though the crowd didn't seem to agree, their silence not shocking a single person. Surge felt he could cut the tension with a knife as many trainers felt this man shouldn't have been considered, especially since the Frontier had just opened this year and there were no records of Brandon having any official League matches. Murmurs of disappointment filled area, Surge starting to wonder if this selection had been entirely on Lance or if there was more to this guy.

The Champion didn't wait around for questions however, immediately revealing the third spot to belong to none other than Lorelei. The gathered crowd seemed to enjoy that result though Surge cared little; instead standing up as he prepared to leave. Images of Lorelei's matches flashed across the screen as Corey immediately understood Surge's action.

"You're heading out, aren't you," he said, Surge merely nodding as he threw his arms behind his head.

"Guess I didn't make it this time. What with only two spots left and Gio and Lance still unranked it'll be them for sure. No point in stickin' round here," he explained, Mayaka and Kiyu joining him in standing. Corey however remained seated, a bag now noticeable by his seat. Surge wondered how he missed that earlier, but the intention was obvious. "I'm guessin' you want to get goin' yerself? Do whatever ya want, just don't make a scene."

"R-Right, sir!"

"And ya better not do anythin' ya'll regret in nine months," Mayaka added in. Surge chortled at that, slapping the girl on the back from the amusement. Corey meanwhile appeared to be redder than a Tamato Berry while Neesha looked away flustered. Not another word was spoken between the small group, a yawn escaping from Elsa as the woman appeared to finally reawaken, though Surge didn't care. The noise from the room had started to get to him as his small group of three exited from the floor.

"Where in the world did Mayaka learn something like that?" Kiyu asked, the younger girl just smirking emphatically. Surge ignored the question, the man having an idea as to how she picked up that stuff. It had to have been from some of the shows he would have on the television late at night. Though if he'd known she was listening he would have shut them off.

"Beats me," the Gym Leader finally answered, the group back at the concourse as he looked around. The televisions that had been hung earlier today were already being dismantled, the booths likewise having been ripped from their locations. The man wondered why they even built this entire thing for just one day, knowing that it would have been easier to just host the event at the Indigo Plateau again. Either way, he was tired of being around so many League personnel and ready to actually relax. Though he figured that it would be worth giving Ketchum a call when they got back to the hotel room to see how he was doing. Make sure he was prepared to head back to school and to continue any personal trainings he had planned; he even figured it wouldn't hurt to pass on a personalized training program for the brat considering he would most likely appreciate it. Surge just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen, and in the event he was right he just wanted everyone ready.

* * *

Time had seemed to slow down too much for Ash this last week, the boy having been discharged just recently as he watched the trees around him vanish as the bus entered a tunnel. He had been forced to remain in the hospital until his injuries properly healed up, a sight scar now present though it was covered by his clothes. The only time he could see it was when he removed his gloves. And even then it was barely visible, the doctors had said there was a chance it would fade away. Not that he cared.

Though the desire to get out and train had been eating away at him, the boy feeling he had lost precious time due to his stay at the hospital. Especially since Janine had been discharged before him, the young girl having trained with Leaf as they waited. It didn't help that the boy had received a training regiment from Surge, one that was specialized for each Pokémon in his possession and he had been excited to try them out. Instead he would have to wait until his first day off from classes, especially since school resumed tomorrow.

He sighed out in annoyance, the thought of taking exams and sitting in a classroom drained his enthusiasm from his body. His time on the road had been much more enjoyable than any experience in a classroom, though he had no say in it if he wanted to continue towards his dream. The bus continued to move forward on their destination, emerging from the tunnel as the top of Mt. Moon could be seen in the distance. A bump jolted Ash forward, the boy barely avoiding the seat in front of him as his gaze remained fixated on the nature outside. Though it suddenly vanished as Ash felt the bus take a sudden turn; the mysterious mountain and cave now replaced with a skyline of buildings.

A sign not more than fifty feet away told him that they were approaching Viridian City and so he decided to get ready. Ash looked to his left to see Janine and Leaf chatting, the fact that they were still alright after everything that occurred relieved him. He wasn't sure how to say it out loud but had anything happened to either of them he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself.

"Chaaaa," Pikachu yawned out, the Electric-Type pawing at his face while waking up. Ash smiled down at his best friend, knowing that it had been just as hard for his Pokémon to just sit around and do nothing. He still remembered the one day the nurses had to get Janine and Leaf to take Pikachu away due to them trying to train while in the hospital room. The thought made Ash laugh slightly, Pikachu confused by the action only for Ash to rub the Mouse Pokémon. Sparks flew from his face from the affection, Ash unaffected by the small doses of electricity. The bus slowly came to a stop, Ash noticing that they were approaching the station now as he stood up. Pikachu didn't need to be told, the Electric-Type scurrying up Ash's arm as he took his usual place atop his shoulder. With one last glance out the back window, Ash adjusted his cap before approaching the front of the bus. With three small steps, Ash looked at the campus before him as a new determination burned within him.

"You ready, Pikachu?"

* * *

 **And with that we're back to Ash and Pikachu and by extension the school. There will be a few changes with what goes on though, especially since Ash will now be in a higher class than before, but that's for next time.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	13. A Class

**Welcome back everyone. Last time we finally got back to the school and Ash as the semester is finally about to begin.**

 **I know I had said I would try for weekly uploads and then took two weeks, but it was just due to school deciding to push a lot of work at once onto me. So, hopefully it should be the actual weekly uploads like I had promised. Especially since I have Spring Break in about two weeks.**

 **Chapter 13: A Class**

* * *

The bus pulled away from the station, Ash listening as it quickly left the three students at the depot. Silence would have filled the area if it weren't for the sounds of Zubat and Pidgey flying through the evening sky. The boy quickly adjusted his backpack as he shifted the weight from one side. It felt better to him now that it was balanced. It had been heavier than usual due to a decent portion of his clothes residing inside it along with his usual suppilies. Though, luckily for him his mother had been able to bring most of his other school needs to his dorm a few days prior. Otherwise he would have needed to grab brand new clothes for the semester and shopping was not something he had any plans for. Instead, Ash cast one quick glance at the school as he took a step forward.

"No more adventures or travels until summer," he moaned out. Leaf and Janine now stood on opposite sides of the boy, Ash realized in that moment that it was where they would all go in their own directions. Or at least until class tomorrow. "Sorry I wasted a good portion of our break."

"I thought it was pretty fun," Janine replied, hands behind her back as she smiled at Ash. Leaf nodded at that assessment, the girl having turned in the direction of her dorm.

"If it weren't for Butterfree we wouldn't have even made it out to Rock Tunnel or any of the other locations. I got to learn so much more than if we just stuck around Pallet Town," Leaf added in. She quickly looked over her shoulder at Ash, without another word she started to walk away. The boy understood exactly as Leaf just wanted to get back to her dorm and rest up. Though he also had a feeling there was more to it. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Silence fell between the two that remained, Ash now noticed a few other students staring at them. The awkwardness of the situation caused the boy to cough as Janine remained silent. Thankfully the students vanished. "So, I better head to my dorm. Gotta get ready for tomorrow and all that."

"Yeah..." Janine replied. Though her body language told Ash she had more to say. He waited for anything off from her, but instead, the girl just ran off towards her dorm; Ash and Pikachu doing the same as they passed by a few battlefields. The students there stared at Ash just as the previous ones had, the boy now curious if there was something up with him. It seemed as though he was trespassing with the way his presence generated looks.

He did his best to ignore the stares, but they appeared to only get worse as he passed by more students. Eventually he managed to escape the pressure of unwanted eyes when he made it to his dorm. Luckily he remembered his student information as the security guard granted him entrance. Within a few short minutes he had reached his floor; the boy having no issues with students as they seemed to not notice him. Though, he found it interesting to see the room that belonged to Bruce and Trent completely empty. Almost as if they hadn't returned back for the semester. A fact Ash found weird, considering he had assumed that himself and the others would have been the last ones to return to campus. Pikachu leaped from his shoulder as the Electric-Type pawing at the door as Ash could smell something familiar.

Without a second of hesitation Ash unlocked the door as Pikachu bolted inside. The Electric-Type cried out happily while Ash likewise released a small shout of joy from the sight before him; Brock had made an entire meal for their small group as it rested on the counter. Ash quickly pulled a chair out from the table and sat down, only for his roommate to take his plate away.

"Hey!" Ash complained before reading the room. Brock didn't appear to be in the mood for any games, his face serious as could be. Ash gulped from it while Brock's eyes gazed right onto him. He quickly felt sweat run down his neck, the younger boy not willing to risk any sort of altercation with his friend and roommate and dropped his anger. Though it appeared Brock wasn't finished.

"Your mother came by the other day..." he muttered. Ash chuckled at the words; the boy worried that she may have said too much. Though he already knew that answer with how Brock was acting, the older boy stood up as he took Ash's plate towards the sink. The Pallet Town native couldn't make out what his friend did with the dish, but the sound of scrapings made Ash think it was his lucky day. With a small sigh Brock returned to the table with a full plate. With the dish placed before him Ash found himself digging in; his taste buds seemingly dying from the deliciousness that flowed down his throat. The egg and pork noodles were up to the standards Brock had created. Although to Ash there was a bitter taste in his mouth. He knew it wasn't from the food though as his friend continued.

"She also told me about Saffron."

Ash stopped eating at that moment, Pikachu likewise looked over at Brock as the boy softened up. A smile sat on his face before he shook his head for a moment. A chuckle escaped from his lips as well. The boy unable to stay angry.

"I _wanted_ to reprimand you for such an act...but even if I said something, you'd do it all over again. So what's the point?"

Ash remained silent, Brock likewise didn't say a word as the two sat there. The young boy wasn't sure how to respond, but based on how Brock wasn't angry with him, Ash felt things were alright. Or at least for the time being. He quietly placed his utensils down onto the table. Brock noticed the action as Ash lowered his head. He hadn't even thought about those close to him when he rushed in to help. How they must have been worried once they heard the news. Especially his mother. Brock finally broke the silence, a smile plastered on his face. He quietly placed the dish into the sink, suds enveloping the object as his hands scrubbed against it with a sponge.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Ash. You should probably get ready for bed though. Classes start early tomorrow."

The thought of classes caused Ash to jump from his seat, the boy remembering one important detail. His utensils clanked against the ground as Pikachu perked up from the noise. He scurried quickly towards them as he picked the utensils up. "I never picked up my schedule!"

Brock chuckled once more as he took the utensils from Pikachu before washing them off. "I figured you would forget. That's why I took a trip to advising and grabbed a copy of it for you. If it isn't about battles you're rather forgetful, you know?"

Ash sat down. He felt the entire wave of anxiety fall from his shoulders as he let a real laugh escape from his body. It had been a while since he had one, but tonight was just what he needed to get back into the right mindset. While he had joked and laughed with Janine and Leaf things had still been present on his mind. But now that he was at school (as much as he hated it) he knew he would be able to fully relax; no worries about Team Rocket launching an attack would be needed.

Ash thanked his best friend, handing his plate over to him before he removed his jacket; the object looked rather rough with a few new holes in it. Brock took a quick look at it before he went back to the dishes. Ash paid the interaction no importance and instead went down the hall towards the bathroom. The boy quickly emptied his bladder while the words from Brock swirled in his mind. The boy finally realized just how much stress he'd placed onto others recently. He didn't want to make them worry, he just knew he couldn't sit back and do nothing in that kind of situation. Especially since the police and local professionals were unable to get into the building. His hands tightened themselves into fists, the boy slammed one onto the sink as he figured his mother must have been up all night the day things went down.

She didn't need to be put through that. First her husband leaves for who knows what reason and then years later she could have lost her son. This made Ash sigh, the sound caused Pikachu to look up confused before he leapt onto Ash's shoulder.

"Pikapi!" he said. The Electric-Type rubbed his face against Ash as the affection had its intended effect. Ash took his toothbrush out before placing it in his mouth. His hand reached for his best friend, just behind his ear like he loved as he scratched away. Pikachu let out a peaceful "cha" as the noise managed to bring Ash back to his senses. The spotless bathroom was a much-needed change from the one he used at the hospital; that one constantly needing to be cleaned due to one reason or another. This one however lacked any signs that someone used it, a fact Ash realized was true since neither himself nor Brock were here for a while. The toothbrush circled around his mouth while Ash wondered what tomorrow would entail. He could hear Brock's footsteps echo down the hall as he wondered if he was preparing for bed also.

The young boy awaited his friend to speak, though the eerie sound of his door shutting, a slight creaking noise included, told the boy Brock had left for his room. Ash wasn't sure if he should have called out to his friend or not, his toothpaste splashed into the sink before being immediately washed away. The Pallet Town native splashed his face, Pikachu copying the motion. Both dried their faces off before the duo shared a quick chuckle at their synchronization. They exited the bathroom and made a direct trek to their room.

The place appeared deserted besides a lone bag of luggage. Dust seemed to be forming over it as Ash wiped it clean. Over on his desk sat a piece of paper, no doubt his schedule. The boy picked it up and browsed over it but a moment before he placed it down. His pokeballs joined it as they were placed gently onto the wooden object. Within a few minutes both of them had already prepared for bed as Ash opened the covers to the bed. Pikachu dove in first, curling himself into a ball atop one of the pillows. Ash soon joined him, fatigue finally took its toll on him as he laid across the bed. The silence of the room didn't help him either his as his mind drifted deeper into the void as everything became a muddled mess. Thoughts merged together as his eyes finally shut themselves. The vision of a stadium dispersed the blank canvas of Ash's dream.

"Pikachu, I choose you…" he muttered. The boy tossed in his sleep as the battle continued throughout the night. His commands became muddled while his thoughts quickly changed to food as the thought of Brock's cooking spilled into his dream. The night continued as such for Ash, his multiple dreams struggled to keep a coherent thought across them all as they merged together. Eventually he was awoken by a burning sensation, his body sparking with electricity as Pikachu struggled to get from under Ash. He realized he must have rolled on top of his best friend during the night.

The boy recovered rather quickly from the morning surprise as he rolled off of Pikachu. The Electric-Type wasn't pleased from that action, letting Ash know as he tried to apologize. Pikachu merely licked Ash's face however, the young student taking it as a sign things were fine. Without another thought Ash got out of the bed and stretched. His body let off a few crackling noises as he did so.

"Is it summer yet?"

Pikachu didn't answer as Ash reached for a set of clean clothes and tossed them on. Now as ready as he would ever be he took hold of his backpack and schedule and made his way for their shared kitchen. No sign of Brock was present, a small note taped to the fridge as Ash skimmed it before pouring some orange juice. There appeared to be nothing of interest to Ash. The note held just the usual statement of Brock saying he left early to help Nurse Joy. He had never really paid them much attention as he grabbed a few slices of bread and threw them into the toaster. As he waited for his toast Ash slid his shoes on.

 _Ding!_ the toaster rang out, Pikachu sprinting to the device. With one swift movement, Pikachu swiped the toast before heading for his best friend's shoulder. One solid leap was all it took. Pikachu landed perfectly on Ash as the boy took one of the two pieces of toast. The other had already been nibbled on by Pikachu. No words were spoken between them, Ash exiting the dorm room as he locked it behind him.

The hallways were just as packed as Ash remembered, apparently every student on the floor having chosen to leave at the same time. He felt squished against the wall as the boy forced his way through the smell of overly strong deodorant and cologne causing his nostrils to burn. A cough escaped from his mouth as his eyes teared up. Pikachu had no issues maneuvering about. Finally, they had reached the elevator, Ash forcing his way into the cramped box as it went down to the lobby. He didn't even pause a moment as the doors opened, the Pallet Town native sprinting from the metal device and out the front doors.

The sight of the campus grounds gave Ash no relief however; the area just as packed. Though the open spacing allowed quite a bit more room to move. The chill from the winter air lead to a shiver from Ash, the boy pulled at his jacket so that it was closed. Pikachu leapt into the article of clothing as his body pressed against Ash and the jacket. Almost as if he were the middle of a sandwich. The students appeared to be excited for the semester while Ash was unsure how anyone could be happy to be in school. Though, he merely threw his hands behind his head before shooting off for his designated classroom.

"I forgot just how many people come here," Ash said. Pikachu nodded, the movement of his head rubbing up against Ash as he coughed. The sudden movement had caught him by surprise while adding the fact that the frigid air was making it a bit harder to breath. Pikachu lowered his head for a moment, Ash merely rubbing behind the Electric-Type's ear as he perked up.

To their surprise a few battles were taking place at the practice fields. Ash could feel his adrenaline rise as he reached for a pokeball. His hand stopped however, the sound of a nearby clock making him remember about class. Though the reminder hadn't stopped him completely. The boy paused his motion as a Jolteon fired off a barrage of Shadow Ball. The spheres screamed across the field like a rocket as they exploded against a defending Hitmonlee. The field was torn apart while smoke covered the area. Ash bit the inside of his cheek. How he wanted to stay longer. His feet were already facing towards his classroom, the boy's body heading off while his head remained facing the battle. He wanted to fight it, but he relented and went straight for the pristine building. A group of students also walked alongside them. A few of them Ash recognized immediately from his previous classes; though none of them seemed to remember him. The small group walked right past him and into the building.

As he reached the large doors, Ash paused for a moment. He felt a lump caught in his throat; his hands suddenly covered in sweat as he reached for the door handle. Though, he suddenly found himself unable to grab it. A small voice in the back of his head merely spoke out to him. It telling him he would never amount to anything. That the next time he was in a real situation he would only bring despair onto everyone. They would all die from his recklessness. Air began to get trapped in his throat, the boy coughing as he couldn't breathe.

"Water?"

The voice was a welcomed one to Ash, the boy merely nodding as he turned in the direction of it. He reached for the water and took it from the young girl who stood there. Janine merely opened the door while Ash wiped a bit of the water from his mouth. He found himself able to breathe once more.

"Nervous?"

"I guess," he said. The two entered the building together, maneuvering through the clean halls as other students entered their own rooms. As they passed by each one Ash found himself scanning the plate on the wall to see if the current room would be his. "It was weird...for a moment it felt like I couldn't breathe. The air was just stuck in my throat."

Janine turned to the boy, a smile on her face as Ash wondered if she were to say something. Instead the girl merely threw her hands behind her body as she took a step closer to Ash. He wasn't sure why she did this, though he didn't mind; her presence helping calm him down as they made it towards the end of the hall.

Without any luck on the first floor he took to second floor. Janine climbed the stairs right beside him. She appeared to already know where she was headed, Ash figured that perhaps they had the same first class. As they reached the second floor he paused for a moment. His friend looked confused as to why he didn't continue. Finally she spoke up.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," he quickly lied. "I just figured you'd be looking for your first class."

"Yeah. It's this way."

Ash nodded before pulling his schedule from his pocket once more. The paper was all wrinkled now as he looked for the room number. He couldn't understand as to why he kept doubting the piece of paper, but he was. Though, unlike himself, it felt like Janine had no issues as Ash watched her. The girl walked calmly down the hall, past each open door as the sound of students echoed through his ears. He couldn't quite get a read on their feelings as a mixture of tones confused him as to whether they were excited or worried. A sentiment he shared with all of them.

He looked away from Janine for a moment as he stared down at his class schedule once more. He had to see that he'd been placed into the right class. And just as it had been before his schedule read "elite". He bit his lip slightly at that, a few beads of sweat falling down the front of his face as the sound of Pikachu's cry broke him from his thoughts. The Mouse Pokémon smiled at him while the pokeballs resting on his belt gave their own confirmation that he was in the right location. Though when he looked up Janine was now gone.

"Must have found her class..."

He then looked over to the nearest plaque on the wall, the number matching his class'. He took a short gulp. The boy felt his heart rate increasing once more as the door appeared to pull away from him. The boy unsure if he could ever open it or if he would always be on the outside looking in. With a slight slap of his face Ash composed himself; he was not going to let anything stop him on his path to become a Pokémon Master. Especially not some class ranking. With one final breath his hand latched onto the doorknob as the cool sensation from the metal mixed with his sweaty hands. With one final breath he pulled it open.

The Pallet Town native passed through the door to see quite a few familiar faces as the likes of Gary, Leaf and even Janine stared at him. The latter waved him over to an open seat near her, Ash taking the offer up as he sat next to his friend. The boy quickly scanned the room and noticed quite a few students he recognized from Brock sitting in the front to Mayaka appearing to be asleep near the back. The young girl had her face planted against the desk, a pool of water having formed on the desk as Ash decided against waking her up. Even Thad was here. A sight Ash hadn't expected as the boy sat by himself. The air which surrounded him felt odd. As if a hidden aura belonged to the boy. He sat contently. His eyes appeared to watch those within the room. To Ash, it felt like the boy had been ostracized following his stunt at the Class Battle but he knew better than that; he had heard that Thad was always a loner while on campus. Though between the bags under his eyes and the visible grease on his hair, the boy wondered when the last time Thad had slept or showered had occurred. It also seemed that he had acquired a scar of sorts as a burn mark sat atop his face.

His thoughts were pushed away however, a light punch to his shoulder jolting him back to his senses. He looked over to Janine. The girl appeared to be smiling happily while Pikachu sat atop the table. "Have the nerves finally died down?"

"Yeah," he chuckled out. The boy was about to continue, but the door opened once more; a young girl walking in as she took the only spot that remained. She quickly took her seat as he planted herself next to Ash as the boy was mesmerized for a moment. Her hair appeared to be as soft as a cloud, Ash watching the silky and voluminous hair as it ran down the girl's back. Brown, just as her eyes which he quickly found himself lost in.

He wondered if this was how Brock was like every time around a girl. Ash noted that the outfit she wore felt very preppy. As if she had picked it out to speak wonders about her skill or money.

"You're Ash Ketchum, right?" she asked. Her voice sounded just as sweet as the rest of her, Ash feeling his heart skip a beat for a moment. He looked to his left and right to make sure she meant him as the young student noticed an annoyed Janine. His good friend sat there; eyes narrowed as she appeared to stare down the new girl. Ash couldn't understand why. Though he figured it must be from some former interaction.

"You know who I am?" Ash replied, the boy sounding shocked by the fact she knew his name. The girl merely nodded before reaching into her backpack. As her hands emerged from the backpack there seemed to be a pile of manila envelopes along with them. She placed them gently onto the surface before her, papers flowing out of them as Ash realized it was all information pertaining to the entire class.

"Not exactly," she answered. Without a single miss she scooped up each loose paper before placing them back into their respective envelopes. Ash was still amazed by the pile although he had a bad feeling as to where this was headed. "I did read your file, however. And let me tell you this, based on your grades you're nowhere close to being ready for this class. I've worked too hard so that I could transfer here and there's no way I'm letting your laziness and stupidity ruin it all! That goes for all of you."

 _Guess that's the reason she makes herself look so pretty. Her attitude is so sour no one would ever want to talk to her,_ Ash thought to himself. A frown plastered itself onto his face as he turned away from the girl. He had no desire to interact with her any longer.

A chair scrapped against the floor, a few heads turning as Ash saw Janine rise out of her seat. Before he could even comprehend what had happened, she was already before the girl. Her eyes stared down into the transfer student as Ash felt an extreme anger he'd never witnessed before from his friend as even Pikachu appeared nervous. If they hadn't known better the duo would have expected Janine to fire off a Thunderbolt onto their newest acquittance.

The ninja in training swiped at the girl as she managed to snatch the ribbon that had rested upon her person the entire time. Janine twirled the now undone ribbon, a smirk present on her face while the girl opposite glared. She reached for her ribbon Janine jerking it back as if to say "no". "You shouldn't underestimate us," she said, the girl looking annoyed at Janine now.

Ash decided to back away, not wanting to get involved in this kind of battle only for it to be ended by the sound of the door. She tossed the ribbon back towards the arrogant girl. The latter tied it back around her outfit as the two shared a mutual stare of annoyance. Ash didn't really care for the battle now as his attention was instead attracted towards the older woman who stood before the class.

Ash couldn't understand why, but something about her seemed familiar. The boy racked his brain as he stared at the woman. Her hair appeared to be graying though it was still mostly blonde. Whether from dye or natural color Ash couldn't tell. She had a plain outfit on while only her tattered cloak resting against her back seemed out of the ordinary. A cane sat in her palm; Ash interested in the object that sat on the head of it. The object pressed against the ground as she tapped it several times.

"Good to see everyone on the first day," she said. Her voice sounded rather hoarse. Not a sickly hoarse but rather one from years of speaking. Or perhaps it was strained from yelling. Ash wasn't sure. Though it was as if she'd been giving commands over crowds for years. It was at that time Ash recognized a pokeball as the object atop of the cane. The object told him exactly who the elderly woman was having seen it once prior. About to jump from his seat, Ash felt a hand on his shoulder that kept him seated.

He glanced to his right as Janine shook her head no. The woman began taking attendance. He couldn't hold his excitement in however, the boy leaning close to Janine as he whispered. "But that's Agatha of the Elite Four."

The room immediately went cold, the sudden sensation of peering eyes jabbed into the back of his head. Ash felt odd. Almost as if he couldn't move his body while Agatha stared him down. The woman slowly approached him and Ash wondered if he had been heard by the older woman. She finally reached him; his body able to move once more as a Gengar emerged from his shadow. The Ghost and Poison-Type playfully laughed as it delved into Agatha's shadow. Ash was shocked, he hadn't even noticed the creature emerge from its pokeball since she had entered the room. Or maybe it hadn't even been in one for all he knew.

"Ketchum. First name Ash. First time in the Elite class and recently held an internship under Surge of the Vermilion Gym," she spoke. Her words were calculated and cold. Even without Gengar within his shadow, Ash couldn't move. His body paralyzed just from the stare she was giving him while reading back information as if she had his file memorized. Though it wouldn't surprise him if she did. Without another word her cane moved upwards as Ash braced for impact. The wooden stick headed straight for his head, Ash expected it to connect against him only for it to flip his hat off. The hat flew backwards as the article of clothing landing on the floor with a light thud. Ash remained motionless. The cane remained pointed right at him as the boy was unable to get a word out. Agatha lowered the walking device towards the floor before speaking once more.

"Please refrain from wearing hats in the classroom. I find it most disrespectful."

Ash's eyes widened, the boy feeling his heart rate slowing as Agatha walked away. Her Gengar emerged for one more second as it winked at the boy before slithering up the cane and into the resting pokeball. He bent over and grabbed ahold of his prized hat before placing it atop the table as Pikachu held onto it.

Agatha let a slight cough escape her lips. Ash now noticed a small clipboard presentin her hand as she stared out at the class. "You all have your schedules, correct? Well rip them up.

"Starting today every class will be with me. They'll all be in this room."

Murmurs filled the small classroom. Ash became confused as he knew for a fact this was not how the Elite class normally worked. Especially since outside of harder level courses it was exactly the same as the other classes. A few students looked ready to complain, but one stare from Agatha caused them to shut down. The entire class grew silent as the older woman continued on as she pointed towards the door with her cane.

"For today I just want to see where you're all at skill wise. We'll have some battles and when those are done, you're free to leave for the day. We're using practice hall beta today. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Ash blinked at the news; this was nothing like his previous semester where he had to stay the entire class. Though, he had no intentions of complaining as he stood up. The young boy quickly threw his bag over his shoulders while Pikachu climbed onto his usual perch. The Electric-Type handed Ash his hat back; the boy placing it atop his head once they were out of the classroom.

As the class made their way down the now silent hallway Ash turned to Janine. He had a question still on his mind from earlier, though he wasn't sure if she would be able to answer it. But that entire interaction with the new girl just didn't feel like something Janine would do.

"What happened earlier between you and that girl? I've never seen you act that way."

Janine shrugged, Ash frowning slightly at that response. Janine then sighed as she realized that wouldn't be enough of an answer. Though based on her slouch and slow pace when it came to walking, Ash felt even Janine didn't know. As they climbed down the stairs and headed for the practice hall she finally spoke up. "Honestly? I'm not even sure. Something about the way she acted just didn't sit right with me."

The class opened the doors to the practice hall, Ash pausing for a moment as he took in the sight. Before him was a room with several fields. Each one a different terrain as he could make out fields comprising of water, ice, rock and grass while a plain dirt one also existed. Agatha appeared behind him as the action caused the boy to jump. Her sudden reappearance had caught him off guard as she passed by him. She looked back for a moment, a small smirk on her face as she spoke to him.

"You and the Oak boy interest me the most." She didn't give Ash a chance to respond. Instead she continued into the room. The class circled around her as Ash joined in, taking a spot next to Leaf. He could see Gary on the opposite side of the circle, the boy seeming to be a bit more rigid than before as if he'd spent the entire break training and was just recovering now. Though it wouldn't have surprised Ash to hear that Gary pretty much ran his body exhausted the entire time. He just hoped it wasn't the case. His eyes even seemed to be lacking their usual volume as a bleak expression sat upon his face. His hair also lacked its usual well-trimmed appearance as it drooped slightly.

A few other faces were now noticeable to Ash, the likes of Paul and even Rue stood out amongst those in the class; though he had yet to see Kai or Ritchie. The latter was a bigger concern for him as Ash worried that perhaps he had been moved down a rank. He figured he would ask around after the class. His thoughts were cut short however, Agatha's raspy voice piercing through the room. His eyes narrowed in on the old woman. Her clipboard had a page flipped as she read from it.

"As I mentioned before, today is just to see how far you've all come along." She paused for a moment, eyes locking onto each student as she lowered the clipboard to her side. Despite her short stature and old age Ash had to admit she knew how to control the room. Not a single student even attempted to speak as she stood before them. The boy figured that if a pin were to drop everyone would have heard it.

"The first match is one I'm sure _everyone_ will enjoy. Ketchum vs Oak. Head onto the grass field."

The silence of the room broke thanks to murmurs and shocked gasps. The students wasted no time in beginning to talk amongst themselves regarding the matchup. Ash heard every word of it, the entire class believing he had no shot at winning this despite his showing at the Class Battle. Something Ash couldn't argue. The only ones who seemed to hold different opinions were Janine, Brock and to his surprise Mayaka. Though Leaf tried to remain neutral in all of it. He looked over to his childhood friend and rival though Gary showcased next to no emotions. His eyes lacked their usual fire, his body stiff as he walked onto the field. This wasn't the Gary he remembered, to him someone had replaced the boy with a lookalike who lacked his key traits. An imposter who couldn't hold a candle to the real Gary.

Ash followed the boy over towards the field, taking the spot opposite him as Pikachu waited at his feet. Agatha joined them as she chose to referee the match herself despite an offer from Brock. She tapped her cane as the sound echoed around the hall. The action gained the attention of the two students while the class gathered on either side of the field to watch.

"This is nothing more than a practice match so there's no need to get too fired up. If I must, I will call it off. We'll have a simple one-on-one with the victor decided once one side is unable to continue. If five minutes pass by and we don't have a victor, I'll make a judgement call."

Both boys nodded, Ash adjusting his cap as the excitement within him grew. Gone were any emotions of doubt or worry as this was the one spot he felt he could truly show himself as their peers. Even if the class held no belief in him he knew he was destined to become a great trainer. Words weren't needed between Ash and Pikachu, the Electric-Type running onto the field. Electricity flew from his cheeks; a few blades of grass being singed as the smell of smoke filled the room. Pikachu dug deep into the field as his paws were now covered in a slight layer of dirt. Everyone waited on Gary for his selection.

Gary merely sighed as the boy scratched at the back of his neck before grabbing a pokeball from his belt. With a nonchalant toss, the ball opened as energy shot outwards across the field; Wartortle landing with a light thud as the grass whipped around. The boy continued to stare blankly. His hands rested within his pockets as Agatha declared the match to begin.

"Pikachu, we'll take the first strike! Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied, sprinting around the field as his cheeks filled with electric energy. It took little time for Pikachu to store up the necessary energy as the Mouse Pokémon had closed the distance between himself and Wartortle. He quickly used his tail to spring himself skywards, the energy shooting right for Wartortle as he let off a loud "Chuuuu".

Gary didn't appear worried however, the boy slowly commanding a simple dodge. Wartortle complied as he rolled to his left as he awaited a counter. Gary didn't order one however, waiting for Pikachu to begin his descent first.

"Skull Bash and go into Hydro Pump."

"Tortle?" the Water-Type asked. Ash couldn't tell what exactly was going on between them but it felt to him like they were on opposite terms as to how they should counter. Wartortle however didn't allow this to ruin their opportunity, the Turtle Pokémon rushed forward as his head glimmered white. Pikachu continued to fall; the Electric-Type unable to dodge as he prepared to land against the charging Water-Type.

"Quick! Brace yourself with Slam!"

Pikachu nodded, flipping his body around as his tail stiffened. The class for the most part gasped in shock as the appendage clashed against Wartortle's skull. The latter was slammed into the ground as Pikachu soared up once more. The Water-Type was annoyed at such a tactic but Gary still showed no remorse as he reminded his partner to use Hydro Pump.

Wartortle did as he was commanded, his body retracting into his shell as a torrent of water shot up into the sky. Pikachu was now at his apex. The water about to connect with his body as Ash called out to him.

"Pikachu, remember our special training at Surge's. Spin with Slam!"

"Pikapi!" he responded. Ash wasn't entirely sure if it would work, but it was worth the risk. It wasn't like he had any other way to counter with their current location. Pikachu's tail stiffened once more as this time the Electric-Type swung it forward. He began to fall, his body going into an almost cartwheel-like formation as he spun. His body became sharp as a blade the slam cutting through the water in an instant as he landed on the grass with a light thud. Dirt and dust kicked up from the impact but otherwise nothing had occurred. The Mouse Pokémon shook a few droplets of water from his body as his cheeks sparked once more. Wartortle braced himself for an attack.

Ash tried to read how Gary would react, but the boy didn't seem to bother. It was as if he had already given up on the match the moment his first combination failed him. Or maybe it was just to lure Ash into a false sense of security. He just couldn't figure it out and it had made him a bit paranoid.

Pikachu didn't wait however, he cried out happily as the sparks soared outwards from his cheeks. A white light blinded the entire room as Ash heard Wartortle cry out in confusion while Pikachu scurried along. The sound of an impact filled the white void as everyone saw the scene a moment later with their vision returned. Wartortle was down, the Water-Type knocked onto his side as he stood back up. Though the bigger shock was the disappearance of Pikachu as the Electric-Type had vanished from the field.

Gary's eye twitched now. Ash could notice a change in appearance as he seemed rather annoyed. He looked over towards Agatha. Their teacher likewise had kept a close eye on Gary as he appeared to berate his partner.

"We trained weeks on improving your hearing and this is how you counter a simple Flash attack. At this rate we'll never be ready."

Ash wanted to say something, to let Gary know that it wasn't just a simple Flash attack but refrained from it. Instead he was forced to worry about Pikachu as Wartortle washed the field away. He hadn't even noticed it but Gary had called for a Muddy Water. The brown waves of liquid shot from Wartortle's spinning shell as the grass was now engulfed from it. Pikachu was washed out of his hiding spot. The Electric-Type took a moment to stand back up, Gary using this as his chance by having Wartortle use Ice Beam.

"Wartortle!" the Water-Type cried out, spinning up into the air as his head emerged from the shell. A blue energy glowed from his mouth, the temperature in the room dropping as Ash shivered. He could see his own breath as the blast shot down for Pikachu. The liquid on the field froze instantly upon contact with the beam. It continued to travel forward as the grass field shimmered with the frosty substance.

Ash thought quickly as he shouted out for a Thunderbolt. Pikachu didn't have time to charge it up instead just firing it as was. A weaker variant for sure but they both hoped it would work. The blast connected with the Ice Beam as it managed to stall it for but a second.

The two attacks exploded outwards. Chunks of ice sparked with electricity flew around as a thought came to Ash. The boy swung his arm outwards as Pikachu copied the motion, the two appeared to be in sync a completely different appearance than Gary and Wartortle. The latter rolled along the field from the blast while Gary merely looked displeased as his partner rose back up.

Shards of ice flew through the field as Ash and Pikachu decided to bring an end to it all. Or at least they hoped it would end it. They weren't quite sure. "Pikachu, knock the ice back at Wartortle!"

Pikachu nodded as he maneuvered his body to be in a correct position. The Electric-Type stiffened his tail, a slight white glow covered it now as he swung the appendage around. It connected with several bits of ice as each strike returned the shards until an entire swarm was approaching Wartortle. Gary had no way to counter it as Wartortle awaited a command. Instead the shards crashed into Wartortle, the stored electricity shocking the Water-Type as the ice shattered against his body. An explosion shot outwards as Wartortle was encapsulated from it.

Pikachu slumped from exhaustion. His tail drooped low while he rested amongst the muddy field, his eyes shut while his breathing slowed. Ash could tell regardless of the outcome that the match was over; Agatha likewise had the same thought as she raised her hand. Although Pikachu tried to stand back up Ash motioned for his friend to stay down.

About to make the call the woman paused as she eyed both trainers. Pikachu was down but he hadn't fallen until after the last attack; it would all be determined by Wartortle. The smoke cleared as the Turtle Pokémon emerged from it. Though the sight was not one any of the students had expected. The Water-Type stood there as he gave off the appearance of still being capable of continuing. However, his eyes told another story. Gone were any sign of consciousness as instead they took on the appearance of a field of white snow. No visible color as his mouth hung agape. Bits of smoke bellowed out from it until he finally fell over.

"Wartortle is unable to battle and thus that makes Pikachu and Ash the victors."

Ash paused for a moment as he let the words sink in. He wasn't quite sure how to react as Pikachu leapt into his arms. The duo shared an embrace as the class congratulated him on his victory. For the first time ever he had actually beaten Gary, a possibility he had felt would only occur in his dreams. Though amidst his celebrations he noticed something about his rival.

Gary hadn't said a word to Wartortle something that wasn't like him. The boy felt the joy of his victory leave him as he was now worried of his childhood friend. The boy stomped off as he left the hall, Ash wishing to follow him but instead stayed to cheer on his friends.

* * *

Professor Oak flipped through the old book as he reminisced over the old times. Images of his son Blue and the other children of Pallet Town were pressed neatly onto the album book as he stopped on an image. It wasn't anything extraordinary, but it brought a smile to his face. Blue just stood there opposite Red as the two boys exchanged a slight fist bump. Their respective Pokémon shared their own sort of embrace as Charmander shook Bulbasaur's vine. Oak sighed out; it had been so much easier back then. Though he also knew he wouldn't trade anything to go back to those time. All the fond memories that were formed since then being too precious to him.

The phone suddenly rang out as he was forced to place the book down. As he stood his body generated a light breeze, the pages turned back to an older image of the professor alongside a woman. The two appeared rather happy in the image as Oak merely shook his head as he lifted the phone. A familiar voice spoke out, one he hadn't expected to hear from again.

"Samuel," the voice said. Oak paused a moment. He listened as the hoarse voice repeated his name once more, the man already had a feeling for why she was calling.

"This is him," he replied as a slight sigh escaped from him. He found himself tapping his foot against the floor, a light echo ricocheted off his walls as the man awaited some sort of explanation from his caller. When he received nothing, Oak decided to push forward with it. "What's the occasion, Agatha?"

"Well it _has_ been ten years."

"That's not what I meant."

A chuckle could be heard coming from the other side of the line, the man continued to wait as Agatha's voice filled the conversation once more. He had heard not only from Gary but also the school board that Agatha had requested to teach the Elite class. To say the revelation was a shocker would have understated Oak's feelings regarding it.

"I just really wanted to teach," she said. Though Oak knew better. Her voice gave it away to him, she had another reason for wanting to go and teach _now_ of all times. He figured it had to do with his grandson now being at the school. He continued to wait for more, the woman on the other end knew she couldn't get out of it with just that explanation. The sound of her cane filled the line for a moment before she laughed. A cough broke out from the laughter, Samuel wondered for a moment if she were alright only for the woman to speak once more. "There's no fooling you is there? Fine, you want the truth well here it is.

"He has that look just like his father did."

Silence filled the room. Professor Oak took a step back as he dropped his phone for a second. He had seen Gary at the Class Battle and his reaction following his loss, but he never thought that his grandson was headed down the same path as Blue. He quickly recomposed himself and picked the landline back up. His voice shook for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Are you certain?"

"It's been a thing since before the Class Battle. He just doesn't realize it yet," she stated. Oak decided to walk back over to the album now. He flipped through the pages furiously as he looked for one specific image. A gasp came from his mouth once he found it, Agatha muttered at the noise as she knew exactly what he was looking at. The image was old and a bit torn by now but it was still visible. One that Samuel wanted to get rid of but Blue begged him to keep so that he'd never lose his way again. The young trainer stood there in the image, his team decimated at the hands of another trainer as he merely looked on with no emotion. Samuel felt that was the hardest day for Blue. The day he had stopped listening to the voices of his Pokémon, instead trying to force his way through any situation.

"If you're telling the truth then this isn't good. Blue was at least a few years older before his whole incident."

"Trust me, if I were wrong, I wouldn't be here."

Professor Oak sat down as he rested his head against his free hand. His fingers ruffled against the graying hair; the man had hoped this wouldn't have occurred for his grandson. Though the signs were there now that he looked back on things. From his intense desire to defeat his father to his need to always be better than both Ash and Leaf. Though whatever had happened over his break must have been the tipping point for him.

"And what are you planning to do about it?"

"I'll take him under my wing. It's the least I can do after all these years."

"Will you tell him?" Oak asked. The man shut the photo album before standing back up. It was late now, way past his usual break time. He still had to run final examinations on each Pokémon residing at his laboratory.

Silence filled the line, Oak able to pick up on Agatha's hesitation. As if the very question had caused her stomach to tie itself into a bundle of knots. Each loop tighter than the last. Finally, she spoke as the older woman asked one question.

"Does Blue know yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Oak answered. He made his way back to where his telephone usually rested as he leaned against the wall. He pinched at the bridge of his nose; the sensation of a migraine had filled his head. This was not what he needed to hear tonight. Not with his work now backed up from an increase of captures from Gary. "But he's a smart man. Most likely he's figured it out."

"Well...if he asks, I won't lie."

The two elders exchanged goodbyes before hanging up their call. Oak merely stood there however; his body unsure of how to respond before he hung the phone back on the receiver. A light chuckle escaped from his mouth, but he knew it wasn't one of joy. Rather he was a bit worried for Gary. Worried that his grandson may fall into the same pitfalls that every male in the Oak family seemed to. Or at least since they became a famous name. The pressure of keeping such a name well respected had taken a toll on Samuel when he first set off, but his friends had kept him grounded and relaxed.

It had been Blue that was hit the hardest by the Oak family name or at least he had thought that until now. The old man rubbed at his eyes for a moment before kicking his shoes off. He quietly slipped his favorite slippers on along with his lab coat as he exited the house section of his laboratory; there was no point in dwelling on something he couldn't control. All he could do at this point was hope Agatha could handle things.

* * *

 **Well, looks like Gary is heading down a rather rocky road. Hopefully Agatha can help him before it gets too hard for him to turn back. Otherwise, not much to talk about the chapter. Hopefully you all enjoyed it.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	14. The Project

**Welcome back everyone. Last time Ash began his latest semester and in the Elite class too. Though, other than meeting Agatha his new teacher and beating Gary in a battle nothing else really happened.**

 **Ch 14: The Project**

* * *

Despite the semester now a few weeks old Ash found the Elite class as nothing too different from his previous rank. He figured that may have been from the fact they hadn't started anything listed on Agatha's syllabus. The old woman had passed the sheets out on the second day of classes, the young boy noticed that the first few weeks were just reviewing the lessons from the previous semester. And even though he had taken the same classes Ash was shocked to see that the Elite class had covered it in a more complex manner.

"Janine, did you understand the questions from last night's packet?" His head rested against the wooden desk, eyelids heavy from the lack of sleep. Pikachu likewise yawned out; the Electric-Type had stayed up with his best friend but now found himself curled up on the desk. Ash's hat had quickly become a makeshift bed for him.

"Everything after question three became a blur for me."

"You do realize there were only five questions, right?"

Ash merely slid his head across the desk. It was too much effort to lift it at that moment. Janine chuckled at his action; the girl immediately leaned over towards her backpack before pulling out her packet. "Here. Just look over mine, but you'll owe me."

The packet slammed down onto the table, Ash read through the last two answers as he copied them word for word. Though Janine saw this and told him to at least word it differently. The boy relented as he came up with his own way to describe the process of how Eevee's DNA allowed it to have multiple evolutions. Though before he could copy the final answer Agatha appeared in the doorway. Ash jumped at her sudden appearance as he made sure his hat was off this time. To his relief he realized that Pikachu was sleeping in it, the action allowed Ash a sigh of relief.

Without a moment's hesitation he slid Janine's packet back to her as he thanked her once more. Janine merely shook her head in surprise at how he managed to answer the tougher questions that related to battle strategy but struggled on questions he could have just looked up in his pokedex. Though with her words the young boy quickly realized his fault.

"I didn't even think of using my pokedex!"

Eyes started to peer down onto him again, Ash gulped as the air around him cooled down. He knew exactly what was to occur next as his teacher appeared to stare him down. "Well, Ketchum is present today. And on time as well. Your alarm actually went off on time today?"

Ash rubbed the back of his head at that last remark, a smile plastered on his face as he remembered earlier in the week of an incident. It hadn't been anything major just that Pikachu had short-circuited his alarm clock by accident during the night. To say he was in for a rushed morning was an understatement as he showed up to class with it half over.

"Well, it's good to see you on time. Try to make this a recurring priority."

Ash merely sighed out before planting his face against his desk. A slight giggle to his left annoyed him as he saw Giselle enjoying his situation. He chose to ignore the transfer student and instead focus on his teacher as she turned on the overhead projector. Her Gengar emerged next to the light switch as the room was devoured by darkness. The only speck of light radiated from the projector as it splashed against the white board. He watched as Gengar rode the wave of shadows to sit atop the projector, The Ghost and Poison-Type laughed playfully while Agatha tapped her cane.

Not a single eye in the room dared to look away from the elder, the screen now showed her syllabus as a date was circled. Ash noticed that it was for today as he read what was underlined.

"Start of project..." he muttered before looking at Janine. He was puzzled by it though it may have been due to the fact he stopped reading the syllabus after the second week of class. "Janine, do you know the project?"

The girl just shrugged her shoulders, a pen twirled around her fingers as Ash watched it be pressed against a notebook. The girl seemed to be writing down whatever Agatha had said, though Ash hadn't paid much attention to it. To his surprise however, his friend slid the notebook over to him. But instead of notes it only had one thing written on it. He read it to himself silently.

 _You should pay attention. This seems important._

The Pallet Town native looked up at his friend, the girl's face twisted into a mix of laughter and interest. Ash wanted to say something to her but chose not to; he'd have to wait until after class ended. He instead turned his attention back to the front as Agatha changed the image. Instead a nursery building sat there as he wondered if this excited Brock. Although the boy never said it out loud, he figured his close friend would be better off working in the health business than as a Gym Leader. It wasn't because he struggled in battles it was just he seemed to enjoy taking care of sick or injured Pokémon more.

"As most of you _should_ know there's a nursery on campus that takes care of raising Pokémon for the citizens of Viridian City. On top of that they also have eggs they help raise," Agatha explained. The murmur of students made Ash wonder if they knew what was going to happen. Or at least what their project would be. He wanted to ask Janine what was happening, but one look of the girl told him it wasn't the time. Her hand shook as she tried to write the information down and Ash could have sworn her face seemed a bit red but he could have been imagining it.

Agatha's voice snapped him back however. "I asked the nursery to hold ten eggs for this class. Naturally the students in health studies and courses related to it deal with everything that occurs there. However, I feel you all should understand the process of raising an egg and the baby who hatches from it into a trained Pokémon.

"But I feel most of you can't handle this on your own. Especially with some of the test scores in here." Ash knew she was talking about him. His first test of the semester hadn't gone so well as he only managed to score a sixty-three. He had managed to figure out that the next lowest score had been a sixty-eight courtesy of Mayaka. "Because of that you'll all work with a partner to raise the egg. And no, I have no intentions of overseeing it. Just don't drop the eggs because that would lead to an automatic failure."

One student raised their hand as Ash recognized him from around campus. A rather plain guy as he dressed in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. His hair parted to one side as it almost covered his left eye. Ash always figured the kid needed a decent haircut but never said anything.

"Yes, Tyson?" Agatha asked, pointing her cane at the outstretched hand. The boy stood up as he made sure he could be heard. Though to Ash it seemed he was a bit nervous, as if he had lost a bet and had to ask instead of those seated near him.

"How...how exactly are we being paired? Can we pick our partners?"

Agatha scoffed at that question; the older woman shook her head while Tyson sat back down. Sweat seemed to pool at the top of his forehead as he wiped it away. With one swift action the older woman revealed a small cup. Ash tried to peer forward, but the action had no benefit as Agatha shook the object. He could hear something swish about inside it, but he had no clue as to what. "You'll draw for partners.

"I don't feel like listening to people complain about how I pair them up and I know if I let you pick partners you'll just go with your friends. So instead it's up to chance." She placed the cup down as the lights turned back on. Ash turned his head to look but Gengar wasn't there, instead he floated down from the projector before returning to his pokeball. Agatha patted the capture device before her attention turned back towards her class.

Ash wondered who he'd get paired up with, his first desired partners being either Brock, Leaf or Janine since they all seemed knowledgeable on raising Pokémon. The young boy looked around and noticed that everyone else had started to get in line. The consensus around the room had quickly become to draw a number and hopefully trade, though Ash caught wind of Agatha's Gengar not truly resting inside of his pokeball. A pair of eyes peered out of the corner of the room before a second pair joined them.

The Pallet Town native chuckled as he stood roughly in the back of the line. He could see Brock up ahead, though the boy didn't appear to be as excited as Ash felt he would have been. Especially for something like this. He watched as those before him each took their turn. Some appeared excited in regard to their partners while others dejected. Though the big surprise was how Brock and Janine appeared to end up as partners, the action made Ash realize that he really didn't have anyone he knew left as a possible partner. Especially since Gary, Leaf and even Mayaka had been paired off by now. Agatha appeared to have been writing the pairs off on the board. She added each name to the numbers listed as they became revealed.

Finally his turn, Ash reached into the small utensil as his fingers scrapped against the few remaining papers. Eventually he grabbed ahold of one and fished it out. The boy didn't even bother to open it at the moment as he already knew regardless of his partner this project just got harder. Without a word he sat back down before he leaned against the desk. Eyes focused on Janine, he extended his paper to her.

"I'd ask to trade but Gengar is watching."

Janine chuckled at the offer as Ash turned to look at the rest of the class drawing. It appeared that only a few still had to go, among that group were Thad and Giselle. How he hoped it was neither of them. To him Thad was just a creep, the boy could have sworn he saw his classmate follow him back to his room one night. While Giselle was...Giselle for a lack of better words. Though he figured he could have used words such as "stuck up", "bossy", or "arrogant" to describe her.

"Brock wasn't my first choice but he seems to know his stuff." Janine scratched at her cheek. Ash noticed that she was now staring at him, his mind wondered if she had wanted to work with him on the project though he doubted it. Janine probably viewed him as a problem to work with when it came to classwork. "Though, aren't you at least interested in your partner?"

The boy shrugged; his hands loosened their grip as the paper fell to the desk before him. A yawn from Pikachu alerted Ash to his best friend finally waking up but he chose to ignore him for now. Instead his fingers slowly unfolded the paper as a red "6" sat in the center of it. The number crumpled up from the abundance of folds present on the paper. The Pallet Town native cast a quick glance towards the board and sighed in relief; no one else had picked that number yet. As if she could see the number, Agatha wrote "Ash Ketchum" under the number six. He was fortunate as Thad drew only to reveal he pulled the number "7". He sighed at the relief he wouldn't have to work with the creep. Though his luck seemed to have vanished the moment he saw a name written next to his.

"Anyone but them!"

His voice merged with the unwanted partner; Ash's eyes locked onto the board where it revealed that out of everyone it had to be Giselle. The girl stood before the board as her hand pointed back towards Ash. The mutual detest became obvious with their shared reaction. Though it only garnered a few laughs from the class, even Agatha chuckled from it as she shook her head. Ash knew there would be no chance at switching but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. The boy stood from his seat as his bag fell from the back of his chair. With three quick leaps he bounded from his desk and to the front of the room, Gengar's presence even more noticeable as the temperature dropped once more. He looked around for a moment as he tried to find the peering eyes but to no avail.

"There's gotta be a way to switch our partners," Ash asked. The girl next to him nodded her head, their teacher merely peered back at them. Her eyes were narrowed as they sent a chill through Ash's spine. The entire class remained silent while they awaited her response only for nothing to emerge. Instead Agatha tapped her cane against the floor as she walked away, Ash able to see a smirk that rested upon her face.

"I did say there would be no switching," she finally said. Ash felt the feeling of defeat wash over his body. With slumped shoulders he turned away and began to return to his seat only to find his feet frozen. With a quick glance downwards, he discovered that Gengar now rested among his shadow and held him in place. Almost as if there was more to whatever Agatha was going to say.

A white flash filled the room as Ash braced his eyes against it. Within a moment a group of Ghost-Type Pokémon stood beside Agatha as the older woman smirked. He had a feeling as to where this was headed and despite his excitement to follow through on it, he found himself more nervous for it instead.

"I'll make one exception for the two of you since everyone else is happy," Agatha spoke once more. Ash didn't like the look that sat upon her face, the boy glanced towards Giselle who seemed indifferent. A hand rested upon her hip as the other held her number. He held fast to a feeling that she wouldn't care regardless of whatever punishment Agatha invoked if they failed. "You two will battle me together. And if by chance you win... I'll let you both pick your own partners."

Ash knew better than to celebrate just yet, especially with the way he'd seen her teach so far. The prize they'd have received felt too good to not have some sort of punishment attached. And just as he expected, Agatha's face twisted into a wicked grin as her Ghost Pokémon vanished around the room. He could hear their laughter become more of a taunt as their eyes emerged from the walls and ceiling to literally look down on him.

"But if you two lose then I'll need a twenty-page paper on the project's topic instead of you actually raising an egg."

"Fine with mphh-" Giselle began to say, her final word muffled as Ash quickly covered her mouth. He chuckled slightly as the last word was incoherent. He could see the priceless reaction form upon his teacher's face, even Agatha had been caught by surprise from his sudden movement. But that didn't matter as he had no intention of writing a paper. Especially at that length.

"That won't be necessary, teach," Ash responded as he started to walk away while forcing Giselle to follow him. The girl bit down onto Ash's hand as he yelped out in pain. But despite that he didn't let go of her mouth until they were seated back at their respective spots. As he released his grip over his partner's mouth the girl gave him a powerful glare that he figured would have paralyzed him if she were a Pokémon. Though based on her attitude he sometimes wondered if she would have been better off that way. It would have made up for her smugness.

"Why'd you do that!" she hissed out. Ash instead ignored her as he watched Agatha write something down on the board. Truthfully, he held no interest in whatever had been written down; instead he just wanted an excuse to ignore Giselle. Her venomous attitude towards him continued as she began to kick at his chair.

The action was enough to get Janine's attention now as his friend arched an eyebrow at him. Ash merely shrugged. Unfortunately this didn't stop Giselle as she managed to slide the chair back enough so that he lost his balance. With a loud thud he landed on the ground as his chair fell on top of him. His face heated up slightly as he locked eyes with Giselle, the entire class now peered in their direction. Though he couldn't see them with his own eyes Ash could hear the snickers from his classmates, his ears now rang from how much they spoke about him.

Luckily a cough from Agatha settled them down as he sat back up. Her voice trailed off in his mind as he instead faced the girl who had just pulled the stunt. He had half a thought to pull her chair out from under her, but he knew better than to use the same tactic that was just used on him. Or at least to use it in the classroom.

"Why'd you do that!" It was now his turn to hiss at her, the noise caused Pikachu to awaken from his nap. A small "chaaa" filled Ash's ears but he chose to ignore his best friend again. Giselle merely ignored his question. Ash sighed at this as he flicked his pencil at her. The eraser struck her just under the eye as she glared at Ash.

"Can't you see I'm trying to learn?"

"Hard to think that when you're pulling my chair out!"

The two students started to glare at each other once more, unknown to them that their voices were rising with each insult thrown. Within a few seconds Ash felt a sudden sensation flow through his head as he clutched at the back it. The boy did his best to fight back a few tears as the sight of Agatha's cane sailed past his eyes and struck Giselle. The girl next to him likewise fought back tears as she clutched at her head, the two of them now bent over as it felt like Agatha's glare had drilled right through the back of their heads.

"I can tolerate arguments and bickering but when it interrupts my class is where I draw the line," she spoke out. Ash gulped at her words as the two students now realized just how loud they had gotten. With a quick glance around the room he saw that all eyes were now locked onto him and Giselle as the bratty girl was now a shade of red he had never seen before. With only a swift movement of her cane Ash felt himself lifted from his chair. His feet swung wildly but he couldn't reach the ground no matter how much he struggled. It took him only a few seconds to notice a drop in temperature as the sensation ran through his body, the purple fingers now appeared in his vision as the boy noticed Gengar holding him up while a Haunter held Giselle.

"Until we leave for the nursery you two will stand in the hallway," the older woman explained. Her cane pointed towards a few buckets that sat quietly in the corner as Ash remembered that they were used to clean at the end of the day. The pails floated upwards, their shapes surrounded with a blue light as they followed the floating forms of Ash and Giselle out into the hallway.

Without another word the door slammed shut as Ash looked at the buckets. Even Giselle seemed disgusted by it, the two students unable to understand just what the point of this punishment was. Instead, Ash shrugged as he grabbed ahold of one of the buckets. He waited for Giselle to grab the other but she never did. Instead she simply leaned against the wall with a disgusted look attached to her face. This was clearly a new situation for her though Ash had to admit he wasn't the best student last semester. But this was the first time the teacher actually had him stand outside. He wondered if the added bucket had been some sort of punishment when Agatha was a child.

"Look what you did now," Giselle muttered. Her face buried in her Pokégear as she had no intentions of looking at Ash. Though the boy found it a bit obnoxious to blame everything on him when she was just as responsible. "Now we got kicked out because of your childish behavior."

"Last I checked you were just as involved," he muttered back. The boy swung his pail forward a bit, the water soared from the item and landed before Giselle's feet. The liquid splashed her slightly before the girl complained slightly. It was now Ash's turn to ignore as he stared ahead towards the wall. To his surprise it seemed to have been painted just recently, the new coat looked rather fitting as the white walls appeared untouched.

A slight creek broke their short silence as the other students walked into the hallway. For what amounted to just a few minutes Ash had assumed it was much longer though a quick glance at the clock in the hallway told him otherwise. Within no time at all Pikachu scurried from the classroom and landed atop his shoulder as he handed Ash his hat. The young boy thanked his partner, the Electric-Type rubbing his cheek against Ash's face. The other students continued down the hall, though Ash stood there for a moment before being joined by Janine. Giselle joined the rest of the class but not before sticking her tongue out at Ash.

Janine handed his bag over to him, Ash slowly placed it atop his shoulders before the girl sighed out. "You always get in trouble."

Ash chuckled as he rubbed beneath his nose. Though in his defense, he felt the blame was more on Giselle than himself this time. Though neither said a word as they walked out of the hallway and towards the stairs. The other students had already made their way out towards the nursery as the duo climbed down the stairs.

"That offer is still out there."

"I'll pass," Janine replied. Ash shrugged at the response. He hadn't expected her to accept it anyways, but it didn't hurt to ask. The front doors approached them quickly as the sunlight flooded into the hallway. The sounds of the rest of their classmates entered their ears as the doors swung open. The class was still ahead of them as they crossed the campus, but Ash could make out a few individuals. Namely Brock, the older boy hunched slightly as he walked amongst the class.

Ash couldn't help but question why the boy was disappointed in this project. He imagined it would have been something he'd enjoy with how much time Brock spent in the Pokémon Center. Either way, he figured his friend would warm up to it eventually. He quickly picked up his pace as Janine followed behind him, the two students trying to catch up to the rest of their class.

* * *

"Can you believe we haven't been assigned a single mission in months?" Jessie asked, the older woman laying on a bench as her friends stared out towards the campus grounds. Her hand ruffled around a bag for a moment as it grasped a chip. With a simple toss it plopped down within her mouth as James turned towards her.

"It isn't like we were assigned important missions anyways."

"Trash removal. Food Shoppin'. We were lucky ta get anythin'," Meowth chimed in. Jessie rolled onto her back as she stared up at the clouds. A flock of Pidgey flew by as she watched them soar through the clouds. The sight of them only bored the woman as she continued to question their current predicament. "Our assignments have arrived slower than a Slowpoke's reaction."

"Hopefully when we steal the Twerp's Pokémon it'll get us in the boss' good graces. I won't be able to return to the base and hear about Cassidy and Bluff pulling off some amazing scheme."

"Though, Jess, why exactly do you want to steal that Pikachu? There must be stronger Pokémon out there."

"Really, James? It should be obvious," Jessie replied. She sat up on the bench, her legs swinging wildly as Meowth ducked underneath them. She could hear footsteps in the distance and so she dragged her two friends into the nearby bushes. It must have a group of students passing through. She figured that for the time being they couldn't be seen in their Team Rocket uniforms. "That Pikachu makes easy work of us. It's got to be special."

"A lot of Pokémon make quick work outta us," Meowth replied. A boot quickly met his mouth as the Normal-Type gagged upon the leather. Jessie didn't appreciate the remark as she stared down the feline.

"But before we can capture Pikachu, we need to increase our numbers. The Twerp and his friends have too many Pokémon for Arbok and Weezing to handle on their own."

"So that's why Meowth came up with the plan to rob the nursery," James stated as a group of children passed by their bushes. Jessie could have sworn she heard the Twerp, but she figured a number of children could have sounded similar to him. With a glance to her side she noticed James was already changing, his uniform covered with the clothes worn by the nursery staff. "I do love these nursery uniforms though, they're very stylish."

"James, that's the female uniform."

"Your point? I thought it would look great on me."

"You do fill it out well," Jessie muttered, the woman took ahold of the other uniform and threw it atop her Team Rocket outfit. It was a bit looser than she imagined, but that was fine. Though they lacked a uniform for Meowth, the Normal-Type could always disguise himself as their Pokémon.

This mission had caused them to use all their knowledge of being thieves and even then they nearly failed three times. The first of which occurring when they tried to steal a set of uniforms. But now Jessie knew they would be able to get away with their plan. Even if their ultimate goal was to capture Pikachu, today their mission was to steal the Pokémon eggs located in the nursery. With all those eggs in their possession, they'd be able to raise an entire army of Team Rocket Pokémon and overpower the Twerp.

Without another word between the three agents they made haste for the Nursery. They quickly passed by the group of children before seeing the rather plain looking building off in the distance. Some younger Pokémon could be seen in a fenced off section, but the three continued through the front doors. They were greeted by nothing, the spacious room having not a single soul in it as they began to make themselves at home.

"I still can't believe we were able to trick the workers here that easily," Jessie claimed. The woman began to search through books at the front desk to see if there was any information in regard to the eggs here. The pages however were about appointments and which Pokémon had been left here, proving to be of little use for her.

"And all it took was Weezing suffocatin' 'em wit Smog."

"Though the attack ruined this interior decorating. Just look at these stained drapes," James added in. His hand caressed the soft fabric as clouds of smoke seemed to escape from it. Jessie coughed from the sudden fumes only to jump as the front door suddenly opened. Meowth and James quickly joined in formation with her, the woman wondering just who this new person was and why she had come here of all buildings.

The younger girl looked at them in confusion, Jessie glancing over at the book once more as she noticed a small note. It appeared that some students were coming here along with one of the Health Course students assisting. Jessie figured she must have been the one who would be "assisting".

"Who are you two?" the girl asked. She took a few steps forward before lowing her bag towards the ground. It landed softly as a Vulpix peeked out from it, Jessie becoming enamored with its cuteness. "I thought Mr. and Mrs. Seisu were supposed to be here today."

James was quick to jump in, Jessie fortunate for that as the man rubbed his hands together. "Unfortunately, they came down with an illness. Called the school saying we would be filling in for the time being. But, we've never worked here before so why don't you give us a rundown of this place."

"That's strange," the girl responded, her Vulpix now by her side. The Fire-Type appeared to not trust them, Jessie glaring a dagger at the once cute Pokémon. "Normally they make sure there's someone who knows this place when students come here.

"I only showed up because it's required for my course. But there's a class of students showing up today."

"A class…"

"Of students?"

The two members of Team Rocket exchanged words as they eyed each other. Things were beginning to make more sense for Jessie, no doubt that had been the Twerp she saw on their way in. And not only would they have to trick this young girl, but also the Twerp, his Pikachu and all his classmates. She decided to move quickly, pushing the young girl on the back as they exited the main room.

"If we have bright, young students coming you'll have to catch me up to speed. Jameson, why don't you and Meowth entertain the guests if they show up early."

Jessie and the girl entered a small hallway, windows adorning both sides as she could see the open field this building was on. Pokémon ran wildly across the grass, the older woman able to see the likes of a Rhyhorn sleeping peacefully as Mankey ran by it. She wondered if it would just be easier to steal these Pokémon instead of the eggs. Though her thoughts were interrupted as the other girl spoke up.

"You know, it isn't often I get to meet friends of the Seisus. Where did you study to become breeders?"

Jessie stiffened up for a moment, the woman having not expected anything like this at all. The younger girl paused a moment, her Vulpix sniffing at Jessie only to be picked up. She apologized for her partner; it just wasn't trusting of others. Jessie waved it off with no concerns, though part of her outfit was singed at the bottom. Her pants now had a few holes in them as she hoped her Team Rocket uniform wasn't visible.

"Jameson and I actually studied at the Day-Care Center in Goldenrod. We spent years learning some of the most intricate techniques there." Jessie sighed at that, figuring it would cover them for a bit. Reaching a locked door, Jessie pulled out the ID badge attached to the stolen uniform and swiped it. To her surprise, they entered a room filled with Pokémon eggs, each one unique in its design as she wondered how many were actually in there. As they stepped into the room Jessie felt a chill run through her body. Though it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Really!?" the girl claimed in excitement. She clasped ahold of Jessie's hands as the older woman could have sworn she saw stars in her eyes. "I've always wanted to study there. They're the top Day-Care Center in all of Kanto and Johto. You must be extremely talented to have gotten in there."

Jessie laughed at that remark, the girl hamming it up as her eyes returned to the different eggs. Shelves were lined with them, and with no one else there it would have been easy to get away with all of them. They just had to leave before the Twerp arrived.

"Someone of my stature is incredibly talented. And who knows, maybe with another fifteen, no twenty, years of schooling you'll be able to apply to that place," Jessie stated. Her mind bought into the lie as she approached one of the eggs. Something about it interested her, the simple blue color with a strip of black made her question it. It seemed to eradiate energy as Jessie wondered if this was the egg of a Legendary Pokémon such as Articuno. Though to her surprise, unlike the others on the shelf, it wasn't labeled.

"So, what's with this egg. Why isn't it labeled, girl?"

"Oh right, I never told you my name. It's Suzie," she said, bowing slightly to the older woman. She then approached the blue egg and grabbed it, the object doing nothing. Jessie noticed it didn't even shake from the warmth of a person's touch. Taking it from the younger girl, she could feel a light kick from the egg but didn't say anything, instead holding it tightly. As if she had decided this would be the one she was taking.

"It arrived last week from a hot spring in Hoenn. We never saw an egg like it before."

"Clearly it's an Articuno egg," Jessie stated, clutching it tighter as Suzie looked a bit confused. Jessie had a feeling that the student didn't believe her, but she just knew it. She figured her instincts were never wrong. "Remember, I'm an expert on these things."

Before another word could be said, James and Meowth entered the room followed by an entire class of students. Jessie able to recognize the Twerp immediately as his Pikachu sat atop his head. Though it was the older woman that stood before the class that really worried her. For some reason she felt that she'd seen her somewhere. And yet Jessie couldn't place her finger on it. With a shrug of her shoulders, she wondered if it had been in a nursing home or maybe just the last time she went to the Pokémon Center. Either way, the woman approached her and Suzie as James joined at her flank.

"Your coworker has informed me that the Seisus aren't here today? It's odd since I spoke with them this morning."

"Oh it was terrible. They caught a case of awful food poisoning. It was everywhere and even now I'm still scarred from it. Jameson and I had to clean it all up before you arrived," Jessie quickly lied. The older woman seemed to believe it as she walked back to her class. Jessie noticed that there was a set of incubators pushed off to the side, ten in all as the class approached them. Suzie went to join them too as her Vulpix nuzzled up against one of the taller students.

"As you can see, ten eggs have been randomly picked for you," Suzie spoke up, the girl leading things as the three Team Rocket agents hung back. Jessie motioned for James to start grabbing eggs while the class was distracted. Though she heard the man pass the job off to Meowth as the Normal-Type mumbled something out of annoyance. To her surprise, it seemed as though no one paid them any attention. As if a shroud covered them from the rest of the class.

"I'll let the class decide on how to pick eggs. But if you have any questions I'm more than capable of assisting. Though, with Brock in your class I think you'll all be fine."

"Not me," the taller boy spoke. "I'm not really good with this stuff. Besides, I'm training to be a Gym Leader."

"You're joking right?" Suzie replied, her eyes lighting up once again. Jessie thought her excitement was funny, though she turned away to keep the Twerp from recognizing her face. There was no way he would ruin this incredible plan. "Brock, I've seen your work with Nurse Joy. You're amazing."

"She's right. Your Pokémon food is the best. Or so Pikachu and the others say," the Twerp added in. Jessie wondered for a moment if perhaps the Twerp had tried Pokémon food at one point. Not that she could hold it against him since James and herself once had to survive on it for a few days.

A tap of the cane alerted Jessie to the older woman in the room, her presence making Jessie feel colder for some odd reason. The egg in her arms shook from the change in temperature. Though the entire class grew rigid as Jessie wondered what was going on. Perhaps the older woman had caught onto their plan?

"That's enough chit-chat. You'll pick your egg in the order of your number. Group one going first and we'll work up to the last group," the woman stated. With a second tap of her cane the temperature returned to normal. Jessie figured it must have been some magical cane. Though she wanted it for herself, the woman knew better than to try and take it at that moment. Instead she would wait for a golden opportunity.

The female Team Rocket agent watched as one by one each group grabbed an egg, some of them appearing interesting while others seemed lackluster. The tall Twerp had picked a rather cute pink egg she wanted. Though she wouldn't mind passing on the Twerp's egg. Jessie had overheard the Twerp's partner claim that it looked like an onion. She cast a glance towards the egg and had to agree, that onion egg was awful compared to her soon to be Articuno egg. She rubbed the egg gently for a moment, the object shook from it as she hoped it would become a powerful Articuno sooner than later. Though, it appeared to her that the class had now gathered around the old hag while she was joined by that Suzie girl.

"Jess, we're all good," James' voice hissed out. Jessie acknowledged it but as she tried to leave, she found herself rather interested in the conversation. She couldn't quite make out what was being said, but it had something to do with raising eggs.

"Jess, come on."

"Wait a second. This is interesting," she replied. James merely shrugged at that response, the man leaning against the wall while Meowth covered the now empty shelf with a blanket. Jessie returned her focus towards the group. She figured that if she would be raising an Articuno then it had to be raised properly.

"Now, remember to keep the egg properly heated. You don't want to crush it but always try to keep a warm pressure against it. Heated towels and pads work wonders," Suzie's voice echoed out. Jessie instinctively loosened her grip on the egg as it appeared to kick at that. She figured it was a good sign as she turned back towards the students. "And when you're sleeping make sure you've properly placed it on a safe surface. Does anyone know of another way?"

One of the boy's raised their hand, Jessie noticing that it was the tall Twerp. He mentioned some sort of holding case. She had no clue what they would have meant but based on the fact that he was answering questions he must have had some sort of idea as to raising eggs.

"So how do you care for your eggs?" the older voice echoed out as Jessie realized it was directed towards her. She blinked her eyes a few times as she tried to figure out an answer. Though she had been too distracted to properly think. Instead she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, the woman cursing herself immediately for her answer.

"I prefer hard boiled, but scrambled is fine too."

"I meant the Pokémon eggs. Not your breakfast."

"Just a bit of breeding jokes," Jessie quickly lied. Though it seemed like the others weren't too interested in it. The class slowly made their way out of the room as if they couldn't be bothered by Jessie, the low mutters entering Jessie's eardrums. James and Meowth were both ready to leave now though they too heard the infamous words.

"This project is going to be trouble."

"Better make it double. Working with a partner will be a drag."

"Fight it yous two," Meowth muttered out, Jessie and James unable to contain their emotions. Their bodies began to shake, excitement flowing through them as the urge to cry out overtook them. With the room now empty they ripped off their disguises in one swift movement as their Team Rocket uniforms glowed brightly in the light.

Meowth shook his head as his two partners struck a pose. Though Jessie didn't care. She felt that with no one even in the room it would be fine. Especially since they could just make a run for it now.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect all eggs from lonesome worry."

"To hatch them in such a hurry."

"To denounce the evils of cracks and bumps."

"To extend our reach to protect from lumps."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"That just felt so right," Jessie stated, the egg in her arms bouncing for a moment. She hadn't noticed it, instead pointing over towards James with a disappointed look. "What in the world is 'extend our reach to protect from lumps'?"

"I was put on the spot. I couldn't think of anything to rhyme with bumps," James answered. Jessie merely huffed in response. Their motto was arguably the most important aspect of the job and this one time he couldn't even come up with a rhyme. Though her annoyance seemed to subdue as a shiver ran along her body.

With a slight cough the woman could see her breathe, her teeth chattered against themselves. She wondered if perhaps the thermometer was lowered only for the sight of the old woman appear before her.

"I knew you two weren't really breeders."

Jessie and the other members of Team Rocket took a step back, the woman clutching tighter to the egg in her arms. She could see the older woman narrow her eyes at that, the sheet covering the shelves vanishing as a Gengar sat atop them. They knew their scheme was up and yet they weren't ready to go down without a fight.

With a swift toss of their pokeballs, Arbok and Weezing appeared ready for battle. However, Agatha didn't seem to care enough to face them. Instead she tapped her cane slightly, Team Rocket surprised as their Pokémon became as stiff as a board. Ever their own bodies became rigid, none of them able to move a single muscle as they struggled against whatever was going on.

"I can see you're not bad people. Stupid and misguided? Perhaps," she stated. Jessie, James and Meowth scoffed at that remark. The woman of their group annoyed at her saying they weren't bad. Though they couldn't say a single word as their bodies began to float upwards. Jessie wanted to scream out to the older woman to let them go. Just anything so they wouldn't be blasted off again. But her mouth wouldn't open.

That was when she saw the same glow around Gengar that surrounded them. The woman wondered if perhaps it was an attack of some sort. But Agatha's last words drew her attention away from it.

"My Ghost Pokémon have been here the entire day, so I knew something was up the moment we arrived. The eggs you hid? All illusions. Or at least all except that one," Agatha explained. The Team Rocket agents continued to hover off the ground, the ceiling growing ever closer to them as all three tried to fight back. Arbok and Weezing had relented to their presumed fate however, merely floating in place as their speed increased.

"You seem to care for it, so I'll let you keep it. Raise it well."

With one swift movement of her cane, Agatha pointed towards the ceiling. An explosion occurred as chunks of the ceiling cascaded down into the empty room. Jessie, James and Meowth couldn't see it however as they blasted through the skies. The three yelled out in frustration about being blasted off once more as the Viridian Forest passed through their view. Their arch continued upwards, the small team wondering they would ever land until finally they came down upon a large pile of rocks.

Jessie's body screamed in pain as she stood from the pile. A large crack sounded out as James stretched, Meowth pulling a few rocks from his own back. With a small thank you Jessie and James recalled Arbok and Weezing respectively. The two vanished amidst a red light as they returned to their pokeballs.

"Well that was a positively pitiful pilfering," James muttered. The man kicked at a rock. The pebble rolled along the ground as it eventually came to a stop before a sign. None of them paid it much attention as they instead felt pity in another failure. "We didn't manage to steal a single egg."

"That's where you're wrong," Jessie reminded him. She pulled the blue egg away from her body, the object receiving looks of amazement from her two comrades as they both tried to figure out what Pokémon would hatch from it. "You're looking at the proud owner of an Articuno egg."

"Did ya hit ya head or somethin'? No ways that's an Articuno egg."

"Silly, Meowth," Jessie replied. She gently patted the Normal-Type while making sure the egg was safe in her arms. "This egg is blue and so are Articuno. What else would hatch from this egg?"

"Zubat are blue."

"Don't forget about Horsea."

"It could also be a Tentacool."

The two male members of the group continued their guessing game, each answer only managing to rile Jessie up more and more. Eventually it led to her boot being slammed against both of their faces. The woman then sat atop one of the rocks, polishing the egg gently with a used cloth.

"Fine, see if I let either of you use my Articuno after it hatches."

The two males shrugged in defeat as Jessie smirked. She knew they couldn't argue against her awesome logic. Besides, if it looked like an Articuno then it had to have been one. Now she could only hope for it to hatch soon. Then they would become the best members of the organization.

* * *

 **Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait again. Though, just a heads up, this will be the last chapter for a few weeks. I have to focus on finals along with working nearly 40 hours during this entire Coronavirus issue. But, things look to be flat lining I think. Either way, stay safe.**

 **As for the chapter, this is something I've been waiting to start for a while. Namely three important things were started with this chapter which will carry over. One will continue next chapter and the other two will be a bit further away.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	15. Decisions

**Welcome back everyone. Last time we left off, Ash and co were given a project to raise an egg. And unfortunately for him he got stuck with Giselle as a partner. Though TRio also got their own egg despite their plans failing.**

 **Ch 15: Decisions**

* * *

The days seemed to pass by for Ash as he struggled to understand his new project. The responsibilities of the egg kept him busy for sure as the object had cut into his training time. Though, fortunately for him, Giselle had agreed to take the egg every other day. Whether that was to help him or because she didn't trust him, he wasn't too sure. Either way he was fortunate as it allowed him to get a little bit of training in between classes and homework.

A sigh escaped from his lips as he flipped through his work packet slowly, the few pages looking like a large textbook as he wondered if he would ever finish. Once more he was stuck on a question as this one regarded the extinction of Aerodactyl. How it was believed some of them may have had their DNA saved away in fossils and how there was a crazy theory that Zubat may have originated from the species. A light breeze passed through the area as he watched the leafless branches shake. Their limbs seemed to mock him, as if they danced in freedom while he was shackled to his work. Despite the chill it induced, Ash enjoyed the outdoors more than studying within his room. Especially since Brock seemed to have gotten rather down on himself these past few weeks. The boy couldn't help but wonder if the project hadn't worked out for his friend in some fashion. Ash leaned back, his hands resting against the bench he sat on. He decided to take a break from his packet as he stared across the table. Janine sat there quietly, bundled in a coat as she wrote away.

"Is Brock struggling?"

"Huh?" Janine asked. She had been caught off-guard by the question, her eyes blinking a bit as she tore herself away from her work. A cold chill appeared to run down her body, the girl dispelling it as she blew into her hands. Ash wondered if the weather had become a bit too much for the girl, her face now red as she zipped her coat all the way up. A second gust of wind shot through the area as Ash shivered for a moment. The temperature had definitely dropped now as the sun slowly began to set. For a moment Pikachu popped his head out from his cozy location within Ash's coat before he scurried back inside.

"The project. Is he struggling with it?" Ash responded. He threw his hands behind his head for a moment, his eyes staring off at some nests in the trees. They were empty for the moment, but Ash knew that a family of Pidgey had lived there previously. He wondered if they had flown elsewhere during the current cold spell or if they were just off getting food. "He seems different is all. I wasn't sure if he's had a hard time with it."

"It's the complete opposite. He's been incredible," Janine answered. Ash raised an eyebrow at that. Even Pikachu seemed confused as the Electric-Type let a small "chu?" escape his lips, the noise escaping from Ash's jacket. Pikachu popped his head out once more, the two partners sharing a mixed expression for a moment as they gathered their supplies. Janine appeared to be fortunate for that, the girl shaking from the cold once more, as Ash apologized for having to leave.

With this new information he needed to find out what was going on with Brock. For the past few weeks he hadn't been his usual cheerful self. Instead he merely sulked around the dorm room as dishes stacked in the sink. Ash had offered to clean them once, but Brock hadn't seemed pleased by the manner he did it. The boy had learned to leave those to brock. But Ash needed to know what was wrong with his friend. With a simple motion he swung his bag over his shoulders as Pikachu joined the object atop Ash's shoulder. The Electric-Type nuzzled himself up against Ash's cheek for a moment, a spark of electricity inadvertently shooting out of his electrical sacks. It caused little more than a small shock, one that didn't even effect Ash at this point.

"Sorry to leave, but I need to find Brock," Ash stated as he headed out. With a quick first step, he was off as he passed by the several practice fields. Different students seemed to be on them as Ash noticed the bits of battles going on, one catching his attention as he could have sworn Corey was battling some other kid. His opponent seemed rather confident in his abilities, his Golduck managing to hold its own against Scyther. The Pallet Town native paused for a moment as Scyther managed to cut right through a Hydro Pump. He wanted to stop and talk with the older boy, but his minded reminded him of Brock.

He decided to pick up his pace as the chants and commands of the battles diverged from his ears and were replaced with silence. The occasional gust of wind broke the silence, but it would return just as soon as it vanished. He passed by the center of campus and by the library as the boy noticed what seemed to be Gary reading up on different books. Or at least it looked like Gary. He hadn't a clean view of the boy as the window appeared slightly fogged up a bit, but he could have sworn it was his rival. Either way, he continued until he finally reached his dorm. By now Ash felt the coldness run through his body as he shivered in the entrance of the dorm.

A simple "hi" was all he said to the man behind the desk before he slid between the open elevator doors before he pressed his floor level. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder now, Ash needing to pull his best friend away from the buttons as the Electric-Type tried to play with them. Within moments he had arrived at their floor, Ash stepping out as Pikachu pressed a few buttons and followed behind him. After what felt like forever, he had finally reached his room to which he opened the door slowly.

As he entered the room, he could hear Brock's voice though it didn't sound like it usually did. He seemed to be phoning it in to whoever it was, as if he were lying to them about something. He removed his shoes slowly before silently shutting the door. A light noise echoed through the room as Ash's foot stepped against the floor. Pikachu walked forward and onto the floor as his paws tapped gently against it, the movement creating its own pitter patter. The Electric-Type scurried down to Ash's room as the boy stood in the main entrance room, each step made an echoing noise until Pikachu finally vanished. Ash noticed the pill of dishes that were stacked in the sink as containers lined the counter; he thought of it as strange how they were labeled for the upcoming weeks along with instructions of how to reheat and keep them edible. He could tell something was up and he wanted to get to the bottom of things.

With as silent of movements as he could muster, Ash made his way towards Brock's room. The older boy's sudden laughter caused him to nearly jump. He hadn't been surprised by it or strength of it, but from how fake it felt. Ash could tell from Brock's usual laughter that this was strained, as if the boy merely did it to avoid any suspicions from whomever he was speaking to.

"I wouldn't say that, dad, I've still got a bit to go," Brock stated. Ash scooted a bit closer to the open door as he wondered what was going on. How he wished he could hear the conversation on the other end of Brock's pokegear. Especially since he could hear Brock mention something about a Gym and his studies. The boy pondered what this could have all meant but he realized he needed to move quickly. Brock's laughter returned once more before a beep sound filled the area, Ash realizing that the boy had hung up on the call.

With a quick slide of his feet, Ash tried to enter his own room without being noticed. However, his momentum carried him too far only for the boy to faceplant against the doorframe. He clutched at his face for a moment as tears welled up in his eyes, it now red as a Tamato Berry. He wondered if it would bruise at all as the pain throbbed across his face. The boy had to bite his tongue to keep his voice from crying out, the intense pain only increasing. Pikachu looked up from the bed for a moment, the duo sharing a look only for the Electric-Type to lay back down. He wanted to take a look at his face, to see how bad it actually was, but he didn't have time to wonder it as Brock emerged in the hallway.

"You okay, Ash?" the older boy asked as he approached his friend. Ash chuckled slightly but immediately flinched as Brock felt around his face. With a small motion, Brock lead Ash to the bathroom where he washed up the injured area. Water splashed against his face as Ash noticed it had bled slightly. A little amount of blood rushed down the sink while the Pewter City native disinfected the cut area before applying a bandage. "Luckily you didn't break anything, but there might be minor swelling."

"This is what happens when I try to be quiet," Ash answered. The boy gulped as he immediately realized he had given himself away. Brock's appearance seemed to change at that, his shoulders now slumped as his eyes drooped. Even the manner in which he was applying some ointment had weakened, his hand barely touching Ash's face. Ash wondered if Brock suffered from mood swings with how often his composure changed as such. Though he quickly questioned if perhaps Brock was thinking Ash had been eavesdropping. "I heard you on the phone and I didn't want to interrupt. And instead I end up hitting the door frame."

Brock remained silent for a moment, the boy letting go of Ash as if he pondered to say something. The silence drove Ash insane, the only noise that escaped from the bathroom was an occasional drop of water from the sink. The liquid would strike against the sink, Ash waiting for Brock to say something only for another drop to be the only sound. A sigh finally destroyed the silence as Ash felt a few beads of sweat form on the back of his neck. He waited for Brock to finally speak up, the older boy instead walking out of the bathroom and towards the living the room.

"Ash, you mind following me?"

Ash gulped at that, the Pallet Town native instinctively following. He couldn't help but have his mind run through the scenarios of this being one of those murder movies he had watched years ago. This would be the part where Brock would silence him forever, his punishment for having overheard a secret conversation. He shook off that feeling however, Ash thinking that it was silly to have imagined that. As he entered the main entrance, he found Brock sitting at the dinner table. Though, the older boy seemed to be deep in thought. As if he some important decision he couldn't say. His hands were folded together, fingers interlocked as his chin rested against his thumbs. Ash pulled a chair out and sat across from his friend. Brock's hands now shook, his body unable to stay still as he tried to compose his breathing.

"I'm just going to say it. I can't keep it a secret from you," he muttered out. Ash leaned closer to hear, Brock's words coming out incredibly soft. They sounded strangled, like he had a glass of water in his mouth at the same time. A few beads of water ran from Brock's eyes for a moment as he wiped at them. The older boy tried to compose himself, his hands clasping each other as he took a deep breath. "I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore."

Ash was taken aback by the statement, his eyes now narrowed as he tried to understand where this came from. He knew something was up with Brock, but he hadn't thought it would lead to this. Ash wanted to say something. To say anything but his friend held a hand up to stop him. It didn't work however as Ash tried to open his mouth. He had to get something in, but as the Pallet Town native stood up slowly, Brock continued to speak.

"I can't keep living a lie. I'm going to drop out and become a traveling doctor.

"I want to help Pokémon recover from injuries or sickness. To see them grow stronger through proper raising techniques. I want to help them, not battle with them."

"So, you're just gonna run away?" Ash countered. His own hands shook now as he looked at his friend. Anger flew through his body, Ash trying to compose himself as the thought of losing a second friend raced across his brain. He felt awful, he was never like this towards his friends and yet he couldn't stop. He thought he knew Brock better than this, he never thought of his friend as a coward who ran from his problems. But now it all made sense for why someone so smart to take so long to get admitted here. There was so much he wanted to say. So much he wanted to do to help, and yet the only words he could say were ones he felt were unnecessary.

"But I'm sure you're used to this, aren't you? I mean, it isn't the first time you tried to run away."

"You don't get it. I never asked for any of this," Brock answered. His head lowered as he stared at the floor. But the action only angered Ash. He already admitted defeat before trying anything. His failure was being blamed on other issues instead of himself.

Ash threw his hands behind his head, his eyes narrowed onto Brock. He'd never felt this way before, not even when Gary had pissed him off. He didn't want to see his friend in this state, but at the moment he was too upset to leave him. He didn't want to be responsible for Brock giving up before he even tried anything. And yet his mind was too cloudy to think straight. He had dozens of answers he could tell to help, but his anger...no sadness blocked him from saying them.

"My father wants me to take over the Gym. You know that. But you don't know that I've never wanted that."

"Then tell him."

"My father isn't one who listens once his mind is made up."

Ash shrugged at that answer. He began to walk away, he felt that if Brock was this ready to give up then there was no hope for helping him. Though he did pause for a moment before turning back towards the older boy. "Then show him how you feel."

"It's not that easy, Ash!"

Ash stood there for a moment, head lowered as he refused to look at his friend. Silence overtook the room as Brock sat on the couch. His hands reached at his pants while they scrunched under his grip. Ash merely watched. He was unsure what to say. Though he finally found the words to say, even if he wondered if they were the right choice.

"Guess you don't care enough about your dreams then. They mustn't matter if you're not willing to overcome any challenges for them because if you truly cared for them, you'd keep pushing forward."

With that Ash walked out of the room. His steps felt heavy as he struggled towards his bedroom; as if his feet were filled with lead. But he didn't want to be there. His mixed emotions swirled around inside of him just as the water that ran down the sink. He didn't want to look at his friend. He couldn't accept another person leaving him so soon. Someone he once thought was a strong person, one who wouldn't run from an issue but instead give it his all. Just as he helped Nurse Joy every day, but Ash figured he must have misunderstood the guy. With a soft shut of his door Ash sat down upon his bed.

Pikachu scurried over towards him as Ash scratched behind his ear. It was clear he enjoyed that as the Electric-Type cried out happily. Ash continued the action as he tried to ease his mind off of Brock's decision. And yet, he figured he wouldn't stop the boy if he did run off. He didn't care, especially since Ritchie had already left for another school without saying anything. All he left was a letter. What was another friend who ditched him?

A ruckus could be heard in the next room over, but Ash ignored it. It sounded like something had fallen, a loud thud echoed through the dorm room as Ash continued to ignore it. Instead he reached for his backpack and pulled his packet out. With one simple motion he slid off his bed and sat down before his desk, his strange egg rested carefully on the wooden piece of furniture before him. Its case was fogged slightly but the light green object seemed at peace. The Pallet Town native moved his eyes back towards his packet now as he read over the question again. He had to admit, he truly hated these packets from Agatha. As he scratched at his head in frustration, he reached into his jacket and pulled his pokedex out. The noises from Brock's room only grew in decibel, Ash finding himself peer over towards his door as his curiosity grew. The Pallet Town native fought off his desire to look and instead scrolled through the encyclopedia as he struggled to find any entries in regards to Aerodactyl. It turned out that most of the information had been similar to what they went over in class.

A knock at his door distracted Ash, his eyes pulled away from his pokedex as the piece of furniture opened slowly. Brock stood in the doorway; a bag clasped tightly in his hand. It seemed to be packed to the seam, his zipper ready to burst. Ash looked away from his friend and pretended to return to his work. Pikachu however was confused by the entire situation.

"I'm leaving," Brock said. He dropped his bag from his hand as it landed against the ground. A case similar to his own sat in Brock's free hand. The pink egg rested comfortably within it, the Pokémon egg glowing softly before the light faded. Ash continued to ignore him, however. The only sound he made was a simple hum as he scribbled down random words. He wanted to make it seem he didn't care and yet he found it hard to not listen.

"I'd like you to be there when I tell him."

"I thought you were running away?"

"Not anymore. You're right, I need to do this even if he doesn't agree. I sent him a message saying we would be heading to meet him."

Ash quickly turned from his chair, the object fell onto the floor as Pikachu jumped from the noise. The boy stumbled onto his feet as a bang from below them filled the room but both boys ignored it. Ash quickly dumped his backpack as useless books and binders fell out. With it empty, the boy tossed it atop his bed before facing Brock.

"So when are we leaving!? I can't wait to get off campus."

Ash had to admit to himself, he felt completely different about the situation now as his emotions seemed to calm down. Gone were the mixed signals of anger and sadness. His worried thoughts that he was responsible for driving people away also vanished. As if any worries about his friend now gone from his body, Ash grew relaxed. Instead he now viewed this as a way to skip class for a few days. Brock sighed at the reaction; his hands clasped against Ash's shoulders. The two exchanged a look before Ash settled down. A smirk merely crossed the two boys' faces before they clasped hands. Ash knew they were in this together.

"I figured we could get going once you're ready," Brock explained. He lifted his duffle bag up once more as it rested against his shoulder. Ash didn't need to be told twice; the boy having already begun to pack his bag. Though he knew he wouldn't need much. With a quick sniff of his clothes he tossed a pile of them into his backpack. The zipper flew up across the fabric as it locked in place, Ash now ready to head out only to be stopped by Brock.

"What about your egg?"

Ash smacked himself for forgetting about his project. Though, he knew he couldn't bring the object with him. Even if Brock brought his own egg, Ash figured he wouldn't be able to take care of it without proper attention. Though, he also knew that with proper attention he probably wasn't the most qualified to take care of it. Or in the worst case he saw himself accidently dropping it at some point. As he thought it over Ash flung his backpack over his shoulders.

"I'll go drop it off with Janine," he said. Ash shuffled across his room as his hands wrapped around the project. Brock seemed slightly confused with Ash's response, but the older boy merely shrugged. With a gentle lift he picked it up off his table and cradled it within his arms. "She can pass it onto Giselle tomorrow.

"We'll meet up at the bus depot in about twenty minutes. Okay?"

Without an answer Ash sprung forward and down the hallway as his feet shuffled against the floor before they lunged into his shoes. Pikachu stayed by his side while they rushed out the door, the duo racing down the hallway until they entered the emerging elevator. The young boy felt a bit of excitement swell up inside of him as the thought of leaving the campus played through his mind. While he knew it was to help Brock, he couldn't help but think about the possibilities of what he could do away from school. Maybe he would catch a new addition to his team while in Pewter City.

Before he even knew it, the elevator sprung open and he exited shortly after. Pikachu right by his side as they went through the front door. For a moment he noticed a battle going on, one of the trainers entered his sight as it became an image of Paul. Ash wanted to stop and watch the boy but decided against it. Especially with the current time crunch. With a slight huff he picked up the pace as he now entered a slight jog. Buildings passed by him as they all merged together to create a strange background, one of nothing but gray as he wondered for but a moment what had been here before the school.

Had it been a forest filled with wild Pokémon? Or perhaps it had just been some houses? A neighborhood park? The thoughts bounced around Ash's head as he turned down one of the many paths. Students were still out as Ash listened in on the passing conversations. Talks of classes filled his eardrums as he saw a large building off in the distance. It was similar to his own, though he knew it was one of the female dorms after he had helped Janine move a few boxes into her room.

Now at the front door, Ash entered as the security guard stopped him for a moment. The man seemed rather hesitant of Ash being there as the boy quickly realized his mistake; he didn't have a pass or Janine to let him in. The rather large man grunted as he stood from his chair, his entire body made Ash feel rather small. Just from a quick glance Ash figured he only came up to the man's chest though he figured Surge was taller by a little.

"Can I help you?" the guard asked, his hat lifted off his head as it revealed a thinning hairline. With his large fingers the man scratched at the tip of his head, his other hand on a radio. Ash figured it was in case he needed backup in the event he was unruly. Though, he had a feeling a man of his size would have been able to take him easily.

With a light chuckle Ash revealed the egg to the guard. Gently he placed it atop the desk as another nervous chuckle escaped from his mouth. "I'm just here to drop my project off with my partner, sir. Not here to cause any trouble."

The man stared Ash up and down as the boy took a step backwards. Pikachu's cheeks sparked for a moment, but Ash placed a hand atop his partner's head. It was alright, even if this man made things uncomfortable they weren't in any trouble yet. And it wasn't necessary to start any either. The guard stroked at his hairless chin for a moment as if he was pondering to let Ash go or not. Finally he sighed outwards and opened a drawer, a pile of passes laid within as Ash could see them. A silent sigh escaped from Ash as he saw the man grab one.

"Make it quick," the guard ordered. One of the passes were tossed outwards, Ash barely able to catch it as he placed the string around his neck. Pikachu pawed at it out of interest only for Ash to pull it away from his best friend. Last thing they needed to do right now was to break anything. With a quick first step, Ash made his way towards the elevator with his egg back in his hands. Though his body came to a stop once the guard spoke up once more.

"Fifteen minutes. Anything longer and there's visitor forms you'll need to sign. Time starts now."

Ash gulped as he looked at the opening doors before him. The elevator was fortunately empty as he pressed the floor number that belonged to Janine's room. The device jerked upwards, Ash nearly crashing into the wall as Pikachu leapt from his shoulder and onto the floor. With a swift movement Ash grabbed ahold of a railing that protruded from the wall and steadied himself as calming music filled the metal box. Luckily his egg appeared unharmed as Ash stared at the object. After what felt like an eternity the doors slid open as a few gazing eyes all veered right for him.

The Pallet Town native felt like he was being targeted by a mass Flamethrower as the eyes of the residents followed him down the hall. With each step that passed it felt like the stares increased in potency, like he was a foreign creature unknown to these parts as those who watched waited to remove him from their land. It was as if those who lived on the floor had never seen a boy within the building before as he passed a few of his classmates. Finally at his destination he knocked softly against the wooden door, though the sound echoed outwards anyways. With no response at first Ash wondered if perhaps Janine was somewhere else on campus. He decided to try once more as he knocked on the door, this time with more authority.

The sound of footsteps came from the other side, a "coming" now entered his eardrums as his hopes rose. With Janine home he could at least give her the egg and explain everything. With a quick glance towards the clock in the hallway Ash noticed that it had already been five minutes since he first entered and would have to make things quick. The thud of the deadbolt being undone entered his mind as the door creaked open.

And yet the person he was face to face with was the last one he had hoped to see.

"What do you want?" Giselle asked. The girl stood before Ash, a bored expression plastered atop her face as a hand rested lazily on her hip. Her usual prep clothes were replaced with a pair of gray sweatpants and a blue sweater. Ash returned her bored expression as he finally spoke.

"Why are you in Janine's room?"

"Please tell me you're joking."

Ash shook his head at the question, Giselle sighing in exasperation at his answer. With a simple point of her finger she showed him the room number followed by the names below it. The first was Janine's while the second name was of someone he had never heard of. And then below both was Giselle's name much to his confusion.

"When I transferred they put me in this room. Guess it was originally made for three.

"So what do you want?"

Ash and Pikachu exchanged a look before they both nodded. With a slight gulp Ash handed the egg towards his partner while a forced smile rested upon his face. The girl seemed hesitant at first but she reached out for the egg, cradling it in her arms. Ash didn't expect it to be that easy at first, but now all he had to do was explain everything. With a cough he quickly cleared his throat. "So me and Brock are leaving for a few days. Have fun with the egg."

Ash began to take a step back and towards the elevator, but his partner was much faster. With a swift movement she moved the egg into her left arm as her right hand reached into her pants pocket. Ash could hear a jingle come from her pants, but couldn't react in time as a metal object snapped around his wrist. The other end snapped tightly against Giselle's own wrist, the girl looking rather satisfied with herself. Ash however was still in confusion from the entire event as Pikachu bit at the object around his wrist.

"Now you won't be going anywhere. I've handcuffed you."

Ash took his free hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. Everything that he had been trying to avoid had now occurred as he felt the need to yell rise up in his chest. Not only did he run into Giselle, but how was he going to explain this to the guard at the front door.

"Give me one good reason why you would do this..."

"Skipping class is unbefitting of us. And I can't allow someone to openly skip. Now you're stuck here as I won't unlock the cu-!"

Giselle struggled to finish her sentence as Ash pulled on the handcuffs. With a single pull of his wrist he dragged Giselle from outside her room. Pikachu leapt upwards and shut the door as Ash continued down the hall with a struggling Giselle. The girl continued to fight against his movements but Ash knew he easily overpowered the girl as they made it to the elevator, her shoes sliding against the floor. Pikachu had now caught up to them, the Electric-Type able to leap back onto Ash's shoulder.

"Hold on! You can't seriously be thinking of dragging me to who knows where."

"Maybe you shouldn't have handcuffed me."

The elevator's doors sprung open as Ash continued inside. Giselle however tried to resist the movement, her shoes digging into the carpet only to slide against the fabric. Once in the elevator she tried to corner Ash but it did little to change his demeanor.

"You do know that skipping class hurts your grade, right?"

"So what."

"Agatha will be pretty pissed at you."

"What's new?"

"The others will pass you by in skill."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

The doors shut behind them as Ash tried to press the button for the first floor. However Giselle blocked his way, the boy upset at her action as she wouldn't allow him around her. Her eyes narrowed onto him as the action made Ash pause. To him she seemed rather insistent about not letting anyone leave campus, though he couldn't let her stop him. Not now. Maybe if it had been for something stupid or childish, sure. But not with what he promised Brock. If he had to, he would push her away from the elevator buttons but he hoped it wouldn't escalate to that.

"What is so important anyways? It better be pretty big if you're skipping."

"My friend needs me. And I never turn my back on my friends."

His words caught Giselle by surprise, the girl dumbfounded for a moment as Ash could tell she wondered what to say next. With that he managed to get around Giselle and press the button for the first floor. A slight ding rang out as the elevator slowly descended downwards. The music once more filled the tiny metal box as the only sound while the elevator descended. A second ding alerted them to having made their destination. Though now Giselle blocked their exit once more.

"Can you move?"

"No."

Ash wanted to yell at the girl, all his frustrations towards her from the entire semester starting to boil over as she continued to get in his way. It was bad enough they were partners for a project, but now she was keeping him from helping a friend. Especially one who needed the reassurance to go through with this. Though, her next words caught him by surprise. Even Pikachu hadn't expected them as he nearly fell from Ash's shoulder.

"Even if I move the guard will stop us. So follow my lead. On second thought, just don't say anything."

Ash was hesitant to do so, the boy unsure if he could trust Giselle. Though her face seemed rather determined. Gone were the annoyed looks and instead she seemed ready to amend her mistake from earlier. What he really wanted however was a key to get the stupid cuff off. Without a moment of hesitation, she placed the egg done on the floor for a moment to free up her second arm. With a simple movement of her free arm, Giselle then took the pass from around Ash's arm and handed it to Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon found enjoyment from it as his paws scratched at the rope playfully for a moment.

The Pallet Town native gulped as Giselle turned back towards him, a slight look of disgust on her face as Ash wondered what she had in store. With a sigh she grabbed ahold of Ash's cuffed arm with her own cuffed hand and pulled it closely towards herself. The boy felt rather uncomfortable in this situation, though based on the look on Giselle's face he wondered if this would kill her. Her face appeared scrunched up, like she was going to vomit from being this close to Ash. Her appearance quickly changed however to be red in the face, a few drops of sweat having formed as Ash felt her squeeze on his arm. With her free arm she cradled the egg gently as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Don't. Say. A. Word," she whispered out as they passed the desk. Each word had felt like a death threat to Ash as the boy decided to remain silent.

Ash was fortunate Pikachu seemed to understand everything as the he was still lost. Without an instruction, Pikachu brought the pass back to the desk as the duo continued towards the exit. Neither took a breath as the sound of the guard's chair made them stop. The chair scrapped against the concrete floor as the sound of his feet pattered against the floor. They slammed down hard against the concrete, Ash curious if he had ever cracked the floor before. Chatter could be heard as other students entered the building, a few staring at the duo. Ash gulped as he could make out the shape of the man as he approached them. He tried to move his arms out of instinct but found himself unable to, instead the chained appendage struck something soft. The softness was immediately replaced with pain however as Giselle's nails dug into his arm.

With a light screech Ash moved his arm as the guard continued towards them. A jingling noise echoed softly as they both stopped. Surely it had given them away. To their luck however, the elevator opened to reveal a few girls leaving the dorm, one of them speaking to the guard. He handed the young girl a pass of sorts, Ash unsure what it was for. Ash and Giselle took it as their chance to leave as the guard was distracted. Once outside the duo moved as far away as they could, Giselle immediately slapping Ash across the face.

"That's for your earlier action."

"What'd I do?"

"You know!"

"Mind explaining, Pikachu? I'm seriously lost," Ash replied, though his best friend was also out of answers. With a shared shrug they turned towards Giselle. The girl seemed confused by their action as she tried to take a step back, only to be stopped by the handcuff.

"Think you can unlock these cuffs now?"

"I...I don't actually have the keys to them," Giselle answered sheepishly. The girl kicked at a rock as it rolled along the path, Ash not sure if he heard her right. Though based on her body language Ash figured it was the truth. He felt the desire to rip at his hair but fought back against it. With another sigh he started walking again, his body dragging Giselle along until she began to walk once more.

He couldn't believe this. First he got handcuffed by her and then she admits she never even had the keys to begin with. He felt it was similar to his incident in Celadon, but at least Giselle wasn't crazy. Annoying? Yes. But she definitely wasn't as crazy as that Domino girl. If he never saw her again he'd be happy. A few students stared at the duo as they hurried along, no doubt the sight of two handcuffed students made them curious. The sky now turned dark as the first few stars shinned above; Ash able to make a few constellations out. A few mutters of annoyance from Giselle started to bother Ash, the boy giving her a side glance.

"So what was the point of that whole arm thing earlier?"

"To hide the cuffs," Giselle responded. The girl raised her hand as the metal object rattled about for a moment. Ash felt the movement tug at the end attached to his hand but continued onwards. The bus depot now in his sight of vision as Giselle seemed to be resisting once more. "The guard couldn't seem them since our bodies hid them."

Ash still didn't see the point in all of it. Had she just taken the egg and let him be they would have never gotten themselves into such a situation. As they approached the station, Ash could make out the figure of Brock as the boy stood there with his egg. His left foot tapped against the ground while the pink egg shifted amidst his arms. A bag rested by his legs as Ash waved out to the boy.

"You made it," Brock sighed out, his foot now planted against the ground. Ash could see a smile on his face only for it to be filled with confusion. Ash didn't need to be told why, the sight of Giselle would have made him question things too.

Without pausing, Ash pointed to Giselle as an annoyed look became plastered upon his face. "Little miss perfect here thought it would be great to handcuff me."

The two students glared at each other; their handcuffs rattled as they both tried to move their arms. However, it only led to them both being stuck in their current positions. Ash's arm drooped downward as he gave up with his grudge towards the girl. Instead he dragged her towards the ticket booth. The man at the window seemed confused but Ash merely ignored his curious stare as he purchased the tickets.

With the purchase of two more tickets, the two males made their way towards the buses. Though Giselle had other plans.

With her shoes dug into the ground the girl tried with all her might to stop Ash from boarding the bus. However, despite all her strength Ash knew it was pointless as he dragged the girl behind him. He questioned just why she was fighting once more. Especially since she had helped him once she learned the reason for him leaving. He wondered if she was just that desperate to not leave the campus, or maybe her sudden change in attitude was gone and now the heartless Giselle was back.

Her annoyed grunts brought a bit of laughter to his ears as the door to the bus opened up. A pass of the tickets towards the driver was all it took for Ash to get aboard, Giselle dragged right behind him before he planted himself into a seat.

The young girl found herself with no other choice as she found herself seated next to the boy. Brock sat across the aisle, though Ash would have preferred to be sitting next to anyone but Giselle. Pikachu seemed to agree with Ash as the Electric-Type let out a yawn before hopping to an empty seat on the bus. The Pallet Town native could only watch as his partner curled up into a ball and took a nap.

"Why in the world would you drag me into this!?" Giselle huffed out. She tried to cross her arms, but Ash held strong and instead made her feel a whiplash in her handcuffed arm. He wondered if it had hurt her as her face contorted for a moment, but he instead looked out the window. The sound of the doors shutting alerted the boy to their immediate moving as a slight creaking noise filled the area.

The bus rolled forward slightly as Ash felt himself pushed forward. With his hand planted against the seat before himself he stopped the motion and leaned back against his own seat. He took this moment to notice very few people were on the bus ride to Pewter City as only themselves and maybe four others were aboard the vehicle.

"You dragged yourself into this thanks to your weird fascinations," Ash finally replied. He lifted his chained hand up as he pointed towards the metallic object. The lights atop the roof of the bus shined off the object for a second, Ash momentarily blinded by it. He blinked a few times as his vision returned, the sight of a forest in the horizon making him wonder just how far away Pewter City was. Not only did they still need to leave Viridian City, but also traverse the road that passed by the Viridian Forest.

"They're for my protection!" Giselle screamed out. A few eyes darted towards the duo as Giselle blushed from Ash's accusation. The young boy wasn't sure how he was wrong, what exactly would someone not properly trained be able to do with handcuffs? Not only that, but how much protection would someone need when they had their Pokémon with them to help out if it was needed? And with Giselle, she'd probably leave someone chained up outside for days.

"These handcuffs aren't for fashion."

"You know, I could probably remove them," Brock stated. Ash eyed the older boy as he appeared deep in thought. His hand rested lazily upon his chin, stroking the bottom of his face while his face appeared scrunched up. As if he had an idea that would end the bickering. Though, Ash also felt annoyed that Brock hadn't mentioned this _before_ they bought the extra ticket. It would have been better if they just left the unwanted third wheel back at the bus depot.

Without a second thought Ash nodded towards his roommate. He wasn't sure if Brock would understand the gesture, but Ash wanted him to try whatever crazy idea he had. With a bright flash Ash was surprised by what Brock seemed to have planned.

Before them was now his Geodude, the Rock and Ground-Type planted itself between Ash and Giselle. It stared at them with a look of boredom, its eyes barely open as it extended its arms. With only a simple command from Brock he grabbed ahold of the metallic object and yanked on it with all its might. The chain started to shake from the sudden pressure, Geodude now pulling even harder as Ash watched the object stretch from the pressure. Ash felt a slight tinge of pain run through his wrist but he understood what Geodude was doing. He could see the handcuffs grow weaker as their chained component stretched out until finally they snapped apart.

Ash found himself planted against the window now, his shoulder sore from the impact. He was rather grateful however for his freedom as he swung his arm around. Though the handcuff was still attached to his wrist for now, he was at least free from that obnoxious girl. Giselle hadn't been as fortunate however, the girl unable to catch herself as she landed on the ground. She let out a slight complaint, her eyes locked onto her now broken handcuffs as she wiggled the last bit of the chain. The egg remained seated however, Ash moving it closer to the back cushion to keep it from possibly falling.

Brock didn't wait for any praise from her, instead thanking his Geodude before the Rock and Ground-Type was returned to its pokeball. Ash likewise didn't want to wait around for anymore complaints from her and instead leapt over the seat. With a slight plump he landed next to Pikachu, the action waking his friend up for but a moment before the Electric-Type dozed back off.

"You're a lifesaver, Brock."

"Truthfully I wasn't sure if it would work," Brock replied. A light chuckle escaped from his mouth as Ash joined in on it. The two boys were rather pleased with the current situation while Giselle helped herself off the floor. She grabbed ahold of the egg now, the object resting comfortably in her lap.

"Though, had that failed, I know my father has tools that would have removed it."

"So what is your dad like?" Ash asked. He noticed that the question also seemed to interest Giselle, the girl now eyeing Brock as he stared up at the ceiling of the bus. The older boy paused a moment as if to consider his words. Ash started to grow impatient as he wanted an answer, he needed anything that would help prepare him for what they were entering.

"You could say he's hard as a rock."

"Wow. A rock pun for a Rock-Type Gym Leader. Original," Giselle muttered only for Ash to reach over the seat and whack her over the head. He found enjoyment out of it as the girl grabbed at the spot with both her hands. A slight whimper emerged from her mouth as Ash chuckled to himself. At this point, everything that occurred to her was her own doing. She shouldn't have tried to get involved.

"He means well, but sometimes he comes on a bit strong. Though, he would sacrifice anything to help another... well almost anything," Brock stated. The older boy scratched at his chin out of amusement for a moment. Ash wondered if he had remembered some old adventure that went down. The Pallet Town native remembered reading an article a few years back about how the Pewter City considered becoming a dual type gym. With it based around the Rock and Water-Types. Though nothing had come of it the last time Ash had checked.

The boy felt a yawn escape from his body, fatigue starting to take over as he leaned back against the seat. The bus jolted up and down as it struck against the rugged road, potholes lined it as a few tree roots dug through the paved area. Ash thought it was ironic that despite trying to push back the forest to build a road the forest fought back. His eyes started to close before he forced them back open. Brock continued to talk at that point, Ash able to only pick out a few words as he tried to fight off the urge to sleep.

Eventually he gave in to his body's demands. His eyes plastered shut as the darkness enveloped him completely. His body felt like it rode atop a Rhyhorn as the bus hit each hole in the road, the experience as if he were on the rugged beast. A sudden stoppage shot him forward as he slammed against the back of the seat. His body bounced backwards once more as he came to a rest against his own seat cushion. His eyes opened slightly for but a moment as he wandered back off into his dreams.

* * *

The wind blew through the mountainside as Kai stared outwards. A small lake appeared further down in a field, the sight of wild Pokémon that gathered around it brought a small smile to his face. It had been a peaceful few weeks for his small group as they traversed Kanto with the hope of finding out the identity of the strange man. And yet their entire time atop Mt. Moon had left him on edge. As if there was this strange power nearby that felt familiar. He hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep for the past couple days, nightmares having played the videos from Kasai's lab over and over in his mind. Kai shut his eyes for a moment as he allowed the current breeze to wash over him like a wave. The coolness and strength felt relaxing, his entire body enjoyed the sensation before he turned back to the makeshift camp they had.

His foot kicked at a stone as the object bounced upon the rocky path. Though he didn't know much of their current location they had been staying at Mt. Moon for a few days as they prepared to traverse it and enter Pewter City. They had at one point cut through Cerulean Cave which was when the nightmares had begun, though they only increased the longer they stayed in this area. He just couldn't shake whatever haunted him.

With little money to their names they were unable to purchase any sort of transportation to get to Cinnabar Island and meet with Blaine and instead had to travel around the region. They had done odd jobs to acquire money to eventually purchase boat tickets. Currently they were off to Pewter City as Kumo had acquired a part time job at a Pokémon Day-Care there. Though the job was only for a few days as they were short on help. Though Kai felt the old man wouldn't be of much help. The boy climbed up a small ledge as he traversed a few feet of the mountain. He quickly came to a clearing atop the ledge as a few tents sat atop it.

Smoke flew up into the sky as Kai wondered if the food was prepared yet. His stomach grumbled at the thought of it, their daily meals had been cut in half due to their need to ration their supplies. Lately they'd been surviving off of the wild plants in nature they could find. The occasional piece of meat or baked item would be bought if they entered a town for a day or two, though that was a rare delicacy at this point. As he approached the makeshift campground the boy could hear his two companions, more so Kumo as the mysterious man they found at the lab remained mostly silent. Though they had been with him for weeks, they still knew nothing of this man. Other than he enjoyed eating and cared for his Pokémon. Kai felt pretty frustrated at their issues as he pushed past one of their tents. He quietly made his way towards the pot that sat atop a burning fire, Kumo churning whatever sat inside it.

The lack of aroma that flew out of the pot made itself quite clear what was on the menu once more: plant soup. As Kumo poured out a bowl the annoyed boy took it half graciously. His eyes were more focused on the man opposite him, a pile of five bowls littered the ground next to him as he started his sixth.

"Has he said anything?" Kai asked as he took a small sip. A few blades of grass mixed around as a dandelion followed the water down his throat. It wasn't the best, but it had to suffice for now. Kai just merely pictured it as a better meal than what he was actually eating. It helped him stomach some of the plants.

"Unless you count 'more food', nothing," Kumo answered as he poured his own meal into a bowl. The two boys exchanged a sigh as they sipped on the undesirable meal. The wind picked up once more, a sudden gust strong enough to blow the strange man's robes. In that moment Kai caught sight of the severed arm once more. He couldn't figure out what had occurred at Kasai's base or just why he had lost an arm there. And without any knowledge of his life, the man was nothing more than a trash compactor for their food.

"Wonder what happened to his arm."

"Don't we both?" Kumo answered. His eyes rested upon the rather average built man. He seemed to have finally had his fill now as he stretched, his robes fluttered in the wind. Kai ignored him for now but there was something similar to him. Something he had seen before, from a person he'd grown an interest in. The young boy felt a bit confused by it, there was no way his hunch could be correct.

"We should just take him back to school instead of Cinnabar. People can help there."

"They're all in the pocket of Giovanni."

"Isn't like...ninety percent of Kanto in his pocket anyways? Besides, Giovanni is great. He'd help us no problem. Right?" Kumo asked. Kai ignored the question at first as he leaned backwards, his bowl tipped towards him as the liquid raced down his throat. The wild plants joined it as he felt small chunks of potato join them, the boy pleased by the surprise.

With his bowl now placed on the ground Kai stood up and brushed himself off. "That's why I've been so picky on who we visit.

"Giovanni has our 'father' on a payroll. Or at least did, who knows now. The last thing I need is to deliver some test subject back to that guy."

"So you're delivering him to a man who once worked with him instead..."

"It's different. Blaine could assist us. Plus he doesn't really accept father anymore," Kai explained. He made his way over to the tents as he started to break them down. Today would be when they finished their trek through Mt. Moon and made it to Pewter City. He wasn't sure if anyone there could be of assistance, but at the worst they could at least pick up some sort of work while Kumo did his part-time job to help afford fare to Cinnabar. Kumo joined in, the dismantled tents folding up nicely as they were shoved into the backpacks.

Though the mysterious man stayed to himself, his one hand rested against his pokeball belt as if he were speaking to whatever partners rested inside there. Kai had never seen them but some nights he had heard noises from them. And with the wide variety the man had, Kai wondered just how strong he was.

"Hey!" Kai shouted towards the man. The cloaked individual jumped at the sudden noise, as if he were ready to fight some person. His hand held a pokeball tight as his gaze narrowed onto Kai before it seemed that he remembered his surroundings. "We're leaving big guy, come on.

"Gotta make it to Pewter by sundown."

As the group climbed down the mountain, a pit that had been inside of Kai seemed to lighten up. It was as if whatever he had felt on the mountain grew weaker the further they vanished from it. His nerves calmed down as did the cloaked man who likewise seemed to sense something nearby. Though he hadn't told Kumo, he had noticed that the mysterious man had also noticed these same sensations since their stay near Cerulean Cave. A yawn overtook him as Kai hoped tonight he would be able to have a good night's sleep. He just couldn't handle another night with these feelings of worry and dread that ran through him the past few days.

Though, as they climbed down the mountain it seemed to vanish. Whether he just didn't like being so high up or there was some other reason, Kai couldn't figure it out. Instead, he pushed those thoughts and feelings away as he instead focused on finding out their mystery man's identity.

* * *

 **And that wraps up another chapter and brings up closer to Brock finally telling his father how he feels. Likewise, we'll be headed towards a meeting between Ash's group and Kai's group. Wonder how that will play out for them. Also the identity of the man they found at Kasai's lab will be revealed shortly, so there's also that.**

 **With school finished now I should be able to focus more on this story. So hopefully I can return to about one chapter a week if not more. But I'm not going to make any promises.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	16. A Confrontation

**Welcome back everyone. Last time, Ash and Brock decided to head off towards Pewter City to confront Flint and allow Brock to do what he's always wanted to do. Likewise, Kai and his little band of merry men are on their own trek towards Pewter City to see if they can get any help.**

 **Ch 16: A Confrontation**

* * *

The bus trip to Pewter City hadn't been a long one as Brock found himself making out the rather large city off in the distance. The plain buildings reflected the sun's rays as the only few bits of color came from the Pokémon Center and police station. Though, the river that ran besides the town allowed a beautiful shade of blue to wash over the otherwise plain town.

And yet it was the plainest building that caused sweat to run down his face. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out the square building that brought forth his nerves. Its front was covered by stones while the actual building was nothing more than a steel warehouse, the simplicity bringing a chuckle from Brock. They'd been able to upgrade it from the original building his ancestors built the Gym in, but compared to the others in Kanto it was still behind standards.

As it was, Brock still remembered how the League had sent an inspector to make sure the Gym was up to standards a few years back. If he hadn't spent the night before cleaning and repairing its deficiencies with his siblings it probably would have been shut down. The bus took a small turn as it approached the designated stop, Brock thankful that the Gym was now out of his eyesight. A loud, moaning creak sounded throughout the bus as the vehicle came to a slow stop. The motion rocked the few aboard the vehicle as Brock remained stationary, the bus finished its momentum as the older boy looked around.

It seemed that Ash wasn't as fortunate as the still asleep boy slammed against the seat in front of him. As he rocked back into his own seat, his body fell atop Pikachu as an electric sensation shot outwards. Brock grimaced at it only for the action to have little effect on Ash. His roommate jumped up just fine, Brock now curious to just how much electricity Ash had been zapped with since acquiring Pikachu.

Their unwelcomed guest also appeared to wake up just fine. Giselle didn't seem bothered by the bus ride though an annoyed look sat plastered on her face. With her project cradled in one arm she approached the front of the bus while Ash and Brock remained back.

"You think we could ditch her and just forget to bring her back to school?"

"Pretty sure we'd get in trouble for that, Ash," Brock replied with a light chuckle. He was glad Ash was here though. The boy seemed to have a calming effect with his presence alone as they made their way towards the front of the bus. If Brock were to be honest with himself, he probably wouldn't have been able to do this if it weren't for Ash. He figured that in return he would make Ash the best meal he could cook once they returned to school.

Once off the bus the small group stared out towards Pewter City where they noticed nearly every building was gray, brown or a coal based color. There definitely wasn't much of a variety as the houses were all the same as well, the only difference that could be seen were the department stores in the distance that stood erected as towers. Though some of the houses on the outskirts of town seemed to have had better days. Brock could see their confusion as he waved them towards the path into town.

"Truthfully, Pewter isn't too special," he started to say as they passed a small souvenir stand. The boy recognized it immediately but chose to ignore it, the rocks just sitting there waiting to be stolen. Though Brock wasn't sure who would buy a souvenir of a rock when they could just go to the department stores and get something better. "Our entire economy is based on our mining and millwork. Though thanks to the hydroelectric power plant the city operates, we can power the whole city's electricity easily."

"It seems like a dump here," Giselle responded as they passed by a pile of trash. Brock just ignored the remark. He knew Pewter wasn't one of the top cities in Kanto like Viridian or Celadon, but it was still his home. And it was a tight knit community despite its otherwise larger size. Though he would never admit that it was only as big as it was thanks to the stores in the center of the city. If it weren't for those stores, Pewter City would have likely been called Pewter Town due to the small residential size.

"You must be an expert at knowing dumps since you're a piece of trash," Ash finally responded. His remark received him a slap to the back of the head as Giselle huffed forward. Brock and his friend merely exchanged looks as they allowed Giselle to walk ahead of them. Though Brock had half a thought to not tell her they were turning down a road and just let her continue into the city.

The boy, however, did alert her of their changed path as the small group took a right. The route towards the Gym and Brock's home was rather bare, a few houses scattered about as Brock would routinely say hello to someone they passed along the way. He felt at ease here, though the sight of the warehouse off in the distance brought his nerves forward. The older boy kicked at a few rocks as they continued down the dirt path, a car passing by as Brock paid it little attention. He could have sworn he saw two of his siblings in it, but figured he had been seeing things. He wanted to turn and check, but instead his eyes remained focused on the Gym along with the rather large house that sat a few yards over. He could make out the large outdoor swimming area his dad had built years ago for his mother. Her Water-Type Pokemon rested around it, Brock glad they came to a compromise over the Gym's official typing.

His pace began to slow down now as the two buildings began to loom over him. As if their presence were about to eat Brock whole and spit him out. The Pewter City native paused for a second, his action leading to Ash to smack into his back. Not wanting to give away his worries Brock apologized before they continued onwards. A jiggle on his belt alerted him to the presence of his Pokemon, his two partners telling him that they would be by his side no matter what. He shifted the egg in his arms as he took a deep breath.

Reassured once more, Brock picked up the pace until they had finally reached the front door to his home. The house was just how he remembered it, the plain gray coat of paint did little to bring out any life from the house. The only color on the property coming from the plants his mother had taken care of. Brock braced himself for what was to come, the boy raising his heavy hand as it shook. With one final deep breath he knocked against the wooden door as silence was the only response.

"Maybe no one's home," Ash replied. To their surprise, Giselle seemed to agree with him as Brock wondered where everyone would be. He knew that the three eldest of his younger siblings were at school. Though now that he thought about it, Forrest was just about finished with his. There was a good chance he would be at Pokémon Academy next year.

"If no one answers we should head into the city. I need a change of clothes," Giselle chimed in. Ash and Brock merely shared a look of annoyance as Giselle kicked a rock. Neither of them wanted to accompany her on any trip.

"Go by yourself. I'd rather have Brock show me the Gym."

Brock decided to give it another try; the boy now pounded his fist against the door as the sound of footsteps were heard on the other side of the door. The object opened slightly as Brock could see the face of one of his younger siblings stare at him. A smile quickly spread across her face as she swung the door open, his other siblings piling out of the doorway as they embraced Brock. The student was careful to not damage his egg while he returned the embrace.

"I was wondering where everyone was," Brock stated.

"Mommy said to not answer the door," Tilly stated. Brock rubbed the youngest sibling's head for a moment as he stepped back from all of them. Though his siblings seemed to follow him as they all took a step towards him.

"Huh? Why not?"

"The League's sending some important person here today. But dad's not in the best shape to handle it," one of the other siblings stated. Brock felt bad but he couldn't quite make out which one said it, the swarm of his siblings made it hard to recognize who was speaking. "He went out with a few friends last night and he still hasn't recovered."

"Were they the miners he gets his rocks and fossils from?"

"Yeah."

Brock sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. This little predicament had made his plans a bit harder as he broke away from his siblings. With a simple wave towards Ash, Brock introduced his friend to his entire family before also introducing Giselle. The girl appeared less than amused by the large crowd, though she followed the large group indoors.

Once indoors Brock was greeted by an image he knew all too well. Toys littered the hallway as Brock instinctively picked them up one at a time. Mud likewise appeared plastered against the wooden floors as they passed by the stairs for the second floor and instead entered a large, open room. The furniture seemed to be in place as Brock placed the toys down next to the couch. Their small television blared some sort of show as one of his siblings ran to turn it off, the others all gathered at the table off to the side of the room. Much to his annoyance, Giselle made herself at home as she planted herself on the couch. A bit of dust flew from the piece of furniture once she sat down. The older boy scanned across the room as he noticed nothing out of place, so he decided to check on the kitchen. Though he realized he would have rather stayed out of it once he entered.

Dishes were stacked at least two dozen high in the sink as sudsy water pooled atop them, some even dripping down onto the floor. Pots and pans sat atop the counter, their innards filled with crusty leftovers as Brock sniffed it. Ash likewise moved towards the pot, his friend gagging from the smell that radiated from them. Even Pikachu seemed appalled, the Electric-Type running back into the living room. Sickened with how it was, Brock opened the fridge only to see it empty. A few cans of beer sat atop the bottom shelf while near empty containers took up the top shelfs. A carton of milk rested on the door, though with one sniff of the liquid Brock could tell it was sour. He was confused as to why it had gotten so bad in such a short amount of time.

Without a word to his siblings Brock exited the kitchen and made his way over to the den as even that failed to avoid the fate of the other rooms. Boxes were stacked to the ceiling as dust and cobwebs covered the walls. Brock questioned just what was going on in the short time he left for school, considering he had cleaned up before returning for the current semester. He moved next to a few of the boxes, Brock reading what they held within as he found many different forms of paperwork. They all seemed to date back decades however, the currently open one listing information about when the Gym had first been accepted by the League.

"Is it always like this?" Ash asked as he leaned against a pile of boxes. His suddenly applied weight was not well received however, as a few of the boxes toppled over. Their papers scattered all about, the boy apologizing to Brock as he scurried to pick them up.

"Only when I'm not home. But it's never been _this_ bad," Brock answered as he moved a rather long box from atop a table. He opened it up as this one appeared to house a strange symbol. Brock had heard about the League wanting to go with a unified symbol across all the regions, but he hadn't expected it to already be finalized. The object was heavier than Brock anticipated, the nearly complete pokeball giving way to a triangular edge on its bottom half. He placed the object away carefully before he sealed the box back up. He figured his father could handle it.

"Truthfully, my parents aren't the best when it comes to a lot of things."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that includes cleaning and cooking?"

"Pretty much," Brock answered. He sat down against the wooden floor, his hands sliding behind his body as he stared up at the ceiling. He could hear his siblings chatter away in the other room as a small smile crossed his face. "For a while it was really just me and my siblings. My father had been so preoccupied with the Gym and mom had gone off to who knows where.

"As the oldest I had to learn how to cook, clean and raise my siblings. And I had to do it fast."

Brock noticed that Ash remained silent from it. Whether it was from a lack of understanding or just unsure of how to respond, the older boy couldn't tell. However, he wasn't here for a pity party as he forced himself off the ground. The movement seemed to elicit a reaction from Ash as the Pallet Town native looked to him. Pikachu seemed to follow Ash's reaction as he too jumped off the ground and onto a pile of the boxes.

He wanted to say more, to explain everything that had went down over his time here but the sound of the front door opening made him walk back towards the kitchen and into the living room. Standing there was none other than Forrest as his oldest sibling brightened up at the sight of him. No words were needed as the two clasped hands, Brock surprised at just how strong his grip had become. Not only that, but to his shock Forrest appeared to be completely different. There was a sensation Brock felt from him, one that he usually felt from Ash. One of determination.

As they reached back from their small embrace, Forrest reached forward and gave a hug to his older brother. Brock quick to reciprocate as the two boys let a chuckle escape.

"They look like twins," Ash muttered to Giselle. The girl seemed to agree as she nodded at the statement. Pikachu tried to agree as well, but he was too busy trying to avoid Brock's siblings as the youngest ones wanted to play with him. Finally the Electric-Type leapt onto Ash's shoulder, now safe from the aggressive children. "Only Brock's taller."

"Forrest," Brock said, pulling away from his brother. He wanted to figure out just what was going on around here since he last left. As it was, he realized his mother was nowhere to be seen for the time being. He was curious to see if she had wandered off once more due to another one of her sudden hobbies.

"There's been a lot going on in the past few weeks," the younger brother stated. Brock could see the frustration in the boy, his shoulders shook as Brock imagined it was from whatever he was going to say. His fists now balled punched at the nearby wall, a small dent forming as he apologized for his action.

"Dad isn't taking his duties as a Leader seriously anymore. I think the Gym's going to be shut down."

Brock nodded as he shared a look with Ash. With a simple jolt of his head he motioned for Ash to follow him as the two boys traversed down the hallway and back out into the front yard. Forrest appeared to follow them too as he stood in the doorway.

"Stuff like _this_ was what I meant before, Ash," Brock sighed out as he leaned against the house. Ash joined the boy in his motion, his back pressed against the house as well. "I have to take on the duties as the next Gym Leader or we'll lose everything. The Gym is our only source of income."

"But Brock..." Ash started to say, but Brock wouldn't let him. With a hand held up, Brock didn't want to hear what was next. Because it would only remind him of what he couldn't achieve. He turned his head towards the entrance, Forrest standing there as he looked upset about the situation himself.

Brock figured it had pissed Forrest off the most, he had been attached to that Gym since the moment he could walk, always present whenever their father had a match. And since he knew that the Gym was the only way his siblings would have a decent upbringing, Brock wouldn't let it go without a fight.

"Ash, can you take Giselle and head into the city and try to find my mom? I have a feeling she's there. She needs to come home for this."

"Sure. But do I have to take _her_ with me?"

"I'd prefer if she wasn't here."

Ash didn't argue as the boy agreed to it. Brock quickly thanked him as he watched his friend head back into the house in search of their unwanted third member. Now alone, Brock turned to his sibling with a concerned expression.

"What happened here?"

Forrest shrugged in response as the boy threw his hands behind his head. Brock could tell this bothered his brother more than usual, as the boy had often chatted with Brock in regards to battle strategy. The boy finally broke his silence as he turned back towards the house, an annoyed tone present in his voice. Whether it was towards Brock, the older boy didn't know. "Same thing that always happens here.

"Dad never renewed the paperwork on time. So now the League is sending an inspection to be done."

"Again? Where is he?"

"Last I saw he was still asleep," Forrest answered as he pointed into the house. Brock followed his lead, the two boys entering through the hallway. On their way towards the stairs they passed by Ash and Giselle, the latter seemingly annoyed at the possibility of heading out.

Both boys remained silent as they climbed the stairs, the only noise being that of their breathing mixed with the creaks of the wooden stairs. With each step the noise seemed to grow in tone, Brock likewise noticing a change in smell the higher they climbed. It was an all too familiar smell that he had grown up around. A can sat in the hallway as it told the entire story to Brock, the boy kicking it with slight rage as it bounced against the wall. He noticed that the can's label began to fall off however, as if it had only been taped onto it. Forrest hurried his brother along as Brock agreed they didn't have much time to worry about things.

A few rays of light shined through the windows as Brock made his way down the hall of the second floor. Each of the rooms were closed off except for the room he had shared with Forrest. That was open as he peered inside for but a moment as a smile crossed his face. It seemed that Forrest hadn't changed over the near year he had been gone for as his side of the room had images of the Gym plastered on it. He wanted to ask his brother a question but continued on his way until he reached a single door at the end of the hallway.

With just a single knock Brock barged in, the boy making his way for the shades immediately. Sunlight flooded into the room as Brock could make out half a dozen cans that littered the floor. It seemed that drinks weren't the only thing his father had last night either as a few fast-food wrappers sat on his dresser. The man's clothes sat all over the room as Brock saw his father's pants over the lamp while his shirt somehow ended on top of the ceiling fan. Luckily Flint still had his underwear on as he began to stir.

"Lola, I thought I said not to open that shade. It's too bright for me," the older man moaned as he threw his face down into his pillow. Brock walked towards the edge of the bed, careful not to step on any of the cans, before he pulled the pillow away from the half-asleep man.

"I think it's time for you to get up, dad," Brock scornfully said as he removed the pillow from under Flint's face. He gave his father a few moments to try and stir awake but the man made no motion to leave his bed. Instead he merely covered his face with a nearby towel only for that object to also be confiscated by Brock. With a nod of his head, the oldest child signaled for his brother to hit the nearby switch as light flooded out of the ceiling fan.

"I get it. I'm up," Flint cried out. The man rolled over onto his back for a moment as he pulled the sheets over his face. "Just shut that light off. I have a migraine."

It didn't take long for the older man to get himself dressed and downstairs, though Brock found it a bit comical that his father couldn't even be in the sunlight without a pair of sunglasses on his face. It made him wonder just how much the man had to drink the previous night. Though he figured if he asked, he would have only gotten pissed at the answer. The three made their way slowly down the stairs and into the living room.

Upon his entrance Flint was swarmed by his children, each of them wishing him a good morning (though Brock figured it should have been more of a good afternoon by now). Though it was now that Brock realized that the other two siblings who had been in school with Forrest hadn't returned with him, the boy wondering if they had instead stayed in the city to go do stuff. After a few minutes passed with Flint showering his children with his attention despite his hangover, the small group made it into the kitchen.

"Guess I screwed up big time," Flint stated. The older man opened one of the cabinets as he pulled out the container of coffee. He poured it slowly into the coffee machine, careful not to spill it on the floor or counter as he then waited for his pot to be brewed.

"Just a little. What were you thinking to go out knowing the League would be sending someone today?" Brock replied. Forrest nodded in agreement as the two oldest siblings lacked any understanding of their father's thought process. "Please tell me you have a plan. If the Gym gets closed, you'll most likely lose the house."

"I could always get back into my souvenir stand."

"You sell rocks, dad," Forest argued. His voice wavered for a moment as he threw his hands to the sides of his body. Brock had to agree with his brother as his father's hobby had little money come out of it. At best he could convince a couple travelers to buy his rocks, but it wouldn't be enough to keep the house.

"Hey! They're rare rocks thank you very much."

"Dad, can we please stay on topic," Brock cried out. The boy noticed a few of his siblings peer into the kitchen as his father poured out a cup of coffee. The older man lifted his cup to his face, sipping it slowly as he hummed out. Brock understood what he wanted as the three of them made their way out of the kitchen and into the backyard.

Brock took in the yard once more, as if it had been the first time he saw. His father's Rock-Types and his mom's Water-Types lived in harmony as the yard seemed more like a nature preservation with the way it was set up. The yard rose up behind them like a hill as jagged rocks rose out of it, the top of it covered in sand and stones as Brock could see his father's Rhydon roam about. Beneath the hill was a grassy area that included a pond where the Water-Types would relax. Though it wasn't much, the field extended outwards for at least a mile as Brock noticed they had extended the pond to have streams run through the field now.

"So, what's your plan?" Brock asked once more.

Flint sipped on his coffee once more as his free hand gripped at his head. Brock wondered if it was an act at this point or if maybe the sun was still affecting him despite the sunglasses and his attempts to sober up. The older man smacked his lips together, his tongue licking them as he took another sip of coffee. Finally appeased, he smirked as the words slowly came out.

"Truthfully...I didn't have a plan. But now that you're here, why don't you face the inspector for me?"

"No way."

"Come on, at least you're not hungover. Plus that school must have taught you something. Not that you had much of a good showing at the Class Battle."

Brock rolled his eyes at that remark before he shoved his hands into his pockets. With a glance towards Forrest he could tell his brother was somewhat hoping this would be the solution as neither of them felt their father was in any condition to battle. He didn't want to take part in any of this, and yet Brock felt it was his responsibility to make sure his siblings were all set. Though if he was going to do this, he would only under his stipulations.

"Alright, I'll help you out, dad," Brock answered. His old man seemed positively joyful from the answer as he swung an arm around Brock. His sudden movement caused his coffee to splash out of the mug, a bit of it landing on Brock's pants as the boy tried to rub it out before it stained them. He was less than enthused about doing this, but maybe, just maybe it was what he needed to do. "But in return I'm done with my studies to become a Gym Leader."

"Wait, backup there, Brock."

"We'll talk more after," Brock stated. He didn't wait for his dad to try and say another word. Mostly because he felt his heart ready to jump out of his chest the moment he told his father the requirement for him to handle the inspection. He hadn't thought this would be the way he told his father, but it felt the easiest for him. Now all he had to do was explain after the match, and even if his father didn't agree with his decision he could hold this stipulation over him. The boy continued to remain calm as he turned to his brother. "Forrest, think you can lend me a hand?"

"Of course!"

With that the two boys ventured across the yard as they made their way for the warehouse that doubled as their Gym. Brock could hear his father follow behind them, but he already told himself he wouldn't allow it to distract himself. As they approached the Gym it was just how Brock remembered it from his last visit, in need of small repairs but viable enough to remain as an official Gym. Dents lined the outer walls and some rust was now forming, but Brock felt that the frame of the building itself remained sturdy. As they passed by the building Brock noticed some pieces of fabric laying around and decided to scoop them up. He wondered why ripped clothing would be there, but he figured it would be best to just get rid of it.

He decided to make his way to the back of the Gym and use the entrance reserved for their family instead of the challenger's entrance. As he approached the door he paused for a moment as the two boys stared at the metal door. It was rusted on the hinges, the frame and entirety of the door painted white to cover the original layer that had peeled off. Brock patted his hand against the door before gripping the handle tightly. With a simple turn the door opened easily though a soul piercing screech escaped from the hinges. Brock figured a little oil would do it good.

He slowly made his way into the building as the lights shot on immediately, the brightness shined down on him like a rainstorm as the entire inside was now viewable. He could tell fresh rocks had been installed for the Gym's field as few were cracked and the floor was littered with tiny rocks while most were completely unscratched. The upper balcony was still usable as well, Brock inspecting the stairs to make sure one could climb them if a challenger brought friends or family to watch. To him the place seemed more than capable for passing an inspection based on looks. It would just come down to the battle. Being careful with it, Brock placed his project down next to the referee box. He figured Forrest would be able to watch it during the match.

"Being a Gym Leader must be so cool," Forrest stated, the younger boy sitting atop the location their father and all previous Gym Leaders sat as they awaited the challenger to approach them. Brock smirked as he saw the enthusiasm shine in Forrest's eyes, the boy sitting there with his legs crossed while his arms folded across his chest to form an "x".

"This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Brock asked. Forrest merely nodded as he stood up from the spot. The two then made their way over to the edge of the platform and sat down together. Brock's arm wrapped around his brother's shoulder as they just sat there for a moment. "You know, you'd probably make a great Gym Leader."

Forrest didn't answer him. Instead the boy remained silent as he stood back and moved a few steps away from Brock. The older boy could feel the change in the atmosphere, his words having struck a nerve with his brother.

"You should just tell him. Dad would understand."

"You and I both know he wants me to take over."

"But you've never shown an interest. And if you're worried about us, we can get by for a few years until I can reopen the gym. Just lose on purpose today."

Brock stood back up as he moved towards his brother. His hand moved slowly as it plopped atop Forrest's head before rubbing his hair softly. "I can't do that. I may not want the position of Gym Leader, but this place means too much to me.

"It's where I've had so many memories and before I had found my own dream I too wanted to be the Gym Leader here for a short amount of time."

"How did you decide you wanted to go into the health field anyways?" Forrest asked. Brock chuckled at the question as he opened his mouth to answer. However, before the words could leave his mouth there was a loud knock at the front entrance. The sound of the large metallic doors slamming open alerted them to the presence of someone as Brock made his way towards the platform.

He silently took on the waiting position as he readied himself both physically and mentally to embark on his one and only battle as the acting Gym Leader. Light rained down on the entrance as an older individual, though not much older than their late forties, approached the field. Brock couldn't make out many features of the man as his eyes were hidden behind what seemed to be a winter hat and most of his face was covered in a rather large beard. Brock wondered if the man was warm enough as all he had on was a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt he had ripped the sleeves off of.

"Greetings," the man stated as he moved towards the challenger spot. "The League sent me to make sure things are up to our standards.

"Truthfully the building could use some work but it's sufficient enough."

"We've been trying to maintain the building, but there's more work that needs to be completed," Brock responded as he stood up. Forrest made his way over to the referee box as Brock walked down from the platform and onto the Leader's box. "Though, as I'm certain you've noticed, I'm not the current Leader. My father is feeling a bit under right now so I'm stepping in as the next in line for the position."

"Very well. This inspection will be a one-on-one match. If the match suffices, you'll pass. Otherwise, well, you know what'll happen," the man stated as he held a pokeball tightly.

Brock felt his nerves begin to start up again, the boy's arm shook slightly as he tried to get it under control. He paused for a moment, his breathing slowing down as his arm reached for his pokeball. With a push of the center button the capture device enlarged as he tossed it outwards.

"Onix, go!"

The pokeball soared outwards as a bright light shinned around the Gym. The large Rock Snake Pokémon emerged from his capture device with a loud thud. His presence having caused a sensation to run through the ground as Brock held his own. His opponent likewise held strong like a boulder, his own hand resting atop a pokeball. With a simple toss of it, the pokeball exploded outwards as to Brock's surprise an Aerodactyl landed atop one of the boulders. While he couldn't quite make it out, Brock noticed a stone of sorts embedded around Aerodactyl's tail as the container shinned under the light.

The mighty creature screeched out, its razor-sharp teeth glistened in the light as Brock gulped. He hadn't expected something of _this_ magnitude when he agreed to take part. With a slap to his face Brock found himself composed once more; the boy stepped forward as he counted down in his head. The numbers matched with the motion of Forrest's arm, the boy dropping it as Brock reached zero.

His opponent wasted no time, Aerodactyl taking to the air with a simple snap of his fingers. The Rock and Flying-Type glowed for a moment, its claws likewise extended in length as Brock recognized it as Hone Claws. The boy wasted no time for a counter strategy as he swept his arm to the side.

"Onix, let's fortify our defense. Harden!"

Onix let loose a small movement, his entire body suddenly shined white as it stiffened up. Brock watched on as his opponent commanded an Iron Head attack. Aerodactyl swooped through the air, the tip of his head glowed slightly silver as Brock could have sworn a layer of metal physically formed. The Fossil Pokémon soared across the field, a few of the rocks being caught as collateral damage before it slammed into Onix.

"Nixxx," the Rock Snake Pokémon moaned out, his body pushed back by the attack until he finally toppled over. A sensation similar to an earthquake roared through the area as Brock kept a cool head.

"Quick, knock it out of the air and go right into Gyro Ball!"

"Meet it head on with Aqua Tail!"  
Onix did as he was instructed, not even bothering to stand as his tail shot outwards. The lanky rocks struck across the field as it obliterated a few parts of the field. Dust and stone shards flew outwards as Brock braced himself. Aerodactyl was faster, however. Its own tail now sheathed in a layer of water as it struck against Onix's own tail. The boy could see his idea fail as Aerodactyl's tail started to push down upon Onix, the liquid seeping over his body. A few cries escaped from the Rock and Ground-Type as he tried to push back, but it was pointless and Brock saw it.

Instead, he decided to switch it up. With a slight smirk he snapped his fingers as it caught not only Onix's attention but the man opposite him. "Bind!"

Onix's tail retracted from the lost attack while Aerodactyl slammed its own against the Rock Snake Pokémon. He cried out in pain for a moment only for his tail to sneak up behind his opponent. Within a moment his tail snapped around Aerodactyl and started to squeeze tightly.

"Keep it going! Toss it and go right into Gyro Ball!"

"Nice counter," the man said as he scratched at his chin. Brock could have sworn he saw a few hairs fall out, but he didn't want to question the man or else risk being penalized. "But it won't work! Iron Head!"

Onix whirled around as his tail squeezed down onto Aerodactyl, the momentum of his spin shooting the Rock and Flying-Type up into the ceiling. A dent formed though Aerodactyl appeared unharmed, its head having taken the brunt of the impact. As Onix's tail swept back towards the ground, he slammed it against the rocky field and launched himself skyward.

His body twisted into a circular shape, a rotation occurring that allowed him to pick up momentum until a silver ring formed around his entire body. The Rock and Ground-Type soared through the air until he struck hard against Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon meeting the attack in a literal head on fashion. Its own head shinned silver as the two attacks collided.

The smell of singed wires and burnt rubber filled the gym before giving way to a metallic smekk as a grating noise echoed outwards. Brock had to cover his ears for a moment as the two attacks continue to collide. Onix spun effortlessly against Aerodactyl as if he were a sharpening wheel for the Fossil Pokémon's metallic head. Eventually gravity came back into play as Onix fell back towards the ground, his body crushing quite a few of the stones as they managed to cushion the impact.

Aerodactyl wasn't finished however as it followed the Rock Snake Pokémon and struck its midsection. Onix tumbled over from the attack once more, this attack proving to be rather powerful as it took a moment to stand back up.

"Tell me something," the man spoke out. Brock looked away from his partner who was ready to collapse and towards his opponent. One hand rested on his hip while the other remained balled up, ready to strike at any moment. "Do you honestly believe you can win?"

Brock looked away from the man for a moment, his eyes now rested upon his partner as Onix stood back up. He wanted to say no, he wanted to tell the truth that he shouldn't even be up here. But he also knew he couldn't back down. If there was anything Ash had taught him since they met, it was to see things through to the end and continue to push past adversity.

"To tell you the truth: no. I don't believe I can win. But that doesn't mean I won't try!

"Onix Harden! Let's focus on our defense for right now!"

Onix roared in agreement, his body shinned once more as the usually smooth surfaces of his body were now jagged and rough. The duo kept an eye on Aerodactyl as the Flying and Rock-Type lowered itself onto the field. It had found a rock it enjoyed and seemingly turned it into a perch as it rested atop it. Its claws scrapped against the rock as it hurt Brock to hear it, but he carried on. He commanded Onix to shatter that rock as the Rock and Ground-Type's tail smashed against it.

A few chunks of the broken stone struck Aerodactyl, but the Fossil Pokémon was unaffected by it. Instead, it seemed to anger their opponent as it soared at Onix with an Aqua Tail. Though what Brock found strange was that there was no order given. If this was a Pokémon League inspection the trainer would surely have had better control over the Pokémon. Aerodactyl struck hard as Onix stood his ground despite the fatigue kicking in.

The attack occurred a second time as a tiresome moan escaped Onix now, though Brock saw an opening. With a simple Dig command Onix avoided a third strike as he burrowed underneath the field. Brock waited a few moments to allow Onix to catch his breath before the next stage of his plan would take place.

"Onix, come up and keep using Dig. Let's create a tunnel system!"

The Rock Snake Pokémon obeyed as it shot upwards, Aerodactyl avoiding the attack with ease only for Onix to aim straight into the ground. The pattern continued for a few more times as Brock noticed Aerodactyl managed to get off another Hone Claws amidst it all. He didn't care however. All that mattered was setting up his plan.

"Now, let's go into Gyro Ball!"

"Aerodactyl, meet them with Iron Head!"

Just as they had previously, the two attacks collided as they scrapped against each other. Smoke now emerged from their collision before Onix fell back towards the ground. However, unlike the previous time he went straight into one of his newly created holes. Brock smirked as he saw the confusion seep onto Aerodactyl and his trainer. Before they could even try to issue a command, Onix emerged from a different tunnel and struck with another Gyro Ball only to vanish again.

The tactic managed to work for another two blows before Brock noticed that they had it figured out. A slight round of applause came from his opponent, the man looking rather impressed by the simple idea. Though Brock could also tell that this was the moment he had to stay on alert.

"It's rudimentary but it works. Nicely done. But let's end it," the man said. Brock noticed that his hat had come slightly undone now, his hair sticking out as a few strands of spiky hair were now noticeable. Likewise, his beard had thinned a great amount across the battle as Brock started to question things.

"Aerodactyl, flood those tunnels!"

Aerodactyl nodded as his tail was once more covered in water. This time, however, instead of striking directly he launched the water down one of the holes as water started to spray from the others. Eventually Onix emerged from one of the holes soaked, the Rock and Ground-Type shivering from the drenched experience he had.

The attack didn't end there as the strange man called for an Iron Head next. Brock just watched it however as Aerodactyl slammed into Onix. The Rock Snake Pokémon cried out before he toppled over once more, and yet Brock remained silent. He had a theory about everything, and he wanted answers before the battle would continue.

"I answered your question so now I have one for you!" Brock called out. This caught the man by surprise, his command for another Aqua Tail being cut off mid-sentence. "I need to know something. This isn't a real inspection is it, dad?"

The man across the field slouched a bit, his left hand rubbing behind his head as his winter hat came off even more. Brock could now see traces of his father's hair that no one else would have likely had. Though there was no denying it the moment the hat was removed. There his father was as the older man stood opposite him.

"Yeah. It's all been set up from the start, son. But, now that you know the truth, will you continue to fight for everything you dream of or just surrender and run away?"

Brock was confused by the question, the boy finding his footing slip as he tumbled backwards. Now on his backside, he watched as his father pulled a necklace of sorts from around his neck. He'd never seen this before though it started to shine brightly upon being touched. A second, similar light shined from the tip of Aerodactyl's tail as its body changed shape and size.

"Tell me, Brock! Will you continue to fight for your dreams against all adversity!?" Flint cried out as Aerodactyl grew stone all over its body. In fact, it seemed like the body itself had become stone. Pillars shot out of the tips of its now reinforced wings and body as they ran across the entire Fossil Pokémon. The entire presence of Aerodactyl appeared to change, saliva poured from its mouth as a wicked, blood curdling scream echoed outwards. Brock couldn't believe it; _this_ was the Mega Evolution he had learned about. Without even a single move being launched Brock could tell its strength, the aura that radiated from Aerodactyl was like nothing he had ever felt before. Its eyes narrowed onto Onix as Flint stomped onto the ground. Dirt and stones shot upwards as his foot rested against the ground.

"Aerodactyl, Iron Head!"

Brock watched for a moment as the Fossil Pokémon shot across the Gym floor. Its simple wing movements enough to desiccate the remaining stones as they shattered to pieces. Onix was blown back from the wind as Aerodactyl's head lodged itself into his midsection. Saliva flew from Onix's mouth as the Rock Snake Pokémon fell downwards and remained unstirring for a moment.

Flint looked to Forrest, waiting for the call to be made as Brock waited on Onix. Even Aerodactyl had given up as it resorted to sleeping amongst the shards of stones. However, the Rock and Ground-Type got back up, albeit shaken up from the attack.

"That's great, Onix! Let's give it everything on this next attack! Gyro Ball!"

Onix soared into a circular shape before it struck the sleeping Aerodactyl. Though the attack seemed more of a bother than any amount of pain as Aerodactyl brushed it off with ease. Even Flint wasn't afraid as he crossed his arms. Aerodactyl roared out once more, Onix and Brock now ready for whatever was to come.

"Dad, you asked me if I would always push onwards. And while sometimes I want to give up and sometimes I just want to run from all my problems. But the one thing that kept me on the right path this entire time were my friends and Pokémon. They were my rock and as long as I have them, I'll never succumb to any difficulty!"

"Then show us! Will you face this next attack head on?

"Aerodactyl, Giga Impact!"

Energy swirled around Aerodactyl as it quickly covered its entire body, the shades of purple and orange mixing as Aerodactyl's actual body became practically hidden from the waves of energy. Any bits of rock that remained on the field were completely destroyed from the aura alone. Brock felt his heartrate increase, his hands now severely perspired as he wiped them against his shirt. He wanted to sit down as his knees begged to give out, but he held strong. With a swift punch forward he called for another Gyro Ball.

Onix rushed forward, his body spun insanely fast as the familiar silver glow surrounded his body. His attack struck against the powerful radiance of energy as the two appeared to struggle over control for the battle. Brock knew better however, he knew that Onix wouldn't manage to stand up to an attack of that caliber. Despite having the type advantage and strengthened his defense with Harden, they were no match for a powerful creature such as Mega Aerodactyl.

The Fossil Pokémon finally pushed through with ease as Onix rocketed back down towards the field, his body slamming into the concrete floor as dust scattered throughout the Gym. The Rock Snake Pokémon remained motionless as Forrest scurried over to him to inspect.

"Onix is unable to battle, the match goes to Flint!" the young boy declared. Brock chuckled at that announcement. It hadn't really mattered if the call was made or not, there wasn't any official League actions with it.

The boy said nothing except for some positive words to his partner. He thanked Onix for putting up an outstanding match despite the odds stacked against them. As he placed the pokeball back onto his belt he felt it shake slightly, Onix likewise happy for how the match played out. Even if they had lost, Brock managed to say his feelings. Sort of.

He looked out across the field as his father patted Aerodactyl across the jaw, its body now reverted to its normal form. With a small thanks Flint returned the Rock and Flying-Type into its capture device before he crossed the wrecked field. Before the oldest child knew it, his father was barely a few inches away from him as they stared each other down.

"So, can you finally be honest with me, Brock?" Flint asked. The man placed a hand on his oldest son's shoulder as Forrest joined them. The younger sibling had picked up Brock's egg, the boy now handing it over as Brock cradled it against his body. It appeared to glow once more, the light bright enough to attract Brock's attention.

"Why lead me on if you never wanted to be a Gym Leader?"

"I never meant to," Brock replied. A heavy sigh escaped from his lips as the boy walked towards the platform. He sat down along the edge of it, his feet dangled below him as Flint joined him. "I just couldn't say no to it. I knew how much you wanted me to take over so you could retire. How the family _needed_ me to take it over."

Flint chuckled at that notion; the older man rocked backwards as his hand slapped the platform a few times. The noise echoed across the warehouse as he faced his son. "I only pushed so hard because I wanted you to grow a spine. I needed to know my son wouldn't be pushed around and would have a mind of his own. I only criticized Health professions to see if you'd stand up for it, and truthfully, I think what you're doing is fantastic and fits perfectly for a kind soul like you.

"Heck, I've known for years you never cared enough to be a Gym Leader. I mean, Forrest always followed me into the Gym for matches while you were off peeping on girls."

"That was one time."

"Anyways, when you said you were returning home Forrest and I made up this entire scheme to force your hand. We were hoping it would be enough for you to tell me off and swear off the Gym. Guess it didn't work."

Brock nodded at that statement, the boy remembering the house upon his arrival. There had been little details that gave away the impression that something had happened. Especially since cobwebs wouldn't have formed that quickly and despite his mother being a ditz at times, she would have enough fresh food to cover three days of meals.

"But tell us, how'd you figure it all out?"

"Simple," Brock began to say. "First off, your 'beer' cans had the labels falling off to reveal orange juice. Second, if you were hungover like you always get then no matter how hard we would have tried, you'd have remained in bed.

"And then your costume wasn't good. You left pieces of fabric outside the Gym and your beard was falling apart mid-match!"

"And here I thought we did good, Forrest. We even had a few of your siblings go off with your mother into the city for the day. We all know she can't keep a secret."

"I told you we should have rehearsed it last night," the younger boy stated. Flint nodded at that assessment, though Brock cared little. At this point he figured that hopefully things might be patched over with his dad. The boy then stood up as he moved towards his bag.

He opened the zipper to the duffle bad and reached around inside, his hands passing by some clothes until they grasped ahold of a paper. The white sheet sat comfortably in his hands as he marched back over to his father. He had imagined this several times in his head, but never once had he expected it to actually occur in real life. Without a word he passed the sheet onto his father, both Flint and Forrest eying it with interest.

"Dad...I'd like to transfer into the Health course at school."

"No," Flint responded. Brock felt his heart drop for a moment, his mind completely confused as he thought they had an understanding. His father had even admitted that he knew the truth for a while. That was quickly erased as Brock saw the old man smile for a moment. He pulled a pen from his pants pocket and scribbled down his signature. Brock could see the ink bleed through the paper slightly, the first real step on completing his dream now finished.

"There's three conditions you need to accept before I'd consider it. You _must_ finish this semester in the Battle course. Second, for the remainder of your time at school you must take a few courses that help with your battling skills. You're talented, Brock, but you still need to protect yourself on the road. And third, congratulate Forrest on being the next Pewter City Gym Leader. Once he graduates he'll be learning under me before attending school next year."

Brock agreed to all three conditions, the final one bringing a shocked expression onto Forrest's face. Brock felt it was right though, if anyone would be able to carry on the tradition for the Gym, it would have been his brother. Though technically he still needed to get his junior license. And even then, he would need to complete classes before being recognized as the official Gym Leader. Brock could tell his brother already had a million ideas regarding improvement for the Gym, his eyes darted all over the room as they scanned every nook and cranny.

The older boy smiled in appreciation as he took ahold of his paper. It was real. He had actually managed to speak the truth and say how he felt, and it amazed him at how much weight was lifted from his chest. The boy sat down once more between his father and brother as the three Pewter boys stared out at their family Gym.

* * *

 **And that brings an end to Brock's little dilemma. Yeah, his family knew the entire time but Brock never realized it. But, this isn't the end of Brock's stuff overall. While he may not have much for the rest of Lessons, there's more coming for him down the road.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	17. An Encounter

**Welcome back everyone. Last time, Brock managed to overcome his family issues and show his dad his true attitude towards his dreams. This time we're returning to Ash for a bit. After this we're going back to the school. Though, there's only this and one more chapter before we get to what I hope will be some exciting events.**

 **Ch 17: An Encounter**

* * *

The sun shined brightly as Ash followed the dirt path into the city, a few cars passing by as he closed the distance towards the large buildings. He wondered how Brock was doing, especially since they had to rush out of there so fast. The boy hoped that Brock would be able to handle whatever was happening especially since it pertained to the Gym. Off in the distance he could see the skyline of the city, the rather tall buildings towered over the few houses that were planted before them. Though he found it funny how the tallest of them was the Pokémon Center as the large, yellow "P" shined like a beacon as Ash continued towards it.

"How much longer will this take?" Giselle muttered. Ash took a gaze to his left, the girl looking rather bored of their expedition into the city. He wondered for a moment if he could perhaps ditch her at some point. Brock had told him to return with his mother, but he never made any mention of returning with Giselle as well.

"How would I know. You see the city in front of you, so it's gonna take a while," he retorted. Pikachu chirped up in agreement, the Electric-Type resting atop his head. Pikachu's body was plastered against his hat, the boy wondering if that was even comfortable as he picked the pace up slightly. The city grew closer as the sound of blaring horns roared into his eardrums, the engines to which the horns belonged likewise rolled off noise. Cars continued to pass them by as Ash and Giselle entered the city, billboards and advertisements everywhere. He could even see one for Brock's father, the man modeling some sort of line of winter hats.

A breeze passed through the area as for a moment Ash wished he had one of those hats. Giselle likewise felt the cold breeze wash over her body as she started to shake. Ash chose to ignore her as he walked across the street and towards the Pokémon Center. He figured that would be the best place to look first. Even if Brock's mother wasn't there, perhaps they could get a clue in regard to her. As they entered the area however, Ash noticed that it was practically empty as only a few traveling trainers were around. He made his way inside however only for Giselle to be sidetracked by a shop within the Pokémon Center.

The Pallet Town native rolled his eyes at that and instead approached the Nurse Joy who stood at the front counter. He could hear the television being played in the distance as some sort of news report was about to be made. Ash wondered if he had time to watch it as he was greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Pokémon Center. How may I be of assistance?"

Ash broke his attention away from the television screen and faced Nurse Joy. But it was in that moment he realized that he didn't even know Brock's mother's name. He clammed up for a moment as his hand reached for his chin. No thoughts came to his mind as he instead decided to just describe it the best he could.

"Actually, have you seen the wife of the Pewter City Gym Leader? We were asked by her son to bring her home."

Nurse Joy's face lowered at that; her lips pressed tightly together as Ash realized the answer. The health care worker shook her head as the boy wondered where she could have been. Though with them at a Pokémon Center he figured he could afford the time to get his team checked up.

"Well, could I bother you to have my Pokémon inspected?"

"That I can help you with. Though, I haven't seen her today, but Lola likes to spend time around the shopping district," Nurse Joy stated. A metal tray was placed before him as Pikachu leapt from his head and onto the counter. The Electric-Type sat atop the tray while Ash deposited the remaining pokeballs onto it. Without a word Nurse Joy took the tray and handed it to her Chansey, the duo heading off for the backroom.

Now alone, Ash wandered over to the television as he sat on one of the nearby couches. The screen revealed a rather slim woman positioned at her own desk; a small smile shined from her face as the man sitting next to her spoke. He seemed to be an older gentleman, though his image was definitely one that Ash knew he saw before. Compared to the woman next to him, the older gentleman was only up to her chest and that was with both in chairs. His long gray beard reached down onto the table while his cap managed to cover up what Ash assumed was a balding area atop his head.

"As mentioned previously, the Indigo League figured it was time to give Johto their own League and Elite Four. And what better excuse to reshuffle things than with a retirement?" the man stated. An infectious laugh escaped from him as Ash watched his beard dance atop the desk. The woman merely nodded, her almost orange glasses shined for a moment while her pink hair was brushed away from her face.

The screen changed as the graphic displayed an image of what Ash knew was the previous Elite Four as Bruno, Lorelei, Agatha and Lance were on the screen, though it quickly had Agatha fade from the image and be replaced with a question mark. But that wasn't the only part, as Lance too vanished. The screen returned to the two people talking as Ash now noticed a few papers before the older gentleman.

"We decided to go back to how things were before, where a Champion will reside over his or her Elite Four. I know Kalos has adopted that format recently, haven't they Malva?"

"Yes, with Diantha being crowned Champion a few years back, Kalos agreed with the League Committee to move towards a Champion plus an Elite Four format. But, Mr. Goodshow, does this mean you've managed to create a balanced roster without weakening any areas?"

The older man (who Ash figured must have been Mr. Goodshow) nodded graciously as he waved the papers around. "In a sense, Kanto was losing two members, so I didn't want it to get much weaker. But I also couldn't leave Johto on its own.

"So with that, Bruno offered to help guide the Johto Elite Four as they build themselves up. Lorelei will stay in Kanto. Though as many know, we recently held a tournament at Cerulean City with many invited trainers. It was our way to gauge their talents to see who would be capable of being a member of the Elite Four. Unfortunately a few of our choices didn't show up."

"I remember that tournament. Lysandre's Holocaster Network hired me to cover a special broadcast for Kalos," Malva replied as the screen now switched to highlights of the battles. Ash remembered a few of them from his time in the hospital. Though, he had missed most of it as he was in and out of consciousness from fatigue.

Distracted by the television, Ash didn't even notice as Giselle approached him from behind. The boy felt a light tap on his shoulder but ignored it at first as highlights continued to pass by. Though, what interested him the most was how the graphic was changing and showed the two sets of newly named Elite Four. The first list that was mentioned for Johto seemed rather normal, as Bruno's name was quickly joined by three others. Ash had no clue who the first two were, but he figured that whoever Elsa and Will were must have been strong if they were chosen. The final name Ash understood as he saw Koga up on the list, though a harder tap from Giselle forced him to look away from the screen.

"Do you mind?"

"Don't you think these clothes are perfect? I picked them out from that little shop," Giselle stated as she did a small twirl. Ash cared little for the outfit as she showed off her new white turtleneck and jeans. She came to a stop in front of Ash, the boy merely pushing her away as his eyes remained glued on the television.

A small ding alerted the boy that his Pokémon were all rested now, but he decided to wait a few more minutes to see how the announcement would end. Pikachu scurried from the front desk however as he perched himself atop Ash's shoulder. Giselle however seemed upset by Ash ignoring her, a pout now glued onto her face. With her arms crossed over her chest the girl stood before Ash as the boy failed to move her out of the way.

"Mind moving? This is important."

"Mind complimenting my clothes? They're important."

"Yeah sure. They look good or whatever you want to hear. Now go fish for compliments elsewhere," Ash stated. Pikachu snickered at the remark as Giselle huffed off towards a couch in the Center. Ash merely shrugged at the girl's annoyance as the screen now started to reveal the Elite Four for Kanto.

Sitting on the list already was Lorelei who was quickly joined by Brent. Surge had mentioned something about the man the last time they spoke, but he hadn't expected him to be this good. Though he hardly had time to worry about it as the final two members were revealed to be some woman named Karen while the final one was no surprise. Giovanni's name sat atop the list as the announcement made Ash wonder what would happen to the Viridian Gym. In fact, he wondered what would happen to the Fuchsia City Gym as well since Koga would be relocating to Johto.

The broadcast continued though Ash cared little for it now. As he turned away from the screen the boy noticed that the Center was a bit more active now as trainers seemed to be passing through. Some stopped for lunch while others shopped. And in some extreme cases there were battles that took place at the indoor field. Ash felt the urge to take part in one rise inside him, but instead he returned to Nurse Joy. With a simple "thank you" the boy gathered up his pokeballs before clipping them onto his belt.

Now prepared to head off again he searched for Giselle only to be unable to find the girl. In fact, it seemed like she had wandered off after she had sat by herself. Ash looked to Pikachu as the Electric-Type sniffed at the air only to be unable to acquire her scent. He wondered if perhaps he should go search for her now, though his priority was to find Brock's mother. After that was finished then he could go look for Giselle, if he wanted to at least.

As he moved towards the front entrance the boy paused for a moment as Pikachu perked up. It appeared as though the Electric-Type had found a familiar scent as he scurried off towards the cafeteria. Ash raced after his partner; Pikachu much more agile as he swerved around the many trainers. Ash struggled to keep an eye on his partner, the only source for him to follow being the footsteps that echoed from the tiles. As he rounded a few tables Ash could make out his partner as he rested at the foot of a booth, the sight of a very unexpected individual seated there.

"Yo, Ash. Figured this Pikachu was yours," Cross spoke up as he handed a little of his food to Pikachu. Sitting opposite him was his Lycanroc as Ash wondered how Charmander was doing. With a small movement of his head, Cross motioned for Lycanroc to slide over as Ash slid into the booth. He felt a bit uncomfortable with Cross as the boy was too friendly after their last encounter.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Lycanroc seems to recognize the scent from the last time we met," Cross answered. The young trainer stabbed his fork into the steak that rested atop his plate. His knife carved into it as a bit of blood spilled onto the tray. Cross didn't heed it any attention as the piece of meat was dropped into his mouth. Ash watched on as he pushed down the thoughts of hunger until Cross finally swallowed. A sigh of contentment escaped from his lips before he leaned in towards Ash.

"Speaking of our last encounter...you didn't forget our wager, did you?"

"I never agreed to that," Ash replied, the boy quickly zipped his jacket up as Pikachu leapt onto the table. A few sparks emerged from his cheeks but Cross merely raised his hands in self-defense.

"Relax you two. I have no intentions of winning my prize today. Just passing through," he explained before kicking back in the booth. His feet rested against the top of the table, chunks of mud displaced from his boots as it landed against the usually clean table. Ash relaxed a bit as did Pikachu, the latter moving to sit on Ash's lap. "Though I'm surprised you're here, don't you have school? I'm only in the city to drop off some deadweight from my team."

Ash was perplexed by the statement, his eyebrow arched as he wanted to know more. Cross smirked for a moment only for it to vanish, replaced with a serious expression. Ash could tell that whatever he had done wasn't an easy decision, his eyes appearing heavy as if he regretted whatever decision he made. The young boy reached for a pokeball as he recalled Lycanroc before looking at Ash. "There's this Pokémon Daycare that will find a better home for a Pokémon you don't want to raise any longer. I left Charmander there."

Ash didn't know what came over him, his fist sailed across the table before he could react as it connected with Cross' face. The boy winced for a moment, the pain surging through his cheek and just under his left eye. All eyes were on the duo as Ash reached across the table and grabbed ahold of his former classmate. His hands shook as he held tightly to Cross' jacket, his nails digging in deeply against the fabric.

"Go back and get him!"

Cross gulped as he smacked Ash's hands from his clothes. With a small dusting he wiped clean his jacket as Ash continued to stare him down. All his thoughts that were about finding Brock's mom were now gone, replaced with his anger towards the abandonment of a Pokémon. Not to mention Cross' nonchalant manner about it. To him, a trainer's Pokémon were family.

"Listen, it wasn't an easy decision. I just realized that we weren't compatible. Might as well let someone else raise the little runt."

"How do you know that if you never tried!?" Ash argued. Cross shrugged his shoulders at the question. The reaction made Ash want to reach across the table once more but he held back, especially with all the eyes that were now on them. Even a few members of security were present now as Ash counted backwards from ten to calm himself. His teeth were grit together now as he tried to lower his voice, his anger still present. "Go back and get him now!"

"Ash, you might not get it, but Charmander is too weak for my team. He couldn't even beat the Grass-Types near the outskirts of Cerulean City. It's best if we go our own ways."

"Does Charmander think that?"

Silence. Cross had no response for that question as Ash continued to stare him down. The boy figured that Cross had never taken Charmander's feelings into account when it came to the decision. Instead he most likely only used his own since it would make things easier. He wouldn't have to train a Pokémon beneath his standards instead of helping raise it up. Ash stood this time, his hands now planted at the collar of Cross' jacket as he raised the boy up. A small rainbow glow could be seen from his pocket, but Ash ignored it as Cross wore a blank expression. It was as if the boy questioned his choice now but was too stubborn to go back on it.

"Go. Get. Charmander."

Cross brushed the hands from his body as he stood up. The boy didn't answer Ash as he grabbed ahold of his tray. With his back now turned towards Ash he spoke up, his voice lacked emotion however as time seemed to stand still.

"Best I can do is bring you to the place. I refuse to take Charmander back."

Ash fought back the nerve the strike him once more, but instead he motioned for Pikachu to climb atop his shoulder. The two immediately followed Cross as they exited the cafeteria after the boy dropped his tray off. No words were spoken as they exited the Center and walked out onto the bustling streets.

In the distance Ash could have sworn he saw Giselle talking to some woman, two children alongside her. He figured it must have been Brock's family as the two children looked similar to his friend, but his annoyance at Cross made him wonder if he had merely seen things. They passed by a few vendors who seemed to be trying to make a quick buck, the cries of rare items such as a Rocky Helmet or a Rare Candy entered his ears but he wasn't to be distracted.

They turned down an avenue until a small building could be in view. Ash felt it wasn't much to write home about, the paint peeling from the side as the sign was also missing a letter or two. Though the line out the door seemed to imply the place was as busy as ever.

"There it is, the Pokémon Daycare where you can leave your Pokémon for someone to adopt," Cross stated. Ash still didn't like the concept as he watched one trainer exit the building without his Pokémon. The Pallet Town native wondered what adventures the duo had gone on and how the trainer could just abandon his partner so easily. Cross started to walk away, his arm grabbed by Ash as the orange haired boy nearly fell from the sudden momentum stopper.

"Aren't you coming?"

"It's better if I don't. Charmander will try to come with me."

"So take him back."

"I won't. I can't train him properly!"

"Did you even try!"

"Can you two shut it, we're trying to spy here," a new voice rose up as Ash and Cross looked to their left. Amidst the garbage were three individuals Ash knew rather well or rather wished he hadn't known. The one who had spoken stood up, her arms wrapped around a blue egg as it bounced slightly. The older woman moved one arm as she pulled a banana peel from her hair. "We've been here for hours waiting for this place to empty out."

"Really?" Ash asked, his eyes narrowed as he pointed weakly towards the three individuals. The other two individuals made themselves seen as the man emerged from a bag of garbage while a Meowth jumped out of a trash can, a diaper atop his head. "You've sunk so low you'll steal from a daycare?"

"Yes," James answered, his hands wiped down his uniform as coffee grinds fell from his shoulders. The man seemed rather distant however as he stared at the building, Ash almost worried for him. "But it's my Pokémon we're stealing back. So technically it's fair game."

Ash folded his arms at that statement. He found it a bit suspicious that they had left a Pokémon there and were unable to get it back. Especially since it was usually their group who stole Pokémon.

"It's true!" James shouted as he lunged for Ash. The man grabbed ahold of Ash's leg, tears streaming from his face as the tear producing cries bounced off the nearby walls. The Pallet Town native felt a bit uncomfortable of seeing a grown man cry in this manner, but he couldn't just leave without attempting to get Charmander. And it seemed that these three weren't going to leave him alone anytime soon. "Please help me get Weepinbell back. I'm begging! He must be so afraid in there, what with the cramped and cold cages. He needs sunlight."

Ash shook his leg free of the man, his pants now soaked with tears as James got onto his knees. His head was lowered onto the ground, sniffles being the only noise the man emitted as even his partners seemed a bit disturbed now. Though, if the man's claim of the Pokémon being held within cages was true, he was increasingly worried for the other Pokémon. They shouldn't have been trapped in cages if they were at a daycare.

"Come on, Twerp, do we seem like the kind of people to lie like _this_?" Jessie asked. She extended an arm forward as Pikachu leapt onto the ground. Meowth strolled up to the Electric-Type, his own paw extended with the claws retracted. Ash was hesitant to assist them but figured they would probably leave after that. "Besides, we aren't looking to steal anything today. Well, anything that wasn't ours to begin with. Partners?"

Ash looked over towards Cross, the boy appeared to be rather disinterested in the entire situation as he leaned against a wall. His foot tapped itself against the wall, Ash able to tell he was growing increasingly impatient. With a shrug of his shoulders Ash took her hand and shook it, his eyes remaining locked onto Jessie. Pikachu joined in the motion as he shook Meowth's paw, a surge electricity flying through the Normal-Type's body. James immediately jumped up, the older man hugging Ash out of gratitude and excitement.

The boy groaned out in annoyance as James got the message, the Team Rocket member pulling away. Ash adjusted his now messed up clothes as they stared at the daycare center. "So how do you know this place stole your Pokémon?"

"Because," James started. He paused for a moment, his sleeve turning into a tissue as he blew snot into it. With one look Ash took a step back from the man. He didn't want to get that on his body if James tried to hug him again.

"When we first got here, I brought them my newly caught Weepinbell. Oh he's just the cutest little thing, with how he smiles. His leaves are so pristine too, though that's thanks to me watering him daily."

A sudden cry broke up James' rambling as Meowth landed next to him, his claws extended. The older man reached for his face as a light chuckle escaped from Cross. Ash managed to put it all together as James' face was now red and all scratched up, Meowth merely picking at his claws out of boredom.

"Fast forward, Jimmy. I don't wanna waste one of my nine lives listening to da story."

James became annoyed by that, his cheeks puffed outwards as he softly stomped his foot. Ash felt this face droop for a moment, unable to believe that these three were somehow actual members of Team Rocket. They must have been kicked out at some point, no way a criminal organization would keep them around.

"Did that Meowth just talk?" Cross asked, his body nearly hunched over from the action. Ash nodded to assure the boy he hadn't mistaken the action, though the duo had little time to expand on the question.

A small breeze passed through the area as rubbish was knocked away. A can rattled down the road as James continued on. "Well before I was rudely interrupted... I saw a flier for a daycare, and I figured Weepinbell would enjoy being with other Pokémon. I would have sent Weezing too, but he only likes Arbok and Meowth.

"But when I tried to pick Weepinbell up after a week they wouldn't let me. They even threatened to call the police on me!"

"I believe the last part," Ash muttered. Pikachu nodded in agreement as the duo looked back at the building. With a sigh he pursed his lips together as he leaned against a nearby wall. "But how am I gonna help you?"

No one could answer that question, not even the supposedly incredible criminals. Pikachu shrugged at the lack of ideas while Cross seemed to not want any involvement at all. The boy was now looking through his Pokégear as Ash wondered what could have been so important. He still held no interest in picking up Charmander despite this news.

"Really, you're playing in trash?" the voice stated. Ash felt his body contort at the (as he would describe it) shrill voice. The sound of footsteps bounced off the walls as the young girl approached him. Her hands were rested upon her hips, a glare plastered on her face as it caused even Team Rocket to back up. "I'm off searching for his mother and you're playing in trash with garbage collectors?! Luckily I found Lola and had her head home, no thanks from you. Though she seemed confused by it all."

"Who's she callin' garbage collectors? Let me at her," Meowth cried. He stayed put however, Giselle giving him a simple glare. It led to his claws being retracted, Meowth now shutting up as a whistle played from his mouth. Giselle didn't even seem interested in a talking Meowth as she grabbed Ash's wrist.

"We're heading back. The sooner Brock deals with all this, the sooner we return to class."

Ash stood his ground as the girl was unable to drag him from his spot. Giselle struggled as her own feet seemed to slip until she finally let go. With a huff she stared down Ash, but the boy only returned the unwelcoming look. A laugh broke their stare down as Cross walked towards them. He easily swung an arm around Ash's shoulders as his laughter exploded down the alleyway.

"You seem to have an interesting choice in women, Ash. First Leaf, then the ninja girl, now this one."

A slap was met by that statement, Cross' face red as he winced from it. Ash realized it had been the same location that he had struck the boy and wondered just how bruised it was going to be. He could already make out some bits of purple on his face. Cross' hands shot right for the spot, the boy holding back tears from the sudden hit.

"Don't even joke about that kind of stuff. I'd never lower my standards for someone like _him_ ," Giselle responded. Ash was a bit lost, the boy looking to Pikachu for an answer. He wondered just how bad of a person Giselle considered him to say something like that. However the Mouse Pokémon was also without a clue as he shrugged. Instead he turned away from Giselle, the action only pissing her off more. "What sort of thing is more important now?"

"It doesn't concern you, so leave us all alone. I gotta get in there and get Charmander."

"And my Weepinbell! Don't forget about him!"

Ash nodded at that statement as he shifted the weight of his backpack. He had never been much of a plan it out type of guy, but even now he couldn't figure out a single way that didn't involve waiting in line. But even if he did that, the place would be closed by the time he reached the front. He continued to watch the line as it moved slowly, a young boy who seemed to resemble Kai was helping trainers. Ash wondered if he could ask him for help, but he doubted that person even knew him.

"How do we get in there?"

"If it's sneaking and thieving, we're the best," Jessie claimed as she thumped her chest. Her two partners agreed with that though Ash had preferred to get in through legal measures.

"Just drop a Pokémon off. Then you'll be inside the building," Giselle stated. She started to pick at her nails, a bit of skin was flicked off her finger as Ash shook his head. Their egg sat carefully in her free hand.

"How's that gonna get _all_ of us in? Besides, the line for that is so long," Ash replied. Giselle shrugged at that question as she now leaned against a wall. The group was now at a standstill in regard to their next move. Cross now stood up as he walked off towards the building. He motioned for the others to follow and they did as a large truck appeared to drive down the street parallel to them. The group came to a stop behind a few dumpsters as the truck soon pulled down their street.

Ash watched it for a moment as it pulled up to the back of the daycare building, a man getting out of the vehicle as he opened the back of his truck. Pikachu sniffed at the air for a moment as Ash felt a few drops of water land atop his shoulder. With a quick glance he noticed his partner was drooling.

"This place gets a delivery of Pokémon food each day, once they open the door all we have to do is sneak in."

"I like his thinking," Jessie remarked. James snapped his finger in agreement as the duo nodded. "Let's sign him up for Team Rocket!"

"Pass. I don't need to join some stupid club, especially if it lets idiots like you in."

Ash found himself chuckle at that statement, the words getting to Jessie as James tried to restrain her. It didn't work however as she broke free, the only thing that managed to stop the three bumbling idiots from blowing their cover was Pikachu shocking them.

No one spoke as the backdoor opened slowly as two individuals exited the building. They seemed to roll something out as food was rolled in. A noise came from the back of the truck as it sounded like a Pokémon, but Ash wasn't quite sure. He tried to move slightly but in doing so he kicked the dumpster, the metal trash container echoing from the movement as the noise alerted the two people.

They started to look over towards the dumpster, the first worker took a few steps only to collapse suddenly. The second joined them as a strange Pokémon emerged into view. Ash had never seen it before, its purple body only having what seemed to be gemstones for eyes along with a few others on its chest and back.

Wanting to know more, Ash pulled his pokedex out and scanned the creature. Though it proved futile as the device merely told him that there was no known information available. Instead, Cross walked up to the creature, a small pat on its head causing it to celebrate by clapping its hands. The creature seemed to chuckle from the praise as it poked at the two unconscious workers.

"Good job Sableye," Cross stated as he recalled it into a pokeball. Ash felt so confused as he stared around the area. He hadn't even seen Cross release a Pokémon and yet it showed right out of nowhere. On top of that, it seemed that all the Pokémon Cross had weren't native to Kanto. It made him wonder where the boy had encountered them.

Though, when Ash took a step back he found his foot stuck in a small hole. His eyes looked at the disturbed ground as he noticed a second hole right behind the now unconscious first worker.

"He's definitely better at this whole type of thing than you three," Ash muttered. Team Rocket didn't reply as they instead scurried along inside the building. Ash took his time however as he approached the truck and removed the blanket from whatever had been brought out here.

To his surprise and anger there were three cages as a Nidoran, a Kakuna and a Paras looked frightened. Without a word Ash grabbed ahold of a pokeball from his belt as it opened, Bulbasaur appearing beside him.

The Grass and Poison-Type stared at the cages before him, a grunt coming from his mouth as Ash nodded in agreement. Vines emerged from the back of his bulb, Ash pointing towards the cages as they shot right for them.

"Try to pick those locks, Bulbasaur," Ash muttered. The vines entered into the keyholes; one being used to prop the other vine as it wriggled around with no luck. Finally, a noise could be heard, but when Ash tried to open the lock nothing happened. With a sigh he realized that the cages wouldn't be opened without a key. With that in mind, he took a step towards the still opened door.

Cross however turned away as both Ash and Giselle were shocked by this. He paused for a moment, hands resting amidst his pockets as he looked back at Ash. "I'll go get the police. Just try not to do anything too stupid."

Ash called out to the boy, but Cross was already on the move. His feet raced against the ground as he broke into a sprint. The Pallet Town native sighed, he knew that Cross wouldn't be back. And yet he had hoped that the boy would have waited and reunited with Charmander before taking off. His thoughts were cut off, however, as an explosion erupted in his ear drums. Smoke came flowing out of the open door as a few workers rushed outside, each of them passing out as the smoke started to disperse.

The young boy stepped forward as he entered through the door. Giselle, surprisingly, by his side as they saw what was really happening in the back of the building. While the front appeared to look like an actual building, the back was nothing more than just a warehouse. Crates lined the walls as aisles were formed from the number of Pokémon they had trapped within the metal prisons. A feeding system was set up as Pokémon food would be dispersed across the different cages across the day, but many of the creatures were cramped and uncomfortable. A Slowbro looked to be in pain as the cage was too small for it.

Another explosion echoed outwards as Ash rushed towards it. He could hear voices talk but he couldn't make out who was speaking or what had been said. All he knew was that an argument had broken out as another explosion appeared to rock the area. A few of the cages slipped from their position as they began a descent towards the ground. However, Ash was faster as he called for Bulbasaur to catch them.

The Grass and Poison-Type launched his vines outwards as they managed to catch the few cages that fell. One slipped by however, Ash noticing a small flame emitted from within. Before Bulbasaur could try to launch his vines a second time, Ash dove out for the cage. The metal object bounced around in his arms as his body smashed against the concrete floor. The air was blasted out of his lungs, the boy gasping as his face contorted from the pain. For a moment he could have sworn Giselle actually looked concerned for him, but it had to have been caused by the pain. He figured she would never be concerned for him or anyone else.

"Char?" a voice emitted from the cage. Ash forced a smile onto his face as through one squinted eye he could make out Charmander. It was definitely the one that belonged to Cross as the creature recognized Ash. A smile contorted across Charmander's face as the creature tried to touch Ash's face through the cage.

"Long time since we last saw each other," he wheezed out. The boy planted a hand against the ground for support as he pushed against the surface. He could see an Arbok up ahead as Jessie seemed to be in the middle of skirmish with someone, though they were too far away to make out.

Pikachu and Bulbasaur rushed over to Ash, the boy assuring his two partners he was fine as Giselle joined them. Pikachu licked at Ash's arms while Bulbasaur made sure the other cages were secure. Though the girl honestly looked to be worried for the boy as she noticed his arms starting to bruise. He was surprised to see any real concern from her as she touched his arms slightly. Pain rushed through his arms for a moment as he pulled away. He figured the pain would go away once the bruising went away. Though, the cage had left slight imprints on his arms, but Ash figured those would be gone in a little.

"Alright, let's go guys."

"Are you insane?" Giselle asked as she reached for Ash's arm. The boy grimaced for a second only for Giselle to let go immediately. She seemed a bit upset at herself for her careless action. Charmander noticed this as well from its cage as the Fire-Type let out a small sound of concern. Ash ignored Giselle as he reached through a small opening in the cage to pat Charmander's head.

"Hey, we'll be back in a second. Have to find the keys first."

"Are you just going to ignore me?" Giselle stated. The girl stomped her foot down in annoyance as the egg in her arms bounced slightly. The Pallet Town native turned towards her for a second as he smirked.

"What's this? Are you actually worried for me?" Ash playfully asked. He poked a finger in her direction, but Giselle swatted it away. The girl however denied the claim as she instead told Ash to do whatever he wanted. She had just assumed that he'd rather live than get involved in some criminal skirmish. Those words caused Ash to laugh, the boy adjusting his hat for a moment. "How will I ever be able to call myself a Pokémon Master if I don't help every Pokémon who needs it? Stay with Charmander and keep it safe."

He didn't wait for a response as he raced forward. Pikachu followed him as he leapt up onto Ash's shoulder while Bulbasaur ran by his side. The group of three quickly approached a different section of the building where Jessie was in a standoff with a woman with orange hair that appeared to split into two ends. Her and Arbok seemed to have their hands full as the Poison-Type faced off against a Raticate.

His entrance was noticed immediately as Jessie turned towards him, Ash noticing that both Meowth and James were gone.

"See, Twerp, these losers are from Team Rocket too! James and I deserve an apology."

"Hold on, who're you calling a loser? At least Biff and I aren't put on trash duty," the other woman cried out. Ash wondered for a moment if there was a history between the duo as Jessie shook a fist at the woman. She then commanded for Arbok to use a Screech attack.

The soundwaves echoed across the building; their intensity doubled as they bounced off of the walls. Ash and his two partners were forced to cover their ears while even Jessie was harmed from it. The other woman dropped to a knee but managed to command her Raticate to use a Dig attack. The Normal-Type chewed away at the ground as concrete flew into the air. It was eventually joined by dirt as Ash watched Raticate burrow under the surface and vanish.

"Arbok, be ready for anything. We both know Cassidy fights dirty!"

"Like you don't!?" The other woman (who Ash assumed was Cassidy) growled at Jessie. The boy wondered if he was seeing things as it appeared like a vain was visible on her forehead.

Arbok stayed alert but was unprepared as the ground below it erupted outwards. Raticate slammed through the concrete as its entire body rammed against Arbok, bits of the concrete joined the assault as they too slammed into the Poison-Type. The Cobra Pokémon landed against the floor but was quick to get back up, a look of annoyance now plastered on its face.

Ash looked for an opening to join in, but the boy was forced onto the defensive when a Primeape lunged at him from the shadows. He jumped backwards; Pikachu being forced off his shoulder as they narrowly avoided the attack. The Fighting-Type's fist connected with the ground as it cracked outwards, shards of cement shattered as Ash felt a few strike him. A man with green hair emerged alongside the Primeape, a look of content on his face as he ordered his Pokémon to strike with a Thrash. Ash tried to counter, his voice asking Pikachu for a Thunderbolt but Primeape appeared before his partner as Pikachu was unprepared.

Primeape rammed its fist into Pikachu, a swift kick followed after it as the Electric-Type flew into a few empty cages. Ash looked back towards his partner, but the sound of Primeape charging brought him back to the battle. He saw a fist aimed right for himself, the boy covering his face as vines shot out to grab Primeape. The Pallet Town native looked on to see the Fighting-Type restrained by Bulbasaur before it was tossed away.

"Thanks, Bulbasaur. Now use your Razor Leaf attack!"

"Bulba!" the Grass and Poison-Type nodded in agreement as a barrage of leaves shot outwards from his bulb. They seemed to be little more than an annoyance to Primeape as the Pig Monkey Pokémon started to rush right through the attack.

"This brat was the best help you could get?" Butch asked Jessie. Though the woman ignored him as her Arbok dodged a Super Fang attack. Ash also ignored the question, knowing the actual reason he had teamed up with them. As Primeape approached them, the boy reached down and grabbed Bulbasaur as they avoided the blow once more. The Seed Pokémon launched a physical seed from its bulb, the attack striking against Primeape's hand only to be ripped off as vines started to emerge. Without any energy to drain they died off immediately.

"Please, Bill, the Twerp is nothing more than a temporary alliance. Arbok, Double-Edge!"

"Raticate, Skull Bash!"

The two Pokémon raced (or slithered in Arbok's case) across the ground as their bodies glowed with energy. Though, as the two collided Arbok swung its tail around. The tip, now glowing purple, jabbed itself into Raticate's side as it caused the Pokémon to lose its footing. Its face looked a bit disoriented as Ash saw a few streaks of purple under its eyes. Though he couldn't focus entirely on that fight as Primeape punched out and hit him.

"My name is Butch!" the man cried out. His feet stomped angrily against the ground as Ash wondered if this was a constant misconception with him. Though the boy wondered how people would forget his name was Buff.

The force sent him sliding across the floor until they landed against a wall. Pikachu scurried back over to them as he tried to join the fight, but Ash could tell he was a bit out of it from that one punch. Instead he sat his best friend off to the side as Bulbasaur raced back out there.

Ash quickly called for a Vine Whip as they shot outwards. Within seconds the charging Primeape was snagged and unable to move. Jessie also seemed to have gained the upper hand in her own bout, Arbok now able to keep Raticate at bay with a combination of a Poison Sting barrage and the Normal-Type's current poisoning.

"Primeape, give it a good whirl. Then use Fire Punch!"

"Primmmmee!" the Pig Monkey Pokémon cried out in anger. Its fists were lit within seconds as it seemed its muscles tightened up. Ash could see Bulbasaur lose its footing, but the Seed Pokémon held strong. With a quick yank Bulbasaur flew across the air as Primeape reared back for a powerful punch.

"Now, Leech Seed!" Ash shouted.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur agreed. The Grass and Poison-Type twisted its body so that the bulb atop its back faced Primeape. With deadly accuracy a small seed shot outwards and imprinted itself around Primeape's chest. It dug deep into its fur; the Fighting-Type unable to grasp it as Bulbasaur used its momentum to avoid the punch. Now on the ground, Bulbasaur yanked on its vines as Primeape flew into the air. Its power was now drained, Bulbasaur appearing refreshed as he threw the Pig Monkey Pokémon into a few cages.

"Not bad, Twerp. It's nice to see you on our side for once," Jessie remarked as Arbok flew backwards. Raticate was still standing despite its poisoned state, though Ash could tell it wouldn't last much longer.

Beef recalled his Primeape before he joined ranks with Cassidy. The woman appeared pissed as Raticate stumbled for a moment before succumbing to its poison. She quickly recalled Raticate while biting down on her glove. "Why would you interfere with our plans, Jessie!? All these Pokémon would have joined Team Rocket!"

Sirens now echoed outwards; Ash curious if Cross had alerted the Police of if they had arrived from all the noise. It didn't matter as the three members of Team Rocket also heard it, though Jessie seemed to be the only one who looked calm. Cassidy and Butch each lifted a pokeball now, Ash a bit worried they would be ready to go for a round two.

"Please," Jessie stated. With a wave of her hand she taunted the duo as Ash could see Giselle further down the hallway now. She seemed worried as a rush of footsteps could be heard approaching them. "I'd rather see the two of you fail every time. It brings a smile to my face to know that the trash of Team Rocket stays as such."

Cassidy barked out at that, Ash not understanding what a few of the words she had said were, but just as it began, the tirade appeared to trail off. A dust of sorts seemed to fall around the duo as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Look, Jess, we found my Weepinbell! But now it's a Victreebel! Cassidy and Blip did something right for once," James cried out in joy. The Grass and Poison-Type rested comfortably among his arms; a powder continued to fall from it as Ash recognized it as Sleep Powder. Not taking a chance, Ash covered his face with his jacket only to be quite surprised when Victrebell jumped outwards.

"Viiiiiiii!" the Flycatcher Pokémon screamed out as it leapt atop James' head. The man cried out for a moment, a clamping sound heard as Ash wondered if he was alright. Though the laughter that followed made him think James enjoyed it.

"Oi vey," Meowth muttered out, a paw plastered to his forehead. He merely shook his head at the sight before them as James recalled his newest addition. "You sure that's your Victreebel, James?"

"Of course. I'd never forget that clamping power anywhere! It's only gotten stronger!"

"I really don't want to know what he means by that," Jessie remarked as the footsteps grew louder. She quickly turned to Arbok and recalled her partner before her eyes darted towards Ash. She clasped her egg tighter before moving towards Ash. "Alright, Twerp, one last favor. Blast us off!"

"Huh!? Why?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" James asked as he sat up. Ash could see a few bites marks on the man's face but chose to not mention them. "Us plus the police don't add up. We'll go to jail and they'll make us wear stripes. I don't look good in stripes."

"He's right, they make him look bloated. And besides, we don't do well in prison. The other women will get jealous of my features," Jessie added in.

Ash sighed at their reasonings, but a part of him wanted to go through with their request. After all, they held up their end of the deal. Which in its own way was a shocker to Ash considering how many Pokémon they could have tried to steal. With a simple nod towards Pikachu, he told his best friend to do as they asked. Pikachu sighed out in confusion; his cheeks zapped with energy as he launched it at the three.

Electricity soared through their bodies before it all exploded outwards, the impact launched them through the roof and off to parts unknown. Ash watched with a light chuckle as their bodies appeared to twinkle off into the distance though he could have sworn they sounded happy.

His gaze was broken as an Officer Jenny emerged in the room, the woman joined by several other officers as they looked around. Ash could tell they were shocked at the operation that had been held here, though when they slapped a set of handcuffs on him he started to panic. The other officers made sure to apprehend Cassidy and Butch while also getting any of the other workers who were passed out across the building.

"Why am I being restrained?" Ash questioned. His voice cracked slightly from his nerves, the boy wondering what would happen to him if he had to spend time in a prison. Though, he thought he was too young to do actual jail time. Either way, he wanted to cry at this misunderstanding.

"You're an accomplice to the crime. Why else would you be here?" Officer Jenny asked as she faced him towards the entrance. Bulbasaur and Pikachu tried to explain the situation, but the woman couldn't understand what they were saying.

That was when a new set of footsteps entered the room. The officers who weren't removing the workers turned towards the noise as Ash noticed Giselle standing there. The girl huffed a little as she tried to compose her breathing as Charmander's cage sat in her arms. Ash could also see their egg atop the cage as he swore it glowed for a second.

"W-Wait!" Giselle managed to get out. Officer Jenny paused for a moment as Ash felt a few tears form in his eyes. He told himself that if Giselle could get him out of jail time, he would be a tiny bit nicer to her. The girl placed the cage down gently, though Ash could still hear Charmander cry out from the bumpy placement. Giselle stood there, hands rested upon her knees as she finally managed to compose her breathing.

"Ash was only here to _help_ the Pokémon," she explained. Pikachu and Bulbasaur nodded at that assessment as Officer Jenny appeared to ponder the words. "We found out about how they weren't allowing anyone to get their Pokémon back, so he wanted to help. If you don't believe me just check the tapes. Plus, I can't let you take my partner, he needs to return to school immediately."

Ash sighed at that, the boy realizing that Giselle only cared about how it would look if they returned to school without him. Though he figured at least she was making an argument for him. That was when Ash realized he could prove his innocence.

"Ma'am, if you would allow me, I could prove I'm innocent."

Officer Jenny finally relented at that as she removed the handcuffs from his wrists. Though to make sure he wasn't going to pull a fast one she had her Growlithe stationed by the back hallway while a few officers stood by the other exit. Not taking for granted his one shot, Ash rubbed his wrists to get the slight pain out of them before he reached into his back pocket.

The boy pulled his pokedex out and opened the device as he scrolled through it for the information he needed. With a push of a button he turned the device towards the older woman as it played out some information.

"I'm Dexter, a pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. The trainer currently has his junior license and is registered for attendance at Pokémon Academy," the device stated. It appeared to work as the officer lightened up around Ash.

The woman chuckled softly as her hand moved towards the back of her head. "Sorry about that. My sisters say I tend to jump the gun a little."

"A little?" Giselle asked as the officer went on her way. The two students were now alone as Ash recalled Bulbasaur into its pokeball.

He could see a few of the officers opening the cages with a key of sorts and called over to one of them. A man made his way to them and unlocked the cage as Charmander scurried out of it. The creature immediately ran up to Ash and hugged him, a few tears rolling out of its eyes as Ash merely patted its head.

"Char! Char, charmander!" it cried out. Ash noticed that the creature wasn't even looking for Cross, a fact that pained him. Ash then crouched down low to be eye level with the Fire-Type as he pulled a pokeball from his belt. With Cross gone and the daycare being a scam, Ash could only think of one possible option for Charmander. He didn't want the Fire-Type to be alone.

"Charmander, would you like to come with us? I'm sure we would make an excellent team," Ash asked. Charmander looked at him, the creature hesitant for a moment as Ash wondered if the Fire-Type finally noticed Cross wasn't here. Charmander appeared to understand the situation, but to Ash's curiosity the Fire-Type smiled. To his surprise, Charmander tapped the pokeball without a second thought as it rocked back and forth amidst his hand.

The capture device finally dinged as Ash felt the Fire-Type rest happily inside the pokeball. Though he wondered just what went down between it and Cross that it would choose to come with Ash. Yes, they had known each other for a while due to Ash's time at Professor Oak's lab, but Charmander was still Cross' Pokémon at one point and he figured they must have had some sort of connection. The boy shrugged as he placed Charmander's pokeball back onto his belt, the lack of celebration went noticed by Pikachu.

"Pikapi?" he asked, the Electric-Type tugging on his best friend's jacket. Ash shook his head at Pikachu's question as he struggled to put a smile on.

"Sorry, Pikachu, but I don't feel like celebrating this time."

Ash leaned down so that Pikachu could climb aboard his shoulder as the duo walked out of the building. Giselle was right behind them as Ash swore he saw the guy who looked like Kai. Though unsure if it was him. And yet he could hear the kid cry out to the police that he knew nothing about the whole operation, how today was his first day working there. Ash hoped things would work out for the kid as he looked about their age, but he didn't stop. He didn't want to as his mind questioned everything that must have gone down between Cross and Charmander.

* * *

It had been a few days since they first entered the town and yet the man appeared rather bored of it already. There was nothing to do within the place as he awaited his two companions to make it back from the police station. The one he had come to know as Kumo had been mixed up in a Pokémon smuggling operation and had been arrested for it. He had spent the past couple days in jail as Kai tried to explain the situation about his brother-friend thing. The man wasn't too sure what their relationship even was at this point.

The streets were packed with travelers now as he overheard a few of them wanting to challenge the Pewter City Gym while others talked about the Museum of Science. The man gripped at his head from the mention of both, an image of a younger person fighting at what he assumed was the Gym entered his mind. It was cloudy, but the voice he heard in the image sounded similar to his own, just higher pitched. As he turned down a street, he noticed a large building stick up straight into the sky.

The man decided to approach it as he still had time before he needed to meet up with the other members of his traveling squad. The sight of it brought another image to the forefront of his mind as the man saw a boy waiting at a desk of sorts as a woman brought him three pokeballs. Without the image showing him what were within them, the man knew they were his Pokémon. One had been a Poliwhirl, another a Bulbasaur and the last had been his Pikachu. He couldn't help but wonder if these images were just fabrications created by him to try and remember stuff or if they had occurred years ago. The wind had picked up now as his hood flew from his head. He could see clearly now as the sun shinned off the building and blinded him momentarily.

With an annoyed shrug he approached the building as it appeared slightly different than from the image in his mind. The doors opened on their own as a jingle appeared to play throughout the building. The man looked around as he noticed trainers of all ages taking part in different activities. That was when he saw her. The woman from the image inside his head. She stood behind the same desk he had envisioned, not looking a year older than the one in his mind. He immediately made his way towards the desk though he paid no attention to his surroundings. A few trainers made it difficult to maneuver as he struggled to get past them all.

With a slight bump he knocked into someone, the man turning to see a child who held many features similar to his own. Right down to his little birthmarks on his cheeks as the similarities caused him to step back out of fear. He quickly shook off the concerns as he reached down to help him up, but the boy appeared speechless. The individual struggled to form a sentence as random noises flew from his mouth. His mouth just flopped open and close, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.

That was when the next words caught him by surprise. "Dad? Is that really you?"

The man was confused by the claim, no other emotion present on his face as the boy stood back up. Whoever this kid was, he had to be mistaken. He would have remembered if he had a son, right? And yet, he looked so similar to someone he had seen before. The Pokémon Center started to clear out as trainers gathered their belongings and yet this kid remained there, eyes wide with what seemed to be a mix of excitement and fear.

"Dad, it's me, Ash. Don't you remember me?"

The words brought an image to the man's mind, one of a small kid and yet he couldn't piece it all together. The name rung a bell for him as it echoed throughout his mind. His head started to hurt, the pain too much as he grasped at the sides of his head. A ringing sensation roared through his ears as he was forced to sit down at a nearby table. The boy followed him however as he sat down opposite him. With a good view of the kid he saw nearly identical features up close. No doubt now they were related in some form, but how? If he was truly the kid's father, he would remember such a detail. But then again, he couldn't even remember his own name.

"Ash?" the man spoke out, the words sounding unnatural to him as they rolled off his tongue. He found himself repeating the name as he wondered if he had pronounced it right. It seemed to elicit a reaction from the boy, but not much. "I'm sorry, but... are we like distant cousins or something?"

The words looked as if they tore a hole through the boy, the confused man looking sorry for whatever he had said as he removed his cloak for a moment. Luckily, he had used some money to buy a new set of clothes as his other set was all torn up. His black shirt fit snug against his body as it showed his fit form, covered by a red jacket. Though the sight of his one arm caused Ash massive confusion but he tried to hide it.

"Truthfully, Ash...it was Ash, right?" he asked as the boy nodded. He had no clue why, but he felt relaxed around the boy. Like he could talk easily with him unlike the other two he had been traveling with. He noticed a slight glow radiate from the boy's chest as he wondered what that was about. "I...I don't remember anything past these last few months. Bits and pieces have played in my head, but I don't know what they mean.

"It's a lot right now. Being told I've been in a medically induced coma for years, waking up and not even knowing my own name...it's fear inducing. I don't mean to hurt you, kid. It isn't just you I don't remember, it's everything. I don't even remember myself."

Ash remained silent at that, the man hoping he hadn't hurt him even more. Though the boy whipped his backpack onto the table as the sudden impact caused the man to move backwards. Ash seemed to rummage through his bag until he seemed to exclaim some sort of excitement. In his hand appeared to be a figurine of sorts though it appeared to be damaged slightly, one of its arms had been broken off and was glued back on, the substance having ran down the body of the figure slightly. Though it hadn't really worked as the arm looked ready to fall off once more.

"This figurine. Does it remind you of anything? You gave it to me before you left all those years ago," Ash said. His hands shook slowly as they held the figurine. He handed it over to the man as he inspected it closely. The figure looked similar, it looked just like him as he ran his fingers across it as if they were memorizing the features engraved. His head started to ring once more, the pain increasing as he couldn't look away from it. He definitely remembered it, the figure was _him._ His mind started to play another image, this one an actual memory as it played through his head as he suddenly found himself in a much less populated area. The man did his best to ignore the presence within the Center as he struggled to focus on the memory.

There was another guy with him as he held the figure in his hand. The voices echoed across his mind as he stared blankly towards Ash. He knew he was still in Pewter City, but his mind had brought him elsewhere as it replayed the memory.

" _Blue, aren't these figures perfect. They look so lifelike,"_ the man heard himself say in the memory. He recognized it, that was Pallet Town! And the man next to him was his rival and best friend, Blue Oak. He tried to piece everything together, but there was too much going on in the background of the Center to focus solely on the memory. Blue spoke some words, a bit of laughter escaping from his mouth but the man struggled to understand it.

He struggled to make the surroundings out, a banner hung in a yard of sorts as it read "Happy Birthday". The man knew it was at least a party that the memory took place at. He could hear Ash call out for him in the Center, but he fought against the voice as he tried to dig deeper. He _had_ to dig deeper.

" _I think he'll really like it, Delia. Besides, until I return, he'll still have me by his side in the form of that figurine,"_ his memory self stated. He knew it now. The figure in his hand had been a gift for his son. Only _his_ son would have it. The memory started to fade as the man wanted more answers. He had heard someone in the fading memory call him "Red" but that was the last he got as the memory faded away.

He blinked for a moment as he focused on the Center once more. Ash appeared nervous for his father as the man handed the figurine back to who he assumed was his son. The man leaned forward as he rested his face upon his open palm. Sweat pooled on his forehead for a moment before he wiped it away, a few tears rolling down his face instead.

"Ash? Who's Red? Am I Red?"

A smile came upon the boy's face as he nodded. The man, or Red as he figured he would now introduce himself as, lifted his head as he ran his hand through his hair. It tickled his fingers as he tried to understand everything that had occurred. Within the time he had been missing his son had grown up so much, and yet he couldn't even remember roughly ninety five percent of his own life.

"And if I'm Red, then you're my son. Since I gave that figurine to him before I left."

Ash didn't say a word, instead he only nodded. Red could tell the boy had questions, but he chose to hold them back instead. Red stood up as he walked around the table. Without knowing what had come over him, the man pulled his son into a hug as Ash was caught off-guard by it. It must have been the first time in forever in which he had contact with another person in such a manner. He could feel his missing arm want to wrap around as well, the stub touching the back of Ash's body as the boy just sat there.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." It was all he repeated as the man sniffled. He didn't know what was coming over him, he had never felt this way before. And yet here he was after just one small, huge, inconsequential, amazing memory having lost his composure. Ash likewise fought back tears but Red knew he had stopped that as his shirt became drenched. The boy buried his face into Red's jacket as neither said a word. They just remained motionless. A few eyes watched them, but Red didn't care. He finally pulled away from his son as the duo both rubbed at their eyes. He could see that Ash's face was red, mucus ran down the front as his eyes were puffy now.

And yet, Red couldn't stay here or with him. He couldn't return home until he had his memories restored and found out what happened to him all those years ago. The man placed a hand atop his son's shoulder as they stared at each other. What came next pained Red, the man wanting to give up on everything and just start life over and relearn everything about his son and wife. And yet he couldn't do that to them. He _had_ to find things out.

"I have to go."

"Dad, we can help." Ash tried to grab ahold of his father, but Red sidestepped him as Ash lunged for nothing but the air before him. The boy nearly fell over but he caught himself on the edge of the table first. He looked defeated as Red wished he could have stayed.

Red shook his head in disappointment, the man pulling his hood back over his head as he turned his back towards Ash. "I need to do this my way, Ash. Just do me a favor.

"Next time you see your mother tell her I'm coming home soon. I just need answers first. To become the man she fell in love with and the one you lost for all these years."

He started to walk away, Red able to hear Ash call out for him but he ignored his son's cries. He knew if he didn't continue on he may have never recovered his memories. As it was, this alone killed him and he barely remembered his son. The Pokémon Center's doors slid open as he stepped back onto the streets. He could hear Ash's footsteps as the boy raced out for him and so he slipped amongst the crowd of trainers and vanished.

Red risked it as he turned back to get one last peak at his son. Though what surprised him was that Ash wasn't looking for him, but rather wishing him off. The boy's words echoed in his mind as he smiled while walking away.

"Good luck, Dad! Next time we meet I'll have so many stories to tell you and Pokémon to show you. And you can meet Pikachu. And...and…I... I'm sorry for how I used to feel towards you at times. I understand now!"

The man continued walking but gave him a signal to allow Ash to know he heard him. He raised took his index and middle fingers to his forehead before they struck outwards into the air. His cloak fluttered from that action. His fingers remained outstretched as if to say goodbye to Ash until he could no longer hear his son's cries any longer.

He now knew they couldn't just waste time endlessly exploring through Kanto. They had to make it to Cinnabar and help him regain his memories. Not just for him, but for his son and wife now. He just had to remember who he fully was.

* * *

 **And the chapter is done. I think this is the longest one of Master Quest: Lessons by far. But we had a lot that went down. And I also realized I never announced that we're past the halfway point. So next chapter we have stuff with Gary and then midterms and Spring Break before we get into the last few bits of Lessons.**

 **Now, yes, Ash got Charmander but he still has questions about how it was so easy for the Fire-Type to join him and just why Cross gave him up so fast. Either way though, we'll see the two bond a bit more over time. And he also met his father while in Pewter City but it won't be the last time they meet. Even if it won't be for a while until Red shows back up.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	18. An Experience

**Welcome back everyone. Last time we had quite a bit go down as Ash caught Charmander, met his dad and James also got Victreebel. But this time we're going away from Ash as we return to the school. Though, this chapter happens at the** _ **same**_ **time as the previous one.**

 **Ch 18: An Experience**

* * *

It had been a boring day of class for Gary as the boy leaned against his desk as the papers before him scattered a bit before he gathered them. Their packet of work had little to do with today's class as despite having them review fossil Pokémon, they had learned about the different styles of evolution today. And while he knew this was to review for the upcoming midterms next week he couldn't help but feel bored.

His eyes wandered around the room as he noticed that Ash was missing along with that annoying girl and Brock. Though he also noticed that Thad was gone as well. The guy gave him the creeps as one night he could have sworn he saw him standing outside Ash's room; so him being gone didn't bother Gary. His eyes locked onto the clock as he happily noticed class just about over. A quick glance to his left allowed him to see Leaf still writing notes though he felt it was pointless since they were about to be dismissed. The boy didn't wait to be dismissed however as he started to pack up, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Agatha.

The older woman stopped her lecture on how certain Pokémon evolve based on their friendship with a trainer and instead looked towards Gary, the action causing him to shiver for a moment. She tapped her cane slightly as the temperature in the room dropped even more. Gengar emerged beside the boy as Gary merely sighed at the act, only to be hit by Agatha's cane.

"Mr. Oak, I don't care who you are or who you're related to. In my class you don't start to pack up until _I_ dismiss you. Understand?"

Gary could only nod as he clutched at his head, his teeth grit tightly against each other as he wondered if this was what Ash went through on a daily basis. Though, speaking of the slacker, Gary wondered if perhaps Agatha's foul mood was from so many people skipping today. As it was, a fifth of the class was missing with midterms right around the corner. Amidst his thoughts he hadn't heard the woman dismiss the class or tell what the homework was as the sound of footsteps echoed through his ears.

Once recovered from his hit Gary realized he was all alone as Agatha stood at the front of the room. She erased whatever had been written on the board as Gary finished packing up. She didn't turn around but spoke out to him.

"You seem distracted lately."

"Just focusing on the midterms."

"No. This is a different type of distraction," Agatha responded as she turned to him now. Gary appeared uninterested as he flung his backpack over his shoulder. And yet he decided to humor the older woman and remained in the room. "You're battling has gotten worse as the semester grows older. Something is holding you back."

The boy narrowed his eyes now as he grew annoyed at the woman's words. Across the entire semester he had only lost twice when they ran exercises and only one of them was due to a lack of his usual skills. The other was from luck regardless of what anyone said. "Trust me, granny, I'm perfectly fine."

"There it is again." Gary expected the old hag to whack him once more as she lifted it off the ground. He found himself flinching only to realize she merely walked towards him. Her eyes didn't appear angry, but to Gary's surprise they held concern for him. "You cover your insecurities with fake confidence and insults towards others. No wonder Mr. Ketchum has surpassed you."

The Pallet Town native released a heavy sigh with that statement, Gary feeling his anger rise with that statement as his hands balled into fists. His nails dug into his skin as the boy stared down his teacher. He wanted to say something in response but chose not to, he figured if he responded it would only prove the woman correct. And that was the last thing he wanted. As he remained silent, Agatha continued to talk as she stood right next to him. So close that Gary could smell her much to his annoyance.

"Ketchum listens and works with his Pokémon. You don't. It speaks volumes that you're both equals, yet he has an advantage over you. A Pokémon battle is more than just strength, Mr. Oak. And you've failed to realize that so far."

"So what am I supposed to do?" he asked as he rolled his eyes. At this point he only humored the older woman by staying and listening. As it was, his Pokémon had gone through some of the best training they could manage as shown by his Wartortle, Pidgeot and Nidoqueen all being top of the line battlers. He didn't need to be told he was lacking something, especially when that something was so trivial.

"Pokémon battles are a partnership between both the trainer and Pokémon. If one deems themselves more important, the other struggles," Agatha explained as she smirked towards her student. Gary found the look unsettling as he stepped back from her. She chuckled slightly before walking back towards the front of the room. "Though, I'd be willing to help train you if you're interested. I'm in need of a new pupil."

Gary thought it over for a moment as he weighed the pros and cons of working with Agatha. Though to him the pros easily outweighed any of the annoyances she may have had. Especially since she was a former member of the Elite Four. There was no doubt in his mind that if he at least had her teach him some techniques he would easily surpass Ash in her mind.

"Sure. Not that I've been doing anything lately," Gary finally said. Truthfully, he had been spending most of his spare time at the library as he read up about different species of Pokémon. He secretly held an interest in the way different species of Pokémon evolved and how some species changed depending on their region. As he had learned recently through his studies that while a Vulpix was a Fire-Type in Kanto, it was surprisingly an Ice-Type in Alola. "If it helps me get stronger, I'm all for it."

Agatha shook her head at that comment, the woman visibly disappointed in Gary as she walked over towards the desk at the front of the room. She shuffled a few papers around as the packets were placed within a briefcase, Gary able to recognize them as one of their previous review packets. The woman lifted the briefcase with ease as she approached the door to leave the classroom. She paused for a moment as she looked over her shoulder at Gary.

"Your training will begin tonight. Meet me in the woods east of campus in one hour."

Gary chose to ignore her as he wrote down the information on a piece of paper before he carefully folded it up and left the room as he descended the staircase. A few of the afternoon courses were just getting started now as Gary wondered how late into the night they went, especially since it was already three in the afternoon. As he exited the building he saw a few different events going on as one that caught his eye was a battle.

As he passed by it, he noticed how one of the trainers battling didn't even need to issue a command at times, his partner able to react as if they were in sync. The duo managed to control the entire battle as their opponent struggled to land even a single blow. He rolled his eyes at that, Agatha's words feeling like an annoyance now as he passed by the library. As he figured he had plenty of time, the boy stopped and quietly entered the building as he made his way to his usual section. It was all about Pokémon evolution as he pulled the book he had yet to finish off the shelf before he plopped down in his usual chair.

The book, written by Professor Rowan of the Sinnoh region, had interested him based on the man's different theories regarding evolution. Yet, the most interesting thing he had seen in the book had been that based on his research, Professor Rowan hypothesized that ninety percent of all Pokémon were related through evolution. That really made the boy wonder just how much they didn't know when it came to the hundreds of known Pokémon. He had wanted to ask his grandfather about this information, but between his studies and training he hadn't the time.

The boy quickly dived into the book as he continued where he last left off in regard to Eevee and how the species can evolve into many different forms thanks to a DNA mutation within it. Despite what he felt was a hinderance the species was able to evolve so that it adapted to its current surroundings. It made the boy wonder if perhaps the Espeon, Umbreon and Sylveon evolutions were Eevee's natural evolutions as they didn't require Evolution Stones to evolve.

The boy continued to read on in regard to different theories such as that Aerodactyl actually regressed into Zubat to stave off extinction and another about how the evolution lines of Caterpie and Venonat may be more connected than anyone possibly imagined. It made Gary think for a moment about how if one didn't know better, they would have thought Venonat evolved into Butterfree if they looked just at their eyes and other features.

He quickly found himself losing track of time as he dove deeper into his reading until he eventually stared up at the clock. To his shock more time had passed by than he realized as he jumped from his seat before placing the book back onto the shelf. With a quick fling of his backpack the boy rushed out the door and towards the woods Agatha had instructed him to meet her at. Gary briskly walked across campus as he was careful to not bump into any of the other students until he finally found himself on the edge of the campus' limits.

A small fence blocked his path, but Gary merely jumped over it as his action disturbed a few Pokémon. A small horde of Rattata scurried away while a few Kakuna fell from their nests in a nearby tree to see the commotion. Gary ignored them as he silently hoped a Beedrill nest wasn't nearby. He quickly found himself wandering around the woods, uncertain about the _exact_ location he was meant to meet Agatha since she had been quite vague. The sun was now setting as the boy wondered if perhaps she had left. It didn't help that he was nearly thirty minutes late.

The boy kicked a small rock out of frustration as it bounced against a tree before rolling along the ground. The rock continued on its path until finally resting in front of a log, Gary's eyes peered to it as he saw the older woman sitting there. He blinked for a moment, rubbing his eyes as he made sure he wasn't hallucinating since he knew for a fact she hadn't been there previously. Agatha turned around and faced the boy, an emotionless expression on her face as she stood up.

"You shouldn't make the elderly wait. I could have gotten hypothermia and died." She made her way over to Gary, the boy unsure what to do as he nervously shifted around. He couldn't explain it, but now that they were alone in the woods, he couldn't help but worry that she would try all different things on him. Especially since if he did get injured, she could say there was no proof it was from her training.

"Sorry," he muttered out. He felt so small as she reached him, his whole body now tense. The woman whacked him in the back of his legs as they immediately wanted to give out from the sudden impact. Instead he stood straighter as she smiled at that.

"A trainer must remain confident even in the most trying of times. Remember, a proper posture oozes confidence."

Gary nodded in agreement before silently crying out as the woman motioned for him to take a seat on the ground. Gary was hesitant to do so, especially since it was cold and wet and the last thing he wanted was to ruin his clothes. But one sight of Agatha waving her cane made Gary plop onto the ground without any comment. His rear end shivered for a moment until it was used to the change in temperature, Agatha sitting on a nearby rock.

She didn't say anything to Gary, instead she just sat there and listened to the sounds of nature. Gary wondered just what was happening but when he tried to ask a question she shook her head. He got the message loud and clear: he wasn't allowed to speak. Gary found himself to be wasting time with this training, especially since it appeared to be nothing more than Agatha sitting in the woods. He wondered if maybe Giselle usually did this as a way to get extra points for her grade but now Gary got roped into it with her gone.

"Empty your mind, Gary," Agatha finally said. Gary rolled his eyes as he realized this was the same sort of training he went through with Koga. It didn't work then, and it wasn't going to work now. But he did as he was commanded. The boy tried to stop all his thoughts, but images of Ash and his father continued to reemerge as his anger grew. His body became tense, his fingers strumming against the ground as he struggled with the order.

Agatha noted this as she started to breathe slowly. Gary tried to repeat the action, but it did little to help him. It had been no use as his mind replayed his last battle with Ash, how he lost to one of only two people he never wanted to lose to.

"Tell me, why so much animosity towards Mr. Ketchum?"

Gary blinked in surprise at the question. He wanted to know how she figured out who was keeping him from focusing but he didn't ask the question. Instead he took a deep breath and responded.

"He thinks he's so much better than me."

"Gary, this won't work if you don't speak from the heart. I know more than I show."

"Fine," Gary spat out. A bit of saliva escaped his mouth as he shot it towards the ground. His hands dug at the earth before him as the dirt sprawled all around. His thoughts ran back to how they were kids, how Ash never was compared to anyone while he always had to act correctly. How he had to live up to expectations and keep the family name pristine. It angered him. Even Leaf angered him at times with how carefree she was despite her own mother's reputation, but he would never tell her that.

"Why does he get to live a normal life?"

"I assume you mean Ash?" Agatha asked. Gary nodded his head in agreement as the older woman chuckled out. Her cane tapped a few times against the stone she sat atop as Gary eyed her. He wanted to know just where she was headed with all of this. "Young Mr. Ketchum has lived anything _but_ a normal life. His father left, his best friend grew to resent him, and he always has to prove himself. If anything he should have grown to resent you. And yet he hasn't."

"But he doesn't have a family name like Oak!" Gary hissed out. He could feel a slight annoyance grow within him, how he wished he could have been born a nobody and have less expectations. How he could have done _anything_ in life without being compared to his father or grandfather. "Why couldn't I be like him?"

Agatha shrugged as she stood up. The older woman made her way across the field as she placed a hand on Gary's shoulder. The process calmed Gary, as if it had been a feeling that was missing from his entire life. The woman nodded as she could tell he was starting to relax. His breathing slowed while the tension in his body slowly vanished.

"You sabotaged yourself from living a normal childhood. No one but yourself honestly placed that burden of the Oak family name on you. I know Samuel would never have done that. Not since he himself had a similar experience."

"He did?" Gary asked. His eyes looked up to the woman, an almost innocent look to them as they begged to know more. His emotions felt a mess as they clashed inside of him, anger and sadness fighting for control as he tried to push them down. He needed to know what his grandfather went through, especially since he seemed like such an easy-going guy now.

"Samuel and I were once rivals and very close friends," Agatha began. She removed her hand from Gary's shoulder as she walked back to her rock. A smile was plastered on her face as Gary wondered if she was thinking about the past. She didn't seem anything like she was in class, much softer spoken as she reminisced on it all.

"But he also struggled at one point. Keep in mind, that Pallet Oak had been the first trainer from your town to make the top one thousand trainers.

"When I first met him, he already had three badges while I only had two. You could say we pushed each other to greater heights but then before our first attempt at the League he seemed to crack under the pressure. He worried that if he lost he'd bring shame to his family since unlike him, Pallet Oak never had a chance to compete at a League. He was scared that they would lose everything his ancestors have built up for them if he lost. Oh, how he was a mess."

"So what happened?" Gary leaned forward as he took on the appearance of a little kid. His hands rested in his lap now as he tugged at his pants. He needed to know how his grandfather got out of his own rut.

Agatha chuckled at whatever thought ran through her mind as a smirk crossed her face. She remained silent for a moment before a cough escaped from her mouth. Gary could have sworn he saw a small shade of red cross his teacher's face, but he felt he was mistaken. "Truthfully, I just told him it straight. Sounds a bit simple but I said people weren't friends with him because he was an Oak. They didn't expect _anything_ from him. Instead they liked him for him. Heck, I didn't follow him around because of his last name.

"The man was genuine and always pushed through adversity, you couldn't have found a better person or trainer. I told him he needed to stop worrying about what others thought of him or of his name. Just focus on what was in front of him. I shouldn't have helped him though. That guy knocked me out of the tournament and went on to win."

"So pretty much you're saying to not worry about what people think about me. Cause that's a bit stupid. There's got to be more to it."

"Pretty much. Sounds easier at my age though; they see me and think I'm an old hag," Agatha explained. She stood up once more as she pointed her cane at Gary. No words were spoken as the boy understood what she wanted him to do.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he slowed his breathing. His mind was blank only for an image of his father to enter, but Gary fought back this time. He ignored the presence as he instead tried to focus on the book he had been reading earlier. The thoughts of evolution allowed him to erase any mention of his father or Ash from his mind. And just like he had put the book away, he wiped those thoughts of evolution from his mind.

Things were quiet for once, the boy unaware as Agatha poked one of his pokeballs with his cane. Wartortle emerged beside him as Gary could have sworn he heard his partner speaking out. And yet he knew it couldn't have been the case since the Water-Type was in his pokeball. It was a new sensation to Gary, the boy actually able to understand his Pokémon as he heard the hurt emotions within his voice.

He wondered if the rest of his partners felt the same way, how he had sent them into battle and just pushed onwards instead of working with them. How he never gave them any input into the battle. His eyes slowly opened as he saw Wartortle beside him, Gary realizing that he hadn't just imagined the whole thing.

"Is all of that true?"

"Wartortle, tortle," the Water-Type replied. His head hung low as Gary nodded. And yet despite them being partners he had never considered this before. The boy sighed out as he pushed himself back onto his feet. His hand rubbed Wartortle's head, the action bringing a smile to the Water-Type as Gary stared at him.

"Let's change how things are then."

"I'm glad you said that," Agatha stated. Gary didn't like the tone she said it with, as he felt it would only end badly for himself. The woman motioned for Gary to follow as she led him towards a small clearing. Wartortle stood by his side, the duo looking at the path that extended outwards.

"I want you to head down that trail. There used to be a river that flowed through here, but it's dried up. I want you to work with your Pokémon to fix the situation."

Gary didn't answer as he instead walked forward. He had a feeling it didn't need to be finished tonight but the sooner they got through this stage of the training, the sooner they would move onto the next. Wartortle seemed to agree as the Water-Type followed Gary.

The duo continued in silence, Gary's own thoughts running amuck as he wondered how his dad got over any issues he may have had. If it was true that his grandfather struggled as well, then it was likely his dad would have too. But, then why would he turn down the title of Champion when he had earned it. He shook his head as he pushed the thoughts of his father away. Gary knew it would be best to focus on one thing alone at this point in time. And that one thing to think about was how Agatha told him he had to stop worrying about how others viewed him.

As they continued along, Gary took in the nature around them. Despite the colder weather there were still plenty of wild Pokémon that lived around the area. He couldn't help but wonder if they perhaps migrated here, or if they just lived their entire life in this one forest. He once more reached a clearing as he noticed nests of wild Pokémon were all scattered about here.

It had to have been the spot Agatha meant.

However, there was no sight of water within the vicinity. Heading off in one direction, Gary looked elsewhere only to have failed in his search for water. With a snap of his fingers he figured out a solution. The boy reached down towards his belt as he gripped a pokeball. With a swift toss upwards the capture device exploded outwards as Pidgeot circled around the clearing as it came to a rest atop a tree.

The Flying and Normal-Type cried out happily as Wartortle waved to it. Gary acknowledged it slightly, the boy telling his Pokémon to try to find a source of water. Pidgeot nodded before it took off, its wings spread wide as a huge gust blew through from the first flap. Gary looked impressed by its strength as Pidgeot rocketed off.

With a solution to their water problem, Gary turned towards the clearing as he tried to figure out how to store the water. He figured with the amount of land that was present he could dig a trench of sorts, maybe have the water flow into a pool he could dig. That was when he called upon his two other Pokémon as a Growlithe and Nidoqueen emerged by his side. He had wanted to bring Kadabra out as well, but he figured the Psychic-Type wouldn't have been of much help.

He quickly instructed Nidoqueen and Growlithe to get to work as the duo dug up the outline of the basin to store the water in. The duo moved at a brisk pace, Gary able to see it already be a few inches deep when the duo stopped their excavation.

"Why'd you stop?" Gary asked. Though he received no response. The boy started to grow annoyed with his partners, especially since they didn't even seem tired. So, to try and keep himself calm, the boy jumped into the hole and started to claw away at the dug-up earth. It only lasted for a few seconds however, Wartortle spraying him with water to get him to stop.

Gary wiped the water from his face, a chill now passing over him due to his dampness. The boy stared at Wartortle as the Water-Type rolled down the side and showed Gary just what his other Pokémon had located. Nearly disturbed had been a Sandshrew nest, a group of them huddled together as Gary could just see through the opening. He felt awful for what could have happened. Even without the water he could have caused a cave-in or possibly have struck them himself. The boy stopped what he was doing immediately and rose out of the dug-up area.

He made his way over to a nearby log where he sat upon, his three Pokémon joining him. He had already forgotten the point of this training as he had hoped to just rush through it all. With a sigh he looked to his three present Pokémon.

"I'm sorry, guys," he stated as he leaned his elbows against his knees. Gary felt defeated after just one setback, but it was more due to his mindset. He slapped himself momentarily before he stood back up. His eyes shined with determination once more as he looked to each of his partners.

"Alright, let's try this again. Nidoqueen, Growlithe, try to find an area where we could store a large supply of water. Wartortle, we'll work on making sure it won't disturb any nests in the area."

A chorus of cries rained out from his orders as Growlithe sniffed at the ground. Nidoqueen likewise joined in as she burrowed deep under the earth. The duo were hard at work when Pidgeot returned from its search, its talons were wet as Gary figured it had found some source of water. The Pallet Town native followed the Flying and Normal-Type as Pidgeot took to the air once more.

Wartortle stayed by his side, the Water-Type extra careful to make sure nothing would attack them at this deep in the forest. The duo trekked onward as they crossed over fallen trees and climbed up a small hill until they eventually came to face a river. It was moving faster than Gary had imagined at first, the direction of it having come from at the very least the outskirts of Pewter City. If he had to place an accurate guess however, it broke off from the main river in Pewter City and traversed a section of the Viridian Forest. Thanking Pidgeot, Gary recalled the Normal and Flying-Type into its pokeball before turning towards Wartortle.

"All we need to do is build off of this river and bring it towards the clearing. Any ideas?"

The Water-Type nodded as he tapped the last remaining pokeball attached to Gary's belt. With a flash Kadabra emerged before them, the Psychic-Type confused by the current situation. Thankfully Wartortle caught him up to speed as Kadabra turned towards the forest. Gary watched with confusion as Kadabra's eyes glowed blue for a moment, a few of the trees bending as the glow extended into the forest.

The ground exploded outwards, dirt and grass moved to the sides as a trench immediately formed. Wartortle continued down the newly created path as he sprayed water along it, the earthen material now soaked as Kadabra connected their small trench to the river. Water flowed into it, Gary amazed at how well his Pokémon worked together when he allowed them a small input. Though, he watched as the section that was past their little trench began to dry out.

"Kadabra, think you can figure something out?" Gary asked as his Psychic-Type was already on the move. Kadabra's spoon bent slightly as a blue glow surrounded the river and surrounding land. A split formed along the riverbank, the ripped-up grass and dirt being used to create a divide so that water could pass down both paths.

Gary nodded in approval as he recalled Kadabra before he followed after Wartortle. The Water-Type had moved further down the path, Gary following it as he removed any branches that may have become lodged in it. He noticed a few Pokémon that had ventured towards the newly created stream, the different species also helping as they cleared away any debris.

Gary remained silent as he now saw the water come rolling down the path, the boy feeling the cold water as a few Pokémon drank from it. He looked around the area and wondered if what they were doing was correct. After all, they had ripped up quite a bit of the land; though they had made sure to not destroy any nests or plants that were still alive. It still felt somewhat wrong to him.

After what felt like forever, he had finally made it back to the clearing, the boy quiet at first as several Pokémon he had never seen before were gathered around the new watering hole. He was surprised to see that such a simple change would lead to this. Especially as Pokémon such as Mankey showed up. A small smile passed over his face as he saw a Nidoking and his family approach the water, Gary wondering if perhaps they lived a bit further in the forest near the mountainous area.

He finally sighed out as he took a step forward, his presence putting a few of the wild Pokémon on edge. As if they expected him to try and catch them. Nidoking took a step towards Gary, his horn shining as he stared down the boy. The Pallet Town native wasn't sure what to do, his hands shaking for a moment as he grasped for his pokeballs. Even if they were mostly empty, it had become a subconscious action whenever he found himself in a situation. He would just use a Pokémon to solve his issue.

He shook his head at that thought. He had to remember they weren't just tools to get somewhere or to overcome something. They were his partners. Nidoking took another step towards Gary, as if the action was to tell him to scram. However, he stood his ground, the boy unable to move at the moment. Nidoking continued to grow agitated but thankfully Wartortle stepped in.

"Tortle! Wartortle, tortle!" the Water-Type cried out as he spread his arms wide. He stood between Gary, the boy only able to see the back of his shell as the sight of Nidoking grew before him. The ground shook with each step, Gary able to see the water ripple as a few Pokémon scurried away from the area.

Wartortle wouldn't budge despite the encroaching Nidoking. But what truly surprised Gary was what came next. Both Nidoqueen and Growlithe got between the angered Pokémon as well. It seemed as if they weren't going to allow the Poison and Ground-Type to get any closer. Nidoking also seemed to understand it, as the creature slowly walked back to his own family. Gary fell to his knees for a moment, his thoughts circulating like crazy as he tried to understand everything. Despite how he treated them previously, his Pokémon still wanted to protect him. The act made Gary realize just how much they cared for him, the boy realizing how they were actually a family for the first time.

"Seems like you built a pretty decent water supply," Agatha's voice chimed out. Gary and his partners looked around, their eyes unable to see the older woman. A rustling bush alerted the group in one direction as Agatha emerged from it, her Gengar by her side.

Unlike in class, its presence felt terrifying; the power that radiated from it made even Gary's Pokémon take a step back. The boy started to sweat from its presence, the devilish grin that sat plastered atop the Ghost and Poison-Type unraveled him. He could see the same effect had ensnared his partners, each one of them shaking as Gary recalled them into their pokeballs. He figured that they would be safer within them. Yet Wartortle declined as he emerged right back outside.

"Wartortle, stay in your pokeball. It's safer."

"War!" the Water-Type argued. Gary smirked in response as he patted Wartortle. He understood. They would be in this together.

"It didn't take you much time. I'm impressed," Agatha muttered. Her cane tapped against the ground a few times, the temperature dropping as a few more Ghost-Types emerged from the forest. Gary recognized a Haunter and there was also a Mismagius. He knew the latter wasn't common around these parts thanks to his studies. Though the other Pokémon he had no knowledge of as they floated around the area. One seemed to be a chandelier, but it made no sense to Gary as he finally made out the last Pokémon as a second Gengar. Though this one appeared different than the other as it appeared to be a bit timider than the other.

"How long were you expecting?" Gary asked as he steadied himself. He quickly caught on that these Pokémon meant no harm, Agatha was just letting them out to relax and enjoy the night. Wartortle nodded in agreement to Gary's question as the boy stepped forward. He was only a few feet away from Agatha as a few of her Pokémon blocked his path. The older woman swept her hand to the side, the motion not being missed as the Ghost-Types moved aside.

"But if I'm being honest...I didn't do much. It was all Wartortle's idea. If we did it my way...then...that Sandshrew nest would be underwater right now." Gary hid back his annoyance with a slight chuckle. Tonight only proved one thing to him: he still had a long way to go. One night wouldn't be able to erase everything that he's caused these past few months. He knew he had to remain vigilant with his new training.

Gary felt a light tap land against his head, the boy surprised as Agatha stood before him with a smile. He had never seen the woman smile in a manner that felt so genuine, but he understood what it meant. He was on the right path, even if he still had a ways to go. The wind started to pick up as a shiver ran down Gary's spine. The boy wondered what time it was, the sun having set a while ago now.

"No one overcomes their issues on their first day," Agatha finally stated. The woman made her way over to a fallen tree as she sat atop it. Her hand patted the bark lightly as Gary followed her, the boy sitting next to her as they stared up at the sky. "Believe it or not, I'm still overcoming my own."

"You?" Gary asked. His eyes widened at the thought that someone such as Agatha still had problems. He figured that she had resolved whatever issues she'd encountered by now. Especially at her age.

Agatha chuckled at his surprise as the stars sparkled in her eyes. For a moment Gary saw a resemblance to his father but figured he was just seeing things. Though before he could delve into his thoughts about it, the woman spoke up once more.

"Yes, even me. Though I like to think I'm starting to remedy them."

Silence fell between the two individuals as a few of Agatha's Ghost-Types floated around her. Mismagius landed atop Agatha's shoulder, the older woman petting it as the Ghost-Type cried out happily. Gary could tell she cared deeply for her Pokémon despite her outer appearance as the older woman began to feed them a snack of sorts. A light hum emerged from Agatha's lips, one that Gary recognized from his grandfather; he figured the older man must have taught it to her at one point. It was a peaceful tone, one that had always relaxed him when he was scared. And just like back then, he felt his entire body relax.

Wartortle too took on a relaxed composure as the duo sat there while they awaited Agatha to speak once more. He felt there was still a long road to travel for his training, but with Wartortle and Agatha by his side he would be able to do it.

A tapping noise echoed out once more as the Ghost-Types vanished, Gary surprised to see them all float off to parts unknown. The boy figured they were returning to Agatha's room, but the trust between trainer and Pokémon was one he hoped to emulate one day.

"Now then," Agatha finally spoke up. The words startled Gary at first, the boy nearly falling from the fallen tree only for Wartortle to catch him. "As you know, midterms are coming up next week."

Gary nodded at that statement, he had been studying in all his free time for them. Because of it, he hadn't been able to visit the library as often as he wanted to. Though he still found ways to get some free time each day. Even if it was only thirty minutes.

"I've already set yours up." Agatha reached into her pocket, her outfit ruffling as she dug around for something. To Gary's surprise the woman pulled out an envelope of sorts as it shined in the moonlight. Just by looking at it Gary recognized it as being in relation to flying. And yet he had no clue what she had planned or how it involved him. "Each student is having their own individual exam to focus on their weaknesses. Yours will be different.

"I'm sending you to a new location that knows little about your family. Consider it an extension of your training," Agatha explained as she handed the packet over. Gary opened it slightly as a plane ticket rested on top, the date showing that he was to fly out tomorrow afternoon for a place called Shamouti Island. He had never heard of it, but if Agatha was sending him there it must have been for good reasons.

"Your written test is in there as well, so I'm trusting you won't cheat on it. As for the practical exam you'll be spending the next week on this island. I want you to bond with your partners and fully listen to their hearts. When you return after Spring break, I'll grade you."

"Spring break!?"

Agatha smirked at the boy as she stood up. With one hand she gently wiped her outfit off as dust fell onto the tree. With a simple wave she turned away from Gary and made her way back towards the campus. Gary noticed that a few wild Pokémon had returned now, the creatures no longer afraid of their presence as they drank from the water his Pokémon had provided for the woods.

"Don't you remember? Spring break starts right after the midterms. I figured you'd like a vacation after all this. Enjoy yourself, it's on me."

He could barely hear her words but managed to make them out just fine. A smirk crossed over his own face as he silently thanked the old hag for everything. He didn't understand why she chose to help him, but he was grateful. The boy stared up at the moon, the celestial body looking gigantic tonight as it shined down onto the body of water before him. His hand reached up towards the satellite as his fingers closed around the vision of it.

He had decided that the moon would be his reminder of everything. It would always be watching over him, so it made sense that it managed to remind him of his current situation. It was time for him to finally get serious.

* * *

"I'm glad you'll be able to assist," Agatha stated as she hung up the phone. It clicked slightly as the woman placed it back on the receiver. The woman scribbled something into the notebook that sat atop her lap before sipping her tea. It was still too hot as she was forced to blow onto it before taking a second sip. Content with the temperature now she placed it on the table beside her as the television across from her repeated the earlier news. The creation of Johto's own individual League brought a smile to her face though she was surprised to see just how the two teams of Elite Four had been broken up.

Without a word the television went dark, Gengar emerging from the device as it sat beside Agatha on her couch. She had been fortunate to find a nice apartment in the city considering how short of a notice she gave her realtor agent. While it wasn't perfect the place would do until she could find a house that suited her.

"You're right, Gengar, I shouldn't be distracting myself. I still need to finish planning a few more trainers," Agatha muttered. Her pencil tapped against her book as only a few names remained, one of which belonged to Mr. Ketchum. She had been frustrated at him skipping class again, though when she learned the truth (and as to why Giselle and Brock both missed class) she excused it. As it was, they would be returning before midterms began next week so she didn't care. All that they were doing for class until the exams would be reviewing.

Her phone began to ring, the sudden noise causing her to drop her pencil. As she stared at the caller ID a smile crossed her face. Now composed, the older woman reached for the phone and answered.

"Agatha speaking," she stated. The voice on the other end remained silent for a moment before finally speaking up. Agatha recognized it from anywhere, Blue's voice being famous in the Kanto region now. Or at least was famous, though his incident in Vermillion had helped his popularity.

"You tried calling?"

"Yeah, earlier. I hadn't expected the new Viridian Gym Leader to be so busy."

Blue laughed at that, Agatha swearing that he was running a hand through his hair. Though she dashed the thought from her mind as he spoke up. He sounded interested in the offer she had left him, though she wasn't sure if he would take it just yet. Especially since he had been swamped with paperwork when it came to taking over the Gym from Giovanni. Not to mention the former Gym Leader had kept not only Blue but League officials from entering the Gym for a few days. He had explained that it was a mess and he wanted to clean it first, but the older woman felt there had been something suspicious in his mannerisms.

"So tell me straight, what exactly would I be doing?"

"It's nothing too crazy. I've got a couple students I want you to face. They'll be able to use all their Pokémon on hand while both yourself and Charizard will be restrained."

"Agatha, this really makes no sense if I'm being honest," Blue replied. The woman ignored him for a moment as she bent over and grabbed her pencil. She glared at the writing utensil as she noticed the tip had broken, though it would suffice to cross off names. The pencil circled the two names in her notebook as the former Champion continued to speak.

"Isn't this going a bit too far? They're just freshmen and I used to be the Champion of Kanto. Shouldn't you get someone who knows how to hold back?"

"Trust me, you're perfect for these two. I've watched them across the semester and while they haven't noticed it yet, they're the top two in the class when it comes to skills.

"It's funny though, you could argue they're two sides of the same coin with their approaches. I want to see how they'll handle such an overwhelming obstacle. Of course, their grades won't be determined on beating you."

A sigh could be heard on the other end of the line followed by a glass touching down against a surface. Agatha wondered if perhaps the lifestyle of being a Gym Leader was too much for him after being so free for so long. But the words that he spoke out made the woman excited for the coming week.

"Yeah, sure. I'll do it," Blue finally stated. With that Agatha crossed off two more names from her list. She was nearly complete now as Blue continued talking. "Is _he_ one of them?"

"Depends on who you're referring to," Agatha answered. She could see Gengar was now bored, the Ghost and Poison-Type hanging upside down as its hands rested against the carpet. She tapped her cane at the creature to tell it to stop, she didn't need it to float down into the neighbor's apartment again. She already had an earful with them last time it occurred, she was not ready for a second one.

"If you mean your son, well he's off elsewhere starting tomorrow. He's got his own exam to worry about."

"Please," Blue answered, a chuckle erupting over the phone line. Agatha knew the man wasn't interested in facing his own son just yet, especially since he hadn't reached his peak yet. "I want to see how Red's boy is doing. Especially since it's been a few months since I saw him in Vermilion.

"I'm just hoping Red's alright. Ash doesn't know, but it has to be hard on him."

"It's odd we've yet to reach any form of contact with him," Agatha mused. She too had been worried over the lack of news in regard to their search. After Koga had brought forth the information to the League, they had silently sent out a search team for the man. And yet there had been zero leads that could have helped them find Red.

Silence fell between the two once more as the woman wanted to say something. But a beeping noise on her line ended any chance at that. She flashed a look at the caller ID quickly and figured it would be best to answer this. She had been trying to reach the individual for the past few hours to no avail.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything. But when you show up next week don't mention it. And thank you."

Blue didn't answer as Agatha quickly hung up. She continued to let the phone ring for a moment as she pondered what she would ask the individual on the other end. It wasn't exactly like she had her questions lined up for Giovanni in regard to his secrecy. And if she wasn't careful then the entire region could be turned against her due to his popularity. With a glance towards Gengar she could tell that her partner also knew it was a bad idea.

With a gentle placement she left the phone on the couch as she stood back up. Perhaps it would just be better to get an early night's sleep. She had plenty of time to question Giovanni, especially in a manner that he couldn't create answers or an alibi ahead of time. She wanted to know just how much of Team Rocket he knew of when he revealed their Celadon City base to the League.

"He's hiding something, I know it. And we'll get to the bottom of it eventually."

* * *

 **So Gary is finally on the path to redemption. Though he's still got a few things he needs to iron out before he can say he's atoned for his previous mistakes. Regardless, the next chapter will go back to focusing on Ash. There's not much to say really so I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	19. The Exam

**Welcome back everyone! Last time Gary began training under Agatha only to be sent elsewhere for his midterm exam. And speaking of them, they'll be starting in this chapter.**

 **Ch 19: The Exam**

* * *

Ash stared down towards the board, the boy finding it hard for his eyes to focus as a yawn escaped his mouth. With his best friend asleep still Ash wondered just how much longer class would go for, especially since Agatha had told them it would end early today. Though he figured it wasn't much of a reward since it was to allow them ample time to finish studying for the midterms that started the next day. To him it seemed that the rest of the class held his same views as even Janine began to space out.

Agatha cared little however, the woman continuing to review the entire semester up to that point. Ash scribbled slightly in his notebook as his mind wandered elsewhere. His thoughts too distracted by the pokeballs on his belt, specifically his latest capture. The boy couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't have become Charmander's trainer, that Charmander was Cross' Pokémon whether the boy wanted to admit it or not.

A tapping noise echoed throughout the room as several students jumped, the sound of their chairs skirting echoed around the room. Ash was one of them, the boy nearly fell from his chair as his eyes darted back towards Agatha. The woman seemed unamused with the class, her gaze locked onto all of them as a sigh emerged from her mouth. Ash waited for a berating, but instead she merely wrote down the time that the written portion of the exam was to begin.

"Tomorrow is the first part of your exam," Agatha began to say as she passed around one final packet. Ash stared at the review packet as he wanted to cry from more work. Though he quickly realized that it was just to help study, the work found within not mandatory. As the woman continued, Ash shoved the packet into his backpack.

"We'll start class slightly later around ten. The test has a three-hour limit and then the following day we'll have our practical exam."

A few students began to leave, Ash still seated as even Giselle booked it out of there. Though unlike the others she held the review packet close to her face. Ash moved slowly as he packed up, the boy now one of the few students remaining as Agatha erased the words on the board. Now ready, the boy prepared to leave as he exited the room and made his way down the hall.

He had found it strange that Gary was absent from class with how close it was to their midterms, though his thoughts were interrupted by a thump on his back. As Ash turned to his side, he saw Brock standing there cheerfully, the older boy holding the review packet outwards as they descended the stairs. He could see Janine up ahead but chose not to disturb her since she appeared to also be studying.

"Why don't we spend the afternoon studying for the exam? I'm sure you'll be fine with the practical exam, but I've seen your test scores. I think you'll need the extra help," Brock explained. Ash rubbed the back of his head at those words, especially since his friend wasn't wrong. On their previous test he had only managed to score a sixty-seven after spending hours the previous night to study. "We'll get lunch first and then find a quiet place to study."

Ash nodded in agreement towards the boy's question as the front doors were upon them. With a soft push they swung outwards, a slight noise alerting Ash to the fact they smashed against the outer wall. Though he cared little for that as his eyes were surprised to see so many students studying. Groups of students sat across the entire campus, benches and tables taken up by the swarms of them. Each group appeared to be focusing on different information, Ash unable to comprehend any of it as they passed by a few groups. His head swirled as one group talked about different pokeballs and how depending on which type you used, the efficiency would either increase or decrease. It made no sense if he were honest with himself.

The two boys continued their way towards the cafeteria as the campus appeared to whiz by them in no time at all. Buildings blurred together as they eventually reached their destination, Ash smiling as the smell of food entered his nostrils. The rowdy sounds from the cafeteria told Ash that several students were inside the building as well, a small line already forming as they stepped inside. The hall was packed, not a single table available as the duo took a step forward in line. One by one each student ordered their meal as Ash eyed the menu for the day.

It wasn't often he ate the cafeteria food as Brock had increased the number of meals he cooked for them. In fact, the boy couldn't even remember the last time he ate any of the school's cooking as he decided upon a pulled pork sandwich. He grabbed onto a nearby tray, a plate of fries placed gently on it as one of the food service members handed him the sandwich. Something about the person seemed familiar as the blue haired worker turned away, Ash shrugging as he grabbed a soda and paid for his meal. Brock was right behind him as the boy noticed he bought a tuna melt and a salad.

"Doesn't look like there's any open seats," Brock muttered out loud. Ash agreed with the assumption as he walked towards the bottles of condiments. Dousing his fries with ketchup, Ash stared out into the void which was the cafeteria. He could hear Pikachu cry from his shoulder as he placed the bottle back down, Ash chuckling at his best friend's desire to have some. Without a word he reached onto his tray and handed Pikachu a fry though the Electric-Type only licked the ketchup off before dropping the fry to the ground.

Ash sighed at his best friend, though his attention was grabbed as he noticed a hand wave him over. With a slight nod towards Brock he alerted the older boy of their possible luck as the duo approached the table. To their amazement a few seats remained as Ash plopped down into one of them. Brock was more courteous as he gently sat down. Before Ash could say a word however, an arm suddenly lodged itself around his neck as the boy tried to pull it away.

"So this is the new kid you've been talking about, Corey," the voice stated. Ash started to tap at the arm, unable to remove it until the sound of a loud thud echoed over the chatter of the cafeteria. The arm released its hold as Ash looked to his side, an older girl was berating whoever it was that had placed him in a headlock.

"Have a little more restraint, he couldn't breathe."

"He can handle it, trust me," a now familiar voice echoed outwards as a laugh followed it. Ash perked up at that, his eyes now locked onto the older boy. Sitting across from him was none other than Corey as the boy bit into a slice of pizza. To his left sat Mayaka, the girl paying no attention to Ash as she appeared to be chatting with another student. A smile rested on his face as the other two students sat down at the table. "Ash, you haven't met them, but this is Neesha and Fergus. They're seniors just like me."

"At least introduce us correctly," Fergus complained. The boy leaned back in his chair, the object leaning on its hind legs as Ash waited for him to tip over. The action never occurred however as he instead slammed the chair back onto all four legs before picking up the burger on his tray. "You'd think at this point being a member of the Big Three would have me recognized all over campus."

The comment garnered Mayaka's attention as she smirked towards Fergus. "Please. Last I heard you were being told what to do by some redhead my age. Makes you really wonder how you became one of the Big Three, Fergus."

"Corey, you promised not to tell anyone!"

"Wasn't me," the older boy responded as a snicker emerged from the older girl. Ash figured by this point she must have been Neesha. He reached down for one of his fries only to realize they were mostly gone. With a quick glance towards his lap, he saw Pikachu lick at his paws as they were soaked with ketchup. His fries placed all over his seat as they were only slightly nibbled on.

"Corey, this kid doesn't look special," Fergus stated as he ignored Mayaka. Ash felt the boy lift his arm up, as if he were inspecting Ash. He quietly pulled his arm away from the older boy only to notice Neesha also observing him. Looking for help Ash turned towards Brock but the boy appeared to be occupied as he stared towards some girl across the cafeteria.

A sudden shake erupted across the table as Corey's fists slammed against it. Silverware fell to the floor as did a few trays as the older boy pointed towards Ash, a smile plastered upon his face. "I'm telling ya, he's the real deal. Or will be. Tell them, Ash."

The boy chuckled at Corey's claim as he merely rubbed the back of his head. Normally he would have shouted out in agreement at the statement but after the strange lunch he found it hard to get the words out of his mouth. Though truthfully he had only wanted to study, but that appeared to be off the itinerary now.

"Is this a miracle? Hotshot's been shut up!" Mayaka stated with a bout of laughter. Ash growled at that as he leaned across the table. The action received a smirk as the girl playfully pushed against his forehead with her index finger. "Save that energy for the practical exam. Ya need it. Actually, ya probably need it for the written portion too."

"Your grades aren't much better..." Ash trailed off. Mayaka heard him however, the girl jumping onto her seat as she tried to lunge at him. Luckily for Ash she was restrained by Corey, a laughter erupting around the table.

"You've had your hands full, haven't you, Corey?" Neesha asked. Ash watched as the boy nodded in agreement, though he noticed there wasn't an ounce of annoyance or frustration. Instead his face seemed happy, a small smile stretching across his face as he too laughed. Mayaka appeared to calm down now as the girl turned back towards the other student beside her, Ash recognizing her as Rue.

"I don't know who keeps me on my toes more; these two or Surge."

"You gonna ask or not, Corey? I need to get some training in."

"Why don't you just rush everything, Fergus. Where's the fun in that?" Corey retorted as the two boys stared each other down. Ash couldn't tell if they were friends or not based on their attitude. Though he figured they were at least able to tolerate each other.

Corey however turned away from the other boy, a smile plastered on his face as Ash nearly pictured him as a younger kid. If he hadn't known what grade Corey was in, he'd have figured the boy was a freshman with how giddy he appeared. With raised hands Corey leaned across the table. Ash noticed he had leaned too far in and had gotten a bit of pizza sauce on his orange jacket, but the older boy didn't seem to care.

"Ash, what are your plans for Spring break?"

"Eh...When's Spring break?"

"Next week," Corey answered. His enthusiasm appeared to vanish now as Ash wondered if he should have known this. With a quick glance towards Pikachu, Ash found himself alone as his partner was finishing off his fries. L

"Well, then I have no plans. Why?"

A flier appeared before Ash as the boy pushed himself backwards. The action startled Pikachu for a moment as the Electric-Type muttered in annoyance as the last fry fell to the ground. The boy's eyes scanned the paper before him as it seemed familiar. Almost like the one he had seen in the campus newspaper for months now as it talked about a trip of sorts. It seemed that the school was heading down to the Orange Islands for Spring break and it was available for anyone who was interested.

"You should definitely come, Ash. It'll be an amazing trip! Besides, there's something I really want to show you there," Corey stated. Ash took the paper from the boy's hands as he read it over. The trip was free to anyone who attended the school so at least he wouldn't have to worry his mother with another bill. On top of that, he had a feeling that he'd have a chance to see some rare Pokémon while there.

"Plus, other schools will be there as well. Corey's told me about how you love facing new challenges. Maybe you could battle some of the students there," Neesha added in. Ash could feel his excitement rising as the thought of a new challenge filled him. His own worries for the midterm now gone as he imagined what the Orange Islands could have been like.

"Isn't it too late to sign up?" Ash asked as Corey took the flier back. A wide grin was plastered on the older boy's face as a ticket now sat in his hand. Without a word he handed it over towards Ash as the boy looked at it with awe. Though he couldn't just take it from the boy, especially since it would be his last chance to take the trip.

"I had signed you and Mayaka up before the deadline, though she has no interest. Party pooper," Corey explained as he poked the girl slightly. Mayaka ignored him as Ash overheard her making plans with Rue for their own Spring break trip. "I'll come by during your practical exam and once it's over we'll meet up with Fergus and Neesha and head out to the airport.

"The others on the trip should be waiting there by then."

Ash was still confused by the entire situation, Pikachu sniffing at the ticket for a moment as Ash moved it away from his partner. The last thing he wanted was for his best friend to get it covered in ketchup. Corey began to stand up now, Ash still unable to form a sentence as he stared at the ticket.

A smack on his back alerted Ash to the fact that both Fergus and Neesha had also stood up, the former smirking as he threw his hands behind his head.

"Corey's been looking forward to this. You should go since it'll be his last trip as a student."

The three upperclassmen didn't wait for an answer as they walked away, though Ash had a feeling they already knew his answer. He felt that this opportunity to travel down to the Orange Islands could be his only chance to see it. Ash turned towards Brock, the older boy now biting into his meal as whoever had caught his eye was now gone. Silence fell across the table as even Mayaka and Rue left, only Ash and Brock left now as the latter moved to place a few books onto the table.

Ash decided to follow his lead as his own books were placed before him, his tray now across the table as half of his sandwich sat there. The boy found it difficult to listen to his friend however, his thoughts focusing on the possible trip instead of reviewing. He didn't really care about type effectiveness or how to cure status aliments. Instead he wanted to learn more about this trip. He decided that if anyone knew it would be Brock.

"Hey, I've got a question," the boy asked. Brock nodded as Ash wondered if he already knew. Without a moment of hesitation Ash pulled the ticket from his coat pocket and turned it towards Brock. "Do you know anything about the trip?"

Brock chuckled out loud as he looked at the ticket, the older boy sliding his books away for a moment. He leaned back slightly as the front of his chair lifted off the ground. The boy's eyes remained on the ticket as a small smile crossed his face. "I know next to nothing about the trip. Though I had planned to be down there at the same time. Had to cancel though. I'm taking a crash course to make up all the work I would have covered for the Health course this semester."

Ash felt his enthusiasm for the trip lower as he heard that. As it was, he already knew that Janine was going to be off in Johto with her dad as they looked for a house there. And even Leaf had other plans as the girl had mentioned visiting some ruins for the next few days. In fact, he had realized that beside Gary, who was nowhere to be seen, everyone already had plans. It made him question how he didn't realize they had a break coming up.

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time there, Ash. But I'd be worried of what would happen if you failed the midterms," Brock stated. His hand reached outwards as Ash felt it press down against the back of his head. The force was stronger than he expected as his eyes nearly crashed against his book. Pikachu snickered from the action as Ash tried to glare at his best friend. "So hit those books."

Ash sighed out as he knew his friend was right, he had to at least pass the test. He felt that the rest of the day passed by in a breeze as the duo were quickly joined by both Janine and Leaf as their group of four focused on different sections from their textbooks. As it was, he felt they would be fine when it came to the practical test since he heard it would just be against Pokémon owned by the school. It was the actual written test that worried him, especially since it was worth half of their final score.

Topics ranged from evolution methods to Pokémon habitats as Ash watched the clock continue to spin wildly. Time seemed to fly by as he noticed the darkness cover the campus like a blanket. The entire cafeteria was empty now as the few workers that remained continued to clean up. The magenta haired woman seemed a bit tense now as Ash noticed her cover her face, her partner likewise keeping his back towards them as he closed out the register for the night.

Eventually their studying came to a close as first Leaf left and then Brock followed after her. Ash had told his friend he would be behind him shortly as he leaned against his chair. Pikachu was now sleeping on the table as Janine let a yawn escape from her mouth. Ash noticed the bags beginning to form under her eyes as he noticed it was nearly eleven at night. His friend moved slowly as she packed up her belongings as Ash joined her. His bag was nearly packed before Janine spoke up.

"Just think, after tomorrow we'll be one step closer. After the midterms all that's left is two months and then we'll be getting ready for our second year."

"It feels like we just got here," Ash responded as stood up. With a slight motion he placed his backpack onto his shoulders before carefully grabbing Pikachu. He cradled the sleeping Electric-Type carefully as Janine joined him. "You know, I wasn't really planning to attend school at first but then I met Pikachu.

"He really showed me that I needed to learn a lot more if I wanted to complete my dream of becoming a Pokémon Master."

"I heard you also failed your junior license test," Janine joked. Ash mockingly laughed at that comment as a whistle slowly played through his teeth.

"There's more to life than grades and tests," Ash responded. The two students laughed at that statement as they both knew he still believed in that statement. Especially since everyone knew he had the lowest grades in their entire class that enrolled, not just the Battle course. "But if I never came here I don't think I'd be where I am now.

"I'd never have met Surge or Brock or anyone else. Plus, I wouldn't have made such a great friend like you. Though I could have done without being attacked by you the first time we met."

It was now Janine's turn to playfully laugh though it was cut short by another yawn. Ash figured it was best for them to get some sleep before tomorrow. At least Agatha had pushed the start of class out so they could still get some sleep. Saying goodbye for the night, the two friends bumped fists before heading out different exits. Once outside, Ash stared at the moon for a moment as the memories from his time at school played across his mind. He had seen himself make leaps and bounds when it came to his skill since arriving.

Careful so that he didn't disturb Pikachu, Ash adjusted his cap as he made a silent promise to pass his midterm. He decided that it would be his next goal so that he wouldn't fall behind the others. A yawn escaped from his mouth now as he strolled across the campus. He knew that tomorrow was going to be hell for him, but he had no plans of losing.

* * *

A day had passed since Ash had taken the written exam as he waited outside for the practical exam to begin. His eyes darted around the small area as he felt an odd presence around him. He immediately found it to be Thad, the boy staring at him creepily as Ash noticed a burn mark on his face. He wondered how the boy had received it, the marking present since the start of the semester. Ash looked around momentarily as he tried to avoid the boy, his eyes noticing that besides Brock everyone had left their eggs back in their dorms. Luckily for him it was currently Giselle's responsibility to watch over their project.

The entire class stood together as they stared down the large building before them, Ash looking to see where Agatha was as she had prompted them to wait outside the main arena. With a glance towards the clock tower that stood in the nearby pathway he realized the teacher was late something he felt was odd since she was usually on time. A chill passed through the area as Ash noticed a few of his classmates shake from the sudden drop in temperature. A smirk merely passed across his face as he locked eyes with Janine and Brock; they all knew that things were about to get interesting.

Without a single announcement Agatha appeared before the group, the older woman emerging from the shadows with assistance from her Gengar. However, it was the others that appeared with her that brought along murmurs from the class. Multiple trainers stood behind their teacher as Ash recognized a few of them especially the one who garnered the most attention: Blue. The boy gulped for a moment as his eyes landed upon a few others as he remembered their names.

"That's Maestro from the tournament in Cerulean," Ash muttered. Janine nodded in agreement as the man leaned against a nearby tree. His flute rested against his lips as a melody played softly. The tune was enjoyed by the wild Pokémon as a Pidgey landed atop his shoulder.

"Those two are Yas and Kaz," Brock added in as he leaned over Ash's shoulder. The boy ignored the pressure applied by his friend as he found two men appearing to argue amongst themselves. He thought they looked strange based on their clothing style alone, but the way they yelled at each other made Ash wonder if they hated each other. "My dad said they applied for a Gym application. The League sent an inspector to see how things were and it went so bad they got declined."

"I heard they're doing community service with the League to get a second chance," Janine added in. Ash chuckled at that before his eyes moved to scan the rest of the trainers behind Agatha. Including their teacher and four trainers noted by himself and his friends, there appeared to be around a dozen or so trainers as some he had never seen before. Others were more well known as he recognized one of them as the newly named Elite Four member Karen.

"I don't think we're facing Pokémon owned by the school," Ash stated. A few of his other classmates overheard it as they agreed with his statement. Agatha simply smirked at their hesitation as she tapped her cane silently. The action garnered their attention as the entire class shut up and ceased their mutters.

"Enough with the chit chatting," Agatha spoke out. The words hung on the wind for a second as they traveled on a breeze, the woman smirking as she saw the nerves now present. Seeing this, Ash couldn't help but feel that Agatha was the one who had spread the false rumor for their practical exam. "Listen up because I'm only explaining this once!

"We have many tests to get through and only a limited amount of time, so you'll be broken up into groups of five. Each student will take part in their own test against one of the professionals seen before you on a different section of field," Agatha explained as she turned away. A few of the professionals seemed to follow her action as the large group moved for the entrance. With a single breath Ash followed them as his action led to others following behind. Though to his surprise Paul had also made a movement at the same time, the two boys leading the class through the doors.

The group entered the main entrance that Ash recognized from their Class battle. Only this time it was barren except for several television monitors and what appeared to be a makeshift Pokémon Center as a Nurse Joy and her Chansey stood ready. On one of the monitors Ash could see the familiar field structure used for the Class battle as the screen was broken into five sections; each of them showcasing a different section of the field.

Ash turned away from the screen upon hearing a small cough from his teacher, the older woman now growing annoyed from the lack of attention placed on her. As his eyes landed upon her he noticed a clipboard that rested comfortably amongst her fingers, her own eyes narrowing upon it as her cane pointed outwards towards everyone.

"First group will be composed of Tyson, Mayaka, Bryce, Dillon and Janine. Head to your marked sections on the field where you'll meet your instructor." Agatha didn't look away from her board as the sounds of feet shuffling filled the area.

Ash could overhear a few of the names called muttering to themselves over their crummy luck, though just as he expected neither Mayaka nor Janine seemed too nervous. Or at least they didn't show it as the former cracked her knuckles. Janine seemed a bit slower to react however as she readied herself mentally. Ash made his way over towards his friend, his hand resting upon her shoulder for a moment as Brock also made his way over.

"Guess I'm first up," she muttered jokingly. Though despite the laugh that followed, Ash could feel she actually was nervous despite her outward appearance. He smiled softly at her as he pulled his hand away, the object forming into a thumbs up as he flashed it towards her.

"You've been training for this, you'll do fine," he stated. Brock nodded in agreement to his words though he figured it meant little to Janine. The girl took a deep breath before she walked towards the door that Mayaka and a few of the other students had vanished for. Ash half expected her to say something only for silence to remain from her body; the only sign she gave being a thumbs up that Ash made out before the doors slid shut.

Pikachu leapt from his shoulder as he raced towards Leaf, the girl now joining them as Ash found himself pacing back and force. He bit at the tip of his glove as the different students emerged in their sections though it meant little for him as his eyes narrowed in on the square that held Janine.

"She'll be fine. Janine's trained for this," Leaf said as she picked Pikachu up. The Electric-Type made himself cozy within her arms as a few other students made their way towards the large screen. He had a hard time recognizing any of them due to the lack of interactions he had with many members of the class, the only ones sticking out to him being Giselle and Thad.

Agatha likewise strolled forward as Ash could feel her presence alone. A few beads of sweat rolled down the back of his neck as other students cleared the way for her. Her eyes remained on the screen as a timer quickly appeared with fifteen minutes on it as the numbers ticked away immediately.

"There's no doubt she's trained well," Agatha muttered as Ash noticed a few figures appear on the screen. A younger woman appeared in Mayaka's section as Ash recognized her from the tournament in Cerulean. She had been the one to showcase Mega Evolution in one of her matches to the crowd's surprise, though his attention was instead on Janine's section as he recognized Maestro stroll through.

"But there's a difference between training and a live battle. Miss Janine may handle herself fine with our in-class exercises, but I'd like to remind all of you that she struggled near the end of our halfway point when others learned her strategies," Agatha mentioned.

Ash bit his lip at the mention of that as he remembered back to just a few weeks ago to the last time he had seen her battle. Her movements had been readable from the onset of the match as both Venomoth and Zubat were unable to get into a groove as Giselle completely countered everything Janine had thrown at her.

"For Janine to pass she'll need to be quick on her feet and work on countering someone who knows all her moves."

"So you have paid attention to your classmates," Agatha remarked as her pen scribbled something down. To Ash's surprise Janine had yet to move or acknowledge her opponent while the others had all made their own opening moves. Though he felt bad for Tyson as his Farfetch'd was struggling to focus with its Leek gone. The others seemed to have been faring better as they were at least putting up some sort of fight despite the fact that they all had little to no effect. Even Mayaka had no impact as Magneton's attacks bounced off her opponent with ease.

"Each student's practical exam was to force them to face their weaknesses head on. So it won't be a piece of cake for anyone here."

Ash could see movement on Janine's section as her Venomoth emerged on the field, but he couldn't quite hear what was being said. The boy grit his teeth at that as he tried to turn the volume up only for it to have no effect. Agatha noted as such as she pointed her cane outwards, the object nearly hitting Ash as he ducked under it.

"We have televisions down the hall with volume on them. I can't be distracted by that noise when I'm grading."

He didn't say anything as he turned away, both Leaf and Brock joining him as they wandered down the hall slightly until they came to a section that had multiple televisions. To their surprise only Thad appeared to be there as the boy smirked creepily towards Ash.

The action caused him to shiver as they passed by him, Ash still unable to get a read of that guy while Pikachu sparked with electricity. Once far enough away from the guy Ash leaned against the wall as the screen showed the five different tests going on, or at least four now as it appeared that Tyson had already lost as his Farfetch'd was unresponsive. The Nurse Joy from the main area was also out there to which Ash was surprised at just how quickly the test had ended: it hadn't even taken five minutes as the countdown sat at roughly ten and a half minutes now.

Grabbing one of the nearby remotes, Ash changed the television (with help from Brock) so that it showed just Janine's test. To their surprise neither participant had made a move yet as a strange Pokémon stood before Maestro. Ash didn't even bother to scan it as Leaf spoke up.

"Exploud. That's a Normal-Type from the Hoenn region," she explained. Brock nodded in agreement as Ash remained quiet. He had no clue about the Pokémon or about the Hoenn region but figured now wasn't the best time to ask. Especially once he heard Maestro speak up.

"I find it ironic," the man stated as he twirled a flute between his fingers. Exploud stood ready, its feet stomping against the ground. Chunks of dirt flew around for a moment as the impact caused even the camera to shake, Ash growing dizzy from the movements. Luckily the object righted itself as the picture quality improved.

"I faced your father in a test and here you are, facing me. But, even if I'm here to help Agatha grade you I won't hold back. I've studied your profile that was supplied to me and I'm ready for anything."

Ash bit his lower lip once more as he realized what was about to happen. He wanted to alert Janine in some form that things were more than a standard battle as she called for a Bug Buzz attack.

Venomoth clicked her teeth together as the familiar red waves shot outwards. The noise was so bothersome that Ash found himself lowering the volume for a second until it died down, his ears ringing from the annoyance. Though they were immediately filled with a gasp as his eyes darted back towards the screen.

To everyone's surprise Exploud appeared unharmed, the attack doing nothing as it stood there. Maestro didn't offer any comment, instead a relaxing melody played from his flute as Exploud complied with it. The action reminded the Pallet Town native all about Maestro's gimmick as Venomoth barely dodged a Flamethrower attack. The Poison Moth Pokémon cried out for a moment as it fluttered under the raging flames before Janine called for another Bug Buzz. Just as the last one failed, so did this as Ash noticed the worry on Janine's face.

"Exploud's ability is Soundproof," Leaf spoke up as Pikachu cried out in concern. Ash rubbed his buddy's head to calm him down as they watched Venomoth use a Double Team to avoid another Flamethrower. Ash noted that despite the upper hand, Maestro wasn't taking advantage of it.

"Soundproof keeps it from taking any damage from sound-based moves."

"That includes Bug Buzz," Brock added in as the clones of Venomoth vanished. A powerful soundwave shot out from Exploud's mouth as each copy was destroyed. Even the actual Venomoth was struck by it, losing her flight for a moment before recovering.

"There's got to be something we can do," Janine muttered out as she bit at her thumb. Ash wanted to let her know what was happening, but he knew there was no way. As it was, it was difficult to hear what she was saying. Ash could make out her lips moving, but it was too soft to be picked up by the microphones attached to the cameras.

Whatever she had said, Venomoth took off as the Poison and Bug-Type flew low to the ground. She weaved in and out of the many trees that stood around them before appearing in front of Exploud. Her wings shook tremendously as a powder fell from them, Ash applauding as he realized she went for a Sleep Powder. The particles covered Exploud with ease as the Normal-Type appeared to doze off, its eyes growing heavy until they were finally shut. A loud snore could be heard, but otherwise the Pokémon remained still as it slept standing up.

Janine wasted no time as she declared for a Psybeam, but to everyone's surprise Exploud struck first. A powerful Screech erupted from its mouth as the sound disrupted Venomoth's attack and caused the Psybeam to sail above its intended target. A tree fell in the background as a noise echoed around the stadium, though to Ash's confusion Exploud attacked once more as a Flamethrower attack struck Venomoth.

"Miss Janine, I truly wish you'd take me a bit more seriously," Maestro stated as he raised his flute. With a simple breath of air he played another note as Ash recognized the new attack to be similar to the first soundwave. He heard Brock call it Boomburst but he was more interested in its strength, especially since it pushed Venomoth back into a tree.

"I told you already, I studied your style completely. Your usual tactics won't work here," he continued on. Venomoth managed to right herself, but the fatigue was obvious now. Between the two attacks Ash wondered just how much was left in her as the Poison Moth Pokémon barely fluttered above the ground. "Remember, this test is meant to push you. To overcome your weaknesses in a manner that emulates a real event.

"So do try harder."

Ash squeezed his hands for a moment as he felt bad for Janine. Though to his surprise the girl didn't appear to back down and instead planted a foot into the ground. An imprint stood out as the girl's foot rose and slammed down once more as Venomoth resonated with the action. She wasn't rejuvenated, but to Ash it seemed like they weren't anywhere close to giving up. Despite their previous failures they pushed forward as Venomoth rocketed forward.

A call from down the hall distracted the small group as Brock heard his name called. The boy figured they were getting the next group ready considering the timer had reached under the five-minute mark now. Without a word he began to stroll off, pausing only when Ash called out to him for good luck. Leaf likewise was called away as the girl placed Pikachu down carefully. Ash noted her hesitation to leave but the girl tried her best to hide her fears.

Now alone, he looked over to his partner as the duo struggled to see how Janine could turn it around. Though he felt part of that struggle was from the stare that Thad was giving them, his eyes locked onto them as Ash managed to see it from the corner of his eye. He knew the boy was strange, but ever since he had returned from the break between semesters Thad had gotten even worse. Ash shook the sensation away as he instead crossed his arms.

"Come on, Janine, do something."

The timer continued to tick away as Exploud awoke from its slumber, the sight of Venomoth before it being the first image it saw. The Bug and Poison-Type's antenna were glowing for a moment as the attack shot forward. It did little to harm Exploud as the Pokémon covered its face with its arms. A minor burn mark on its arms being the only sign of the attack as they were lowered to its sides. Though it was in that moment Ash thought he saw a plan unfolding.

Venomoth's wings started to flutter once more as Janine called for a Sleep Powder. However, it wasn't only the particles that emerged from the Poison Moth Pokémon's body. Instead, the familiar red waves erupted to as Exploud stood there. The Normal-Type didn't counter as it fell asleep from the attack. Venomoth and Janine weren't finished however.

"We finally figured out your gimmick," Janine cried out. Ash found himself pumping his fist from the declaration as another Bug Buzz erupted outwards only to be followed by a Psybeam. "You like to play that flute to keep your opponent from knowing your next move. But how does that work if your Pokémon can't hear it?"

The Psybeam erupted against Exploud's chest as smoke rose up into the sky. Venomoth circled around once more to position herself for a second strike as Janine threw a fist forward. Though the smirk from Maestro told Ash something was up.

"Your father already taught me that lesson," he stated comfortably as he placed his flute away. The action shocked Janine as the man spoke a command for the first time. "Sleep Talk, Exploud."

The Normal-Type grunted slightly amidst its snores as a Flamethrower erupted from its mouth. The attack struck Venomoth as Janine quickly called for a Double Team to minimize the damage. A flash of light erupted around the field as copies of Venomoth emerged. However, unlike before, they were slightly burnt as the Flamethrower had still struck its target.

Janine grit her teeth as Ash watched on, the girl calling for a Psybeam as the multiple copies began to charge up the blast. And yet it was too late as the buzzer sounded out across the entire stadium. Ash's eyes darted towards the timer as he realized that the clock had reached the end now.

"Pika..." Pikachu muttered out as Ash noticed the feed was cut. He wondered if it was to allow each student a moment alone with their instructor to go over their exam. The Pallet Town native pulled his hat down slightly as he hoped she had done well enough to pass. It would have been awful to learn that Janine failed due to her slow start.

"She's strong, Pikachu. I'm sure Janine did well enough," he tried to reassure his friend. Though in reality Ash wondered if he was just trying to reassure himself instead. Without another word spoken the feeds returned to the televisions around him only for the boy to not recognize the locations. He saw that Leaf appeared to be on a beach field as he quickly tried to locate Brock.

Finding his friend, Ash changed the screen to only show Brock's match. Only he wondered if it would go well as he saw his friend stammering for a moment over his opponent. Ash could only watch as Brock appeared to flirt with his opponent who just so happened to be a Nurse Joy. After a moment Brock quickly composed himself as the boy stood opposite the health care worker.

"And what honor do I have to be graced by a beautiful proctor?" Brock asked, his hand extended outwards as Ash figured he wasn't done yet. The older boy however pulled back as Ash noticed the egg within his arm shake in a manner he wondered was ferociously. "I'm sorry, but what exactly is my test going to pertain?

"I have a feeling that since I'm changing courses it'll be different?"

Nurse Joy merely smiled at the question as a pokeball rested in her hand. Ash watched as the timer began to tick away as the capture device was tossed outwards, a white light flooding over the field. Within moments a Primeape emerged from the pokeball but even Ash could tell something was up as the Fighting-Type slammed its fists into the ground. A crater quickly formed before the Pig Monkey Pokémon rushed for Brock. The older boy ducked as Primeape swung at him, its arm just passing over his head.

Without a moment of hesitation Brock called out both his Onix and Geodude, the latter trying to restrain Primeape only to be tossed away. The smile on Nurse Joy's face vanished as Ash wondered just what Agatha had planned for Brock's test.

"Your teacher noted in your file that you tend to avoid conflict and battles despite your skills," Nurse Joy noted, a few papers now rustling in her hand as a breeze passed through. Primeape was now jumping around as it changed directions and rushed for Onix. The Rock and Ground-Type shined for a moment as his body stiffened. Luckily Primeape merely bounced off of the Rock Snake Pokémon before screaming outwards.

"And because of that she wants to see how you can help Primeape here. It needs medical attention but because of its injury it won't allow me to get close. Find a way to help."

Ash placed a hand under his chin as Pikachu now sat atop his shoulder, the duo wondering if there was more to this test than what Nurse Joy stated. Either way, they figured Brock had it in the bag as he took a few steps towards Primeape. He appeared to hesitate with each step however, his simple movements causing Primeape to look towards him until finally the Fighting-Type swung at him.

Geodude pulled the older boy backwards while Onix's tail blocked the attack. Primeape bounced back softly as the Fighting-Type reached for its left wrist. Ash could notice Brock staring at it as the boy took a few steps forward but quickly found himself on the receiving end of a Thrash attack.

Ash sighed out at that, the Pallet Town native wondering if his friend could figure out a way to get close. As it was, every time he tried all he managed to do was get the Pokémon upset even more. That much was obvious as Primeape was now all over the field as it destroyed the area. Ash watched as Brock ducked under a thrown boulder, the object crashing against a tree as it fell over. The older boy watched Primeape as the more it attacked the angrier it got.

Ash looked at the timer as it now stood at eight minutes remaining. Though by the time he turned back to Brock his friend was already in action. With his egg held gently in his arms he moved towards Primeape with Geodude by his side. Ash could notice the egg glowing even more, but decided it was best to watch Brock.

With a swift cry, Primeape lunged for Brock only for its first attack to be caught by Geodude. The Rock and Ground-Type held strong as he caught a second punch and kept the Pig Monkey Pokémon from moving.

"Onix, help restrain its movements!" Brock cried out. His partner nodded in agreement before his tail wrapped around Primeape. It was exactly what Brock needed as he climbed atop Onix and approached Primeape. The Fighting-Type tried to break free but struggled under the hold of Onix's Bind attack.

"Let's see the issue," Brock muttered. Ash could only watch on with worry as his friend grabbed ahold of Primeape's wrist. A loud cry echoed outward upon contact, Primeape trying to pull away to no avail. As if Agatha asked, the camera zoomed in as Primeape's left wrist was clearly visible.

It was bruised and slightly puffy as Brock reached into his backpack before pulling out a long strand of compression wrap. He placed the material gently around Primeape but that still did little as the Pig Monkey Pokémon rampaged once more as Onix released him. Ash wondered if Brock would have to fight the Pokémon, but a new light suddenly broke his attention away.

"Please not now," Brock's voice echoed over the television. The light continued to expand outwards from his arm, Ash recognizing it as the familiar glow from the egg. However, it seemed as if the egg was changing shape now as a small pink creature sat in his arms.

Unfortunately for Brock it didn't stay there as the creature ran from Brock and towards Primeape. Ash watched as his friend ran after the newly hatched Pokémon as he pulled it away from the angered Primeape. Geodude once more stopped a flurry of punches as Brock held the baby Pokémon.

Curious, Ash pulled his Pokedex out as he wondered if it would scan a Pokémon on television. To his surprise it worked as his encyclopedia spoke.

"Happiny, the Playhouse Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Chansey and a Normal-Type. It is said that they like to carry round white stones in its pouch if they look like an egg and in some occasions give them to people that they like."

Ash closed the Pokedex slowly as his eyes shot back towards the screen as to his worry Happiny was lifting Primeape off the ground now. Luckily for him Brock and his own Pokémon were also worried as they rushed towards Happiny. Though with a small toss the Playhouse Pokémon sent Primeape flying only for Geodude to hold Happiny within his arms.

"Think Brock, where will I find a stone here?" Brock muttered to himself for a moment. With a snap of his fingers he rummaged through his backpack once more as he pulled out a bar of soap. Ash watched through the screen as he wondered if now was the best time to wash up. Especially as only a few minutes remained in the test. That was when he noticed what Brock was doing.

With a small pocketknife he whittled down the soap bar until it appeared as a smooth stone. Even Ash had to admit it was good, if he hadn't seen it as a bar of soap he too would have been fooled.

"Hey, Happiny," Brock called out. Ash blinked for a moment as he wondered how Brock knew that Pokémon's name without a Pokedex, but it mattered little as the small Normal-Type waddled over towards him. "It may not be perfect, but I'd like to commemorate our friendship with this stone. Will you accept it for now until I can find you a better one?"

Happiny appeared to stare at it for a moment, Ash finding himself sweating from the anticipation until the Normal-Type took the whittled bar of soap. She then grabbed Brock by the hand and playfully waved him around, the strength of the baby Pokémon not going unnoticed as even Nurse Joy chuckled from it. Eventually Happiny stopped as she instead clapped happily.

"Hey, Onix, Geodude," Brock spoke up as he clutched his stomach. Ash eyed the clock once more as his friend had less than a minute now as Primeape rushed towards them. "Restrain Primeape, please. I have one last idea."

His two partners nodded as they moved out once more, Onix using Bind on the Fighting-Type while Geodude restrained its hands. Bending over, Brock grabbed Happiny and placed the baby atop his shoulders as she cried out happily. Ash was starting to understand what Brock was going for as the duo approached Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokémon now a bit terrified after what Happiny did to it last time.

"Happiny, could you help Primeape out? It's in a bit of pain," Brock explained.

"Hap! Happiny!" the baby Pokémon cried out. She leapt down from Brock's shoulders as her arms waved back and forth. Ash found himself glued to the television, nearly missing how Thad was called for his own test as a blue mist emerged from the tips of Happiny's arms. The substance floated forward slightly, impacting against Primeape as it stuck to its wrist.

Brock used this time to change the wrap he had placed prior while also adding a layer of ointment to it, the buzzer going off just as he finished the quick procedure. Ash found himself let a sigh of relief go as he heard Nurse Joy mention how it was unorthodox, but it clearly worked out.

He tried to listen more, but the feed cut out just as it had for the first group. Now waiting for his own turn to be announced, he leaned against the wall slightly as his heart rate increased. It was almost time for him to see what Agatha had planned for himself. He couldn't help but imagine it was something crazy, but he didn't care. Ash knew that if he had Pikachu and his other Pokémon with him, he would be able to pass. All he had to do was stay calm and composed.

* * *

 **And we're starting the midterms. Next chapter will wrap them up before we get onto Ash's short spring break. Which will be in the Orange Islands for reasons that I feel should be a bit obvious but will be clear within the next two chapters.**

 **But in other news for it, both Brock and Janine have completed their midterms to varying degrees of success while the former also ended up hatching his egg. Which just so happened to be what he needed to help with his test.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	20. Compromise

**Welcome back everyone. Last time not only did the midterms begin, but Ash was also invited to go to the Orange Islands during his Spring Break. But before he can do that, he still needs to pass his midterm.**

 **Ch 20: Compromise**

* * *

Ash wandered around for a few minutes as the boy pushed past a few branches. The leaves blocked his view, but he quickly found a clearing as he decided to approach it. Vegetation surrounded the area as the relaxing sounds of a stream ran through his ears. The boy felt his nerves wanting to kick in, being unsure of just how many students were watching him now. He figured most had left since Agatha told them once their exam was over, they could leave. And yet he felt some had stuck around just to watch him; even if he was in the last group.

Pikachu sighed out as the duo looked up at the enclosed ceiling. The sound of a battle echoed around them as Ash wondered if his own timer had begun. Though that thought was swept away the moment he heard rustling from a bush beside him. Pikachu leapt from his shoulder, cheeks sparking with electricity as they awaited their proctor to begin the examination. Instead they were greeted by an unwelcomed surprise as Paul emerged from the bushes.

"What're you doing here?" Ash asked only to be ignored. His fellow student appeared rather bored of the situation as he picked at a hangnail. Ash wanted to yell at him, but the presence of a third individual stopped him. Though unlike Paul, this one spoke up upon his arrival.

"Good, you're both here," Blue's voice echoed out as Ash got a good view of the man. He had on an outfit similar to the one he had worn in Vermilion City, but there seemed to be a slight difference. Weights appeared to be strapped onto him, as if they were meant to restrain him as the man took a heavy step forward. He rubbed at his wrists, Ash wondering if the objects were painful.

"So, you're probably wondering what's going on."

"Not really," Paul remarked. Ash glared slightly at the boy only to continue to be ignored. "I'm guessing if we're both here then it has something to do with the midterm."

Blue chuckled at the answer for a moment as he rubbed at the back of his neck. The action caused Ash to wonder just how correct Paul had been, considering that it was unlikely one of them wandered into the area by mistake. A breeze passed through for a moment as Blue reached for a pokeball, the object rolling about his palm before it expanded outwards.

"I'm not good with the whole teaching aspect, so listen up," he stated as the pokeball exploded outwards. A white light blinded Ash for a moment as even Pikachu was forced to shield his eyes. A Pidgeot emerged from the bright light, Blue climbing atop its back as the creature appeared to lack the same set of weights that Blue wore. It struggled for a moment under the intense weight before growing accustomed to it. "Your test is different.

"The two of you have to work together. The old hag mentioned something about trainers who meet on the road may need to help each other or something like that. Pretty much you must work together, but I don't care how. Also, your time is doubled since there's two of you," he stated as Pidgeot continued to rise into the air. Ash could now see a timer begin to tick down, though this one only appeared to have a few minutes remaining on it.

"Oh! And when this timer reaches zero, I'm coming for you two. So you'd better get ready."

Ash gulped at that as the Pidgeot flew off. The boy wondered if that meant Blue's Charizard would be showing up as well. His hands began to shake, the realization of facing such a strong opponent overtaking him as he pondered just how outmatched they were. His hand reached down onto his belt, a pokeball fumbling around his fingers as the thought of Saffron City and his inability to do anything there replayed in his mind.

"Murkrow, try and see where he's located. We'll take the battle to him," Paul stated as a pokeball was tossed into the air. Ash watched as the familiar blue creature emerged from it, the Dark and Flying-Type taking off for parts unknown as the creature vanished from sight. Ash looked at the remaining pokeballs on his fellow student's belt, a total of three sitting there.

"We should be looking for a way to escape. Starting a fight is the last thing we should try to do."

"Really?" Paul asked, the sound of his Murkrow alerting the duo to the fact it had found something. Before Ash knew it, the Darkness Pokémon landed on Paul's shoulder. Its beak pointed in a direction that Ash figured would be where Blue was. "Out of everyone in this class _you're_ the one saying we should run. Didn't you rush into a hopeless situation just months ago? But it makes sense that someone pathetic like you would choose to run away."

Ash balled his hands at that, his nails digging into his skin as Paul merely walked away. He wanted to call out to the boy, but his feet answered instead as he trailed behind. Since Blue never mentioned winning as a qualification for passing, it made Ash wonder if perhaps all they needed to do was find an exit of sorts instead. Knowing what they were about to walk into he tossed a pokeball upwards as it exploded outwards.

"Rowwww!" the Normal and Flying-Type cried out before landing atop a tree branch. Paul paused for a moment as he eyed Ash and Fearow, a look of annoyance plastered upon his face.

"Fearow, think you can look for an exit of sorts? I'd assume it'd be a gate or something similar," Ash stated.

Fearow yawned slightly as his wings were spread wide, a gust overtaking the area as the trees rustled in the wind. A few leaves fell from atop, Ash forced to grab his hat as Fearow took off in one blast. The Normal and Flying-Type quickly vanished as Ash turned back towards where his partner had been only to notice he was now gone. A sigh passed through Ash's lips as he and Pikachu shared a look of annoyance.

"The nerve of that guy. He's told to work together and then he ditches us."

"Pikapi," Pikachu agreed as the duo walked forward. Silence fell over the area as the only noise that disturbed it would be the usual snapping of a branch or rustling of leaves. Occasionally a sound from one of the other matches would reach them as Ash looked towards the timer. There was roughly sixty seconds left until Blue would begin his search for them. How he hoped Paul wouldn't do anything to hurt their chances until he could find his partner.

A small clearing emerged before them once more, though a cloud of smoke quickly flowed from it as Ash decided to rush forward. His knees started to knock against each other, but his body told him to run forward. He just needed to prove his suspicion.

"When Agatha described you she left out your stupidity," Blue's voice spoke out. Ash stopped in his tracks, the boy hunched over slightly in the surrounding bushes as he watched the clearing. Blue and Paul stood opposite each other as Charizard stood on the field, charred blades of grass stood everywhere as a few trees had been burnt to a crisp. Laying before Paul appeared to be Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon unmoving as Paul merely returned it to its pokeball.

"You lost the advantage the moment you searched _me_ out."

"Did I? Tell me, did you honestly expect this?"

"Honestly? Not at all. But knowing the two of you I expected some sort of attack. I'm guessing Ketchum is hiding to sneak attack?" Blue asked. His hand ruffled at his hair as Charizard roared out in agreement. The Fire and Flying-Type's movements appeared sluggish however, Ash noticing the same set of weights set across his own body.

"Who knows where he is. The guy was dragging his feet," Paul answered as a new pokeball rested in his hand. The object rocked slowly before he tossed it outwards, Ash recognizing Sneasel as the Ice and Dark-Type stood ready. Its claws were extended, both ready to strike at any needed moment. Charizard huffed out smoke as Blue stood quietly. Ash could tell they were awaiting to see how Paul would strike first.

"Ice Shard now!"

"Sneas!" the Ice and Dark-Type shouted as a large ball of ice formed amidst its claws. Ash remembered exactly what was coming next, the same combo being used against him in their first battle. Sneasel sprinted across the field as the sphere grew larger and larger until it was nearly equal to the size of Charizard's stomach. The object being thrown forward as a chill passed through the area, some of the remaining grass gaining a frost from it.

Charizard didn't need an order to unleash his flames, the mighty Flamethrower encompassing the field. Ash could feel the heat of it from his spot as Sneasel protected itself with a dual Metal Claw, Ash noting how most of it ensnarled Sneasel. Though what seemed to annoy Ash was how Paul didn't issue any command as Sneasel embraced the flames only to be heavily panting when they died down.

"Torment!" Paul shouted out. His hand swung to the side of his body as Ash wondered just what this move would entail. To his confusion, however, all Sneasel appeared to do was stomp on the ground while crying out to Charizard. Pikachu muttered in annoyance as Ash hushed him for a moment. They didn't need to be seen.

Though to their confusion Charizard didn't launch off another Flamethrower. Instead Blue seemed to call for a Dragon Pulse as the draconic energy swarmed around the Fire and Flying-Type's mouth. Sneasel rushed forward once more as Paul called for a Metal Claw. Sneasel extended its claws, the shimmering appendages slicing right into the launched Dragon Pulse only for the attack to explode and swallow up the Dark and Ice-Type.

Smoke cascaded outwards as the sound of Sneasel tumbling around echoed through the area. Cries of pain followed as the smoke vanished to show Sneasel defeated and an annoyed look upon Paul's face. Ash could have sworn the boy muttered out "pathetic", but he couldn't quite make it out. Even Blue looked a bit annoyed as Paul recalled the defeated Sneasel before gripping a new pokeball.

Ash grit his teeth at that action, the boy knowing full well they couldn't win at this point. Especially if Paul lost every member of his team. With a glance towards the timer, Ash noted how roughly ten minutes had already passed for them as he realized that everyone else had finished their own tests by now.

"Pipi," Pikachu muttered as he pointed in a direction. Following the action, Ash noted Fearow's position in a tree not too far from here as the Normal and Flying-Type tried to locate a spot to fly towards. Instead Ash came up with an idea as he turned towards Pikachu.

"We've got one shot at this, Pikachu."

Without another word he rushed out of his hiding spot, Pikachu right beside him as his action annoyed Paul. Blue merely chuckled as the boy figured his proctor knew he had been hiding there. He wasted no time however as he quickly called for a Flash attack. Pikachu followed through on the command as the entire area was bathed in a bright light.

"This way!" Ash shouted as he grabbed ahold of Paul's wrist. The boy ran forward as he felt Paul try to fight against his efforts, the Pallet Town native not to be defeated today. With every ounce of energy he had he continued to drag Paul away until the duo and Pikachu were near Fearow. The boy panted as Paul ripped his arm away from him, Ash having expected as much.

He found himself leaning against a tree for a moment as his heart rate slowed. Ash waited for Paul to at least thank him, but the boy remained silent. His only action being his fist punching a nearby tree. A few branches shook from the action as he turned towards Ash.

"What was that for? I had him where I wanted him."

"If by losing half your team then sure. But a 'thank you' sounds better right now," Ash countered as the two boys glared down at each other. He wondered why Agatha would have put them in the same test, especially since they were nothing alike.

"Murkrow and Sneasel had set everything up. Between Mean Look, Feather Dance and Torment I could have finished him with Torterra and Elekid."

Ash narrowed his eyes at those words, the Pallet Town native finally catching on to what Paul had done. He spit at the ground before his arm moved on its own. His fist swung for Paul but the Sinnoh native avoided it with ease. Instead of striking the boy Ash's fist instead landed against a tree as he flinched for a moment. But his annoyance managed to cover any pain he felt at the moment.

"How could you just sacrifice them like that? They're you're partners."

"And they know their purpose in this," Paul countered as he looked around. Ash followed his gaze as their eyes locked on to a rustling section of trees. No doubt Blue was on the move now as Ash figured running would be their best bet right now.

"Well, now we can make it towards the exit and pass," Ash stated, his finger pointing in the direction that Fearow tried to lead them. However, before either of them could react a Flamethrower shot across the sky and struck Fearow. The Normal and Flying-Type dropped from his perch atop the tree as his wings were lit ablaze.

Ash moved quick as he recalled his partner before he struck the ground. The sound of flapping wings suddenly entered the area as Ash heard Paul scoff. Much to Ash's worry Blue emerged before them as Charizard knocked over several of the trees.

"Guess we have to fight now," Ash muttered as he felt his saliva get caught in his throat. Blue's eyes appeared rather bothered from the previous Flash attack as they looked slightly red, though Ash doubted that they'd be able to escape with a second Flash so soon. Instead he held a pokeball by his side as his knees wanted to give out. He fought the nerves that were building throughout him, images of Saffron and Kiyu replacing Blue for a moment.

Ash slapped himself in the face as Blue emerged before him once more, his pokeball tossed outwards as Charmander emerged from it. The Fire-Type looked up at his evolved form with awe only to dive to the side from a gust of wind generated from a single flap of Charizard's wings. Ash felt his hat fly off from it, but he was fortunate Pikachu grabbed it for him.

Paul didn't wait around for him, sending his own pokeball out as Elekid joined in. Pikachu also stepped forward as his cheeks sparked slightly. Ash bit at the inside of his mouth; he knew that even with a three-on-one advantage they stood no chance. But that didn't appear to deter Paul as he called for Elekid to attack with Thunder Punch. The Electric-Type rushed forward, his arms spinning as electricity surged through his entire body until it all converged on his arms.

Sparks flew off Elekid's arms as they ate away at the field, chunks of grass shooting up as Charizard remained unfazed. A few sparks struck the Fire and Flying-Type prior to Elekid landing a blow across his face. The attack failed to instill any damage as far as Ash could tell; the Flame Pokémon knocking Elekid away with his tail as Blue issued a Flamethrower. The fire built inside Charizard's maw instantly as Ash felt the heat rise around them, a few drops of sweat running down his neck as he wondered how strong the attack would naturally be. Seeing the target as Elekid he quickly issued an attack as both Pikachu and Charmander sprang into action.

"Pikachu, knock Elekid away with Quick Attack! Charmander, slow that Flamethrower down with one of your own!"

The boy swept his arm to the side as Pikachu leapt across the grassy terrain. His paws pounced across the grass and dirt as the earthy substance splattered upwards. A white trail of light followed behind him as it was quickly enveloped in Charmander's Flamethrower. The powerful Fire-Type attack scorched the grass as it collided with Charizard's own attack only to be completely devoured, the difference in strength beyond obvious. Despite his short comings, Charmander had managed to stall just long enough for Pikachu to slam his head against Elekid's body. The duo rolling to the side of Charizard's attack.

Paul grunted at the effort, Elekid likewise appearing the same way as he shoved Pikachu from his body. The Mouse Pokémon was annoyed from a lack of a "thank you" but Ash paid him no attention. Instead he called for Charmander to use another Flamethrower as the attack merely bounced off Charizard's gut.

"Mind staying out of my way?" Paul asked as both he and Elekid pushed past their partners. Ash clinched his fists at that remark as Charmander rolled to the side of a Dragon Pulse. The draconic energy exploded against the ground in a blaze of glory. Chunks of the ground skyrocketing as Charmander held tightly with a Metal Claw before spraying off a Fire Spin. The attack managed to entrap Charizard for a moment only to die down and allow him a chance for movement once more.

"Last I checked, we just saved Elekid from becoming a short-circuited battery," Ash argued as he swept his arms outward. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Pikachu scurrying towards Charmander as Charizard and Blue prepared another attack. The latter appeared bored out of his mind as a yawn escaped from his mouth. Pikachu managed to reach Charmander in time, pushing the Flame Pokémon away as his tail was burnt from the Flamethrower.

The Electric-Type cried out in pain for a moment, tears welling within his eyes as he pushed the pain away. He returned to his four legs as he quickly scurried away from the area, Elekid launching a Thunder onto Charizard.

"We had it planned out. Elekid would have used Protect in the moment we were attacked. You should have used that chance to attack Charizard."

As if on cue, a barrier emerged around Elekid, shielding him from an oncoming attack. Though the force of it appeared too strong as it pushed the Electric-Type backwards despite his protection. The

"That would have been nice to know. Maybe you should have explained it."

Paul didn't respond as Ash likewise turned away from his "partner" and instead issued for a Thunderbolt and Flamethrower. The two attacks were launched simultaneously as they exploded against Charizard, a cloud of smoke covering the entire area as Ash struggled to see anything. Then, to his surprise, sparks of electricity could be seen in the smoke as it was all blown away with one motion of Charizard's wings.

Elekid fought against the powerful wind gust as he struggled to land his Thunder Punch, instead being knocked back against Pikachu and Charmander. The three Pokémon sat piled atop each other, Charizard stomping towards them as he reared back for another Flamethrower. Ash called out for Pikachu to try and move but the Electric-Type found it impossible with the weight atop him. Even Elekid struggled to move as he shoved Charmander from atop his body.

The tiny Fire-Type looked across the field as flames raged within Charizard's maw. The fire spilling outwards as a few stray strands struck some nearby brush. The attack launched within seconds, giving the now standing Pikachu no time to dodge as he assisted Elekid onto his feet. Instead Charmander launched off his own Flamethrower, one immensely weaker in strength but just enough to cause a slight distraction. The two attacks exploded upon Charmander being enveloped, his own Flamethrower now destroyed as the impact allowed Pikachu and Elekid to roll to the side. The duo barely avoided the Flamethrower as Charmander laid there defeated.

"Quick, Pikachu, Flash!" Ash ordered out as he recalled Charmander into his pokeball. The boy quickly placed the device on his belt as his hand reached out for Paul's wrist. His partner tried to pull away at first, but Ash held strong.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, his cheeks sparking for a moment. A white light flashed outwards and across the field as Ash used this moment to take off running. He could hear Blue cry out in annoyance at the tactic. Likewise, the sound of Pikachu's paws and an annoyed Elekid alerted him to the fact his best friend was behind them. Within seconds the light died down, the small group now in a pile of brush as Ash struggled to catch his breath.

The exit could be seen now as it shined in the distance, the timer atop it reaching only five minutes as he knew they were cutting it close. The rustling next to him alerted the boy to the fact Paul tried to stand up. Ash quickly yanked him back down as did Pikachu to Elekid.

"Listen," Ash started to say in a hushed whisper. The sound of Charizard's wings flapping could be heard above them, the rustling of the trees telling them that Blue was heading right for the exit.

"I don't like you and you don't like me. That much we know. But if either of us want to pass this test we'll have to work together for the next five minutes. Unless you want to fail."

"Well what do you have planned?" Paul asked, annoyance present in his voice as he spat at the ground. Ash wondered just why Paul found it so hard to work alongside him despite their differing views. It wasn't like this would be a continuous circumstance. Once they passed they would be on their individual ways.

"I said what do you have planned? We can't waste anymore time."

Ash was nearly caught off guard by the boy's words, his hands reaching for a pokeball as he handed it over to Paul. The device rocked a little as Ash felt uncomfortable handing it over but he had no other choices. A second pokeball rested in his own hand as it quickly revealed to hold Squirtle. The Water-Type looking around for a moment as Pikachu seemed to clue him in.

"I'll distract Blue while you sneak up from behind. Once there's an opening use Bulbasaur to throw me across the exit alongside you."

"You're an idiot if you think he'll just let me do that."

"That's why you'll attack the moment I have his undivided attention. We'll hit him from both sides and then escape."

Paul didn't reply to that, instead he merely stood up as Elekid followed behind him. Ash waited until his partner was out of view before he took off for the exit, Pikachu and Squirtle right beside him as they raced across the field. Sticks broke beneath their feet until they finally reached the clearing where Blue and Charizard waited.

A breeze cut through the area as Ash clutched at his hat, his eyes locked onto Blue as the older man smirked for a moment. "So, you finally showed up."

Ash remained silent for a moment, his ears listening for any sort of sound from Paul. Though it appeared that the boy was moving carefully. Noticing that there were roughly three minutes remaining now, Ash made his move as he threw his fist forward and called for a Water Gun.

"Squirtle!" the Water-Type shouted out as a geyser of water shot outwards. The stream remained on target for Charizard only for it to be blown away with a single Dragon Pulse. Ash didn't stop there however, Pikachu launching off a Thunderbolt while Squirtle hid within his shell.

The Water-Type rolled along the ground for a moment, Ash immediately having him launch into a Skull Bash as Pikachu's attack landed. Squirtle rocketed forward, his head lodging itself into Charizard as the impact caused the Fire and Flying-Type to lose his breath for a moment. However, Ash could tell that Charizard was barely harmed as the Flame Pokémon tossed Squirtle with ease.

Pikachu was faster however, hitting Squirtle right back at Charizard with his tail as he charged forward himself. A trail of white formed behind Pikachu, the Electric-Type ramming into Charizard at the same moment Squirtle slammed into the mighty beast. Blue seemed a bit more interested now as he quickly called for Charizard to blow the two pests away, but Ash wasn't finished.

He immediately called for a combination of Thunderbolt and Water Gun as the two attacks were launched in midair. Pikachu's electricity surged through Squirtle's Water Gun as the jet of water sparked with electricity. The power of it radiating from the water as Charizard tried to block it with his wings. The attack slammed into the Flame Pokémon however, electricity coursing through his body.

"Charizard, let's take it seriously now," Blue spoke up. Ash gulped at that as Charizard rocketed forward. With just a simple command his claws began to glow green before they became enlarged. A single swipe being enough to slam Pikachu and Squirtle into the ground as craters formed from the impact.

Ash bit at his lower lip as he watched his two Pokémon get up slowly. A bright thought entered his mind however as he could see Paul near the exit, their plan nearly complete as a pokeball opened up. While Ash had expected his Bulbasaur to be the one released from the capture device, it was instead a large quadrupedal beast. A tree appeared to rest atop its back as it roared out slowly.

The noise alerted Blue to Paul's presence now as the creature slammed into the ground. Stones jutted outwards and slammed into Charizard, the Fire and Flying-Type now airborne as Ash ordered Pikachu to launch a Thunderbolt. Charizard avoided the attack with ease, though what followed next shocked everyone as a swarm of overgrown vines wrapped their tendrils around the Flame Pokémon.

"Frenzy Plant, Torterra. Send him for a ride!" Paul cried out. The tendrils wrapped tighter around Charizard as Ash could have sworn he saw a green energy-like substance be drained from Charizard. The creature now known as Torterra groaned out slightly as the vines that extended outwards from its tree appeared to tighten up. They quickly shook back and forth before shooting Charizard forward, the vines releasing their grip as the Fire and Flying-Type soared across the sky.

Ash could tell that Charizard would have struggled with changing directions with all the weights on his body, though he hadn't expected Paul to have a move capable of moving the beast himself. Otherwise they may have been able to handle the entire test differently. Regardless, Ash shook off his surprise as the timer reached down to roughly a minute remaining.

Wasting no time, he recalled Squirtle into his pokeball and booked for the exit. Paul seemed to have already been waiting as Charizard appeared to correct his course. His claws glowed green once more as he lunged forward for Pikachu, the Electric-Type still too far away to cross the gate. And that was when Ash was thankful for Paul. He would have never admitted it out loud or ever say it to the boy, but if it hadn't been for Paul he would have failed.

"Ele!" Elekid cried out as the shield from earlier erected itself behind Pikachu. Standing there was Elekid, the Electric-Type having appeared while Ash failed to notice his presence. The barrier surrounded Pikachu and Elekid, the duo being launched towards the exit by Charizard's attack as only Ash remained behind it.

Putting all his effort into the last few steps, Ash dove across the exit as the time reached zero. The boy breathed out in relief but to his annoyance he realized that Paul was already gone.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu moaned out slowly as he pointed towards the hallway. Ash figured that it would only be obvious they were to head down there. Though with the way his test was set up, he wondered if Agatha planned it that they could only realistically pass if they chose to run. Sitting up, Ash dusted himself off before adjusting his hat.

Now ready he leaned over so Pikachu could get on his shoulder before exiting down the hallway. He could hear Blue and his Charizard behind them, but Ash didn't care much as his feet continued to pound against the tiled floor. His steps echoed as he continued onwards, fatigue taking over as he struggled to make it down the hall. However, he finally saw the end as he reentered the main room he had first arrived in prior to any of the exams.

"Took you long enough," Agatha's voice stated. Ash turned his head slowly as his eyes locked onto his teacher. She seemed to be writing something down, her eyes never leaving the clipboard that rested in her hands. Ash wanted to reply, but before he could even get a word out he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

"You cut it kind of close there," Corey stated as a laugh erupted from him. Ash scratched at his cheek slightly as the older student released him. He wasn't quite sure how to respond, but with Corey lifting a bag Ash figured he had an idea as to what Corey wanted to talk about.

"So what time do we leave for the trip?"

"Whenever you're ready. We're taking off soon," Corey answered. Ash nodded slowly as he and Pikachu shared a yawn. The boy walked over towards the entrance of the building and rummaged around until he found his backpack. He had left it there prior to the start of his exam as he figured packing before would have saved a small bit of time.

Corey didn't acknowledge it however, as instead the boy marched out of the building. Ash followed behind him, his ears ringing as Corey talked about everything the school had planned for their trip. Though one of the days they were going to need to make a small detour as asked by the school. Ash wondered what the reason was for as they made their way across campus in a rushed pace.

Students appeared to be heading out for the week now as many of them strolled through campus with a bag or luggage. Some of the conversations being held spoke of trips to other regions or even just the Seafoam Islands as he now walked at an even pace with Corey. Before Ash knew it, they were outside the school and boarded onto a cab that appeared to be waiting for them.

"The plane ride will be about eight hours or so. You'll be able to catch some sleep on the way down," Corey happily stated. The boy appeared to have a smile plastered onto his face as the cab sped through the city. A few of the streets appeared to be packed as cars were bumper to bumper. Ash found it fortunate that their route had little stoppage as he could make out a large building in the distance. A plane took off from it as he noted another coming in.

Though before he even knew it, they were at the entrance as Corey jumped out of the cab. Ash followed the boy's lead as he walked into the terminal and took part in the different stages there. The boys immediately made their way to a large group of students, Ash recognizing a few of them as Neesha and Fergus made their way over to Corey. The latter tried to place Corey within a headlock only to instead find himself on the receiving end. Though it was another boy that Ash found odd to be seen with the group.

Sitting by himself appeared to be Thad, a bag resting atop his lap as he awaited one of the chaperones to return. The two boys shared a quick glance at each other as Ash quickly looked away. Pikachu muttered something, but Ash found it hard to hear as he tried to shake a feeling that Thad was hiding something.

Though, the boy realized he had little time to actually think it over as the entire process of boarding the plane moved rather quickly for him. He found that to be ironic due to all the time they had to waste with security and he even had to go through an examination to make sure nothing was hidden on his person.

"Oh, that's just a memento of my first day of being a trainer with Pikachu," Ash stated as one of the security agents pointed out his feather. The boy opened his jacket for a moment as his feather shined brightly, Ash unable to shake the feeling that eyes were all looking at him. Once the security officer told him it was all set he quickly zipped his jacket back up and joined the others as they made their way towards their gate.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" one of the chaperones called out. Ash had never seen him on campus before and wondered if the man was perhaps a member of the faculty that wasn't a teacher. He definitely didn't look like a teacher as his untucked shirt blew as they passed a fan. His stomach hung out slightly as a result of that and Ash found himself turning away from the man. "Seating has been prearranged based on when you signed up for the trip. So board in the order of your ticket number. When we reach the hotel rooms will be assigned based on grade level. Seniors and juniors will only have two in each room while sophomores and freshmen will have two roommates."

Ash nodded from the announcement as he looked at the ticket number. Based on how late he received it, he figured that he would be towards the back of the line. And just as he thought that, it turned out to be true as he was number forty-one out of fifty students. Though he found it moved rather quickly to board the plane as he handed the ticket over to the staff member.

He hadn't even remembered the line moving as the other students boarded the plane. Though it meant little as he made his way onto the airplane and towards an empty seat. As he sat and relaxed for the first time in hours his eyes felt heavy. He fought off the urge to sleep as he noticed that there were students from other schools on the flight, Ash recognizing a few from his short time in Celadon. Though there was also a loud red head that appeared to be giving Fergus a hard time. Ash wanted to tell her off but instead a yawn escaped from his mouth.

Looking out the window, Ash and Pikachu adjusted themselves within their seat as he watched a few people working down on the runway. One of them appeared to be loading their extra luggage onto the plane as his eyes continued to droop downwards. Finally, he stopped fighting the urge to sleep and allowed himself to head into dreamland. The only noise that kept him from fully falling asleep was the presence of something sitting down in the seat next to him.

The plane ride seemed to fly by for Ash as the boy slept through most of it, only awakening during the final twenty minutes of the flight. And even with that he had spent a good quarter of that time in the restroom as he emptied his bladder. Before he even knew it, the plane was beginning its descent as both himself and Pikachu strapped their seatbelt on for safety precautions. Likewise the passenger next to them also strapped themselves in.

It was a bumpy landing for Ash, the boy just now realizing he never had a chance to say goodbye to any of friends due to rushing off. He figured that he could at least call them once things were settled down. He could feel the wheels screech to a halt as his body jolted forward slightly, Pikachu using his paws to stop himself from hitting the seat in front of them. A voice quickly came over the intercom now as the passengers were thanked for choosing this plane for their trip. A statement that Ash was amused by since they had no choice in the matter; the school had chosen the flight and this just happened to be the plane.

As he made his way to the front of the plane he joined back up with Corey and the others as the school made their way towards the baggage collection. Though a few decided to wait at the shuttle since they had their stuff. Ash figured he would just wait at the shuttle as the only bag he brought was strapped to his back, Pikachu nodding as they approached the sliding doors.

The doors opened for them magically, Ash amazed by it all for a second as the intense heat got to him. Sweat started to pool immediately as he removed his jacket and shoved it within his backpack. The feather was also placed inside the backpack carefully as it rested atop his jacket. Though it was in that moment he lost sight of the other students from his school and just what shuttle they had boarded.

"I think we're lost, Pikachu," Ash muttered as the boy chuckled nervously. Though with five shuttles he figured he would manage to find the correct one eventually. Taking his first steps towards one, he looked inside only to not recognize a single student there. One of them sleeping in the front as a skateboard rested on the seat next to him. A pair of goggles rested atop his hat which sat backwards atop his head.

Knowing he was at the wrong shuttle Ash continued onwards as he found one nearly empty. He took a few steps onto the vehicle only for an annoying voice to call out to him. Ash jumped upon hearing the voice as he turned around slightly annoyed.

"This bus is only for students for Cerulean Academy. Try freeloading off another school," a young girl stated. Ash looked at her and felt his face lower in annoyance at it just happened to be the red head from before. Her hands rested upon her hips as a few other students waited behind her. One appeared to be dressed in a samurai outfit of sorts (something Ash figured was too hot for this weather), while another stood there with a Sandshrew by his side. The Pokémon appeared to be wearing a weight system of sorts where it appeared to struggle when it came to movements.

"Who are you calling a freeloader?" Ash asked, a yawn escaping his mouth at the worst time. Likewise his stomach grumbled as he felt his face heat up slightly. The last thing he wanted was for them to think he was looking for handouts of some sort. Though looking at how he was dressed following his exam he wasn't surprised that they thought he was a freeloader.

"I'm a student just like each of you! I just don't know where my bus is."

"Like we'd believe that," the girl replied as one of her hands slapped the side of the shuttle. Ash followed it to see that the name of the school was plastered on the side as he felt a wave of embarrassment sweep over him. "Each shuttle has the name of the school they're shuttling around the island on them. Based on how you're dressed, I'd say you either dropped out or only got your junior license and now you're bouncing around towns looking for local tournaments."

"No way!" Ash shouted. He leapt from the few steps of the shuttle and landed on the curb. His action caused the girl to blink a few times until a smirk crossed her face. She leaned in slightly, eyes narrowed on Ash as she almost looked ready to clobber him. The boy took a step backwards as the female student started to laugh.

"I recognize you now," she stated. Her hands moved behind her head as the two other students beside her moved onto the shuttle. However, she stayed outside, her voice now lower as her eyes remained glued on Ash. "You're the idiot who caused a scene in Vermilion and Saffron. You've been giving the schools a bad name. You know that?

"And if you even try anything to ruin this trip you'll have to listen to me. Especially once we become classmates."

The statement caught Ash off-guard as he blinked at those last words. He had no intention of transferring and it definitely seemed like she had no intention of leaving her school either. So why did she say they would be classmates?

"Get off his case, Misty," a new (and familiar) voice stated. Ash found himself blinking as he saw Ritchie standing a few feet away. The boy appeared to much different now, standing tall as he strode between the two students. He wasn't physically imposing as Ash could have sworn the boy didn't grow a single inch since he had left but the aura that radiated from him told Ash he was much more confident.

And yet he couldn't help but be slightly annoyed at the sight of the boy. It didn't help that he couldn't have even called Ash, all he had done was leave a simple note explaining that he was leaving the school for Cinnabar. His hands tightened for a moment as his mouth suddenly moved without thinking.

"I don't need you to fight my battles, Ritchie."

The girl (who Ash figured was Misty) shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Ritchie now. The boy had been taken aback by Ash's words, though he shook them off as he continued to stare down Misty.

"Ash didn't mean to bring the schools under scrutiny by the media. And even Surge said they had no choice in Vermilion."

Misty rolled her eyes at that statement, the girl moving to the side as a few more students made their way onto the shuttle. "Ritchie, I respect you, I really do. Especially after our joint training this past semester, but this kid is going to ruin things for so many of us. He's already got involved in two incidents in only a few months. And I won't let him keep me from getting my full license."

The girl turned her back towards them now as she strolled onto the shuttle. Pikachu licked at Ash's face, the boy now pissed at both Misty and Ritchie. Though he figured most of it was towards Misty, especially with how she treated him. Ritchie however seemed pretty friendly, though Ash found it hard to talk to him. He could see the boy trying to start a conversation with Ash, but he just couldn't understand what was being said.

 _Why don't you just leave another note instead of trying to talk to me,_ Ash thought to himself as he turned his back towards the boy.

"We should hang out during the week. I have so much I'd love to tell you about. And I'm sure you've got some stories too," Ritchie rambled on. Ash didn't reply as he instead walked away, his action obviously hurting Ritchie as he heard the boy trail off. He wasn't ready to talk to the boy, not since he still felt like Ritchie abandoned them all.

He paused for a moment, his body acting on its own as he looked over his shoulder. "I know my schedule is packed, but I'll try to make some room."

It was a lie and he knew it. But in that moment he didn't really care as he stumbled towards his school's shuttle, finally finding it near the end. To his surprise only a few students were sitting on it as he took a seat in the far back. Pikachu jumped down into the seat next to him as Ash placed his backpack onto his lap.

His head was swirling from the small interactions the past few minutes, though the one thing he really questioned was what that Misty girl meant. It had him worrying that perhaps she knew of something that was coming. Taking a deep sigh he watched as more students boarded onto the shuttle as the chaperones finally joined them.

With a rough start the vehicle's engine started as Ash felt the A/C flow through the vehicle. A few seats ahead of him was Corey, the boy sleeping as Neesha and Fergus talked across the aisle. Ash shook his head as he tried to remove any negative thoughts, this was a week to relax and recharge. He was going to make some amazing memories and have fun. No one would keep him from it.

* * *

 **And Ash finished his midterm with some difficulties towards Paul. But the fun is only just starting for Ash as he heads off to the Orange Islands alongside Corey and to his surprise Thad. Though we'll also have a few of the other schools appearing down here. As to what Misty meant, it'll be explained shortly in a chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


	21. The Vacation

**Welcome back everyone! Last time Ash managed to complete his midterm and head right off to the Orange Islands alongside Corey and quite a few other students. Though, it won't be all sunshine and relaxation for Ash.**

 **Ch 21: The Vacation**

* * *

Ash tossed around within his bed for a moment, the sunlight shining through the window as a groan escaped from his mouth. His eyes fluttered open for a second as he looked around the hotel room he had been assigned. The area held three beds along with a television that was currently airing a rerun from a local tournament. One of the trainers appeared to sweep the entire match with just a Ditto, but Ash couldn't quite tell. He figured they must have fallen asleep with the television on, the boy shutting it off with the remote near his bed.

As he sat up the boy tried to remember the previous day after their arrival on the island, but most of it appeared to be a blur for him. All he could seemingly remember was their arrival at the hotel, some exploration of the island and then a shower before he returned to his room for the night. His head spun for a moment as he got out of bed, Pikachu still sprawled across the covers of their bed as the boy noticed Thad was gone. He hadn't been excited to hear that the rather strange boy was going to be one of his roommates, but his nerves had relaxed upon hearing that the other member of their room was also from their class. Though he had rarely talked to Tyson, he was glad to have the boy in the room.

Looking at the still asleep boy, Ash wondered just where Thad could have run off to since it wasn't even seven in the morning yet. Reaching down, he grabbed his backpack as he tossed the clothes within onto the floor. Though he was careful to make sure his feather didn't join the pile, instead keeping it zipped within his backpack. His hands rummaged through the pile until he grabbed ahold of a pair of pants and a clean shirt. He could hear his mother's voice ring throughout his head, her voice telling him to change his underwear, but the boy ignored it as the pair were still fresh after his shower last night. With a swift movement he tossed the black shirt over his torso as it slid down and sat snuggly against his chest before his legs were shoved into his jeans.

Now dressed, Ash nudged Pikachu slightly as the Electric-Type woke up with a light yawn. A few sparks flew from his cheeks, but they didn't appear to disturb the sleeping Tyson. Instead the boy merely turned away from the duo.

"Let's get something good to eat. Corey mentioned there's a breakfast buffet," Ash whispered as Pikachu nodded in agreement. Quietly placing his shoes on, Ash grabbed ahold of his bag before the duo rushed out the door. The hallway was just as empty as most doors on the floor remained shut. The boy wondered just how many of the students were awake at this point considering the hotel was filled with about five schools.

His feet shuffled against the floor as he passed each shut door, occasionally passing an open one. Without any thought he climbed down the stairs as Pikachu slid down the railing before the duo reached the bottom floor. As they trekked across the main floor Ash passed by the check-in desk before the tantalizing smell of breakfast pierced his nostrils. He felt the saliva starting to pool within his mouth as Pikachu ran off towards the smell. His feet gave chase as Pikachu picked up speed, the Electric-Type stopping before two large doors. A sign sat outside where it mentioned that the complimentary breakfast buffet would be held until nine.

Without a moment of hesitation Ash opened the door as he noted the emptiness of the room. Circular tables filled the center of the room as tables filled with food lined the back wall. He could see different pans and plates sitting across the table as a few students picked at the food. His eyes immediately noted the different options, Pikachu scurrying towards the buffet table. With a swift motion Ash grabbed a plate for himself as he first reached for two pancakes which were met with a few strips of bacon and a pile of home fries. He then scooped a small amount of scrambled eggs onto his plate as he made his way towards the beverages, a glass of milk being the one he chose.

Turning from the table his eyes scanned the nearly empty room for a place to eat, his options limitless as every location held open seats. For a moment his eyes landed upon Ritchie, his former classmate sitting with two other students. He also noticed Ash as he waved the boy over only for his offer to go ignored. Ash instead moving towards a table where a single boy sat.

Pulling a chair out, Ash sat down as his presence didn't seem to disturb the boy. Instead he continued to devour the stacked plate before him. Ash gulped at the pile of food stacked on a single plate as he wondered if the boy had never heard of a buffet or how they worked. Pikachu, however, couldn't have cared less as he started to chew away at the scrambled eggs on Ash's plate. Though something about the boy seemed familiar, an image coming to Ash as the student brought his head up for a breath of air. Goggles rested atop his head as Ash noted some syrup smudged against the lenses. He quickly realized that it was the boy from one of the shuttles he had incorrectly stumbled upon.

"Didn't see you there," the boy stated as Ash blinked. He hadn't even thought of what to say before the boy started to dig in again. His pace appeared to slow down a bit now as Ash started to tear into his own plate.

"Names, Jimmy. You also here on vacation? Stupid question, of course you are if you're here," the boy managed to state between swallows. Ash dropped his fork at the boy's enthusiasm, completely caught off-guard by it being this early in the morning. Normally his classmates were either half asleep or held an attitude that was the opposite of this boy.

"I'm Ash," the Pallet Town native finally managed to get out. He took a sip of his milk while noting that the boy was already finished with his plate. Placing his cup down, Ash noted that a few more students were now entering the room as Tyson along with a few others he had never seen were now present. "It's the first time I've ever been here so I'm actually a bit excited to see the place. I heard there could be some strong trainers here."

"Which school? I know you're definitely not from New Bark. Otherwise I'd have seen you."

"New Bark? Never heard of that one," Ash muttered out. Jimmy seemed to notice his confusion, the boy tapping his fork against his plate as Ash took another bite. "Is that like a new school? Or is it just not a major school?"

"We're actually the only school in Johto right now. Technically there's only two grades at the moment since we just got up and running not too long ago.

"But if you're looking for tough trainers there's this one kid in our class who's a beast. He beat everyone in our midterms, even me! Couldn't believe it. But other than him and me...we're not so great."

Ash nodded as he tried to understand the boy amidst his enthusiasm. He wondered just who this student could have been if he managed to defeat every student in their class. Ash looked down towards his plate for a moment as Pikachu reached for a few home fries, Ash sliding them towards his partner.

"Is he here?" Ash finally asked. The question getting a head nod from Jimmy. Ash wanted to ask the boy a few more questions but a sudden beeping noise echoed through the room. A few other students looked around the area as Jimmy scrounged around in his pockets until a Pokégear sat amidst his hand. Pressing a small button, the alarm came to an end, Jimmy embarrassed by the noise as he shoved the device back into his pocket.

"Sorry, just a reminder."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! They're holding scuba lessons and I've never done them before, so I didn't want to miss it. I've been needing this vacation for too long! The beach, the parks and most of all the food, it's everything I could ask for!"

"Scuba lessons sound amazing. When are they?"

"Well...that's the problem..." Jimmy trailed off as he pulled the Pokégear back out of his pocket. He handed the device towards Ash as the boy felt his face drop. The device held over a dozen alarms but they were for each hour of the day. "I kind of don't know what time they start at, so I just have alarms to check every hour."

"Really, Jimmy?" a new voice called out. Ash turned towards it as a younger girl came walking towards their table. She had on a pink t-shirt that was covered by a white windbreaker that was open. She also had a pair of gray athletic shorts on as a hat sat atop her blue hair that took on two pigtails at the ends. Her hands rested upon her hips, cheeks puffed out slightly as she glared at the boy. Another boy stood behind her as he held two plates of food.

"I told you four times yesterday when it would begin!"

"What do you expect, Marina, he has rocks for brains."

"This is coming from the guy who failed his midterm," Jimmy muttered. The boy across from him slammed his plates onto the table as Ash watched a sausage roll off one of them. The other boy, dressed in a green polo shirt and khakis, seemed exasperated from the statement as he crossed his arms.

"That was only the practical! You know I scored the highest on the written portion!"

"Heh. What good will that do when you're in a real battle?"

The two boys were nearly upon each other now as Ash nervously skidded his chair backwards. He had been in his own fair share of fights and knew when it was best to not get involved. Though to his surprise the girl sat down at the table as she slid her plate towards herself. A sigh escaped her lips as her fingers strummed against the table.

"These two are always like this for some reason…" Marina muttered out. She plopped her fork full of pancake into her mouth as the food was chewed upon and swallowed. Ash however paid more attention to the two boys, Jimmy now holding the other in a headlock as he struggled to be freed.

A fork entered Ash's view as Marina twirled it before the boy, Pikachu reaching for it only for Ash to pull him away. "I hate to say it, sweetie, but it's too late to register for scuba lessons today. They filled all the spots already.

"But you could always swing by, maybe someone dropped out. Not like they'll be held every day this week. It's at nine, noon and three. There's three classes across the day."

"Thanks," Ash replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"Marina of New Bark Town. You've already met Jimmy, but the other boy is Vincent. He's very sweet but a bit overprotective of his friends," Marina replied. The girl giggling for a moment as Ash felt a pair of eyes digging into his body. His eyes slowly moved over towards Jimmy and Vincent, the latter shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

"Jimmy, what's that guy doing being all sweet to my Marina?"

"What do you mean by _your_ Marina?"

Marina just smiled at the two's argument as Ash wondered what the relationship between the three was really like. Though in a way he felt it reminded him of Corey and his friends, especially the similarities between Jimmy and Vincent and Corey and Fergus. Standing, Ash grabbed his plate as Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder.

"It's been a pleasure meeting all of you, but I think I'm gonna explore the island a little. Jimmy, think you could introduce me to that guy later?"

"Sure thing, Ash. I'm sure he would love to face different trainers too."

With that Ash made his way from the table and towards the exit, dropping his plate in a bin filled with sudsy water along the way. A few other students entered the room as Ash left, the boy swearing he had seen the likes of Jeanette and Otoshi strolling in. Back in the main entrance to the hotel, he noted how the ferry was scheduled to take trips towards the surrounding islands for the entire week.

But for the time being he had no reason to leave Pummelo Island. Especially since he hadn't explored a single bit of the island. Stretching alongside Pikachu, the duo pounced out the door as the intense rays of the sun struck them immediately. The sensation sweat ran down Ash's back as he searched for shade, the boy finding some under a tree.

"I don't think I'll get used to the heat."

"Pikapi..." Pikachu muttered in agreement. The Electric-Type sat atop his head lazily, his body spread out as his stomach pressed against Ash's skull. His hat rested atop Pikachu, doing its best to shade the Electric-Type from the rays of the sun.

The clock in front of the hotel read roughly half past eight for Ash as he composed himself before stepping out into the sun again. People everywhere were dressed in swimsuits or beachwear of some kind as he watched them stroll down the road towards the ocean.

Besides the beach he had also heard of a battle stadium within the town along with some shops that were well known for their souvenirs. He definitely wanted to pick up a few for his friends that weren't on the trip and his mother.

"The beach will be there later, Pikachu. How about we explore the island a little? Besides, Corey said he wanted to meet up around noon. That gives us three hours."

Pikachu nodded at the statement as Ash took off down the road. A few stares were shot in his direction as the boy figured it was odd to not head to beach. Though he figured he also wasn't in the proper attire for such a place, his jeans making him wish he had packed shorts. His feet carried him out of the hotel's parking lot as he passed the multiple shuttles that brought them there and made it out onto the sidewalk. A few cars passed by him now, the boy able to see a few buildings off in the distance as a stadium was erected out of a cliff. He could see statues aligned at the top of it, but he failed to make out what the statues were depicting.

As he made his way into town, he noticed a change in appearance as those he saw were dressed less for a tropical vacation and more for the grueling labors of work. Shopkeepers stood in the windows as Ash felt them watch him pass by, the boy also noticing a few farmers selling their crops to the local vendors as their trucks sat there loaded. It reminded him a bit of his own hometown as what appeared to be a school sat nearby. Ash wondered if anyone was present at the building, but quickly ignored it as he passed it by.

"Nothing looks good here," Ash muttered to his partner. Pikachu however remained silent, the sensation of wind alerting Ash that Pikachu resorted to fanning himself with the hat. Pulling a small wallet out of his backpack, Ash looked at the small amount of money he had within it. The cash being awarded to him from a few battles he won during his time away from class. Luckily for him he hadn't lost, otherwise he would have been forced to call his mother for money to pay the trainers. He hadn't heard of it, but both Leaf and Janine explained how with some battles, while rare, trainers would wager money on them. Regardless, he was fortunate for it now as he wondered what he could get for a decent price.

It didn't help that all the vendors nearby appeared to have rather cheap items. None of them catching his eye as he examined one booth. It all seemed like a tourist trap as Ash began his climb towards the stadium, passing a few buildings along the way. His eyes wandered about once more at the different stores before checking the time. He still had a bit more before he had to meet up with Corey. The boy decided to use it to check out the stadium, as it was he would have an entire week to find souvenirs.

His feet struck the ground like lightning as he rushed up the stairs. His enthusiasm took over as he hoped a match would be in progress. Eventually Ash reached the stadium as silence filled his eardrums, a sure sign that nothing was taking part. Taking a look around, Ash recognized the statutes atop the stadium as Dragonite. The creature looked quite formidable as he heard Pikachu sigh out. He took that as a sign to get his best friend out of the sun.

Stepping through the colosseum-like entrance, Ash danced around the pillars until he entered the concourse. To his surprise the entire stadium had been built from marble as his hands slid across the surface of a wall. He followed along the circular path until an entrance to the field was present, the boy taking it as his eyes widened from the awe of it.

The seating took on a very olden view to him, the seats made of stone as the circular design made Ash wonder if he was at a stadium for Pokémon battles or a gladiator fight. The field down below just an open, dirt circle but he could see a line split across the middle. No doubt that was for the different fields which were most likely housed underneath the stadium. His eyes continued to look around as he realized instantly that some sections had been renovated recently as television booths sat midway up the seating. Likewise, a large scoreboard sat atop the walls on either side of the stadium as a thin cable could be seen attaching the two screens. Ash wondered for a second if they had a camera run across it for aerial views for their broadcasting.

Ash's observations were cut short as the sound of shoes striking the marble floor alerted him to a new presence. They didn't appear to be running but it felt like the person was rather trailing him. A sudden drop in temperature made Ash feel fortunate as Pikachu perked up from it. Though he immediately knew it was odd, especially since they were in a tropical setting with no rain in the forecast to cool the area down. Likewise, the building obviously lacked air conditioning so it put the boy slightly on edge.

Pikachu leapt from Ash's head, the boy's hat still atop him as his cheeks sparked slightly. Ash's eyes darted side to side as he failed to notice another body within the area. He didn't like the current situation but knew he had to play it carefully, his feet slowly moving forward as Pikachu followed him. The duo made it back onto the concourse without any other person entering their line of sight. The duo paused for a moment as they calmed their nerves, the temperature starting to cool again as the sound of footsteps entered their vicinity once more.

"Let's get out of here, Pikachu."

"Pi!" Pikachu agreed.

The duo wasted no time as they booked it out of there, Ash turning around for one moment only as he could have sworn he saw a Gengar emerge from the marble floor. Part of him wanted to go back and investigate but he wondered if that's what whoever was there wanted. Instead he placed his head down and continued towards the city. His feet slammed against the unpaved road as he decided to just head straight to the hotel, the words from Misty ringing through his head.

" _You're the reason the schools are under scrutiny."_

He shook his head at that as Pikachu leapt atop his shoulder, his hat being placed atop his head now. He didn't want to be responsible for anything else, especially during this trip. He couldn't ruin it for everyone else by getting involved in something. For all he knew, it could have just been part of security to keep people out of the stadium. His view changed quickly as the buildings gave way to the vendors and outdoor market once more. The area was livelier now as what Ash assumed were citizens of the town were buying their groceries now.

He weaved between the many customers until finally he was back on the main road. The feeling that whoever was watching him now gone the boy slowed his pace down as he began walking. A few cars passed by him once more as the boy stared out towards the ocean. The sun shined off it brightly as a small breeze passed through, the coolness created by it feeling different than the one he felt back at the colosseum. That one had felt similar to what he felt at times in class.

"Pikachu, did you smell anyone when we were back there?" Ash asked as he threw his hands behind his head. Off in the distance sat the hotel as he watched a few vehicles pull into its parking lot. It seemed a bit more crowded as he watched a few students board a shuttle for parts unknown. Groups also appeared to walk from the main entrance, a few heading into the city while others explored the resort.

"Pipi," Pikachu replied. Based on the head movement alone Ash realized his best friend hadn't smelt another person. However, he was certain that he saw something back there. Choosing to ignore that thought, he stumbled past the parking lot and towards the spot he agreed to meet up with Corey.

* * *

The sun was now straight above him as Ash felt the sweat start to take over, his shirt now drenched as he looked for a spot to sit in. It was nearly noon now as he watched a few different activities go on. A few students appeared to be playing tennis with their Pokémon as he also noticed a group taking part in the scuba lessons that Jimmy had mentioned earlier. Though to Ash there still had been no sight of Corey or the others, Ash growing slightly impatient as it felt like he was wasting time.

His foot started to tap against the ground, his sneaker kicking up dirt as he continued to look at a nearby clock. It wasn't like Corey to be late, but here he was already fifteen minutes behind schedule. Ash was ready to give up and go explore elsewhere when he heard the older boy's voice.

"Hey, Ash!" Corey called out to him. Ash stopped tapping his foot at that, the boy instead moving towards the older student. But the Pallet Town native was confused when he saw two pieces of paper held within Corey's hand. "Sorry for making you wait, I had to make some last-minute adjustments first."

"I still have no clue what's going on," Ash replied in a half-serious tone. With a slight tilt of his head, the boy stared at the two papers. Within seconds he recognized them as tickets, but to what he had no clue.

"We're going on a little side trip for the day. I hope you don't mind, but I need to go visit Valencia Island and figured you would love to see it," Corey explained. The older boy handed one of the two tickets over, Ash gripping it lightly as it blew in the breeze. "We won't be long. In fact, we should be back by dinner tonight if it all goes well."

Ash remained silent, the boy unable to say a word as Corey started to walk away. When the boy made it sound like he had something amazing to show him before the trip, he hadn't thought it was just another island. In fact, Ash had hoped it had been some special training technique or maybe even a rare Pokémon. But he couldn't say no, not at this point.

Still silent, Ash followed Corey as the duo made their way around the hotel complex and back towards the front of the area. As they emerged around the corner however, Ash was surprised to see a line already forming at the shuttle.

"Are all these people heading there too?"

"Of course not. The shuttle takes everyone to the port where different vessels head for different islands. We'll be taking a high-speed ferry, courtesy of the League."

"Wait, why the League?" Ash asked as they got in line. As the students in front of them boarded one at a time, Ash could make out a few different students as he saw the likes of Ritchie and Thad sitting down in different seats on the shuttle. Though still in line appeared to be someone he hadn't expected to see there as he could barely see the shorter Pete Pebbleman due to everyone towering over him.

"Truthfully I have no clue," Corey laughed out. The boy rubbed at the back of his head as Ash realized he still wore his orange track suit, the younger boy unable to comprehend how that was possible in this heat. "All I know is Surge wants me to pick some package up for Professor Oak. But I figured since you're from Pallet Town, you could deliver it instead."

"So I'm just the middleman."

"Pretty much!" Corey stated. Ash narrowed his eyes at that statement, the duo now boarding the shuttle as its doors shut behind them. Finding an open seat, Corey plopped himself down into it as Ash followed suit. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Don't think of it as you being a delivery boy, but rather an adventure.

Valencia Island is home to many rare Pokémon. Or rather rare forms of Pokémon since I heard there are different colored Pokémon that reside there."

Ash had no clue what the older student meant, but he nodded his head anyways as the vehicle pulled out of parking lot. Instead of turning towards the town, however, it took a left and followed the paved road. Ash stared out the window, Pikachu crawling over Corey to also look, as he made out the sight of the ocean beside them. It glistened in the afternoon sun as he could make out a few different ships and sailboats out on the water. There were even trainers battling on top of the water courtesy of platforms as he watched a Gyarados launch a Hyper Beam into the ocean. Waves shot upwards from the attack, the water looking like a downpour as it rejoined the ocean.

To Ash's surprise the drive was rather short, maybe five minutes at most, as he could already make out the port. All different styles of ships sat parked at the location, a large terminal being the only thing that separated the boats and the harbor from the groups of citizens that walked around. Ash noted how a few stores were located here along with some seafood restaurants, but for the most part it was pretty deserted. One ship appeared to be arriving as the shuttle came to a stop at their destination, a handful of sailors getting off as they helped unload the vessel's cargo.

As the doors to the shuttle opened, Ash found himself standing along with every other member of the vehicle. Within moments he found himself making his way to the front, his feet stepping down against the cement as the smell of fish entered his nostrils. A musty smell fought for control as Ash watched crates be unloaded from the ship that had come in, an unfamiliar stench radiating from them. The Pallet Town native wanted to continue to look around, but Corey had other ideas as he grabbed Ash by the back of his shirt.

"We should get onto the ferry so we can get back here sooner."

"Which one is it?" Ash asked as he wrangled himself loose of the boy's grip. Corey merely pointed to a sleek looking boat, only a few students waiting before it as Ash followed behind Corey. The design definitely gave way to a feeling that it could traverse the ocean quickly, though once he was on the inside he was surprised at how fancy it seemed.

Furniture lined the inside as Ash felt his feet plant against the carpeted floor. Stairs led to the outside along with the upper deck, but Ash decided to explore the innards first, a few couches stationed by the windows drew Pikachu's attention as the Electric-Type laid across one of them. Tables with refreshments lined the middle of the room as both Ash and Corey grabbed one, the two boys now heading outside as they felt the boat's engine rev.

"Trust me when I say this is fast," Corey stated, the two boys making it to the top of the stairs. Ash momentarily felt his body push backwards as the ship shot off for their destination, a few others needing to hold onto the support railings until their bodies got used to it. A few boats could be seen in the distance as they sailed for different islands, Ash noting their slower speed as they already approached a few islands. "We should reach there before you know it."

"Is this one Valencia?"

"Nah. That's Rind Island. I heard there's mass Magikarp evolutions there each year," Corey replied. The boy allowed a yawn to escape from his lips, Ash knowing full well what would come next. With just a simple wave of his hand, Corey made his way back down into the lower section of the boat as Ash leaned against the railing.

"There's so many places I won't have a chance to see," he muttered. As the wind kicked around him, Ash planted a hand against his hat to keep it from flying off. His other sat comfortably within his pocket as he noticed another island far off in the distance. A thunderstorm seemed to be forming over it as dark clouds raged in the distance, but luckily, they weren't sailing towards them.

"Maybe I'll come explore the Orange Islands during summer vacation."

"Already scheduling plans? For the Neanderthal you are, there's quite the lively thoughts dwelling within."

Ash jumped at first, the boy not expecting anyone to talk to him. Though when his eyes landed upon Thad adjusting a tie, he still felt uneasy. His eyes narrowed at the boy as Thad finished adjusting his tie, his body now leaning against the railing as wind blew through his hair. A devilish smirk sat atop his face as Ash could feel his eyes plastered on his backpack.

"Valencia Island is quite the perplexing place. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Never been there so beats me." Ash took a step away from the boy as he wondered how he could be dressed in a suit coat, the white outfit making Ash sweat just by looking at it. Thad appeared unaffected however as a coolness swept over the top deck for a moment. It reminded Ash of what he felt at the stadium, but it was gone too quickly for him to compare. "Heard there were some specially colored Pokémon though."

"Exactly," Thad responded with a snap of his finger.

"You'd surmise that the climate here would establish such a conundrum across all the islands. But it's only Valencia. Quite the spectacular circumstance."

"Yeah. Sure," Ash responded. The boy started to walk back towards the stairs. He wanted to get away from Thad but before he could the boy reached forward and grabbed his backpack. The force used was much stronger than Ash expected as he struggled to break free, Thad pulling him closer as the boy chuckled oddly.

"Why the scramble? Wouldn't this alluring scenery transcend the dull interior of the ship?"

"I'd rather go sit for a bit."

"Stay, I insist," Thad stated, his voice low as he swung an arm around Ash's shoulder. The Pallet Town native's heart started to beat, the look Thad was giving him told he had no choice in this as he realized everyone else who had been with them were now gone. A few other islands appeared out in the distance now as Ash tried to use them to calm his nerves. The boy wondered what might have been on them, but it did little as his eyes kept darting back towards Thad.

The boy remained silent as Ash wondered just what he wanted. While he had always been a bit strange, this was in a sense their first real interaction since the Class Battle and it had him on edge. Luckily the sound of footsteps echoed as someone climbed the stairs, a yawn joining them as Ash recognized the first bits of hair that emerged above the railing. An orange collar joined it as Corey's face was covered by his hand, the boy stifling a yawn.

"I forgot to mention..." he began to say, his voice trailing as he saw the situation. Ash hoped he could tell things were odd between him and Thad, though based on his tone Ash figured he already knew that. Rubbing at his eyes, Corey stared down Thad as he took a step closer.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something, Ash? A friend of yours?"

"I consider myself more of an acquaintance," Thad stated as he removed his arm from Ash's shoulder. Ash took this chance to move towards Corey, the older boy standing between him and Thad as he continued to watch the eccentric boy. Thad seemed unfazed by it all, running his hand through his hair for a moment before walking away. He paused for a moment as he grinned towards Corey. "Oh, Mr. Big Three, it might be paramount for you to stay out of others' business."

"Is that supposed to be a threat," Corey replied. Ash now noticed that one hand rested atop a pokeball while the other was planted against his chest. Ash could feel Corey's fingers twitch for a moment as he pushed Ash back a few steps. The younger student wondered if something was about to break out here as he reached for his own pokeball to be prepared. Though he wished Pikachu had been awake in that moment.

"If you'd like to receive it as such. Consider it friendly advice however."

With that Thad began to walk away, a sigh escaping from Corey as his arms sagged. Any tension in the air vanished as Corey seemed to relax now, though his eyes remained planted on the retreating Thad. With a gentle push he motioned for Ash to head back towards the interior level of the boat as the duo descended the stairs.

"Who was that?" Corey asked as they made it back inside. He seemed rather interested in Thad now, a dent present on his cheek as he chewed on the inside of it. Sitting on one of the couches, Ash noted how no one seemed to be inside now. He wondered if they just happened to move outside as he noticed a few more islands pass by.

"Just a classmate of mine," Ash replied. Now awake, Pikachu scurried over to him as he laid across Ash's lap, the boy rubbing at Pikachu's stomach. "He's always been strange, but never like that."

"I don't want you around him. I don't have a good feeling about him."

"That's a bit hard when I'm rooming with him here."

"Not anymore," Corey stated as he leaned forward. His elbows dug into his knees as he appeared to be deep in thought. Ash stared at the boy, unsure of where he was going with it all. Though before either said a word, the boat came to a stop.

"We have reached our destination of Valencia Island. We would like to thank everyone who chose to ride with us. Our next voyage to Pummelo will occur in one hour. Our vessel will make a trip every hour."

Ash rose at those words, Corey joining him as the duo stared at the clock. It read roughly one in the afternoon as Ash realized it really did take no time at all. As they disembarked from the ship, Ash looked around for the other students but couldn't seem to find any. He wondered if they had already taken off, or even if they were still on the boat. Regardless, he followed Corey as the boy took off down a dirt path.

"Yeah. That'll work for sure," the older boy muttered out. Ash and Pikachu exchanged a look of confusion as Corey turned towards them. He quickly slammed his fist into his palm as both hands shot behind his head. "I'm sure Fergus will complain at first, but he'll have to get used to it."

"You okay, Corey?"

"Perfectly fine. But I figured out your roommate problem."

"You did?" Ash asked. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a Butterfree that was sitting atop one of the trees. Though unlike his, this one was a darker shade of purple, its wings also a bit darker as spots were on them as well.

"Yep! You'll room with Fergus and me."

Ash nearly fell over from that declaration, the boy feeling a bit awkward over the thought of intruding on their room. Especially since it was due to a situation he could have avoided if he moved faster when they first got to the hotel. Though he figured that Corey was being generous with the offer. With a simple "thanks" Ash took the boy up on his offer as he figured he could grab his clothes when they returned to the hotel.

Walking down the dirt path, the duo remained in silence as Ash looked at all the different Pokémon, a few buildings now visible in the distance as Corey pointed out they were part of the only town on the island.

 _I wonder how many people live here,_ Ash thought to himself as they could see a fork in the road. One path headed off towards the buildings courtesy of a path through the forest while another followed the ocean, Corey choosing that path as Ash chased after the boy.

"It shouldn't be that far," Corey stated as he looked over his shoulder. Ash followed the boy as he watched a Cloyster emerge from the nearby water. The creature dove right back under as Ash wondered what other Water-Type Pokémon were living in the ocean.

A sudden cry from Corey, however, broke his train of thought as a large building sat before them. The structure was rather small, a sliding door in the front as the stone building reached out towards the edge of the cliff. Ash wondered if this was their destination, though based on Corey's continued pace he felt there was no need to ask.

Instead he followed the boy as he knocked on the door. Silence followed as Ash figured no one was home, Corey likewise about to go check around the backside only for the door to slide open. An older woman stood in the doorway dressed in nothing but a swimsuit and a lab coat. To Ash she seemed rather unprofessional but when he turned towards Corey, he saw what looked to be a slight blush form on the older boy's face.

"Ah, you must be the one's Samuel was talking about."

"Y-Yeah," Corey stuttered out as he shook his head. Ash rolled his eyes at the boy; he had never pictured him to be similar to Brock when it came to this sort of stuff. "There's some sort of package he needs?"

"You could say that," the woman replied as she motioned them inside. A yawn escaped from her mouth as Ash and Corey followed her inside. Once inside, Ash blinked a few times at the mess that was present as stacks of papers were everywhere. On top of that, trash littered the floors as bags packed with old takeout sat half closed. The smell caused Ash to grab at his nose for a moment, even Pikachu gagging as the woman paid it no attention.

"Please excuse the mess, my work keeps me too busy to clean up and my assistants are out in the field right now."

Ash narrowed his eyes as he felt those words were targeted towards him, the boy following the small group as they exited the front room and headed for a hallway. Unlike the living section of the building, this area was clean as the pristine hallway lacked any trash or papers that filled the front of the house. Instead they came to a door to which the woman pulled a keycard out for.

Scanning it, the woman placed it back in her lab coat pocket as Ash stole a glance at it. He saw that her name on the card was listed as Professor Ivy, though in that moment he realized the woman had never introduced herself. It made him wonder if she barely interacted with anyone to the point she never introduced herself.

"So, this is it," Professor Ivy stated as she yawned once more, her hands rubbing at her eyes as a device rose from the floor. It reminded Ash of the device that housed pokeballs for beginning trainers back at Professor Oak's, but this time it opened up to reveal a single pokeball. It looked nothing like the ones Ash had ever seen, the device being half gold and half silver as a "G" and "S" were engraved on it. "I discovered it one night and tried to research it, but nothing happens when you try to activate it. I called Samuel and he asked if he could take a look."

"Why didn't you try to transport it through the transport system? Shouldn't a pokeball work like that?" Corey asked, his hand rubbing at his chin as he looked at the device. Professor Ivy shrugged at that question, the woman flipping a switch as a laser of sorts shot down towards the capture device. Sparks flew outwards as Ash and Corey moved away, the laser ending as the pokeball still remained.

"We've tried to send it over the transport system, but this pokeball, or the GS ball as I've dubbed it, doesn't seem to be broken down and transported. That's where you two come in," she explained.

Ash was confused by it all as Pikachu tried to climb the device to touch the GS ball, Ash pulling him away from it. The last thing he needed was for Pikachu to break something in this lab. And yet it felt like the GS ball was just another pokeball, almost like the device called out to him. He wanted to grasp it, but Corey reached it first.

"GS ball, go!" he shouted, making a throwing motion as it did nothing. "Activate! Release! Do something!"

The boy continued to yell in frustration as the pokeball didn't react to anything. Instead he sighed out in frustration as he tossed it back and forth between his hands. Ash continued to watch the pokeball as a cooling sensation passed through him. This time he knew exactly what it felt like. It was just as it had been at the stadium.

"Professor Ivy, do you have air conditioning in the lab?" Ash asked, the woman confused at first over how he knew her name. She seemed to forget that as she walked over towards a panel, the device seemingly set to a certain temperature already.

"Yeah, but it shouldn't be on right now. It only activates when the temperature rises too much in the lab. Why?"

"No reason," Ash lied as Corey looked at him suspiciously. Ash merely looked back at him as neither of them spoke. Instead Corey handed the GS ball to Ash as it felt warm in his grasp. It even looked to shine for a moment, but Ash figured it was from the lights in the lab.

"Ash, mind holding onto that until we get back to Kanto?" Corey asked. "I forgot my backpack at the hotel, so it'll be safer this way. Especially since it can't be shrunk to an inactive state."

"Sure," Ash muttered. Tossing his backpack onto the floor, Ash got down onto one knee as he unzipped his bag. To his surprise a rainbow-colored light seemed to be resting inside the bag, his feather glowing for a moment as he placed the GS ball next to it. A strange sensation appeared to pass over him as he felt dizzy for a moment, but just as it had emerged, the sensation vanished.

"I would like to be kept in the loop about the GS ball if possible. Could you let Samuel know to contact me once it reaches him?"

"Of course. But I think we should be going now," Corey stated as he placed a hand on Ash's back. The boy nodded as Professor Ivy stared in confusion at the two boys. But instead of answering any questions they merely walked out of the lab and towards the front of the building before they were outside once more. Now alone, Corey pulled Ash close as he whispered to the boy.

"What was going on back there?"

"I think someone is following us," Ash answered as he eyed their surroundings. There was no trace of a stalker but with such a rare pokeball he wouldn't have been surprised if someone was trying to steal it. "It was odd. I felt like when Agatha's Gengar shows up.

"The temperature dropped, but I guess you and Professor Ivy didn't feel it."

"Maybe you've just been in the sun too long. I'd hate to think someone is after us now that we have the GS ball," Corey replied. A smile quickly plastered itself on his face as he slapped Ash's back. The boy felt the GS ball roll around from the action until it came to a rest.

"But we're on vacation, Ash! Even if someone tries anything, the chaperones will stop them! So let's get back to Pummelo for dinner. They're doing a barbecue tonight."

Ash felt his mouth begin to salivate at those words, the boy walking towards the port to board their vessel once more. Despite their trip to Valencia being cut short, Ash still enjoyed the time here. He wondered if he'd be able to explore any of the other islands before the end of the week. Though for the time being he knew it would be best to stay on Pummelo until things calmed down. Taking a few steps, he paused and looked around only to see nothing.

"Pikapi?"

"It's nothing," Ash replied. And yet he had a bad feeling about the rest of the week. He didn't want to believe it, but he wondered if it would be best if he just left for Kanto.

* * *

 **And Ash is finally in the Orange Islands, but not without some problems of his own. Strange things are already happening and of course Thad is a creep. So, pretty much there are two more chapters that'll take place for all of this, so hopefully I manage to make it as interesting as I have it planned.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read the chapter and supports this story. Please leave a review letting me know what you enjoyed and how I can improve the story.**


End file.
